<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ведьма из Зачарованного Леса by Marafel, Минори_ (Marafel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071763">Ведьма из Зачарованного Леса</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marafel/pseuds/Marafel'>Marafel</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marafel/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8_'>Минори_ (Marafel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Witch Lila Rossi, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Cursed Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Implied Lila/Gabriel, Keeper Marinette, Kwami like Keeper, Love Potion/Spell, Magical Bond, Marinette and Aurora rivals, OOC, Teenage Drama, Witch AU, Witch Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Witch Rose Lavillant, but then it will be better, the secret past of the previous generation, written by an inexperienced author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marafel/pseuds/Marafel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marafel/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8_</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хлоя решает приворожить парня и обращается за помощью к старой знакомой её матери — ведьме Чен. Маринетт берётся помочь ей, но любовное зелье ничего не меняет. Девушка берет дело в свои руки. В ход идёт все: зелья, травы, гипноз, древние чары. Тем не менее Адриан по прежнему равнодушен к Буржуа. Что же это значит? Неужели Маринетт действительно бездарная ведьма? Или проблема в самом парне?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Rose Lavillant, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Rose Lavillant &amp; Chloé Bourgeois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ведьма и влюбленная девица</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/1644758">Соавтор фанфика — Фиалочка2001</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хлоя всегда была уверена в своей красоте. Она — высокая девушка, с длинными волнистыми волосами, которые сравнивали со льном. У неё были светлые голубые глаза и привлекательная фигура. Хлоя была дочерью старосты поселения. Хлоя была богата. Хлоя обладала шармом. И, тем не менее, обворожить сына местного портного она не смогла.</p><p>Быть может Адриан по-прежнему видит в ней только подругу детства, быть может его смутили слухи, а может, парень просто слишком взволнован. В поселение Энигму он вернулся всего две недели назад. До этого семья Агрестов долгое время проживала в городе. Возможно, парень просто не осознал своего счастья, ведь Хлоя — идеальная девушка, лучшей не найти!</p><p>— Ты такой дурак, Адриан, — смахивая с бледного лица слёзы, сказала блондинка. После сокрушительного фиаско, когда сын ткача прилюдно отверг её чувства, девушка помчалась в сторону реки, надеясь, что любимый образумится и попросит прощения. Но ожидания девушки были напрасными. — Я хотела, чтобы ты любил меня искренне, а ты… ты… Чуть было не упустил своё счастье! Но ничего… ничего… Ведьма тебе быстро мозги на место вернет!</p><p>Слухи о ведьме из Зачарованного Леса не были для девушки пустым звуком. В детстве она много раз слышала историю о том, как её мать Одри обворожила своего мужа. И, разумеется, не последнюю роль в этом сыграла и ведьма из клана Чен. Пусть о ней и говорили гадости, но для Хлои именно она была сейчас спасением.</p><p>Растерев по лицу слёзы, девушка решительно встала с земли. Её красивое платье было испачкано, но дочь старосты не обращала на это внимания. Мысленно она уже возвращалась в селение с любовным зельем в руках. Но перед этим Хлое надо было ещё добраться до хижины этой загадочной ведьмы.</p><p>— Я отсутствовала не так уж и долго, — вслух размышляла дочь старосты. — Моя пропажа будет всех беспокоить только к вечеру, а пока я успею сбегать за зельем и назад. Думаю, что оплату можно будет принести позже. Но, возможно, старая карга учтет то, что я дочь её клиентки…</p><p>Так, разговаривая сама с собой и высказывая пренебрежение, девушка старалась убедить себя в том, что идти в Зачарованный Лес для неё совсем не страшно, как сходить к горшечнику за новой посудой. Но, тем не менее, многочисленные легенды о чудовищах и стражах ведьмы не давали Хлое идти так уверено, как ей хотелось. Однако, мысли о любимом Адриане придавали сил, и дочь старосты прибавила шагу, надеясь вернуться до заката солнца.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Маринетт любила понежиться в своей кровати подольше. Но сегодня её помощница Тикки, способная принимать любой облик, не дала ведьме как следует отдохнуть. Будучи квами, — фамилльяром с особым даром, — она тонко чувствовала изменения в будущем. Вот и сейчас существо красного цвета с непропорционально большой головой увидело нечто необычное, о чем и пыталось рассказать своей хозяйке.<p>Когда Маринетт жила со своей матерью, то просыпалась всегда рано, ещё даже солнце не поднялось. Но сейчас она спала ежедневно чуть ли не до полудня, приводя Тикки в праведный гнев. Тем не менее квами любила юную ведьму и всячески старалась помочь ей.</p><p>Обычно ведьмы получают свой дар на совершеннолетие. Те, кто родились в потомственной семье, колдовать могли чуть ли не с рождения, но опять же полную силу они обретали лишь на своё совершеннолетие, то есть семнадцатилетие. Мать девушки, — Сабина Чен, — научила свою дочь многим вещам, но по меркам других колдуний Маринетт была лишь одарённой недоучкой.</p><p>— Маринетт, просыпайся! Сегодня очень и очень важный день!</p><p>— Тикки, у тебя каждый день важный!</p><p>Неудачно отмахнувшись от квами, девушка сбросила с гамака на пол древнюю книгу заклинаний. В ответ Тикки вздохнула. И как объяснить этой ведьме, что знания полезны, но переутомление ей явно на пользу не пойдет? Конечно, можно было попросить о помощи других ведьм, да хоть Вольпину, но тогда неизвестно, что будет с истинной силой Маринетт.</p><p>— Маринетт, хватит спать! К тебе идут, — приняла новую попытку квами.</p><p>— И кто же? Если охотники, то ничего у них не выйдет: я поставила защитные чары, — все также бурчала девушка, не желая вставать на ноги.</p><p>— Это деревенская девушка и ей нужна твоя помощь! — отпустив лёгкое одеяло, Тикки перекувыркнулась в воздухе и больно ударилась о котелок, в котором они с ведьмой недавно варили новое зелье.</p><p>Едва квами оправилась от удара, как с сонной Маринетт произошла невероятная перемена. Девушка махнула рукой и её окружил небольшой ураган. Когда стихия успокоилась, то стали ясны все перемены в её внешности. Иссиня-черные волосы заплелись в две хвоста, на месте ночной рубашки оказался повседневный наряд ведьмы: длинные чёрные сапожки, пышная юбка с оборками, рубашка с длинными рукавами и немного большие плащ с ведьминской шляпой. Ещё один взмах рукой и гамак исчез до вечера, а Маринетт довольно улыбнулась.</p><p>— Поверить не могу! Это мой первый клиент! Тикки, расскажи о ней побольше!</p><p>— Вот сама все и узнаешь, — ответила квами, вновь взлётная в воздух. — Я на тебя обиделась.</p><p>— Тикки, прости меня, — девушка подбежала к подруге и обняла её. — Друзья?</p><p>— Друзья, — улыбнулась Тикки.</p><p>— Ну так расскажешь подробнее?</p><p>— Сама её и спросишь. По моим расчетам она будет здесь через полчаса.</p><p>— И ты молчала?!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Хлоя нерешительно открыла деревянную дверь, удивляясь новизне всех вещей. Ведьма должна быть старой, а ишь какая современная! Все новое и чистое! Интересно будет взглянуть на эту бабку.<p>— Эй, ведьма! — негромко позвала дочь старосты. — Ведьма Чен! Мне нужно твоё зелье!</p><p>Вдруг над головой блондинки что-то задрожало и она в испуге отпрыгнула в сторону, проклиная тот миг, когда решилась прийти в эту хижину. Однако ведьма появилась не там где стояла Хлоя, а немного левее. На вид она была её ровесницей, так что страх немного ушёл, уступив место обычной самоуверенности и нахальству.</p><p>— Ты ещё кто? — нагло спросила дочь старосты. — Я звала не тебя, а Сабину Чен, ведьму Зачарованного Леса.</p><p>— Я и есть ведьма Чен, — ставя руки в бока заявила Маринетт. Ну почему все относятся к ней, как к ребёнку? И Мастер, и Вольпина, и даже эта сельчанка. Она ведь старше Манон, но даже к той малышке обращались вежливее, чем к юной ведьме. Несправедливо! Ну ничего, когда она поможет этой девице, то её все зауважают, тогда она станет настоящей ведьмой! — А кто ты?</p><p>— Хлоя Буржуа, дочь старосты и Одри, — надменно сказала Хлоя. — Если ты — та самая Чен, то должна помнить мою маму.</p><p>— Я дочь Сабины Чен, — спокойно ответила Маринетт. — Но постараюсь помочь тебе, Хлоя Буржуа. За каким зельем ты пришла сюда?</p><p>В ответ Буржуа лишь фыркнула. И на что она надеялась? Помощь этой недоучки ей явно не нужна, а значит весь путь она проделала зря. Вот ведь в деревне все начнут смеяться… Какой позор!</p><p>— Не воспринимай меня, как ребёнка! — нахмурилась юная ведьма. Сердито топнув ногой, она создала иллюзорную Хлою. — Говори, зачем пришла!</p><p>— Если ты настоящая ведьма, то узнаешь и сама! — бросила ей в ответ Буржуа. Она уже хотела уходить, но вдруг увидела свою копию. Девушка испуганно замерла, но, поймав насмешливый взгляд ведьмы, презрительно усмехнулась.</p><p>Маринетт никак не отреагировала на это, продолжая оставаться в роли наблюдателя. Иллюзия Хлои превратилась в парня, имя которого Чен не знала. Обычные светлые волосы, насмешливый взгляд, добродушное лицо, немного прищуренные зелёные глаза — наверное, какой-то пастух. И чем он понравился Буржуа? Однако, главное, что она пришла к ведьме за помощью именно из-за него. Дальше иллюзия продолжила метаморфозу. Она превратилась в стеклянный пузырек с розовой жидкостью, от которой исходил приятный аромат.</p><p>— Вот твоё зелье, — надменно сказала ведьма, смотря на то, как Хлоя счастливо прижимает его к сердцу. — Достаточно трёх капель и этот парниша станет твоим. Но если он уже влюблен, любит искренне и впервые, то мои чары бессильны. Ах, да! Чтобы усилить любовный эффект тебе стоит находиться поближе к нему, желательно, чтобы у него был при себе предмет твоего гардероба. Но это просто мелочи. Результат от них не зависит.</p><p>— И ты отдаешь его бесплатно? — подняла одну бровь девушка, стараясь не рассмеяться. Уж слишком все было просто…</p><p>— Настроение у меня такое, — растягивая гласные, сказала Маринетт. — А теперь уходи, пока я не передумала!</p><p>Чен топнула ногой, но это было лишнее: Хлоя Буржуа уже выскочила из дома ведьмы и бежала домой, мысленно предвкушая скорую свадьбу с Адрианом. Но девушка даже не догадывались, что её, казалось бы хитроумный, план так и не станет реальностью. Не знала этого и юная ведьма, которая радовалась первому успеху, уже представляя, как старшие колдуньи признают её. Не знали они и того, что вскоре встретятся снова. Но обстоятельства будут не такими радостными.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ведьма и неприятные последствия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После ухода Хлои прошла неделя. Все это время Маринетт не прекращала своих тренировок, усердно изучая новые чары и практикуя старые. Ведьма могла гордиться собой: её волшебство ни разу не подвело свою хозяйку. А Тикки признала, что с таким подходом девушка станет достойной преемницей Сабины лет через тридцать, ну, а пока тренировки и тренировки!</p><p>Квами умолчала, что видит в Маринетт сокрытый дар, каким её мама не обладала. Тикки догадывалась о природе этой силы, но точнее сказать не могла, дожидаясь пока Чен не повзрослеет. Странное подозревала не только квами, глава Совета Ведьм, Вольпина, тоже обеспокоена и приходила проверять успехи Маринетт каждую неделю.</p><p>Сейчас девушка пыталась освоить новое заклинание, показанное Вольпиной. Рыжеволосая ведьма не только проверяла успехи Чен, но и учила её новым чарам. К примеру, заклинания мгновенного исчезновения или сверх ловкости были созданы именно ей. И то, что юная ведьма освоила их в свои неполные семнадцать лет было предметом гордости Маринетт, которая иногда любила похвастаться перед такими колдуньями, как Манон, которым едва исполнилось девять, а то и меньше лет.</p><p>Снова и снова Маринетт выбрасывала руку вперёд, выкрикивая слова заклинания. Но ни разу она не получила нужного результата. Вольпина ясно сказала, что чары будут считаться удачными после того, как все стоящие в ряд глыбы камней будут откинуты назад. С виду их было даже не приподнять с земли, не то чтобы откинуть. Но Чен не унывала, пытаясь снова и снова.</p><p>— <i>Воздушный веер!</i> — вновь выкрикнула девушка, уже зная, что её вновь ждёт неудача. Зависшая в воздухе Тикки грустно покачала головой. — <i>Воздушный веер!</i> Да что же это такое, то? У меня ничего не получается!</p><p>— Успокойся, Маринетт, — сказала квами, наблюдая за покрасневшим лицом своей подопечной. — Прошло слишком мало времени, а это заклинание куда сложнее предыдущих. Просто надо больше тренироваться.</p><p>Ведьма вздохнула, вставая в изначальную позицию. Новый взмах рукой, снова выкрик и… Ничего. Чен открыла пошире рот, намереваясь снова попробовать, но квами вдруг отрицательно качнула головой, прислушиваясь к чему-то. Удивленно хмыкнув, она поспешила объяснить своё поведение.</p><p>— У нас гости, — неспешно сказала Тикки, покачиваясь в воздухе. — Кто? Наша старая знакомая, Хлоя. И, похоже, у неё снова проблемы.</p><p>В ответ раздался восторженный визг. И если ведьма была рада новому шансу показать себя, то квами понимала, что Буржуа идёт сюда не за этим. Вероятнее всего зелье дало сбой, но как объяснить это Маринетт до прихода селянки?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Хлоя гневно сопела всю дорогу, мысленно проклиная ведьму и её просроченное зелье. Не сработало! Дочь старосты делала всё по инструкции, однако Адриан по-прежнему обращался с ней только по-дружески, даже и не догадываясь о романтике. Следовало сразу догадаться, что эта недоучка бездарна, и идти к другой ведьме. Это было бы куда практичнее. Буржуа, едва вспомнив лицо Чен, гневно сжала кулаки. Что же, сегодня эта девица пожалеет, что решила поглумиться над ней, дочкой старосты!<p>— Ненавижу её! Ух, как ненавижу! — шептала Хлоя, взбираясь по холму к домику ведьмы. Увидев, что Чен просто выходит из дома, о чём-то беседуя со своей помощницей, лицо Буржуа перекосило от злости. Да как она может заниматься житейскими делами? Наглая девчонка! — Эй, ты! Живо иди сюда, ты, подлая лгунья!</p><p>Едва услышав визгливый голос, Маринетт рассеянно улыбнулась. Наверное, Хлоя хочет поблагодарить её. Однако, поняв, что именно кричала светловолосая селянка, Чен нахмурилась. Будь она сильнее, то между пальцами пробежали бы молнии, пугая Буржуа, ну, а так приходилось довольствоваться лишь суеверными страхами. Возможно, этого хватит и дочь старосты не будет слишком наглеть. Возможно…</p><p>— Что тебе нужно, Хлоя Буржуа? — спросила ведьма, когда девушка подошла поближе. — Проблемы в личной жизни?</p><p>— Да, да, да и ещё раз да! И все из-за тебя, шарлатанка несчастная! Зелье то, просроченное было! Я налила три капли, а эффекта никакого! Тогда я вылила остаток в его чай, но все пролилось на пол! Надо мной смеялись все, даже Сабрина, — взволновано говорила Хлоя, не забывая сотрясать руками, призывая гром и молнии на голову стоящей перед ней Маринетт. — Зря я к тебе пошла! Ты же ещё ребёнок, даже колдовать не можешь! Надо было сразу идти к другой ведьме!</p><p>Чен слушала молча, ни разу не перебивая Хлою, какими обидными не были бы слова селянки. Девушка понимала, что Буржуа сейчас в гневе на всех ведьм и будет поливать их клан грязью на каждом шагу. Вернуть былое трепетное отношение к колдуньям будет непросто, ой, как непросто… Что же было не так с тем зельем?</p><p>— Успокойся, Хлоя, — сказала Тикки, примирительное махая лапками. — Маринетт ведь не специально. Может компонент бракованный попался, кто знает? Ты лучше иди к себе в деревню, а мы о суженном твоём сами позаботимся. Ты только имя его назови.</p><p>Селянка, как зачарованная, сказала: «Адриан. Адриан Агрест». Юная ведьма же с восторгом наблюдала. Чен впервые видела древнюю магию квами в действии. Ей до такого блестящего исполнения гипноза только расти и расти.</p><p>Буржуа вскоре ушла, оставив ведьму со своим фамилльяром одну. Маринетт сразу набросилась на Тикки с вопросами, но та в ответ лишь загадочно улыбалась, напомнив девушке о её планах.</p><p>— Но тебе не следует забывать о мальчишке, — неспеша говорила квами. — На репутации ведьм не должно быть ни одного не выполненного задания. Ты поняла меня, Маринет? Ни одного.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ведьма и неравнодушный танцор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сколько Маринетт не думала, а вспомнить случай, когда ведьма не выполнила задание, не смогла. Пусть ведьмы и наводили ужас и страх на людей, временами жуткие легенды придумывали они сами, но если человеку нужна была помощь, то они её предоставляли. Кто-то мог сначала вредничать, набивая себе цену, но всё же нужное снадобье они делали всегда. А сейчас она, недоучка, позорит весь клан!</p><p>Срочно необходимо все исправить! Срочно! И в этот раз Чен займется Адрианом сама. Лично приготовит новое зелье, лично найдет его и лично вольет ему в глотку снадобье. А затем с усмешкой будет наблюдать за свадьбой Хлои. Ну, а затем, доказав, что стала сильной, она получит право называться <i>настоящей</i> ведьмой! Возможно, ей даже доверят кого-то из младших колдуний на обучение!</p><p>— Маринетт, не мечтай. Тебе еще нужно найти недостающие ингредиенты, — напомнила квами, поудобнее устраиваясь на плече подруги. — Если я не ошибаюсь, то у нас закончились листья папоротника, перья аиста, алый цвет и вода, собранная на рассвете у Ручья Верности. Это для зелья. Не забудь закупить продукты, ткани и чистый пергамент.</p><p>— Тикки, денег у нас хватит? — ответила девушка, удивляясь сколько всего надо купить.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, у тебя очень хорошая наставница: и учит колдовству, и денег оставит… К тому же многие торговцы многим обязаны клану Чен и отдадут нужное если не задаром, так по минимальным ценам, — легкомысленно заметила квами. — Но лучше бы тебе не зевать. В этой деревеньке много воров и разбойников.</p><p>Так, переговариваясь, подруги и дошли до родной деревушки Хлои. Хотя, по мнению Маринет, Энигма ничем не уступала большим городам. Девушке повезло — она пришла в Базарный День, когда торговцы привезли больше товаров, что было очень кстати. Пусть она и насобирала листья папоротника по дороге, но ведь оставалась огромная масса других вещей! И где их искать ведьма не знала.</p><p>Благо Тикки хорошо ориентировалась и вскоре нашла нужные лавки. «Волшебная ступка», «Все для модниц», «Пекарня Тома», «Букеты» — девушка просто удивлялась странным и не очень названиям, параллельно покупая ингредиенты и ткани, предназначение которой для Чен оставалось тайной. В толпе её пытались ограбить дважды, окажись эти воришки в менее людном месте, то Маринет испепелила бы их на месте. Но приходилось держать себя в руках — выдавать себя совсем не хотелось.</p><p>На главной площади кто-то решил устроить небольшое представление. Музыканты играли веселые песни, а обычные люди с улыбками танцевали. К своему удивлению Чен нашла в толпе и Хлою. Блондинка недовольно хмурила брови и сверлила чью-то спину жутким взглядом. Присмотревшись, Маринетт поняла, что этот кто-то — тот самый парнишка.</p><p><i>«Не повезло парню»,</i> — подумала ведьма, решая тоже потанцевать. Точнее, её кто-то выпихнул вперед. К счастью, начался танец, мелодию которого девушка знала на «ура»! Именно под эту музыку она училась танцевать сначала с мамой, а потом с Вольпиной и Манон.</p><p>Маринетт весело хохотала, кружась под музыку. Её юбка была словно охвачена огнем, а ноги быстро отбивали такой знакомый ритм. Во время танца куда-то исчезли резинки и темные волосы волной рассыпались по спине. Ведьма чувствовала, как с каждой секундой её все больше охватывает радость и веселье. Когда она в последний раз так танцевала? Кажется, около года назад.</p><p>Снова кто-то толкнул Чен, но она даже не обратила на это внимания. Маринетт оказалась рядом с одним парнем, одетым в простую крестьянскую одежду. На его голове, покрытой огненно рыжими волосами, было видно венок. Но больше обращать внимание на его вид ведьма не стала, предпочитая продолжить прерванный танец.</p><p>Однако теперь к ней пристал кавалер. И девушка, неожиданно даже самой себя, не стала убегать, а озорно улыбнулась, соглашаясь с этим. И не пожалела. Танцевать стало удобнее, а некоторые из людей, посматривающих на них, отошли в сторону, образуя круг, хлопающий в ладоши. В центре осталось не так много танцоров: всего шесть человек, включая саму Маринетт. Повернувшись после очередного прыжка, ведьма поняла, что она случайно обменялась кавалером с другой девушкой. Теперь она танцевала с… тем самым Адрианом, из-за которого и начались её проблемы!</p><p>Вот теперь и скажите, что у судьбы есть юмор! Скорее просто больная фантазия. Чен мысленно усмехнулась, этот слабак не выдержит нового ритма. Не трудно догадаться, что ведьма немного поколдовала над музыкантами, чтобы те играли новую головокружительную музыку. Однако блондин нисколько не удивился, утягивая свою партнершу в новый танец.</p><p>Странно, но Маринетт даже не нашла к чему придраться. Этот Адриан действительно хорошо танцевал. Даже слишком! Но Чен не собиралась уступать. Ноги начинали болеть, а к раскрасневшемуся лицу приставали пряди волос. Но девушка не собиралась останавливаться. Продолжая улыбаться, ведьма смотрела прямо в зеленые глаза Агреста, радуясь, что красная не из-за него, а из-за танца. Она даже понимала Хлою. Этот парнишка чертовски хорош, не только внешне, но и в танцах.</p><p>Лишь когда на улице начало темнеть стихла музыка. Люди медленно начали расходиться по домам и ведьма решила последовать их примеру. Ускользнув от Агреста, который был одним из тех немногих, кто продолжал танцевать, она пошла искать Тикки. Найдя квами рядом с оставленными вещами, Маринетт рассеяно улыбнулась, поправляя прядь волос.</p><p>— Может ты объяснишь мне что сейчас произошло?</p><p>— Я решила потанцевать. О, Тикки, он так хорошо танцует! Даже удивительно!</p><p>— Теперь это называется «просто потанцую»! Очнись, Маринетт, ты ему понравилась!</p><p>Оглянувшись, Чен заметила, что Адриан смотрит прямо на неё. О пресвятые квами, она же говорит сейчас с непонятным существом! Девушка тряхнула копной волос и послала парню воздушный поцелуй, надеясь отвлечь того от Тикки, которая спешно исчезла, прячась в корзинке. Но её ворчливое бормотание было слышно даже там.</p><p>— Привет, — мило улыбнулся Агрест, подходя ближе к ведьме. И когда успел? Маринет порадовалась, что на улице было темно и её пылающих от раздражения щёк Адриан не мог увидеть. — Ты очень красиво танцуешь.</p><p>— Спасибо, — прохладно ответила Маринет, подмечая, что парнишка смотрит на неё ну очень странным взглядом. Неужели Тикки была права? Только этого ей не хватало! — Ты тоже.</p><p>— А как тебя зовут? Может повторим? — с надеждой спросил он.</p><p>— Маринетт Дюпен, — усмехнулась ведьма, называя фамилию отца. — А ты — Адриан, верно? Мне про тебя рассказывала… подруга.</p><p>Быстро оглянувшись, Маринетт силой мысли прогнала от себя всех любопытных горожан. Нечего за почти порядочными девушками следить! Убедившись, что они остались одни, Чен быстро поднесла руку к щеке Адриана и начала плести гипнотизирующие чары.</p><p>— Ты любишь Хлою Буржуа… Ты жить без неё не можешь… Любого, кто обидит её — уничтожишь… Ты не дашь её в обиду… Ты её любишь… А сейчас ты забудешь наш разговор и меня саму!</p><p>Ведьма криво усмехнулась, разрывая контакт. Адриан начал осовело оглядываться по сторонам, словно искал кого-то. Маринетт мягко развернула его в другую сторону.</p><p>— Там ищи, парниша, там.</p><p>— А ты кто?</p><p>— Я? Твоя судьба, хе-хе. Глупых влюбленных на путь истинный направляю. Иди же, тебя любовь всей жизни ждёт.</p><p>Махнув ему рукой на прощание, ведьма направилась в сторону своего родного Зачарованного Леса. Пусть и настроение у неё было отличным, но в ближайшие несколько дней не то чтобы танцевать, но и ходить ей будет довольно трудно.</p><p>— Извини, парниша, но мы повторим этот вечер довольно не скоро, — сказала Маринетт, крепче сжимая в руках корзинку с квами.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ведьма и знающая травница</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Новый день начался для Маринетт весьма неудачно. После вчерашнего похода в город девушка не чувствовала ног, а новые башмачки были безнадежно испорчены. Да, ведьма с легкостью могла наколдовать себе новые и куда более красивые, чем старые, но она предпочитала не тратить магический дар на создание одежды. Помимо этого, Чен проспала и к утренней тренировке оказалась совсем не готова.</p><p>И тогда девушка в который раз поблагодарила Великую Прародительницу за то, что её квами на редкость доброе и терпеливое создание. Если бы на месте Тикки оказался помощник Вольпины, то вместо укоряющего взгляда Маринетт получила хороший нагоняй, а также Триккс продлил бы тренировку на несколько часов, в назидание. А то, что ведьму ждала Хлоя, маленького лиса совсем не волновало бы. Сама виновата!</p><p>— Маринетт, соберись! — крикнула Тикки, хмурясь при взгляде на подругу. Этим утром Чен была куда рассеяннее обычного и не могла сотворить даже самые простые заклинания. Если бы ведьмы клана Чен не были устойчивы к ментальным чарам, то квами решила, что девушку околдовали. — Что с тобой происходит?</p><p>Вместо ответа Маринетт прикусила губу и отвела взгляд. В следующий момент она вновь топнула ногой, мысленно жалея, что не решилась использовать целительские чары на себе еще вчера. Тогда сейчас все было бы куда легче. И еще это заклинание! Ну, вот как её поможет умение создавать землетрясение? Сейчас её задача — охмурить Агреста, а не разрушать валуны, созданные Тикки специально для тренировки. Чен метнула быстрый взгляд в стороны серой глыбы. Ничего не изменилось, только появились новые трещинки, что в целом общий вид картины не меняло.</p><p>— Ничего, Тикки, — буркнула ведьма, вновь топая ногой. — Просто устала.</p><p>— Нечего было танцевать на площади! — крикнула квами, разом убирая маску спокойствия и понимания. — Ты что не понимаешь, что не должна светиться? Так нет же, ты не только решила прослыть великой хороводной девкой, так еще и умудрилась влюбить в себя сельского парня! Ладно, демон с ним, но ведь он — заказ клиентки! Даже представить боюсь, что ты скажешь Буржуа в оправдание!</p><p>— Это был не хоровод, — вспыхнула в ответ Маринетт, скрещивая руки на груди. При этом её щеки пылали, словно помидор, а глаза гневно блестели. Квами была не права! Она никогда не позволила бы себе влюбиться в простого человека, тем более, если он её цель. Уж что, а к своей работе ведьма относилась очень серьёзно, чтобы там не думали старшие чародеи, включая Тикки. — И мне плевать на чувства Агреста! Пусть хоть полысеет от любви, но мои чары ему не перебороть. Даже Вольпина признает, что я лучше всех владею Гипнозом.</p><p>— Да хоть гопак, мне всё равно! Лишь бы эта любовная история поскорее окончилась, — буркнула квами, отворачиваясь от девушки. Она уже сожалела о своём мимолетном порыве, ведь она не хотела обидеть Чен, неуверенную в своих силах. — И лучше бы тебе сосредоточиться на тех валунах, а не на твоём Агресте.</p><p>— Он не мой, — сердито шикнула Маринетт, одним движением разрушая все камни. Ну что все приписывают ей каждого встречного-поперечного парня? И Тикки, и Вольпина, и Манон. Нет, все сговорились! Определенно! — А как тебе это?</p><p>— Уже лучше, — сказала квами, облетев каменные осколки. — Но тебе не стоит забывать про зелье. Почти все у тебя есть, но за водой придется лететь в деревню или к травнице. Что выбираешь?</p><p>— Конечно же, травницу! Не хватало еще в деревне наткнуться на Старших Ведьм! Не сомневаюсь, эти пройдохи уже знают про мой прошлый провал. Собирайся, Тикки, мы летим к Элли.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Травница Элли — пожилая ведьма, с большим практическим опытом за плечами и огромным уважением в деревне колдуний — жила в горах, предпочитая свежий горный воздух и общество диких козлов людскому, и была очень знаменита своими познаниями в области зелий и разных ингредиентов. Именно к ней летела Маринетт, мысленно надеясь, что женщина не решила пойти медитировать — в таком случае её можно было и не ждать, сразу возвращаясь домой.<p>К счастью девушки она увидела светловолосую макушку еще на подлете к горе Хотберг. Ведьма что-то собирала у подножия горы, при этом напевая песенку, в которой Чен с удивлением узнала колыбельную людей. Маринетт легко спрыгнула неподалёку от Элли и направилась к травнице.</p><p>— Да будет твой путь освещён лунным сиянием, — решила начать она с традиционного приветствия, показывающего из какого клана прибыл гость. К примеру, клан Чен по преданиям находился под защитой ночи, ему сопутствовала Луна.</p><p>— Да воссияют звезды, даруя тебе силу, — отозвалась женщина, поворачиваясь к Маринетт. — Дочь Сабины, что тебе нужно в эти краях? Путь из Зачарованного Леса к моей обители долог и труден. Причина, по которой ты оказалась здесь, очень важна, верно?</p><p>— Вы как всегда правы, Элли. Зелье, которое должно было соединить два человеческих сердца, не сработало, и девушка из деревни пришла ко мне снова, — начала свой рассказ Чен. — Я решила создать новый эликсир, а для этого мне необходима специальная вода и… совет.</p><p>Элли удивленно приподняла одну бровь, но почти сразу же на её лице появилась ухмылка. Блондинка поправила длинные светлые волосы, вся весёлость из её голубых глаз исчезла, уступая место решимости. Ведьма осмотрела Маринет пристальным взглядом, от которого та поморщилась.</p><p>— Ты — дочь Сабины Чен. Я отлично знала твою мать и, уж поверь мне, упрямее неё на свете не было никого. Эта колдунья все делала сама, скрывая все свои ошибки и пытаясь исправить их собственными силами. Порой все выходило за всякие рамки, и в мире начинался настоящий Апокалипсис. Ведьма, в чьих жилах течет та же кровь, никогда не пришла бы ко мне за советом, — травница вновь усмехнулась. — Кто был твоим отцом?</p><p>— Он был обычным пекарем из человеческой деревни, — гордо сказала Маринетт, выпрямляя спину и игнорируя сильный щипок квами. — А что в этом такого?</p><p>— Ну, тогда понятно.… Говоришь, вода нужна? Дам-ка я лучше тебе уже готовое зелье, а то ещё напортачишь, — кряхтя, сказала женщина. — Но не бесплатно. Из какой деревни тот парень, против которого ведьмовские чары оказались бессильными?</p><p>— Адриан Агрест из деревни Энигма, что рядом с Зачарованным Лесом находится.</p><p>— Агрест? — Элли весело фыркнула, совсем развеселившись. — Дочь Сабины, молись, чтобы он оказался не тем, о ком я думаю. Ведь если этот Адриан будет <i>его</i> потомком, то… Забудь про проваленный заказ и беги, ведьма. Беги дальше от этой проклятой семьи. Если даже сильнейшие колдуньи не могли сражаться с ними, то, что говорить про недоучку?</p><p>Маринетт слушала травницу, не понимая, о чем она говорит. Но, услышав знакомое прозвище, она снова вспыхнула, готовясь дать ей гневный отпор. Едва девушка набрала больше воздуха, как ведьма дала ей в руки обычный пузырек с сиреневой жидкостью.</p><p>— В обмен на это зелье ты проследишь за моей внучкой, — продолжала говорить как ни в чем небывало Элли. — Она девка смышленая, но все же глаз опытный за ней нужен. А тебе, дочь Сабины, я доверяю, пусть и мамаша твоя… В общем, Роуз ты узнаешь сразу, я это знаю. И не спорь! Твоя судьба тесно переплетена с Энигмой, встретитесь вы, да не раз.</p><p>Ведьма отвернулась от Чен, возвращаясь к собиранию своих трав. Но, перед тем как девушка собралась улетать, она повернула голову и спросила:</p><p>— Зовут тебя как?</p><p>— Маринетт из клана Чен, — ответила она. Немного помедлив, она добавила и фамилию отца, понимая, что от неё хотела узнать Элли. — В городах же меня знают как Маринетт Дюпен. До свидания, Элли!</p><p>Но женщина уже не слушала Маринетт, напевая колыбельную и срывая яркие цветы. У неё было слишком много дел.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ведьма и обеспокоенная квами</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Теперь, когда приворотное зелье было сделано опытной рукой и действительно могло соединить Хлою и Адриана, было необходимо правильно использовать его. Хотя парень уже заколдован: <i>Гипноз</i> так просто не рассеивается. А если чары наложила ведьма из клана Чен, то парниша вот уже неделю должен песок целовать, по которому прошлась элегантная крестьянка. Тем не менее, душа Маринет не могла успокоиться. Девушка считала, что вновь произойдёт что-то плохое.</p><p>— Опиши подробнее свои чувства, — сказала Тикки, когда Чен рассказала ей о происходящем. — Все в лёгкой дымке и расплывчато? Слышишь как будто между нами толстая стена? И ещё вдалеке звук колокольчика. Слабый, но все же есть. Я права?</p><p>— Да, — согласилась ведьма, вяло кивая головой. — А ещё я хочу спать. Очень.</p><p>— Тогда только два варианта, — подала плечами квами, смотря на подругу обеспокоенным взглядом. — Либо ты слишком устала, либо в тебе проснулся родовой дар. В первом случае ты просто должна поспать, а во втором <i>немедленно</i> лететь к Вольпине. Лично я думаю, что ты должна отдохнуть. А в Энигму пойдём позже.</p><p>— Но, Тикки, я не могу медлить! Я должна поскорее исправить свой промах, иначе… Слово ведьмы нельзя нарушить. Ослушавшуюся ждёт страшная кара. Мне это говорили изо дня в день. Это не детские игры! — Маринет нахмурилась, осознавая правоту слов подруги. Тем не менее она продолжала упорствовать. — А к Вольпине я не пойду. Ни за что. Не сейчас.</p><p>— Не глупи, Маринет. Ты же не можешь сейчас полететь к этому блондину! — подлетев к бледной девушке, квами приложила свою маленькую лапку к её пылающему лбу. Явное повышение температуры и нехватка магических сил. — Твои магические силы на исходе. Я ничем не могу помочь. Минут через двадцать ты и сама уснешь.</p><p>Чен поджала губы и отвернулась от своего фамильяра. Она просто хочет поскорее забыть эту неприятную историю, вот и всё! Как можно скорее. Возможно, стоит просто вылить на голову Агреста котел любовного зелья, но это будет непрофессионально и слишком по-детски. Однако, Тикки была права: веки девушки медленно опускались, а звон колокольчиков стал куда громче, больно режа слух. Ведьма ещё пыталась сделать несколько шагов, но не могла сдвинуться и с места.</p><p>Сколько она не спала? Первая ночь по возвращению от Элли — чтение книг, вторая — переписка с Манон, третья — починка старых вещей, четвёртая — полёты над Лесом, пятая — а чем она занималась вчера? Чёрт, ведьма уже начинает терять память. Это очень и очень плохо. Хотя нет, вспомнила! Маринет летала в город и наблюдала за отцовским домом, вспоминая детские годы, когда она жила в почти нормальной полноценной семье. Пять ночей без сна, пять дней усиленных тренировок — перебор даже для ведьмы из клана Чен, а ведь девушке не было и двадцати!</p><p>— Маринет, что с тобой? Стой… е спи… льзя… йчас… инет, ты… — голос квами доносится издалека и был тихим. Звон колокольчиков полностью перекрыл его, заставляя ведьму закрыть глаза и упасть на пол, прикрыв глаза.</p><p>Всё-таки уставший организм взял своё. Теперь Маринет сможет нормально отдохнуть, ну, а Тикки… Применив магию, та отнесла свою подопечную на диван. Затем квами прокрутилась вокруг своей оси и исчезла, растворившись среди красных искр.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Тикки? Что случилось? — высокая женщина элегантно повернулась, когда позади её из воздуха появилась красная квами. При этом её длинные рыжие волосы немного растрепались. Сразу и не скажешь, что эта плутовка — сильнейшая ведьма клана. Глядя в эти честные карие глаза, никто и не сказал бы, что она способна затмить разум любого существа. Тем не менее Вольпина была не только могущественной чародейкой, но и верной всему клану. Именно к ней обращались за помощью. — Я планировала навестить Маринет завтра.<p>— Время не ждёт. Вольпина, у нас неприятности. Большие. Ты ведь знаешь про историю с Хлоей Буржуа?</p><p>— Это знают все. И все надеются, что Маринет справится со своей миссией, ведь иначе…</p><p>— Она приготовила новое зелье, но лишилась сил из-за усталости. Перед тем, как отключиться, Маринет рассказала мне, что она… В общем, поздравляю, твоя племянница обладает родовым даром Чен.</p><p>При этих словах ведьма удивленно округлила глаза, надеясь, что происходящее это розыгрыш. Но, ведь Тикки никогда не врала и всегда была необычайно серьёзной. Тем не менее наличие дара у такой чародейки, как Маринет был сродне фантастике.</p><p>— Это не возможно. Она ведь не чистокровная ведьма, её отец — обычный человек! — на идеальном лбу Вольпины образовалась складка, которая показывала необычайное волнение женщины.</p><p>— Мне стоит напомнить о Некроманте? — гневно зашипела Тикки. Она пришла не для того, чтобы разбираться с генеалогическим древом клана Чен, а для получения реальной помощи. Пусть и совет, но не пустые разговоры. — Мы обсуждали это множество раз. Тем не менее, именно Маринет является обладательницей дара. И даже не твоя хваленная Аврора. Ковену придётся смириться с этим. И тебе тоже. Но это только первая стадия, хотя прогрессирующая, причём быстро. Думаю, что через несколько дней наша ведьма сможет <i>Видеть</i>.</p><p>— Замолчи, — женщина сжала кулаки, с трудом сдерживая себя и свои силы. Но даже если она и уничтожит квами, то от правды никуда не деться. Им действительно придётся смириться и наблюдать за ведьмой-одиночкой. Чертова Сабина! — Ты лжешь.</p><p>— Вольпина, ты же хотела навестить Маринет завтра? Вот тогда ты и увидишь, что я права. Ну, а пока просто скажи мне, что будет дальше?</p><p>— Я не знаю, Тикки, не знаю…</p><p>— Тогда узнай. Времени почти не осталось. К тому же мы недавно были у Элли и она сказала, что вскоре судьба Маринет будет тесно связана с Энигмой. А также она упомянула имя Агрестов.</p><p>— Старуха совсем обезумела. Если этот ублюдок вновь появится в Зачарованном Лесу… Я лично выцарапаю его глаза! — с угрозой прошипела Вольпина, и, успокоившись, спросила у повидавшей многое квами: — Это становится уже привычкой, верно?</p><p>— Я жду не этого, Вольпина.</p><p>— Хорошо, Тикки! Я уже поклялась, что буду защищать отпрысков Сабины до последней капли моей крови. Я уже связана клятвой, а значит, сделаю все, что в моих силах. Дар останется у Маринет, что бы не говорили остальные. Довольна?</p><p>— Не совсем, но пока что сойдёт. А теперь прощай, я должна возвращаться домой.</p><p>Тикки вновь исчезла, оставляя ведьму одну. Вольпина некоторое время ещё простояла одна, а затем заспешила по своим делам. Ей надо было многое обдумать, а вечером сообщить всем ведьмам <i>очень приятную</i> новость.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ведьма и нахальные люди</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маринетт всю дорогу не могла понять, почему Тикки была такой хмурой и сердитой. Хотя у каждого могут быть свои тайны и маленькая квами была не обязана сообщать о каждой проблеме ведьме. Тем не менее девушка чувствовала, что в её душе появилась обида на подругу.</p><p>Долго думать о поведении Тикки Чен не могла. До прихода Вольпины оставалось мало времени, а нужно было еще проверить как там Агрест. Поэтому девушка как можно равнодушнее сообщила квами, что собралась в Энигму. И если сначала она явно противилась, пытаясь отговорить ведьму от это идеи, то затем махнула лапкой и пробормотав что-то о «глупой идиотке» и «я предупреждала» помогла собрать корзинку, в которую Маринетт тщательно упаковала зелье и фрукты.</p><p>— Итак, мы идем в деревню, скармливаем Адриану зелье, говорим Хлое об успешном выполнении задания и возвращаемся? — подвела итоги Тикки, когда её подопечная переодевалась в крестьянскую одежду. — Нигде не задерживаемся и не попадаем в неприятности.</p><p>— И еще найти эту Роуз, о которой говорила Элли, — напомнила ведьма, заплетая привычные хвостики. — Но это уже побочная миссия. Главное, избавиться от ноющей Буржуа до прибытия Вольпины.</p><p>— Это точно, — вздохнула квами, вспоминая свой разговор с рыжеволосой чародейкой. — Боюсь представить, <i>что</i> она с тобой сделает в случае неудачи.</p><p>С таким радужным настроем подруги покинули свой уютный домик и направились в сторону людской деревни. И если Тикки все время молчала, то Маринетт весело болтала с животными и растениями, узнавая новости. К примеру, девушка услышала от сов, что в Восточных Владениях бушуют браконьеры, а в Западных расположились разбойники. На Юге появилась стая оборотней, ну, а на Севере — дриады. Столько новых проблем, а еще и старая головная боль, в виде симпатичного блондина не прошла. Тяжело быть ведьмой, но Чен справится!</p><p>— Ничего никогда не бывает легко, — мудро заметила Тикки, отрываясь от разглядывания облаков. — Особенно если ты Хранительница Зачарованного Леса. А вон и селение! Твой Адриан на окраине, рядом с местной школой.</p><p>— Он не мой, — привычно отозвалась Чен, отвлекаясь от диалога с васильками. — Потом надо будет проверить Владения. Слишком уж тут неспокойно.</p><p>Девушка ускорила шаг, желая разобраться со всем поскорее. Она привыкла скрываться в тени деревьев, поэтому открытые луга Энигмы казались ведьме очень негостеприимным местом. Услышав звонкие голоса, Маринетт невольно вздрогнула, отмечая, что отвыкла от людского общества.</p><p><i>«Это нормально,</i>— успокаивала себя Чен. — <i>Я не общалась с обычными людьми почти семь лет! А разница между оленями и городскими жителями, пусть и не большая, но все же есть».</i></p><p>Маринетт притаилась в тени одного дерева, решив сначала понаблюдать. Она пришла во время перерыва, ведь полянка перед высоким зданием была занята множеством учеников. Так много детей, ровесников ведьмы! Если не считать детства, то она никогда не имела возможности нормально играть со своими ровесниками. Даже жаль.</p><p>Интересно, смогла бы девушка найти общий язык с вон той брюнеткой? Судя по всему она одиночка, да и её аура… Из-за расстояния точно сказать было нельзя, но Чен была уверена: в её родне были вампиры. А эти людишки интуитивно чувствовали страх, поэтому и сторонились мрачную девушку.</p><p>А вот и Адриан! Блондин сидел на траве, неподалёку от остальных школьников. В руках он держал красное яблоко и собирался перекусить. Прищурив глаза, Маринетт увидела, что рядом с ним притаилась маленькая девочка, похожая на Манон. А где же Хлоя?</p><p>Искомая блондинка нашлась рядом с рыжеволосой девочкой. Чен даже подумала, что она родственница Вольпины, но, вспомнив отношение ведьмы к связям с людьми, моментально отбросила эти мысли в сторону. Мало ли рыжих людей на свете? Да и, судя по дрожащему голосу, эта замухрышка наподобие слуги Буржуа. А Вольпина… Ещё более повелительную и упрямую женщину не найти!</p><p>— Я же говорю, ведьма-то не настоящая, шарлатанка, — говорила Хлоя, смотря в небо. — Зато теперь она моя должница. Пока я не стану женой Адриана, то она будет делать всё, что я ни скажу!</p><p>— Ты такая умная, Хлоя! — восхищенно сказала её подруга, отрываясь от книги на своих коленях. — Только говори потише, негоже, если услышат, что ты с ведьмами связалась…</p><p>— Сабрина, не мели чепухи! Каждый, хотя бы раз, обращался к ним за помощью. Никто здесь не святой. Даже Роуз, пусть и ангел на первый взгляд, я уверена, хуже всех нас! — фыркнула блондинка. — А ты не отвлекайся, пиши сочинение. Я ведь не должна опозориться, верно?</p><p>— Конечно, Хлоя!</p><p>От злости, Чен дышала громко и часто. Да как эта наглая девица посмела сказать такое про неё, великую ведьму Зачарованного Леса? Чтобы у неё язык отсох за такие слова! Маринетт прищурилась, готовясь послать какую-нибудь порчу, как вдруг замерла. Рядом от её дерева стояла ещё одна блондинка. Только вот от неё веяло некое умиротворение и спокойствие. Присмотревшись, ведьма поняла, что эта девушка крайне похожа на Элли в молодости, а значит она — Роуз!</p><p>— Надеюсь, я права, — буркнула Маринетт, выходя на свет. — Эй, Роуз! Подойди-ка сюда!</p><p>Девушка испуганно посмотрела на ведьму, но всё же подошла, замерев в нерешительности. В лёгком сарафане она действительно была похожа на ангела. В короткие светлые волосы Роуз, была вплетена ромашка, которая смотрелась невероятно красиво вместе с голубыми глазами.</p><p>— А кто ты? — тихим голосом спросила она, напоминая Чен овечку.</p><p>— Я — Маринетт. Ты знаешь Элли?</p><p>— Ты говоришь про матушку Элли? Постой, ты та самая ведьма, которая будет учить меня?</p><p>— Нет, я буду присматривать за тобой, — закатила глаза девушка. — А ты поможешь мне в одном очень важном деле. Волшебном деле. Расскажи мне про Хлою и Адриана.</p><p>— А чем докажешь, что ты ведьма? — быстро спросила Роуз, сразу теряя весь свой невинный вид. — Вдруг ты шарлатанка?</p><p>— Агрх! Я не шарлатанка! — зарычала Чен, крепко сжимая ручку своей корзины. — После того, как все уйдут, я покажу тебе настоящее колдовство, а пока…</p><p>— Здравствуй, Роуз! — бодро сказала квами, показывая голову из-под горы фруктов. — Я Тикки, квами Маринетт. Поверь ей на слово. Если же нет, то она докажет, влюбив Агреста в Буржуа. Они ведь в ссоре, да?</p><p>— Нет, — удивилась блондинка, невинно хлопая глазами. — Адриан убегает от влюбленной Хлои. Безуспешно. А ещё поговаривают, что того ведьма заколдовала, вот он и воротит нос от Хлои. Зачем они тебе?</p><p>— Я должна его приворожить, — буркнула Маринетт, поджимая губы. — Причём сделать это быстро. Вот что, Роуз. Помоги мне, а я помогу тебе стать сильной ведьмой. Ну, учить, или что ты там хотела? Я вижу в тебе магический дар, но он слабый.</p><p>— Ладно, я позову его, скажу, что ты моя кузина или что-то другое. А потом…</p><p>— Я покажу тебе пару заклинаний. Давай уже побыстрее!</p><p>Дернув напоследок плечиком, девушка убежала к своему однокласснику. Роуз говорила недолго, но Чен почувствовала, что волны спокойствия, которые она ощущала с самого начала стали сильнее. Значит, эта девица действительно чародейка!</p><p><i>«Да ещё какая! Полгода тренировок и меня догонит. К тому же, магию использует интуитивно, склонность к воздействию на мозг. Вероятно, что наибольших успехов достигнет в иллюзиях или гипнозе. Но если у неё гены Элли, то будет сильным алхимиком», —</i> думала ведьма, нервно теребя подол юбки. — <i>Ой, пресвятые квами, Агрест идёт ко мне! Спокойно, спокойно… Все будет хорошо. Где там моё зелье?</i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ведьма и магические проделки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маринетт чувствовала, что медленно краснеет. Наверное, со стороны она похожа на очередную влюбленную девушку, которые хвостом вьются за Агрестом. А если и он так подумает? Только лишние проблемы! А значит надо срочно вернуть своё привычное хладнокровие и презрение ко всем блондинам. Как там говорила Вольпина? <i>Вдох-выдох.</i></p><p>— Привет, — нежно улыбнулся Адриан, подойдя к Чен. Мысленно ведьма уже была в своём Лесу, но сначала надо было выполнить задание, а также и эту ухмылочку, которая так бесит! — Роуз сказала, что ты хотела со мной поговорить. Однако, кто же ты? Твоего лица я не припомню, а память у меня хорошая…</p><p>— Маринетт Дюпен, — протянула девушка руку для рукопожатия. Держать на лице дружелюбную улыбку было невероятно сложно, но отпугивать парня привычным оскалом было опасно. — Я недавно приехала в Энигму, так что это не удивительно. Я… Я… слышала, что ты хорошо танцуешь! Это правда?</p><p>И если блондин, судя по его мимике, с трудом сдерживал смех, то ведьма ещё никогда не чувствовала себя такой смущенной. И почему она не придумала повод для разговора заранее? Тогда ей не пришлось бы сейчас стоять и краснеть перед обычным человеком! Человеком! Видела бы её сейчас Вольпина… Так, спокойно… <i>Вдох-выдох.</i></p><p>— Танцы? Ну, я с детства люблю танцевать, — нахмурил брови Агрест. — Постой, я видел тебя на ярмарке! Ну точно же, мы ещё танцевали там, на площади! А потом ты быстро ушла…</p><p>— Я была здесь недавно, но проездом. Сейчас же я приехала надолго, к дяде. Если обустроюсь, то буду ходить в эту школу, — лёгкий кивок в сторону здания, на лице безмятежная улыбка. Так сразу и не скажешь, что в душе Маринетт была готова рвать и метать. Её чары, любимый <i>Гипноз</i>, были развеяны. И кем? Обычным человеком! Ну всё, теперь ведьма возьмется за него всерьёз, но зелье Элли не даст осечек. — А так, если мы уже знакомы, то, думаю, ты сможешь помочь мне найти общий язык с местными ребятами. Ты ведь поможешь?</p><p>Если честно, сейчас Чен могла претендовать на самый невинный взгляд. И даже Роуз не смогла бы превзойти её. Ангелом девушка никогда не была, но сейчас была близка к этому состоянию. Да, да, ещё больше хлопков ресниц и взгляда из-под длинной челки. И Адриан, не выдержав жестокой атаки, медленно кивнул не смея сопротивляться женским чарам.</p><p>— Конечно, помогу…</p><p>— Тогда держи, эта корзинка тебе! — передавая фрукты парню, Маринетт пальцем открыла пузырек, выпуская зелье на свободу. Преобразованное в газообразное состояние, оно мгновенно окутало Адриана, заставляя того чихать.</p><p>— Что это… кхе-кхе… такое… кхе-кхе? — не прекращая чихать, спросил парень. Агрест приложил ладонь к прищуренным глазам, пытаясь уберечь их от странного розового облака.</p><p>— Ты о чем? — невинно спросила ведьма, щелчком пальцев рассеивая субстанцию через двадцать секунд. Этого времени было достаточно для того, чтобы парень надышался приворотом, который в организме Адриана начал действовать. — У тебя аллергия на фрукты? Так сказал бы сразу и тогда я…</p><p>— Ладно, не переживай, я и сам… не знал об этом, — поморщился блондин, сжимая в руке полученную корзинку. Глядя на лицо девушки, он понял, что та знает что-то, но делиться знаниями не станет. — До встречи, Маринетт!</p><p>Адриан, галантно поклонившись, сделал вид, что хочет поцеловать руку новой знакомой, но в последний момент ограничился простым рукопожатием. Сверкнув зелёным глазами, он отправился дальше по своим делам. В общем его нынешний вид ничем не отличался от предыдущего, так что узнать подействовало ли приворотное зелье на этот раз сразу не выйдет.</p><p>Ведьма хмыкнула, понимая, что ей нравится эта игра. Ей нравилось использовать различные чары на этом парне, а не только стандартные меры. Что бы не говорили Тикки с Вольпиной, но её «провал» только грел душу. Ну какая чародейка откажется продемонстрировать полный набор своих заклинаний? Правда если и тогда Агрест уйдёт от амурной стрелы будет стыдно. Очень стыдно. Так что лучше всего скрывать свою заинтересованность.</p><p>— Маринетт, ну как там дела с Адрианом? — радостно спросила Роуз, подойдя к новой подруге и наставнице в одном лице. Девушка видела розовое облако, а значит действительно обладает магическим даром. И блондинка, осознавая это, поверила Чен, готовясь начать своё обучение. — Хотя можешь не отвечать! Тот туман… Это результат твоих чар, верно? И теперь Адриан будет бегать за Хлоей, да?</p><p>— Да, — просто ответила Маринетт, не поддерживая энтузиазма Роуз. — Советую тебе научиться хранить хладнокровие, оно очень важно для ведьм.</p><p>— Хорошо, я поняла. Кстати, ты ведь не забыла о своём обещании? — покачиваясь на носках, спросила блондинка. Сейчас она очень сильно напоминала Манон, когда юной чародейке было что-то нужно.</p><p>— Я сделаю из тебя настоящую ведьму, что ещё? — недовольно буркнула Чен, мысленно уже находившаяся в своём лесу на Озере Серебряной Зыби. В такую жару его холодные воды самое то. А ещё и русалки… — Практика…</p><p>Маринетт застонала, не обращая внимания на счастливую Роуз, которая в предвкушении настоящего колдовства была переполнена энергией. Обведя поляну пристальным взглядом, ведьма остановила свой выбор на полном парне с темными волосами. Этот школьник обладал крупными размерами и сидел к подругам спиной, занимаясь своим делом.</p><p>— Роуз, кто вон тот парень? — спросила Чен, разминая пальцы для новых чар.</p><p>— Иван, — содрогнулась блондинка, уже жалея о своём желании увидеть ведьму в действии. — Он… К нему трудно найти подход… Очень сильный и… неуправляемый…</p><p>— Игнорирует общество? Никогда не веселится? — улыбнулась Маринетт, уже зная, что сделает со своей жертвой. — Задирает девочек?</p><p>— Нет, наоборот, он всегда нас защищает и… и…</p><p>Но Роуз не успела договориться, из-за того, что Чен уже завершила своё заклинание. Ладони ведьмы на мгновение стали ярко алыми, но это быстро прошло. Её зрачки также на мгновение словно загорелись, но сказать точно было нельзя. Что-то прошептав, Маринетт указала рукой на здоровяка и коварно ухмыльнулась.</p><p>Следующие десять минут запомнились всем школьникам Энигмы, которые присутствовали на поляне. Иван Брюэль, самый нелюдимый парень селения, принялся танцевать с толстушкой Милен и петь своим басом, удивляя всех ещё больше. Причём пел он красиво и чисто, не то что хвастливая Хлоя.</p><p>Роуз же, незаметно даже для самой себя, решила помочь ему и тоже потянула за руку кого-то из парней. Девушка не сомневалась, что это тоже проделки синеволосой ведьмы, но позади неё никого не было.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Небольшая проделка с школьниками несомненно подняла настроение Маринетт. Девушка шла по оживлённым улицам Энигмы, широко улыбаясь. И даже укоры Тикки, чудом успевшей выбраться из корзинки, не могли испортить её день.<p>— Ты видела лицо Роуз, Тикки? — вновь продолжила хохотать ведьма. — Мне даже жалко того Ивана. Но все претензии к этой блондинке!</p><p>— Не забывай про Хлою, — напомнила квами, поняв, что перевоспитывать юную Чен бесполезно. — Она глаз с тебя не сводила, прямо убить хотела. Как вспомню, так мороз по коже… Жуть, да и только!</p><p>— Никакого вреда она мне не принесёт, это точно. Ну, а мелкие пакости я переживу, — пожала плечами девушка.</p><p>— Какие ещё пакости, Маринетт? — округлила глаза Тикки, не понимая о чем говорит её подруга.</p><p>— Ты же волшебное создание, ну так и узнай сама, — фыркнула Чен, которой вдруг захотелось повредничать.</p><p>— Маринетт…</p><p>Они застыли перед одним из домов. И если в сердце квами была лишь неуверенность, то ведьма наоборот широко улыбалась. Домик был небольшим, но уютным даже на своей уличной части: опрятный, ухоженный, даже маленький садик есть. Наверное, тут жила счастливая многодетная семья.</p><p>Дверь скрипнула, отрываясь перед подругами. За ней стоял высокий крупный мужчина в поварском фартуке. От него пахло горячей выпечкой, а тёплые карие глаза удивленно разглядывали нежданную гостью.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, вы не против, если я поживу здесь? — просто сказала Маринетт, не прекращая улыбаться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ведьма и трудовые будни</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маринетт не могла понять, как жители Энигмы могут спокойно переносить эту ужасающую жару. В её лесу она всегда чувствовала себя комфортно, а здесь же… Если бы не чары лёгкого ветерка, то девушка давно изнывала от кошмарных условий или же сбежала домой, забыв про Агреста. Однако, благодаря знаниям Тикки, Чен смогла спасти ситуацию и не упасть в глазах Роуз, которая вознесла ведьму чуть ли не до небес.</p><p>Девушки проводили достаточно много времени вместе. Блондинка добывала для Маринетт информацию о передвижении, поведении, занятиях Адриана. И, судя по её рассказам, ничего не изменилось, так что Буржуа продолжала беситься, проклиная весь род Чен. Сама же ведьма понемногу открывала Роуз основы чародейства.</p><p>Она не ошиблась: блондинка была необычайно одарена в алхимических науках. А также Лавьян спокойно могла влиять на мозг человека, подстраивая его под себя, добиваясь нужного настроения или реакции. Маринетт, которая и сама была такой же, уже решила, что обязательно использует новый талант для достижения своей цели.</p><p>— Маринетт, ты такая сильная! — восторгу внучки знаменитой травницы не было предела. Увидев, как Чен жонглирует собранными яблоками при помощи магии, Роуз мгновенно воспылала и возжелала научиться этому заклинанию, но получила отказ. — Хотела бы я быть такой!</p><p>— Твои слова, да Вольпине в уши, — тихо прошептала ведьма, отправляя плоды садовых деревьев в корзину. Затем девушка продолжила куда громче. — Кстати, тебе не стоит орать на всю улицу про магию, Роуз. Да и пользоваться чарами нужно как можно реже, злоупотреблять нельзя!</p><p>— Но ты колдуешь на каждом шагу, — фыркнула блондинка, пытаясь силой воздуха оторвать яблоки от веток, но лишь одно слабо шевельнулось, больше не проявляя никаких признаков жизни.</p><p>— Я умею скрывать свои чары, в отличии от некоторых зелёных колдуний, — надменно сказала Чен, вновь одевая маску злой ведьмы. — Так что смотри молча и учись!</p><p>— И как тебя только мистер Дюпен терпит? — подняла бровь Роуз, действительно не понимая, каким образом эта наглая девица смогла обустроиться в доме доброго пекаря. — Не иначе, как околдовала ты его!</p><p>А дело было так… Прийдя к порогу пекарни, Маринетт не знала, что скажет и как поступит. Но, увидев Тома, она быстро собралась и нужными словами заставила мужчину вспомнить о своей племяннице, с которой он часто виделся лет десять назад. Но ведьма гордилась, что не использовала для этого ни единого заклинания, чем невероятно смешила Тикки.</p><p>В общем, девушка устроилась вполне комфортно, а также пекарь сказал, что о зачислении Дюпен в школу позаботится лично. Ей же теперь надо помогать по хозяйству и с кое-какими делами. К примеру, сбор урожая в их маленьком саду или развозка товаров по деревне теперь лежали на хрупких девичьих плечах. Ну, а Роуз была привлечена к делу, чтобы зря время не теряла.</p><p>— Вы такие быстрые, — улыбнулся Том, когда уставшие подруги занесли в пекарню последнюю корзину с яблоками. — Теперь можете отдохнуть. Я приготовил вам вкусные пирожные, попробуйте.</p><p>— Большое спасибо, — кивнула Роуз, жалея о своей безотказности, из-за которой не могла отказаться от горячего десерта. И так жарко, а теперь ещё и пирожные! Но, откусив маленький кусочек, она с трудом удержалась от довольного урчания. Судя по всему, Маринетт немного поколдовала и теперь угощения дарили такую нужную прохладу. — Они такие вкусные! Маринетт, обязательно научись их готовить!</p><p>— Посмотрим, — буркнула девушка, болтая ногой. Быстро съев свою порцию, она изнывала от скуки и думала сбежать в лес, навестив давних знакомых. Но прежде стоило предупредить своего родственника об отлучке, поддерживая образ милой и отзывчивой племянницы.</p><p>— Маринетт, сможешь разнести по кварталу эти коробки? В них заказы наших клиентов, которые нужно доставить по адресам. — спросил мужчина через некоторое время. — Справишься?</p><p>— Конечно! — мысленно Маринетт с трудом сдерживала разочарованный выдох, а в реальности мило улыбнулась, спешно вскакивая на ноги. — Да хоть сейчас!</p><p>— Нет, не спеши, отдохни ещё немного. Я как раз закончу торт для семьи старосты, — дождавшись пока племянница уйдёт налить себе вкусного компота, он сообщил Роуз свои мысли. — Правда она очень добрая? Маленькое солнышко.</p><p>— Да, добрее не бывает, — фыркнула блондинка, вспоминая свои впечатления о ведьме.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Немного отдохнув и подождав, пока Роуз уйдёт, Маринетт взяла в руки пакеты с заказами и поспешила выбежать на улицу. Девушка шла по тёмным переулкам, опасаясь ненужных свидетелей. А вдруг кто-то увидит как она левитирует перед собой все эти пироги и булочки? Непорядок! Да ещё и от Тикки достанется…<p>Подходя к дому какого-либо заказчика, она прятала все пакеты неподалёку, а лишь затем звонила в двери. За час работы ведьма сумела познакомиться с многими жителями Энигмы, с которыми позже ей предстоит провести немало времени. К примеру, будущая учительница Маринетт очень любила кексы, а местный писарь* пироги с мясом. И, разумеется, девушка собиралась позже использовать это в своих целях.</p><p>— И эта партия круассанов последняя, — довольно хмыкнула ведьма, снимая заклинание с последнего пакета. — Пахнут очень вкусно, надеюсь, что позже смогу их попробовать тоже. Так-с, и кому же я должна их доставить?</p><p>— Семья Агрест, — сказала Тикки, выглядывая из кармана платья своей подруги. — Ты слушала, что тебе сказал мистер Дюпен?</p><p>— Нет, мне было слишком скучно, — зевнула Чен. Когда же она поняла, кем является заказчик, то громко застонала, выражая свой протест против всех блондинов мира. — Ну, блин, он снова испортил мой день! Ненавижу его! И ведь зелье не сработало, а видеться с ним вновь…</p><p>— Маринетт, успокойся. Ты — сильная ведьма и ты сможешь справиться с этой задачей. А сейчас иди и отдай ему эти пирожки! — взмахнула лапками квами.</p><p>— Круассаны с шоколадом, — буркнула ведьма, поднимая руку для того, чтобы постучать в ворота усадьбы семьи ткача. — Все, в следующий раз выйду из дома с телегой различных приворотов!</p><p>— Ты настолько не веришь в себя? — фыркнула Тикки, предвкушая новое представление.</p><p>Большие ворота из редкого красного дерева открылись, пропуская наружу женщину. Она была худой и высокого роста, но зоркий девичий глаз сразу определил, что незнакомка одела каблуки. В её волосах каштанового цвета проглядывали пряди седины. Платье было простого покроя, но поверх плеч она накинула платок.</p><p>— Кто вы такая? — спросила женщина, смотря на Маринетт пронзительным и хищным взглядом.</p><p>— Меня просили передать вам заказ, сделанный в пекарне Тома Дюпена, — улыбнулась ведьма, чувствуя недоверие со стороны вышедшей, удивление, шок и… злость? Какой комплект! — Вот ваши круассаны, а теперь я пойду и…</p><p>— Вы знаете Сабину Дюпен? — глухим голосом спросила незнакомка, принимая в руки пакет.</p><p>— Я знаю Сабину Чен, — поджала губы Маринетт, не желая принимать фамилию Дюпен. Её мать — ведьма клана Чен, а её <i>любовь</i> с братом Тома… Ошибка молодости! — А теперь я должна идти. У меня много дел.</p><p>— И кем вы приходитесь ей? — продолжила незнакомка свой странный допрос.</p><p>— Троюродной внучатой племянницей со стороны двоюродного деда её кузена, — фыркнула ведьма, отмечая странную заинтересованность этой женщины к своей родословной. — А вы кто?</p><p>— Натали, — просто сказала она. — Я помогают семье Агрест вот уже лет десять. А особенно Габриэлю Агресту.</p><p>— Угу, очень полезная информация, — серьёзно сказала Маринетт, важно кивая головой. — А теперь, прошу простить, дела и Родина зовут! Прощайте.</p><p>— Я сказала тебе правду, скажи и ты. Кем ты приходишься Сабине? И не вздумай мне врать. У вас одно лицо. А ваша легенда насчёт «троюродной внучатой племянницей со стороны двоюродного деда её кузена» неубедительна.</p><p>— И ты запомнила? Ну и память! — удивилась девушка, округляя глаза. — Я её дочь. Ещё вопросы есть? Нет? Вот и прекрасно!</p><p>И не дожидаясь пока женщина очнется от своего шока, ведьма поспешила убежать, не замечая, что из окна богатой усадьбы за ней пристально наблюдают.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Прийдя домой, Маринетт быстро, почти не обращая внимания на Тома, взбежала по лестнице на второй этаж, в свою комнату. Там девушка сразу упала на кровать, бурча что-то про «несносную семейку». Когда же пекарь решил поинтересоваться странным поведением своей племянницы, то ведьма, не открывая двери, крикнула, что просто устала.<p>Лениво взмахнув рукой, она сменила своё платье на лёгкий сарафан. Затем она уменьшила мощность вихревых потоков, которые давали ей прохладу весь день и лишь тогда поняла, что действительно очень устала.</p><p>— А ведь ты ещё использовала магию на каждом шагу. Другие этого не могут, — нравоучительно сказала Тикки, лёжа на мягкой подушке с вышитыми цветами. — Так что ты совсем не похожа на обычную селянку.</p><p>— Я в Энигме даже недели не прожила, отстань! — буркнула девушка, переворачиваясь на спину. — И, вообще, у меня каникулы!</p><p>— Недавно ты говорила мне, что это «вынужденная мера для успешного выполнения миссии». Теперь я слышу, что ты просто решила отдохнуть, — сказала квами, посылая в сторону подруги гневный взгляд.</p><p>— Ой, все. Кстати, Тикки, я ведь теперь племянница Тома, да? А по нашей легенде, уже не Чен, а Дюпен. Я подумала, что стоит завести блокнот, где я смогу проанализировать действия и поступки Агреста. Также завести список того, против чего у мальчишки иммунитет. К примеру, мои чары или простейшие зелья приворота…</p><p>— Делай что хочешь, а я слишком устала.</p><p>Вздохнув, Маринет поднялась на локтях, а затем и на ноги. Потом она подошла к своему столу, где нашла чистые свитки пергамента, сшитые вместе. Взяв в руку перо, она вывела на одном из них заговолок:</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>Привороты</b>
    </i>
  </p>
</div>Чуть ниже она начала свой список.<p>Остаток вечера ведьма потратила на перечисление способов приворожить Адриана. Удовлетворившись полученным результатом, она положила голову на руки и быстро заснула чутким ведьминским сном.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ведьма и отчаянный энт</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маринетт ненавидела изображать из себя милую и добрую простушку, но сейчас ей казалось, будто она только это и делает. Она — ведьма, от имени которой все должны дрожать и падать в обморок, сейчас была девочкой на побегушках, что невероятно раздражало Чен.</p><p>Однако, отказать Тому она не могла. Она не могла сказать «нет» этому доброму пекарю с такими печальными карими глазами, чем-то похожими на её собственные. Причина этого была неизвестна, но ведьма уже давно стала называть себя рохлей и слабачкой именно из-за Дюпена.</p><p>Пару дней назад она вернулась в свой домик ведьмы и забрала несколько особо ценных книг. Также Маринетт усилила все защитные барьеры и поставила несколько новых ловушек для незванных гостей. По просьбе Тикки, была написана записка для Вольпины, в которой девушка рассказала о своём плане.</p><p>В общем, Чен окончательно переехала в Энигму. Она была готова продолжать учёбу и в людском поселении, и даже гневная Буржуа не испортила её настроя. Более того, развозя сладости в следующий раз, ведьма добавила в заказ Хлои пару капель расслабляющего настоя.</p><p>А комната на втором этаже стала настоящим убежищем девушки. Пекарь был очень ненавязчивым и без особой нужды не заходил к своей племяннице. Сама же Маринетт превратила спальню в настоящий девичий уголок, мысленно вспоминая свой домик. Как же она скучала по нему! Но до выполнения задания, вернуться она не могла.</p><p>—<i> Магия по природе своей непостоянна и опасна. Если ты не можешь ею управлять, она может уничтожить тебя — и уничтожит. Чтобы избежать магических катастроф необходимо иметь понятие об истинном контроле, о мастерстве магии. Чтобы овладеть им, нужны годы учения и практики, если не десятилетия</i>, — гласила одна из книг, взятых девушкой из своего домика. — <i>Рвение должно умеряться осторожностью, иначе катастрофа неминуема.</i></p><p>
  <i>Продолжая тему безопасности, начнём с защитных чар. Я научу вас охранному заклинанию, и мы посмотрим, удастся ли вам с его помощью блокировать вражеские заклинания.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Оберег. Это заклинание представляет собой магический щит, который волшебник поддерживает запасом своей магической энергии.</i>
</p><p>— Думаешь выучить это заклинание? — спросила Тикки, подлетая к своей подруге, которая изучала новую книгу сидя на подоконнике. — «Основы чародейства и волшебства» от Киарана Бессмертника. Тут ведь самые простые заклинания, так почему…</p><p>— Я всю жизнь училась ведьминскому делу, — не отрывая взгляда от страниц, отозвалась Маринетт. — А этот дневник… Его написал волшебник, учившийся в школе волшебства! Принцип этих чар другой, он отличается от моих привычных заклинаний и это удивительно! Совсем новая сторона магии, в чём-то даже превосходящая нашу! Я просто обязана выучить хотя бы одно из заклятий.</p><p>— Разве это не учебник? — удивилась квами.</p><p>— Это путевые заметки Бессмертника, боевого мага I категории. Он написал его для своей дочери, но умер, изменив своему стилю. Он забыл о защите и… Я плохо понимаю, что тогда произошло, но эту книгу мне дала Вольпина, — сказала Чен, разминая кисть правой руки. — И она действительно уникальна. Это…</p><p>Вдруг раздался негромкий стук, будто кто-то постучал в окно. Удивлённо округлив глаза, девушка стала на ноги и одернула лёгкую занавеску. Под пекарней стояла небольшая толпа ребят, ровесников ведьмы. Среди них Маринетт увидела Адриана и Роуз, жестами звавших её на улицу.</p><p>— Ну, что они ко мне пристали? — поджала губы Чен, думая отказаться от сомнительной забавы. — Я занята.</p><p>— Вот выйди и скажи им это, — хмыкнула квами. — Но не забудь, что это отличный шанс приворожить Агреста, из-за которого ты оказалась здесь. Чертов Ковен и его решение! Да если бы…</p><p>— Тикки, не злись, я сама виновата. Я не восприняла блондина всерьёз, поэтому и страдаю, точнее отдыхаю в этом судном месте, — тараторила ведьма, мгновенно теряя маску своей обычной невозмутимости и равнодушия. — Да иду я, иду, хватит бить моё окно! И кто научил нахалку этим чарам?</p><p>— Ты же и научила, — отозвалась квами, решив остаться в комнате. — Ты иди, а я тут побуду. Заодно посмотрю твой хваленый дневник.</p><p>— Ну, ладно, только это все исключительно ради Адриана, — бросила напоследок ведьма. — Роуз, я учила тебя телепатии не для того, чтобы выслушивать все это! Да иду я уже! Иду!</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Роуз, ты смерти моей хочешь? — нервно спросила Маринетт, ошалело смотря вперед.<p>— А ты разве не бессмертная? — удивилась блондинка, поворачиваясь к подруге. — Удивлена.</p><p>— Не язви. Не могли выбрать другое место для своего недо-пикника? Это же Зачарованный Лес, обиталище ведьм и прочих ужасных существ! Совсем с ума сошли? — ведьма не считала свой дом опасным для школьников, только вот скорее её лесные друзья пострадают от невежественных дикарей.</p><p>— Ты веришь в эти сказки? — удивилась высокая брюнетка с волнистыми волосами, кончики которых были немного рыжеватыми. Ведьма видела, что она немного подслеповата, иначе зачем ей так щуриться?</p><p>— Да, верю, — серьёзно сказала Чен, сжимая кулаки. Пусть думают, что она глупая фантазерка, наивная мечтательница, но навредить своему Лесу она не позволит! Ни за что! — И тебе советую.</p><p>Сказав все это ледяным тоном, девушка отвернулась от ошарашенной брюнетки и пошла к парням, которые что-то увлеченно обсуждали, стоя рядом с рекой Вестой, которая отделяла земли магии от человеческих. Узкая и мутноватая, но как это ни странно, удерживающая все в балансе не мало веков.</p><p>— Давайте в лес рванём? — предложил высокий парень с тёмно-каштановыми волосами, стоящий спиной к ведьме. — Принесем чего-то страшного и напугаем девчонок.</p><p>— А почему бы и нет? Побежали! — раздались одобрительные возгласы.</p><p>Маринетт не могла не удивиться безудержной глупости наглецов. Нет, она не станет их останавливать! Пусть получат хороший урок! Конечно, будь здесь Тикки, то девушка изменила бы своё решение. Но квами осталась дома, а значит ведьма может немного повредничать, наблюдая за глупцами.</p><p>Исчезновение мальчишек никто не заметил, зато их возвращение было весьма эффектным. Спустя минут десять из лесной чащи раздался грозный рев, а вскоре оттуда выбежали пропавшие школьники. На их  белых лицах застыло выражение страха и безграничное отчаяние. А следом за ними выбежала и огромное дерево, отдаленно напоминавшие человека.</p><p>Началась паника. Все ринулись бежать прочь от Леса. Одна лишь Роуз стояла на месте, да и то, пока Маринетт не придала ей небольшое ускорение, попутно крикнув о том, что блондинка дура. Доведя недо-ведьму к безопасной зоне, девушка ринулась обратно, к энту, который и напугал компанию.</p><p>Изображая ничего не соображающую глупышку, Чен успешно добежала к началу зарослей, как вдруг услышала крик Адриана, который увидел её. Агрест, видимо, хотел бежать к ней на помощь, но его держала Роуз, понявшая, что её подруга знает что делать.</p><p>— Не нападай на этих глупцов! — крикнула Маринетт на языке леших. — Они всего лишь не разумные саженцы, что ничего не знают. Они не хотели потревожить тебя. Я — Хранительница Леса услышу тебя. Что случилось?</p><p>— БЕДА ПРИШЛА. ПРИШЛИ ЛЮДИ. ЗАБРАЛИ ДЕТЕЙ. СНОВА. ЭНТЫ В ЯРОСТИ. — пророкотал энт, последовав за странной девушкой, которая громко говорила на его языке.</p><p>— Как зовут тебя? — спросила ведьма, понимая, что ей придётся разобраться с этой проблемой.</p><p>— ЯСЕНЬ. ТЫ ВЕРНЕШЬ НАШИХ ДЕТЕЙ. ПРАВДА. — в какой-то  момент Чен подумала, что голос энта дрогнул, но эта мысль быстрая исчезла перед голыми фактами.</p><p>— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, — пообещала ведьма. — Это дело не терпит отлагательств! Где похитители, Ясень? </p><p>— ЗЕЛЁНАЯ ПЕЩЕРА. ХРАНИТЕЛЬНИЦА НЕ СОВРАЛА. У НАС ЕСТЬ НАДЕЖДА. Я УЙДУ К СВОИМ. А ТЫ ИДИ ТУДА. СПАСИ НАШИХ ДЕТЕЙ.</p><p>Сказав это, Ясень ушёл вглубь Леса, оставляя девушку одну. Ей нужно многое обдумать, а после разобраться с этими похитителями. Сперва, стоит посоветоваться с Тикки и поговорить с Роуз. Сходила на пикник, называется.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ведьма и неожиданный сообщник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Возвращаясь обратно в деревню, Маринетт винила себя в том, что сразу не разобралась с браконьерами. Тогда энты были бы в безопасности, да и ей не пришлось отвлекаться от своей главной цели. Но все же если упустила вредителей, то теперь придётся разбираться с ними как можно скорее.</p><p>— Разработаю с Тикки план и пойду к Зелёной Пещере, — решила девушка, останавливаясь у одного из деревьев. Ведьма прищурилась, осматривая землю под своими глазами. Намётанный взгляд почти сразу увидел маленький розовый цветок с пушистой сердцевиной. — И что здесь забыла <i>амора?</i> Цветочек-то редкий, особенно, в наших краях. Надо будет потом у Вольпины спросить…</p><p><i>Амора</i> — очень частый компонент для приготовления любовных настоев и припарок. Однако, в Зачарованном Лесу она встречалась крайне редко. Относилась к чуть ли не легендарным цветам, требуя высокого навыка сбора растений. И то, что Чен нашла его под обычным дубом, было крайне удивительно.</p><p>Задумчиво прокрутив сорванный цветок в руках, Маринетт заткнула его за ухо, надеясь позже использовать по прямому назначению. Чен поднялась на ноги и осмотрелась по сторонам, вдруг в округе ещё какие-то клады припрятаны. Нет? Ну тогда можно дальше идти в Энигму.</p><p>Ещё подходя к деревне, ведьма ощутила немного болезненный укол в сердце. Перед глазами пролетели смазанное изображение другого селения. Только жили там не люди, а наследницы волшебной силы — ведьмы. Эх, в Вестонии девушка не была уже давно. Наверное, около месяца, если не больше.</p><p>В детстве, к ней относились крайне пренебрежительно, кто-то явно, другие пытались замаскировать свои намерения. Но факт: до пятнадцати лет Маринетт была изгоем, а затем, решив уйти в старый домик своей матери, узнала о фамильяре Тикки, которая важно называла себя квами. Точнее, познакомилась куда ближе. Тикки была весьма известна по всей Вестонии за свои знания, готовность помочь юным чародейка и сильные способности. Чен необычайно гордилась, когда Ковен назначил именно эту квами ей в няньки, пусть это и говорило о том, что ведьму воспринимают, как малыша.</p><p>Общий язык с Тикки, Маринетт нашла не сразу. Квами постоянно указывала и командовала, словно главной была она, а не девушка. Но, после того, как выяснилось, что советы приносили лишь пользу, а магические силы только увеличились, Чен поняла, что кроме Тикки ей никого другого и не надо. Так она и прожила около двух лет в своём домике на окраине леса, стремясь к тому, чтобы стать сильнейшей ведьмой Вестонии. Нет, она давно решила, что стремиться на место Вольпины, звание Главы Ковена, не станет. Иметь дело с несколькими десятками старых ворчливых ведьм, считающих себя самыми умными — бррр!</p><p> К тому же, Маринетт знала, что является ещё одной линией барьера, окружившей Лес. Если какой-либо враг вздумает напасть на селение ведьм, то сначала пройдёт через неё, а лишь потом столкнется с оравой злых чародеев во главе с бешенной тёткой. Да уж, незадачливому злодею крупно не повезёт! Но жалеть его никто не станет, сам виноват, мракобес!</p><p>Так, размышляя о своём, Чен дошла до главной дороги. На горизонте она уже видела верхушки крыш домов Энигмы. Через четверть часа будет там, ну, а дальше срочно отыскать Тикки и…</p><p>— Маринетт! Маринетт, ты жива! — ведьма напряглась, услышав чей-то крик, хотя голос был определённо знакомым. Спустя пару мгновений Чен увидела Адриана и Роуз, которые бежали к ней на встречу. — Тот монстр не навредил тебе?</p><p>— Дурак, Мари ни один монстр не выдержит, — фыркнула блондинка, замерев неподалёку от подруги. Но, даже с такого расстояния, Маринетт могла сказать, что дьяволы в её глазах водят хоровод. — Или она его уложит на лопатки, смотря как сильно разозлится.</p><p>— Не Мари, а Маринетт, — поджав губы, ответила ведьма, отводя глаза в сторону. Подобное внимание было ей непривычно, да и то, как Адриан смотрел на неё… немного смущало. Да, всего лишь немного! Но, ради того, чтобы этот парниша был с Хлоей, можно и притвориться, что девушка горит от смущения. Конечно, от подколок Роуз потом спасения не будет, но ради того, чтобы Агрест вдохнул аромат аморы… — В целом, ты права, Роуз. Я успела убежать до того, как… Давайте не будем подымать эту тему? Всё хорошо, вот и ладно.</p><p>Чен взмахнула руками, пытаясь сказать что-то ещё, но Адриан не дал ей такой возможности, крепко обняв. Маринетт сначала опешила и машинально принялась колдовать, но затем опомнилась. Это нормальный человеческий жест. Видимо, за годы жизни в Лесу, она разучилась отвечать добротой на подобные вещи, так и хочется испепелить блондина, а после воскресить и долбануть лопатой. Интересно, если озвучить свои мысли, то ведьму сочтут сумасшедшей?</p><p>Но всё же, несмотря на природную вредность, девушке было вполне уютно. Если бы Роуз ещё исчезла, но придется удосуживаться тем, что есть. Вдруг Агрест вздрогнул, видимо почуяв терпкий аромат розового цветка. Даже жаль, но Маринетт не станет говорить об этом. Лишь нервно дёрнет плечиком, отвернувшись от чихающего парня, и повернется к Роуз, спросив не случилось ли чего в деревне, пока Чен разговаривала с энтом.</p><p>— Я ничего не слышала, — ответила блондинка, возвращаясь в деревню с друзьями. — Но я ведь тут стояла, тебя ждала вместе с Адрианом. Бедняга ни в какую не хотел возвращаться без тебя, — эту фразу девушка договорила быстро-быстро, пока Агрест не решил заставить её умолкнуть.</p><p>Глядя на расстроенную физиономию парня, Маринетт усмехнулась. Чувства Адриана её не волнуют. Пусть делает что хочет, лишь бы в итоге стал супругом Хлои. Кстати, насчёт неё… Амора уже должна была подействовать, ну, а легкоё влияние на мозги не даст соврать.</p><p>— Адриан, а как ты относишься к Хлое? — невинным тоном спросила ведьма, проходя мимо лавки с различными тканями. Надо будет запомнить, а затем навестить владельца. — Это ведь не секрет?</p><p>— Ну, трудно сказать. Она раздражающая девица, которую волнуют лишь деньги и влияние моего отца. Сам я ей и не интересен, пусть Хлоя и отрицает этот факт. Глупая и не способная за себя постоять, поэтому зовущая окружающих на помощь каждый пять секунд! — сказал блондин, не понимая, почему не может оторвать взгляд от пронзительных голубых глаз, и отвечает на этот странный вопрос.</p><p>— Так тебе нужна эдакая бой-баба? — фыркнула Роуз.</p><p>— Но ведь этот окружающий <i>каждый раз</i> именно я! — возмутился Агрест. — И пусть она была моей приятельницей детства, сейчас мы, по сути, чужие люди. А она делает вид, будто завтра наша свадьба. Похоже, что только я не в курсе происходящего… Да даже вы что-то знаете судя по гримасам!</p><p>— Просто забудь, — посоветовала Маринетт, отмечая очередной провал. У него что, иммунитет к растениям и зельям? Может тогда духа вызвать? Да это же гениальная мысль! Только надо подтянуть знания и тогда…</p><p>— Я смеялась с Мари, — подняла руки вверх блондинка. — И не надо меня глазами убивать, я ещё любовь свою не нашла! А вот потом…</p><p>— Я тебя убью, — прошипела ведьма, которую отвлекли от размышлений.</p><p>— А я помогу! — пообещал Агрест, которому и так было плохо, а тут еще и Роуз со своими шуточками. — Позовёшь?</p><p>— Жди полнолуния, ангелочек, — прошипела Чен, зная, что в такие дни её сила увеличивается. А преподать начинающей ведьме урок не помешало бы. — Адриан, я за тобой зайду, когда раздобуду где-нибудь верёвки.</p><p>— Эм, ребят, вы же это, не серьёзно? — икнула Роуз, которой стало не по себе под этими прожигающими взглядами.</p><p>— Я не шучу, — надменно сказал Агрест, ловя одобрительный кивок со стороны второй подруги. — И у меня есть сообщник!</p><p>— У тебя есть босс, холоп! — фыркнула ведьма, чувствуя, что сейчас ей действительно весело. В этой компании людей она чувствует себя так комфортно, будто бы с детства их знает, а не месяц назад познакомились.</p><p>— Так ты главная? Вот и отлично! — почему-то обрадовался Адриан. Поймав удивленные девичьи взгляды, парень пожал плечами, признав очевидный факт. — Я боюсь ответственности.</p><p>— Так что, в вашем дуэте убийц главной будет Маринетт? — улыбнулась Роуз, смотря на ведьму, которая счастливо улыбалась. Нечасто увидишь её такой.</p><p>— Да! — одновременно крикнули Агрест и Чен, чтобы затем рассмеяться.</p><p>Так они дошли до школы, попутно смеясь и подшучивая над всем подряд. Когда же компания остановилась перед зданием, то увидела толпу взволнованных людей, которые что-то кричали и требовали. А на небольшом пне-сцене стоял староста Энигмы громко говорил. Маринетт услышала лишь конец фразы:</p><p>— За похищенных девушек они требуют выкуп! Но стоят ли Алья Сезер и Хлоя Буржуа таких жертв?</p><p>Ответом стал полный боли крик. Ведьма же поняла, что вновь пришла слишком поздно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ведьма и непростое решение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маринетт стояла, низко опустив голову. Как так? Почему она снова опоздала? Не оплошай она с браконьерами, тогда вернулась бы в селение со всеми, по пути защитив Алью. Ну, а Хлое полезно побывать вне защиты своего отца. Тем не менее ведьма опоздала, какие бы планы она не строила — всё бесполезно. Украденных девушек словами не вернуть. Что же делать?</p><p>Большинство селян было в растерянности. А их голоса сливались в один шум, мешая разобрать слова. Но отдельные выкрики худо-бедно могли прояснить ситуацию. Матери прижимали к себе детей, повторяя, словно молитву, что никакие бандиты не украдут их. Мужчины кричали, что нужно срочно бежать и спасти их. Старожилы кряхтели, что в нынешнее время даже в родном селении защиты нет. Остальные же были в странном оцепенении, не веря в произошедшее.</p><p>Чен почувствовала, как её пальцы свела судорога, а дышать стало трудно. Верная Тикки пыталась что-то прошептать на ухо, но из-за толпы ведьма не услышала голоса квами, да и высовываться было опасно. Даже не видя себя со стороны, девушка могла сказать, что ничем не отличается от остальных ровесница: бледная и испуганная, коленки дрожат. И это она — ведьма их клана Чен? Смех, да и только.</p><p>— Маринетт, не бойся, я защищу тебя, — твёрдо сказал Адриан, беря холодные руки девушки в свои. Агрест уверенно смотрел в синие глаза, не понимая, что их заволокло безумие, а не паника. — Тебе ничего не угрожает.</p><p>— А-адриан, — тихим голосом сказала Чен, не понимая себя. Одна часть души требовала немедленно вырваться и послать нахала, а ещё лучше заколдовать его. Другая же не хотела ничего менять, ведь впервые ведьма почувствовала себя уютно. В следующий момент парень крепко обнял её, заставляя шумно выдохнуть и бурно покраснеть. — Ч-что это значит?</p><p>— Я прошу тишины! — громко крикнул староста деревни, вновь привлекая к себе внимание. Андре Буржуа был известен своим умом, позволившим ему занять свой нынешний пост, никто не сомневался, что и сейчас он сможет вынести верное решение. — Мы знаем, что похищены две девушки. Дочь писаря и старосты. Две абсолютно разные, они смогли привлечь внимание похитителей, которые расположились в лесу. Зачарованный Лес сам по себе опасен, а теперь ещё и разбойники. Я не могу заставить вас, но я предложу свой вариант решения проблемы. Мы можем последовать указаниям злодеев и собрать в течении двух дней выкуп. Но также, мы можем собраться с духом и освободить наших детей. Как поступить? Что за путь выбрать? Решать вам, жителям Энигмы. Время не ждёт. В течении часа я попрошу вас определиться с выбором. У меня всё.</p><p>Девушка разочарованно выдохнула, когда Адриан выпустил её из своих объятий. Агрест ещё некоторое время держал подругу за руку, словно опасаясь чего-то. Затем он поджал губы, выслушав речь старосты. Было видно, что парень борется с чем-то внутри себя. Возможно, хочет отправиться спасать Алью и Хлою. Но какое до этого дело ведьме?</p><p>— Адриан, не смей… — прошептала ведьма, сжимая ладонь так, что острые ноготки впились в кожу блондина. — Не смей идти туда, слышишь?</p><p>— А то что? — наклонив голову, спросил Адриан. — Я не могу стоять и ждать пока пострадает ещё одна моя подруга. Вдруг следующей окажется другой близкий мне человек. Если следующая жертва — ты, Маринетт?</p><p>— Да с чего все решили, что нападения продолжатся? — вспыхнула ведьма, мысленно стараясь удерживаться. Да что они все так вцепились в пропавших девушек? Потеря не столь ценна. Хлоя приходится Андре родной дочерью, но тот не отдал приказа бежать на выручку, предоставил шанс выбора. Почему же остальные не могут быть столь же хладнокровными? — И вообще, что Буржуа, что Сезер — невелика потеря! Особенно, первая. Энигма и без неё отлично проживёт!</p><p>— Ты действительно так считаешь? — казалось, гневная речь Маринетт обескуражила парня, лишая дара речи. — Что человеческую жизнь можно легко уступить? Даже такого человека, как Хлоя? Ты ли это, Маринетт?</p><p>— Да, это я. Маринетт Дюпен. Ты меня знаешь не так долго, чтобы судить, Адриан. Да, я не стану помогать в операции по спасению этих двух. Раз попались — слабачки. Деревне они не нужны. Что-то не нравится? Я пойму. Не все способны мыслить здраво в такой ситуации, Адриан. Но мне действительно жаль, что ты из таких вот нытиков, цепляющихся за дружбу или взаимопомощь, — холодно сказала ведьма, отворачиваясь от блондина. Ей было всё равно, что сделает парень дальше. Пусть хоть в самое пекло полезет!</p><p>— Поступай как знаешь, Маринетт, — ответил Агрест, смотря на старосту. — Так же поступлю и я.</p><p>И Адриан, не оборачиваясь, пошёл вперёд, протискиваясь через толпу людей. Он твёрдо шёл к своей цели, не отвлекаясь ни на что. Сын ткача хотел спасти своих подруг, и Чен видела, что он сделает все, что в его силах для этого. А она? Она не знала что ей делать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Что же нам делать? Я знал Алью, такая бойкая, но и её похитили… Что же ждать нам, простым людям?<p>— Мне так страшно, до сих пор поверить не могу, что это случилось с нами…</p><p>— Да чего тут рассуждать?! Пойти и надрать подонкам задницы! Мужики мы или слабаки?!</p><p>— Боб дело говорит, я с ним!</p><p>— Ещё слово и домой можешь не возвращаться! У тебя жена и дочь, Стефан, никуда ты не пойдешь!</p><p>— Да, милая…</p><p>— Помолимся же за наши души!</p><p>— А не слишком ли рано, дед? Мы даже не собрались, а ты уже к похоронами готовишься…</p><p>На улицах Энигмы царили паника и безумие. Люди боялись, кто-то начал собирать вещь, пытаясь уехать подальше. Немногие пытались достучаться к совести, но среди них Чен не увидела Адриана, что радовало и огорчало одновременно. Ведь он отступился от своих слов, но девушке хотелось верить, что ему просто отец запретил.</p><p>— Такие как он не врут, — твёрдо сказала Тикки, не пожалевшая, что выбралась из дома, чтобы узнать причину криков. — Но это не важно. Что будешь делать ты, Маринетт?</p><p>— Отсижусь дома, а затем подожгу селение и сбегу, — фыркнула ведьма, увидев Роуз. Блондинка успокаивала малышку лет семи, не пытаясь сбежать. Похоже, что и она тоже пойдёт против бандитов. Вот ей Чен готова помочь, одолжив сковородку. И всё. — Как никак, обе пропавшие для меня никто. Зачем тогда стараться, спасая их?</p><p>— Не их, а Лес. Таких активистов, как Адриан найдётся ещё немало. А что могут сделать минимум дюжина напуганных мужиков с оружием в руках в незнакомом месте? — сказала квами, пытаясь помочь своей подруге. — Ты ведь не хочешь вернуться в полуразрушенную пустошь?</p><p>— То есть мне следует спасти не двух дурех, а свой дом? — подняла бровь девушка, смотря на проблему под совершенно иным углом. — Это звучит куда лучше. Да, я просто отважу этих увальней от леса, не приближаясь к похитителям. На судьбу девчонок мне плевать!</p><p>— А если бы они были частью Клана? — хитро спросила квами, уже зная ответ.</p><p>— Злодеям не жить, — прошептала Чен. — Я буду долго их пытать, отрезая кусочки тела, а затем…</p><p>— Слишком кровожадно, ограничься обещанием расплаты, скорой мести и прочего, — поморщилась Тикки.</p><p>— Но ведь Сезер и Буржуа мне чужие, — сказав это, девушка замерла посреди дороги.</p><p>— Сейчас все жители Энигмы — твой Клан. Пусть не родной, но всё же… А что ведьма сделает с теми кто позарился на сестру по крови?</p><p>— Смерть станет ему избавлением, — отозвалась Маринетт заученной фразой. — Но для меня это слишком кровожадной, ты права. Тем не менее в моём арсенале не мало других заклинаний, способных заставить врага молить о пощаде…</p><p>— И что мы будем делать? — спросила Тикки, улавливая кардинальную смену настроения своей подруги.</p><p>— Я сровняю убежище бандитов с землёй, — твёрдо сказала Чен, разворачиваясь в противоположную сторону. — Курс на Зачарованный Лес!</p><p>Ведьма и квами быстро побежали к реке, чтобы спасти свой дом и девушек, так и не дойдя до пекарни несколько шагов. Первоначальный план улетел в тартарары, оставляя после себя новый, куда безумнее.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Лишь ведьма успела дойти до моста, как на пути она встретила Адриана. Внутри себя она уже вспомнила все возможные проклятия, ведь этот парнишка снова мешается под ногами. Не меньше удивлён был и Адриан, ведь после всего сказанного, он никак не ожидал увидеть Дюпен, идущей к Зачарованному Лесу, да ещё и в гордом одиночестве.<p>— Что ты тут делаешь? — одновременно спросили друзья, стараясь не смотреть друг другу в глаза.</p><p>— Ты первая, — мотнул головой парень, уступая право ответа Чен. Что же она здесь делает? Чуть ли не клялась в том, что и носа из селения не покажет, а сейчас…</p><p>— А ты как думаешь? Иду на поиски Буржуа и Сезер конечно же! Что тут делаешь <i>ты</i> и так понятно, но почему ты один? Да и вообще иди в селение! Там и без тебя крепких мужиков хватает, нечего тебе в Лес и нос свой совать! — Маринетт уже порядком начал надоедать Агрест, поэтому она решила особо с ним не церемониться.</p><p>Блондин был возмущён такой наглости. Ну вот где это видано: сначала эта безумная девица заявляет, что жизни Альи и Хлои не так важны, а потом отправляется их искать! Да ещё и совершенно одна! Но и это ещё не всё, ко всему в придачу, она отправляет его — Адриана, домой! Ну уж нет! Так легко она от него не отделается! Тем более этот поход возможно, только <i>возможно</i>, поможет сблизиться Адриану с гордой девушкой…</p><p>— Что-то другие смельчаки не спешат на выручку похищенных. И вообще, обратно я не пойду! И тебя одну не отпущу. Так что хочешь-не хочешь, но мы найдём пропавших вместе, — немного резко сказал парень, подходя ближе к Маринетт.</p><p>На миг Чен показалось, что зеленые глаза парня загорелись мистическим огнем, но наваждение быстро прошло. Девушка наклонила голову, осматривая нежданного попутчика. Домой его не отправить, это точно, для перестраховки ведьма провела поверхностное сканирование мозга. Три плана побега из дома, два запасных. Так вот как Адриан выбрался из дома! Через окно, при помощи простыни…</p><p>— Мне тебя не отговорить, да? — получив утвердительный кивок, ведьма насупила брови. — Тогда пойдёшь со мной, но будь добр, пообещай мне кое-что.</p><p>— Что стану твоим мужем и буду днём и ночью быть с тобой? — быстро спросил Агрест, заставляя девушку весело фыркнуть. — В болезни и здравии, в горе и радости, я…</p><p>— Умерь свой пыл, Ромео, — приструнила разошедшегося блондина Маринетт. — Ограничимся тем, что Зачарованный Лес — место крайне опасное. Различные магические расы воюют между собой фактически не прерываясь на перемирия. Скрытых ловушек для врагов там немереное количество. Не стоит забывать о ведьмах, чьи чары не менее опасны для нас. Я прек… кхм, неплохо знаю что там да как, поэтому держись за моей спиной. Ничего без спроса не трогать, диких зверей не гладить, далеко не отходить, громко не говорить. Если я скажу, то сделаешь, пусть даже и бросишь меня. Ничему не удивляться, а в случае всего это всё твоя фантазия, Рапунцель. Ты всё ещё горишь желанием идти со мной?</p><p>— А почему Рапунцель? — вспыхнул Агрест, скрещивая руки на груди.</p><p>— Какой нормальный парень из простыней создаст веревку и с её помощью выберется из дома? А спальня твоя на втором этаже, если не ошибаюсь, — пожала плечами ведьма. — Рапунцель, сбрось свою косу вниз. Адриан, сбрось веревку свою вниз… Улавливаешь разницу? Я вот нет! Но ты вообще меня слушал?</p><p>— Да, слушал и принял к сведению, но вот в кого ты такая строгая я понять не могу. Явно не в Тома, тогда… — глубокомысленно сказал блондин.</p><p>— Хватит разбираться в моих предках, топай давай, — проворчала Чен, отчего-то вспоминая Вольпину. Как же сейчас ей не хватало её мудрого совета! Но ныть и жаловаться девушка не станет, не до того ей сейчас.</p><p>— Так ты не против моей компании? — вовремя спросил блондин, понимая, что отборочный тур прошёл и заслужил право сопровождать эту странную девушку в её безумном походе. И то, не факт, что по дороге от него не избавятся. Маринетт была словно из другого мира, такая собранная и уверенная своих силах, а этот взгляд полный чего-то неизвестного, неумело скрываемого за напускным весельем, чего только стоил!</p><p>— Я сегодня добрая, но лучше не испытывай моё ангельское терпение, — сказав это, ведьма зашагала вперёд, мысленно улыбаясь непонятно чему. Возможно, увидев все прелести её любимого леса, парнишка испугается и попросится обратно домой, к мамочке. И тогда Маринетт покажет себя во всей своей красе, ведь под руку никто лезть не будет. Да, это будет лучше всего! — Но я тебя предупредила, Адриан. Это приключение весьма опасно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ведьма и неугомонный авантюрист</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лёгкий ветерок успокаивал, словно обещая, что всё будет хорошо. Маринетт осознала, что только в Лесу она чувствует себя в полной безопасности. Здесь с ней ничего не случится. Это чувство было не ново для девушки, но за последние недели она и не подозревала, что соскучилась по нему так сильно!</p><p>Адриан тоже выглядел относительно спокойно. Тёмные деревья его совершенно не заботили, громкие скрипы и трески не волновали, хотя ведьма знала, что эти спецэффекты создавали фейри — маленькие феи в пятнадцать раз меньше людей и с ужасным характером. Видно незванный гость пришёлся маленькому народцу не по душе и те решили выгнать его со своей территории. А ведь с Агрестом шла ведьма, обеспечивающая безопасность всему лесу. Что же будет происходить с другими спасателями?</p><p>За те полчаса, которые друзья провели в лесной глуши, ведьма чувствовала, как лешие и энты пугают незадачливых селян. Также в игру вступили банши, решив позабавиться с гостями. Благо до кентавров никто не добрался, но кто-то разбудил спящего паука. Жалости к этому неуклюжему болвану девушка совершенно не испытывала. Сам виноват.</p><p>Тикки же поддерживала вокруг Агреста защитное поле, внушая всем враждебным существам, что этот блондин не агрессивен. Столько ненависти и злобы, даже удивительно! Среди нападавших Чен обнаружила даже говорящую бабочку, решившую отравить парня. Про усыпляющие песни дриад можно было вообще целую поэму сочинить.</p><p>— Маринетт, ты как в порядке? — тихо спросил Адриан, спустя несколько минут. Тишина и неизвесность пугали парня, но ради своей подруги он старался держать лицо. Защитник, как никак! Правда он думал, что девушке его защита вообще не нужна. Уж слишком расслабленно она была, будто на прогулку пришла…</p><p>— Беспокойся о себе, — фыркнула Чен, осматривая местность. Вот уже десять минут, как они пересекли границу Западных Владений, где расположились разбойники. Надо быть предельно осторожными и стараться удержаться от использования чар, а не беседовать с блондином.</p><p>Парень неодобрительно хмыкнул, но промолчал, продолжая свой путь. Вдруг что-то скрипнуло и Агрест оказался поднят в воздух, угодив в обычную верёвочную ловушку. Маринетт, предупредительно вытянувшая руку, презрительно посмотрела на Адриана. Дурак, да и только! Такой ловушкой обычно кроликов ловят, а попался подросток, уверенно строивший из себя крутого парня.</p><p>— Может, тебя здесь оставить? — неуверенно спросила ведьма, будто она действительно раздумывала над этим вопросом. Чего тут думать? Оставить его здесь и всё сделать самой!</p><p>— Эй, я пригожусь тебе! — замахал руками блондин, опасно качаясь на веревке. Вдруг парень ударился головой о ствол дерева, громко шипя от боли. — Буду стирать, готовить и служить верой-правдой! Смилуйся, Кощей Лютый, отпусти меня на волю!</p><p>— Шут из тебя точно выйдет отличный, — хмыкнула Маринетт, разворачиваясь, чтобы идти дальше.</p><p>— Постой! Ты точно хочешь оставить меня? — спросил Агрест, не понимая шутит ли его подруга. Если то, что говорила Роуз — правда, то она не только оставить его способна, но и оборотней позвать, чтобы угостить волков.</p><p>— Тебе что-то не нравится? — спросила ведьма, осознавая своё превосходство над Адрианом.</p><p>Несколько минут Чен смотрела в зелёные глаза, которые не моргали, будто гипнотизировали её. Затем она вспомнила, что парень согласился на её условия, какими бы жёсткими они не были. Он решил защищать её, догадываясь, что эту помощь Маринетт в тартаре видела. Его желание быть с девушкой, защищать, помогать удивило ведьму, узнавшей немало интересного, полазав в его мозге. Это и другие факторы повлияли на её решение.</p><p>Подойти ближе, так, что лицо блондина оказалось напротив её груди, придать сгустку ветра в руке вид ржавого ножа, перерезать верёвку — задача проста, но Чен еле справилась с ней. Презрительно хмыкнуть и отвернуться от парня, подымающегося на ноги. И почему рядом с ним Маринетт чувствует себя так странно? Он что тоже колдун?</p><p>— Всё-таки ты совсем не злая, — изрек Агрест, потирая колено, ушибленное при не очень мягом падении. — И зачем притворяешься?</p><p>— Ещё одно слово и отправлю обратно! — сказала девушка, поджимая губы.</p><p>— Ты умеешь возвращать время вспять? — глаза парня моментально округлились до невероятных размеров, нарушая все привычные нормы и законы. — Это так круто!</p><p>— Здесь таких ловушек множество, а я ведь могу и не сказать куда тебе следует идти дальше. Попадёшься снова — я не приду на помощь. Будь бдительнее, это тебе не свидание! — сердито добавила ведьма, понимая, что напоминает Вольпину во время её нотаций.</p><p>Дальше они шли в молчании, изредка говоря, если заметили что-то странное. Благо Адриан оказался куда благоразумнее, чем раньше и осматривался куда тщательнее, чем по прибытию в лес. И именно он обнаружил странную пещеру.</p><p>— Её здесь раньше не было, — прошептала Маринетт, не обращая внимания на своего спутника. — Ещё и эти письмена вокруг на камнях… Среди похитителей есть чародей!</p><p>— Что ты там бормочешь? — спросил Агрест, проводя рукой по земле. Плачевное состояние одежды парня, казалось, не волновало вообще.</p><p>— Первоначальный план изменился, — сказала ведьма, прекидывая, что ей делать дальше.</p><p>— Он у тебя был? — искренне удивился Адриан, получая крепкий подзатыльник со стороны девушки. — Ты чего?</p><p>— Идёшь первым, — усмехнулась Маринетт, принимая решение. — Эта пещера и есть убежищем наших бандитов. А ты пойдёшь первым.</p><p>— С чего бы это? — удивился блондин, не забыв, что здесь он сопровождающий, а не лидер.</p><p>— Тебя не жалко! — прищурила глаза, ведьма. Маринетт протянулась руку вперёд, показывая, что готова столкнуть своего друга вниз. Но Адриан, обречённо застонав, начал спуск и сам. — Хороший мальчик.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Если наверху пещера выглядела мрачно и жутко, то внутри она могла смело претендовать на лучшее тайное убежище злой ведьмы. Всё в паутине и шаткое — того и глядишь, что рухнет. Но Маринетт знала, что они на верном пути. Возможно, бандиты пользуются другим путём, вот и всё. Бежать она не намерена, пусть подобная обстановка успешно довела обычную девушку до обморока. Но на лице ведьмы красовалась кривая ухмылка.<p>Тикки успешно смотрела <i>Истинным Зрением,</i> сообщая девушке, где пол особенно шаток и куда нужно свернуть. Не используй она свою магию квами, то путники заблудились ещё в самом начале. Адриан, идя впереди, даже не догадывался, что позади него находится волшебное существо. Иначе он вряд ли был таким же спокойным и уверенным в себе.</p><p> Перед их глазами предстал свободный каменный зал. Пять лазов вели в совершенно разные стороны, запутывая незванных гостей. А странные руны светились голубым цветом, напоминая, что среди врагов находится колдун. Ведьма неспешно оттолкнула Агреста, подходя к одному из отверстий. Затем девушка смотрела внутрь несколько мгновений, прежде чем понять, что оно ведёт к подземному озеру. А это не то, что ей нужно. Чен прислушалась к шёпоту своей квами, которая выявила нужный тоннель.</p><p>Не обращая внимания на Адриана, Чен просунула туда голову, затем плечи, а под самый конец и ноги. Плохо, что она не переоделась в более удобный костюм, сейчас деревенская юбка мешала как никогда раньше. И почему только парни носят штаны? Несправедливо! Но всё же ныть и жаловаться нельзя, нужно продолжать свой путь во что бы то ни стало!</p><p>С каждым мгновением становилось всё темнее, а сияние, окутавшее Тикки всегда, стало куда ярче, грозя выдать месторасположение квами. Маринетт слышала позади себя сопение: Адриан, если и отставал, то не намного, и то ради приличия.</p><p>Наконец, лаз расширился и девушка очутилась в тёмном коридоре, который освещали факелы. И на том спасибо. От внезапного освещения глаза Маринетт заслезились, но она вскоре привыкла. Взяв один из факелов, она зашагала дальше, не тратя времени на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок, как это сделал Адриан. Её платье и так безнадёжно испорчено, а дальше будет хуже. А вот волосы в хвосте держала специальная резинка, так что с причёской всё относительно хорошо.</p><p>Вдруг пол под ногами ведьмы затрещал. Под левой ногой сияла руна, активировавшая первую ловушку. Как назло в этот момент Тикки заснула от истощения, на помощь извне друзья рассчитывать не могли, всё было в их руках. Чтобы спастись они побежали вперёд, стараясь успеть добраться до зоны, где ловушка прекратит своё действие. Но камни под их ногами продолжали падать вниз, открывая вид на глубокую яму. Если кто-нибудь из них упадёт, то вряд ли выберется живым.</p><p>— Ай, — Маринетт споткнулась об камень, падая вниз. Ведьма поняла, что даже если встанет, то удержаться на твёрдой земле не успеет. С помощью магии она легко выберется из ямы, чего не скажешь о Адриане, если тот решит поиграть в благородство. — Не спасай меня, беги дальше!</p><p>— Я не брошу тебя! — крикнув это, парень прыгнул к Чен, сжимая её руку. Он не позволит Маринетт погибнуть! Земля под их телами задрожала, падая вниз. Другой рукой Агрест смог зацепиться за какую-то корягу, удерживая себя и девушку от падения. Но долго так он не продержится.</p><p>— Ненавижу этот лабиринт — крикнула Маринетт, вися над пропастью. Она понимала, что единственное спасение — применить магию, но тогда Адриан узнает, что брюнетка — ведьма. Как же поступить?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ведьма и жуткие ловушки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маринетт никогда не боялась высоты. В детстве она много раз падала с метлы, пытаясь научиться хорошо летать. Но тогда рядом всегда на подстраховке была Вольпина или Тикки. Сейчас же одна находилась в далекой и недоступной Вестонии, а вторая крепко спала, восстанавливая магические силы. Так что Чен могла рассчитывать только на себя. Но применять чары на глазах Адриана было слишком опасно.</p><p>Девушка опустила глаза вниз. Пропасть оказалась не бездонной, а просто очень глубокой. В самом же низу можно было увидеть множество кольев, наверняка отравленных специальным ядом. Тем временем Адриан слабел. Парень пытался сдержать дрожь в левой руке, но тщетно. Ещё максимум три минуты и они свалятся вниз! Решайся же, ведьма!</p><p>— Адриан, закрой глаза, — попросила Маринетт, думая как же им спастись.</p><p>— Зачем? От этого проблема не исчезнет, — возразил Агрест, стараясь казаться сильным и мужественным. Девушка не должна знать, что он такой слабый! — А так я хоть на тебя полюбуюсь…</p><p>— Ты пообещал слушаться меня, — рявкнула Чен, на миг сверкнув голубыми глазищами, так похожими на дьявольские. Прищурившись, она пообещала устроить нахалу все муки Тартара, когда они выберутся из этой ямы, но парень быстро всё понял и послушно зажмурился. — Хороший мальчик.</p><p>Маринетт была сильна в ментальных чарах. Работа с призывом всегда отнимала у неё много энергии, но сейчас выбора нет. Вздохнув, ведьма высвободила часть своей силы, призывая к себе растения. А если вокруг на сотни метров одни лишь камни, то наши спасатели… Нет, о смерти думать нельзя!</p><p>Под ногами что-то затрещало, вниз полетели маленькие камни. Странное морщинистое растение грязно-желтого цвета быстро росло. Спустя несколько мгновений оно подхватило Агреста и девушку за талии и вытолкнуло на твёрдую землю. Затем побег распался на множество жёлтых листьев, которые ведьма ногой скинула в пропасть.</p><p>— Адриан, можешь открыть глаза, — сказала Чен, садясь на камень. Благо Тикки не упала вниз, а девушка сможет притвориться, что в шоке от произошедшего. Конечно, вряд ли блондин поверит в это, но попытаться стоит.</p><p>— Ч-что это было? — испуганно спросил парень, оглядываясь по сторонам. Как честный человек он даже и не пытался подсмотреть, каким великим бы не был соблазн. А потому не удивительно, что смена окружающего вида не осталась без внимания Агреста. — Маринетт, что ты сделала?</p><p>— А почему сразу я? — наигранно насупилась ведьма. Чен игриво надула губки и отвернулась от напарника, показывая, что обиделась. Она ведь эта, как там? Точно! Порядочная девушка! — Это всё <i>они</i>!</p><p>— Кто они? — удивился блондин, скрещивая руки на груди. Глядя на невинное лицо Маринетт, он не мог понять лжёт ли девушка или говорит чистую правду. — Добрые духи?</p><p>— Почти угадал, молодец! Нам помогли добрые феи, спасающие послушных мальчиков! — говоря это, ведьма с трудом сдерживала смех, но сейчас крайне важно было убедить Адриана в своей невиновности. — Когда вернешься домой, посмотри на свою кровать — там должны лежать земляные червяки.</p><p>— Что за бред? — поджал губы Агрест, садясь рядом с подругой.</p><p>— Так и знала, что ты тоже один из них, — разочарованно выдохнула ведьма. И в этот раз её чувства были настоящими. Поймав непонимающий взгляд, девушка пояснила. — Реалист. Ты не веришь в магию и волшебных существ. В твоей жизни нет места необычному. Чудеса избегают твой дом. Твоя жизнь обыденна и уныла. Мне жаль тебя…</p><p>— А ты веришь в эту чу… магию? — быстро спросил парень, вспоминая кое-что из своего детства.</p><p>— Да, — уверенно сказала Маринетт, сразу теряя свою неприступную и гордую маску. Сейчас Чен была похожа скорее на мечтательного подростка, нежели на ведьму из сильнейшего клана этих земель. Но спустя пару мгновений она вновь насупилась и отвернулась от удивленного блондина. — Чего уставился?</p><p>— Да так, задумался, — покраснел Адриан. — Ты очень похожа на мою мать. Она тоже верила в магию, даже посвятила ей всю жизнь. Но затем исчезла, сказав, что ушла на поиски какого-то мифического существа. Я мало что помню о ней, но её улыбка останется со мной на всегда. И я могу сказать точно: вы отлично бы поладили!</p><p>— Угу. Ценная информация, — грубо сказала ведьма, поднимаясь на ноги. — А теперь топай давай. Мы ведь только в самом начале. Ах, да, ещё раз попробуешь спорить — оставлю на произвол судьбы.</p><p>— Я все понял, исправлюсь, — извинился блондин, стараясь не думать о кровожадной ухмылке на лице девушки.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Друзья медленно, но верно шли вперёд. К счастью, после последнего происшествия они стали куда осторожнее и в ловушки почти не попадались. Тем не менее, в основном из-за Адриана, некоторые активировались и обсыпали горе-спасателей стрелами, вызывали камнепад, ну или чего похуже. Сложно представить, что разбойники каждый день через этот ад проходят.<p>Маринетт осторожно выглянула из-за угла и обреченно застонала. Пауки! Целая стая этих противных тварей! А ещё наверху, неизмеримое количество! Будь она одна, то непременно что-то придумала, но сейчас-то с ней человек! Ну и зачем ведьма влезла в эту авантюру?</p><p>— Что там? — Агрест аккуратно вылез из своего убежища, осматривая очередное поле брани. — Кого призовём на этот раз? Русалок или гномов? А давай феникса позовём в помощь? Чего ты сразу бьёшься-то?</p><p>— Помолчи, не мешай думать! — шикнула девушка, потирая ушибленный кулак.</p><p>Каждый раз попадая в ловушки (причём именно смертоносные!) ведьма понемногу использовала магию, позже сваливая всё на фей, сатиров, леших и огненных жуков. Правда с каждым разом блондин верил в эти россказни всё меньше и меньше, судя по довольно удивленному лицу. Но тем не менее неловких вопросов Агрест не задавал, зная, что его в лучшем случае будут игнорировать.</p><p>Чен подняла руку, осторожно указывая на одно из отверстий в стенах. Оставалось надеяться, что следующий зал будет куда менее опасным, нежели этот. Друзья аккуратно пошли вперёд, двигаясь около стены. В этот раз им страшно повезло и монстры не обратили внимания на них, продолжая дальше заниматься своими делами.</p><p>— Пронесло! — счастливо улыбнулся Адриан, когда они выбрались в широкий коридор, освещаемый десятками факелов. Но, посмотрев вдаль, он сразу изменился в лице. Его довольная улыбка переросла в гримасу ужаса. — Ямы, стрелы, пауки, магические преграды… А что теперь? Секиры!</p><p>— Не истери, — поморщилась ведьма, понимая, что на противоположной стороне должен был быть механизм, который мог остановить эту комнату смерти. Значит рискнуть придётся одному из них. И кому именно, Маринетт не сомневалась. — Выход есть. Я проберусь на ту сторону и отключу их, а ты стой здесь и ни звука.</p><p>— Ты сошла с ума? — зашипел Агрест, которому сейчас явно дали понять, что для девушки он самая настоящая обуза, что сильно ударило по его самолюбию. — Пойду я.</p><p>— Я знаю, что смогу это сделать. Я не боюсь крови или ранений. Мне плевать что со мной случится. В любом случае я продолжу свой путь, чего нельзя сказать о тебе, — уверенно сказала Чен, внушая парню чувство страха. Затем девушка эффектным движением оборвала подол платья и просторные рукава, которые и так выглядели кошмарно.Теперь её юбка была непозволительно короткой, но ведьму это не смущало. Главное, теперь она точно сможет пройти это испытание!</p><p>Не слушая вяло сопротивляющегося парня, девушка сделала первый шаг. Сразу же ей пришлось уворачиваться от ржавой секиры. Каждая секира проходила свой путь с равным интервалом времени, предварительно издавая ужасающий скрежет. Зная это, Маринетт смогла спокойно пройти первые четыре отверстия, но на пятом Чен почувствовала, что по её руке течёт что-то алое.</p><p>Кровь. Адриан увидел рану подруги и что-то закричал, но его голос слился с окружающим шумом, так что ведьма не услышала парня. Медлить было нельзя, но полученное ранение настолько удивило девушку, что та растерялась, сбилась с ритма этой комнаты, забыла где находится.</p><p>
  <i>Девушка тяжело дышала, прикрывая единственной рукой окровавленный живот. Густая челка прикрывала потное лицо, мешая увидеть глаза. Ноги ведьмы дрожали. Она знала, что в запасе есть всего три секунды. Затем секиры завершат начатое, искромсав её тело на маленькие кусочки.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Три.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Адриан снова кричит, но что именно разобрать нельзя. Маринетт всё равно, да и в ушах словно колокола гудят. Даже ненавистный скрежет не услышит.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Два.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Что-то здесь неправильно. В голове словно что-то взрывается. Ведьма может думать лишь о Тикки. Где же она? Где эта милая квами?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Один.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Воздух заполняется кровавыми ошмётками. Всё кончено.</i>
</p><p>Видение было настолько ярким, что Маринетт невольно покачнулась, когда мир вокруг снова стал привычным, а звон колокольчиков исчез. Это действие спасло ей жизнь. Ведьма подняла голову вверх и безумно расхохоталась, зная, что из-за этого гула её никто не услышит. Благодаря нежданной картинке она прекрасно знала, что произойдет и как нужно двигаться, чтобы печальное будущее не стало явью.</p><p>Сделать прыжок. Наклониться назад. Выставить руки вперёд, смягчая падение. Резкий рывок вперёд. Бег волнами, петляя между одиннадцатой и двенадцатой секирой. Сейчас же самое рискованное. Снова подпрыгнуть, в полете ухватившись за рукоять. Не сделать этого — означает смерть. Но ведьма справляется, начиная новую часть этой смертельной игры. А теперь, стараясь не упасть, перепрыгнуть на следующую. И…</p><p>Адриан с восторгом наблюдал, как его подруга пробирается дальше. Он бы так точно не смог. Но откуда в хрупкой девушке столько силы и ловкости? Несмотря на рану, Маринетт успешно миновала и двадцатую секиру, падая на пол. Удача! Она помахала парню рукой и с трудом встала на ноги, при этом шатаясь. Дойдя до каменного столпа, на котором находился рычаг, Чен потянула, останавливая смертоносный механизм. Не медля не секунды, парень бросился к ней, медленно оседающей вниз.</p><p>— Ты самая отважная девушка, которую я знаю, — горячо зашептал Агрест, приобнимая уставшую Маринетт. — Ворчать будешь потом, но если ты ещё раз так сделаешь, то сильно об этом пожалеешь! Где твоя рана?</p><p>Действительно, о страшном ранении, чуть не стоившем Чен жизни напоминала лишь тонкая полоска, медленно исчезающая. Но знать о регенерации ведьм человеку не стоит, поэтому Маринетт просто рассеянно улыбнулась.</p><p>— Значит ты действительно под защитой фей, — произнёс блондин, спустя какое-то время помогая девушке встать. — Уверена, что в порядке? Может ещё отдохнём?</p><p>— Ещё одно слово и я снова включу эти секиры, предварительно затолкав тебя в середину коридора. — Хочешь спросить что-то ещё?</p><p>— Вперёд, к победе! — неуверенно крикнул Адриан, ловя насмешливый взгляд ведьмы. И почему она так себя ведёт?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Маринетт, смотри, что я нашёл! — Адриан восторженно поднял руку, показывая девушке серебряное кольцо. — Здесь так много всего интересного!<p>— Угу, — буркнула ведьма, бегло осматривая столы, заваленные грудой магических артефактов. Этот зал напоминал некое хранилище, чем очень порадовал Чен. Она чувствовала в каждой вещице часть магии, а значит они на верном пути. Нужно забрать несколько вещиц себе, лишними в хозяйстве не будут! Проснувшаяся Тикки уменьшала артефакты в размерах, а затем прятала в спешно найденную сумку. — Бери всё что видишь и кидай сюда. О, какой красавец!</p><p>Девушка вытянула руку с золотым жезлом вперед. Легкий и аккуратный, он был длинной по локоть. Верхушку украшал прозрачный камень, но Чен поняла, что в зависимости, как применять его, цвет кристалла будет меняться. Маринетт, засунула его за пояс, решив применить его при первой же возможности.</p><p>Пару минут назад Агрест нашёл здесь залежи одежды. Друзья быстро переоделись. Правда Адриан не знал, что предусмотрительная ведьма уменьшила всё в размерах, поэтому предполагал что их враги — карлики. Маринетт же таких иллюзий не имела, любуясь обновками. Кожаные сапожки, тёмные дорожные штаны, светлая куртка и голубая майка гармонировали не очень, но девушке её новый костюм крайне понравился.</p><p>— Что вы тут забыли, щенки?</p><p>Адриан испуганно крякнул, увидев в проёме мужскую фигуру. Маринетт же решительно подняла жезл, готовясь к первому бою.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ведьма и темная сторона</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прищурив глаза, ведьма бегло осмотрела разбойника. Обычный мужчина в возрасте, с небольшим пузом. Светлые волосы, грязные и спутанные. Одежда вся в грязи: рубашка в чёрных пятнах, один сапог отсутствовал, а штаны были настолько рваными, что в пору заплакать. Тем не менее, к кожаному поясу он прицепил меч, которым и собирался воспользоваться.</p><p>Реакция Маринетт оказалась куда лучше. Девушка выбросила руку с артефактом вперёд, отбрасывая мужчину сильной волной воздуха. Описав дугу, тот с силой впечатался в стену, теряя сознание. Чен прекрасно понимала, что выдала себя, но ведь в её руке жезл, вот он и виноват. Кто же знал, что побрякушка волшебная? Уж точно не ведьма, с удивлением разглядывающая кристалл.</p><p>Она и не думала, что заклинание окажется настолько мощным. Видимо жезл мог увеличить силы, но распространяться об этом не стоит. Куда лучше оставить такую прелесть себе. Взмахнув им ещё несколько раз, Маринетт поняла, что без малейшей искорки магии ничего не удастся, а такой ценный артефакт продолжит изображать из себя предмет декора.</p><p>— Да это же магия!!! Адриан, ты видел?! — частично эти делано-удивленные интонации были позаимствованы у Роуз, когда блондинка ошибалась в элементарных чарах, частично у Вольпины, когда та давала своей племяннице уроки по обольщению людей. Нужно признать, что тут ученица превзошла своего учителя.</p><p>— Ты такая классная! — на миг Адриан усомнился в искренности слов подруги, но разом отбросил все свои сомнения в сторону. Девушка явно уже делала нечто подобное, ведь, когда она взмахнула жезлом её лицо было невероятно сконцентрировано. Однако результат был в диковину даже для Маринетт. Тем не менее, от первого бандита они спаслись и не важно как. </p><p>— Говори это почаще, — улыбнулась ведьма, бросая довольный взгляд на еле шевелящегося мужчину. — Потерял сознание. Похоже… эта палка невероятно мощная! С ней мы в два счета освободим Буржуа и Сезер!</p><p>— Не стоит полагаться только на магию, — сказал Агрест, беря в руки нечто, что напоминало обломок жезла, точнее его рукоять. Хмыкнув, парень спрятал её в карман куртки. — Она непостоянна…</p><p>— Изменчива и опасна, — закатила глаза Чен, удивляя парня. — Уж я то знаю, Адриан, поверь. И к тому же надо спешить. Мы не знаем, что эти уроды могут сделать с девушками!</p><p>— Но для выкупа они должны быть целыми и невредимыми! — крикнул блондин, не обращая внимания на странность слов Маринетт.</p><p>— Есть раны, которые нельзя увидеть обычным взглядом. К тому же у них в команде есть колдун. Нам повезет, если найдём хоть что-то от них, — сказала ведьма, отворачиваясь от поверженного разбойника. — Ну и чего ты стоишь? Нам идти надо!</p><p>Агрест с тоской оглядел зал, полный сокровищ и богатств, но затем отправился к подруге, которая с увлечением что-то рассматривала, крутя жезл в руках. Вдруг мужчина за спиной девушки пошевелился, но та даже не пошевельнулась. Блондин открыл рот в предупреждающем крике, но опоздал. Разбойник невероятно быстро кинулся к ней и сжал в руках, мешая брюнетке что-либо предпринять. Жезл со звоном упал на пол, создавая искорки. Чен попытался лягнуть своего врага, но тут же издала странный звук, из-за того, что мужчина перекрыл ей доступ к воздуху. Ведьма начинала задыхаться, лишенная возможности к сопротивлению.</p><p>— Без глупостей, — прохрипел разбойник, не отпуская Чен.</p><p>— Немедленно отпустил Маринетт, — сказал Агрест, не зная что делать дальше. А если последовать примеру девушки? Здесь же ещё много магических вещей, и при нем тоже не один артефакт. Только попытка одна, а он не знает зачем они нужны!</p><p>— А то что? — криво ухмыльнулся мужчина, осознавая своё превосходство. — Парниша, я ведь не шучу. Твоя магичка-подружка скоро подохнет, а затем я и до тебя доберусь.</p><p>
  <i>Отвлеки его.</i>
</p><p>Женский невероятно глубокий голос, который так и говорил, что его обладательница невероятно мудра, прозвучал словно гром средь белого дня. От неожиданности блондин сделал шаг назад, не понимая сон это или явь. Тем временем лицо девушки покраснело, а сопротивлялась она не так усердно. Парень понял, что единственный путь к спасению — послушать неизвестную.</p><p>— Молю тебя, отпусти! Я сделаю всё, что захочешь, только не убивай Маринетт! — крикнул Адриан, давая панике захлестнуть себя полностью.</p><p>— Падай на колени. И поторопись, парниша, — хмыкнул разбойник, видя как бледный парень падает на пол.</p><p>
  <i>На твоих руках кольца. Указательный палец левой руки. Оно пробудит силу. Сведет с ума. Используй его.</i>
</p><p>— Как?! Как мне поступить?! — воскликнул Агрест, обращаясь к Голосу, а не к врагу. — Скажи и я сделаю всё, лишь бы Маринетт была жива!!!</p><p>— Тогда целуй мои ботинки, парниша, — разбойник загоготал, не веря, что этот пацан будет так унижаться ради какой-то девки. — Ты совсем сбрендил от страха? Ну ничего, мне же лучше!</p><p>— Хр-р! Пх-х! — прохрипела ведьма, чувствуя, что на грани. Времени мало, а этот блондин вместо того, чтобы делом заниматься унижается как может! От гневных мыслей, Чен упустила тот момент, когда захват ослаб, видно и мужчина был готов сдержать своё слово.</p><p>— А теперь… — он призадумался, не зная, как ещё использовать блондина. Может заставить его самого убить девчонку?</p><p>— Умри!!! — два крика слились в один. Агрест поднял левую руку, выпуская из пальца ослепительный зелёный луч, поглотивший пару. В следующий момент Маринетт почувствовала прилив сил и, не раздумывая, высвободилась из захвата, откинув разбойника снова в стену. Но в этот раз она вдавливала его в камень силой своей мысли, не дав ему ни секунды промедления. Это червь ещё пожалеет, что поднял свои лапы на неё, ведьму из клана Чен!</p><p>Туман, созданный кольцом, не рассеивался. Парень стоял на месте, не понимая, почему ноги онемели. Откуда же ему было знать, что Маринетт не желала показывать блондину свою тёмную сторону, вот и позаботилась о конспирации.</p><p>Кровожадно улыбаясь, девушка применила ментальное заклинание, которое вытягивало из врага его воспоминания, причиняя при этом адскую боль. Жестоко, но всё же церемониться с таким ничтожеством не следует. Ведьма чувствовала, что теперь прогулка по этому подземному лабиринту станет для неё лёгким делом, ведь пойманный разбойник был охранником и знал все пути как нельзя лучше. Также она многое узнала о лидере шайки и колдуне, облегчив свою будущую задачу.</p><p>— Ведьма… Дьявольское отродье… — прохрипел Джонни, как выяснила Чен.</p><p>— Я и не отрицала! — рассеянно улыбнулась Маринетт, взмахом руки останавливая чары. Всё что нужно она узнала. А разбойник нужен ей живым, дабы не пугать блондина. Она ведь не чудовище…</p><p>— Гори в Тартаре!</p><p>Едва туман рассеялся, как Агрест бросился к подруге, слыша звук падающего тела и сдавленные хрипы. Адриан увидел, как девушка, лёжа на полу, пытается подняться. Помогая ей встать, блондин совсем не обратил внимания на бледного мужчину.</p><p>— Тебе нужен отдых, — твёрдо сказал Адриан усаживая девушку на один из камней. — А я пока с нашим другом поговорю.</p><p>— Угу, — тихо сказала ведьма, смотря вниз, будто до сих пор под впечатлением от произошедшего.</p><p>— Дрянь! — прошипел парень занося руку для пощёчины, но Джонни с трудом перехватил её.</p><p>— Берегись её… Она опасна… Она проклята… Она ведь…</p><p>Разбойник не договорил, осознав, что брюнетка лишила его такой возможности. Отрицательно мотнув головой, Агрест отошёл от онемевшего врага и направился к подруге, подобрав по пути жезл. Он не хотел думать о Голосе, таинственно исчезнувшем, и о разбойнике. Как никак свою миссию они ещё не закончили, лишь осознали, что она невероятно опасна.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Всю дорогу Адриан молчал, не зная что сказать. Маринетт выглядела весьма мрачной, а парень уже понял, что в такие моменты девушку следует оставить в покое. К тому же с жезлом в руках ей ничего не угрожало. Когда Агрест пытался защищать её, используя кольцо, то добивался лишь снисходительного смешка. Так что после девятнадцатого зала блондин бросил подобные попытки и угрюмо плелся сзади.<p>Встречая на своём пути разбойников, ведьма уже не заморачивалась. Ожерелье с рубином, прихваченное Агрестом, могло создавать големов. Взяв его, девушка создала полдюжины големов. Двойка впереди быстро зачищала залы, вырубая врагов. Тройка прикрывала друзей, а последний нёс ту рухлядь, которую Чен называла невероятно полезной. Каждый полчаса заклинание надо было обновлять, с чем Маринетт успешно справлялась, списывая все на природный шарм и везение.</p><p>— Привал, — объявила брюнетка, садясь на пол. Один из големов положил рядом с ней огромный мешок, из которого девушка быстро достала черствый хлеб, кислые яблоки и воду. Судя по всему её прихватили големы с бандитской кухни. — Адриан, поешь. Нам нужны силы.</p><p>— Угу, — сказал блондин, осматривая яблоко, которое выглядело невероятно чистым. Откусив большой кусок, Агрест сразу принялся плеваться, пытаясь избавиться от мерзкого вкуса. И как девушка уже четвёртое ест? — Ну и гадость!</p><p>— Правда? А по мне они вполне ничего, — пожала плечами Чен. — Попробуй хлеб.</p><p>— Он черствый! — возмутился Адриан, которого дома кормили самым вкусным и питательным.</p><p>— Ишь, принцесса нашлась! — фыркнула Маринетт, которую раздражали подобные неженки. — Не нравится, так другим аппетит не порть!</p><p>Подождав, пока девушка доест и восстановит големов, компания двинулась дальше в таком же угнетающем молчании. Спустя пару минут Адриан попытался что-то сказать, только чтобы эта тишина исчезла, но его прервал громкий душераздирающий женский крик. Парень почувствовал как его волосы встали дыбом. Повернувшаяся ведьма смогла выдавить из себя лишь одно слово.</p><p>— Алья.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ведьма и лишнее геройство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Адриан открыл дверь пинком, не желая церемониться с замком. Парень даже не удивился приливу сил, не до того сейчас было. Друзья оказались в странном помещении, которое было похоже на лабораторию безумного учёного. Множество столов, расставленных в хаотическом порядке, на каждом из которых стояли странные приборы, предназначение которых оставалось в тайне. Посреди комнаты находился каменный стол, очень похожий на жертвенный, но точно сказать было нельзя.</p><p>Чен и Агрест были не единственными, кто находился в этой комнате. Около десятка простых разбойников и четверо незнакомцев в некогда бывших белыми халатах. Сейчас же материя одежды была вся в крови, но чья она? Единственная женщина среди врагов — высокая рыжеволосая, с большими очками на переносице — немного отошла от стола, показывая незваным гостям девушку, привязанную к нему.</p><p>Ведьма сразу узнала брюнетку, с которой ходила на пикник. Она ещё в магию не верила. Интересно, что она скажет, когда увидит големов? Вот ведь потеха будет! Или нет? Маринетт заметила в руках одного из врагов странную иглу. Рука разбойника находилась невероятно близко от испуганных глаз Сезер. Всё сразу стало на свои места.</p><p>— Подонки, — зашипела брюнетка, осознав, что опоздай они ненамного и Алья лишилась бы глаз. Вот тебе и отдохнула… — Адриан, отвлеки их, я вытащу девчонку!</p><p>— А не слишком ли ты с-с-самонадеянная? — раздался свистящий шёпот. Разбойники вздрогнули и побледнели, кто-то даже сжал рукоять топора. — С-с-с-сама-то ещё ребенок… Тебе не справитс-с-ся с нами, сдавайс-с-ся! Тогда твоя смерть будет быстрой и почти безболезненной!</p><p>— Я. Не. Ребёнок. — отчеканила Чен, понимая, что её волосы взлетают вверх, придавая ей сходства с Медузой Горгоной. Правду если ту милейшую мадам достали женихи, то Маринетт достали снисходительные взгляды и слова. Она почти взрослая! — Кто ты?</p><p>— Зачем той, кто умрёт, знать моё имя? — голос на мгновение притих, но затем рыкнул с такой яростью, что по многочисленным колбам и големам пошли трещины. А затем грохот камней, падающих на землю — Р-РОА! Чего стоите, остолопы? Я отвлёк её для вас! Где ваша подлость?</p><p>Этот рык заставил ошалевших врагов перейти в наступление. Разбойники сразу кинулись на детей, а учёные тем временем что-то хаотично смешивали в своих колбах. Переглянувшись с Адрианом, Маринетт кивнула в сторону столов. Парень понял, что его подруга хочет разобраться с теми, кто чуть не ослепил Сезер. Тогда задача блондина избавиться от надоедливых шестёрок. Чтобы такое придумать?</p><p>Тем временем ведьма <i>случайно</i> уничтожила один из столов прямым попаданием из жезла. Следующие были отброшены в стену <i>Воздушным веером.</i> На этом удача девушки закончилась. Один из учёных кинул в неё колбу с ярко-красной жидкостью, мешая отправить в свою сторону новую волну.</p><p>— Что это? — спросила Чен, машинально ставя перед собой <i>Оберег</i>.</p><p>— Очередная редкостная дрянь, — тихо прошептала Тикки, проснувшаяся от шума. — Не отвлекайся, а атакуй. Все считают, что ты поражена, а значит уязвима.</p><p>— Поняла, — отозвалась Маринетт, решив захватить сознание одного из учёных. А затем и ещё одного, и ещё… А затем отправить их на помощь к Адриану, чтобы парниша не погиб. — А где последняя?</p><p>А тем временем рыжеволосая женщина подкралась к девушке сзади. Занося руку с бутылкой для удара, мысленно она уже праздновала победу. Но девчонка оказалась неожиданно шустрой и смогла увернуться. Учёная открыла рот в изумлении, открываясь для удара, чем и воспользовалась ведьма.</p><p>— Похоже, что эта склянка дала ей устойчивость к магии, — буркнула брюнетка, смотря на упавшее тело. — Я даже начала волноваться, вдруг мои чары бессильны. А нет, всё это их творения! Так бы и взорвала!</p><p>— Маринетт, этот последний! — крикнул Адриан, связывая последнего врага, коим оказался учёный. — Он словно заколдованный: бросался на своих, а теперь под руку лез, чтобы я его связал. Может ему тут мозги промыли?</p><p>— Откуда я знаю? — фыркнула ведьма, поняв, что её напарник в порядке, если не считать царапины и ссадины. — Тебе не кажется, что у нас есть дела поважнее? Алья до сих пор связана.</p><p>Парень отбросил в сторону моток веревки и кинулся к напуганной однокласснице. Сезер трясло, а из глаз градом катились слезы. Было ясно, что девушка в шоке, поэтому Маринетт тяжело вдохнула, осознавая, что придётся помочь, успокоив взбудораженное сознание.</p><p>— Ненавижу такие моменты, — закатила она глаза, когда Агрест разобрался с кожаными ремнями, которые не давали Алье возможности двигаться. Чен подошла к брюнетке и обняла её, шепча успокаивающие слова. Вместе с этим она использовала исцеляющие чары. Спустя какое-то время Сезер перестала трястись и ведьма быстро отстранилась, будто обожглась. — В порядке?</p><p>— Да, — тихо сказала девушка, вставая на ноги при помощи блондина. — Спасибо, Адриан. Я могу и сама идти. А кто ты такая? Как вы тут оказались? Что вообще сейчас произошло? И…</p><p>Агрест быстро улыбнулся и аккуратно закрыл рот Сезер рукой, тонко намекая, что сейчас не самое подходящее время для расспросов. Поняв, что придётся придержать своё любопытство, Алья кивнула, показывая, что будет вести себя тихо. Парень сразу убрал ладонь.</p><p>— Злые вы, — буркнула брюнетка, не понимая, зачем синеволосая девушка, в которой Сезер уже узнала Маринетт, обходит всю комнату, оставляя после себя странные золотые искорки. — Ты что фея?</p><p>— Ага, единорог, — отозвалась Чен, закончив своё дело. Как только Алья окажется в Лесу, всё взрывные чары активируются. — Из страны Риспо! А теперь пошли, надо вывести вас отсюда.</p><p>— А как же ты, Маринетт? — удивился блондин.</p><p>— Ты поклялся, что если будет нужно, то оставишь меня, — вздохнула ведьма, понимая, что эти двое невероятные тугодумы. — Значит так. Я пришла сюда не только для того чтобы спасти двух простофиль, одна из которых до сих пор находиться где-то в этом подземелье. Адриан, ты отведёшь Алью на поверхность, а лучше — в Энигму. Я же найду Хлою и кое-что завершу.</p><p>— Хлоя осталась в лесу, — быстро сказала Алья, вспоминая скрипучую телегу, в которой их должны были доставить сюда. — Её высадили. Эта блондинка умудрилась достать даже бандитов!</p><p>— Заодно подберёте её, — ровным голосом продолжила девушка. — Прерывая ваши возмущения и приказы: я не слаба, у меня тьма-тьмущая магических артефактов, которыми я более-менее смогу воспользоваться. Нет, мне ничего не угрожает. Да, я пошлю тебя, Адриан. Нет, я не пойду с вами. Да, это важно. Ещё дурацкие вопросы есть?</p><p>— Ты любишь шоколад? — спросила Сезер, удивляясь этой странной девушке. Вроде и добрая, но в то же время злая.</p><p>— Безумно. А теперь свалили! Или помочь? — приподняла бровь Чен.</p><p>— А ты пообещала мне, что в Энигму мы вернемся вместе, — прошипел Агрест, не желавший оставлять подругу в этом опасном месте одну. Пусть она и не такая, как остальные ровесницы блондина, но всё же девушка! — Я не уйду без…</p><p>Маринетт поджала губы, и подошла к удивленному блондину. Крепко обняв его, девушка покраснела, но мысленно улыбнулась, когда Адриан обнял её в ответ. Но забывать о том, что этот парень предназначен для Хлои не стоило.</p><p>— Увидишь ты свою Хлою, не переживай, — сказав это, ведьма отстранилась и зашагала вперед, не оглядываясь на удивленную парочку. — Если я вернусь, а вас Энигме не будет, то вы пожалеете об этом!</p><p>— Думаю, нам нужно идти, — сказала Сезер, утягивая парня в другую сторону. — Она нам <i>ясно</i> сказала, что вернётся. А по дороге ты мне расскажешь о своём романе с Хлоей.</p><p>— Да не было ничего, — буркнул Агрест, понимая, что две девушки лишили его права голоса. Что тут вообще происходит?!</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Идти самой по темным коридорам было немного непривычно, но Маринетт быстро вспомнила, что она ведьма из клана Чен, а поэтому не имеет права ныть и жаловаться. К тому же, девушка видела всё прекрасно, да и врагов нигде не было. Видно, колдун их предупредил. Или колдунья. Тем не менее, вспоминая тот голос в лаборатории, девушка понимала, что её враг — чародей.<p>Пока что всё было тихо, а значит Агрест с Сезер всё ещё петляют в это лабиринте. Тем лучше для ведьмы. Уходя, она отдала свой жезл и несколько других артефактов Адриану, просто подсунув его в куртку. А парень, наверное, думает, что брюнетка влюбилась в него. Ха! Не на ту напал! Не появись блондин в её жизни, даже в разговоре с Хлоей, то ведьма и не шастала по подземелью, в поисках колдуна, а сидела в своём домике, разговаривая с Тикки.</p><p>— Гад, подлец, нахал, — ворчала девушка, не замечая, что её волосы опять шевелятся, напоминая рассерженных змей.</p><p>— И твой друг, — улыбнулась квами. — Стой, твоя цель за этой дверью!</p><p>— Эй ты, разговор есть! — крикнула ведьма, выбивая дверь ногой. Маринетт была уверена, что справится и с этим врагом. Но даже всего мужества Чен было недостаточно для того, чтобы сдержать визг.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Ведьма и злодейское чаепитие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Так ты, Джаггед Стоун, великий чародей, сумевший организовать похищение двух важных персон такой жалкой деревушки, как Энигма. Подбил рыцарей на подвиги, упс, разбойников. Те похитили девушек, а ты в это время мечтал о будущем и злодействовал. Затем ты помогал своему шефу, который… Ладно, я поняла всё, кроме одного. Почему лидером вашей банды оказался <b>крокодил?</b> — Маринетт говорила спокойно, её лицо было совершенно равнодушным, но при последней фразе девушка сорвалась на крик, вызывая усмешку со стороны своего собеседника. — Ладно, дьявол с ним! Но я — ваш враг — сижу здесь, пью чай (причём даже не отравленный!), обсуждаю моду и музыку, узнаю злодейские планы по захвату мира и… Да даже этого хватит, чтобы назвать дуэт Стоуна и Клыка безумным!</p><p>Ведьма надулась, отставляя побитую чашку в сторону. Чай, как и печенье, был невероятно вкусным, а главное безопасным. Ни одной ловушки, или атаки. Создавалось впечатление, будто бы она с Джаггедом лучшие друзья! Но это ведь не так! К тому же, мужчина должен выплатить ей деньги за нанесение морального ущерба. Подлец испоганил детство, а увиденное забыть так скоро, как хотелось бы, не выйдет. Но, вернёмся же в прошлое и узнаем от чего равнодушная и хладнокровная Чен визжала как Хлоя при виде таракана.</p><p>Грациозно выбив дверь, брюнетка столкнулась с жутким взглядом двух громадных глаз. Следом за этим последовал полный комплект чешуек, ужасной вони и длинного хвоста. Опознав в твари крокодила, Чен впала в глубокое удивление только от того, что рептилия купалась в человеческой ванне. Да не сама — мужчина с растрепанной шевелюрой «а-ля я только проснулся» фиолетового цвета мылил его спину и что-то мычал. А запах розочек окончательно добил юную чародейку. Хорошо хоть Джаггед оказался настоящим джентльменом. Успокоил, объяснил, даже чай налил… Но все равно Маринетт была невероятно зла!</p><p>— Душка, успокойся, — миролюбиво сказал Стоун, наливая себе крепкое пиво. — И извини, что тебе не предложил. Маловата ещё, через год-другой может мы и набухаемся, а пока наслаждался вкусом чая. Он из Лумии, самый лучший. У меня там сестра выращивает…</p><p>— Да мне плевать! Я пришла сюда не для этих разговоров! — вскипела Чен, с силой сжимая хрупкую чашку в руке. — Вы пытали мою… подругу, выбросили вторую в лесу, хотя за это спасибо большое! Тем не менее я отказываюсь пить с вами чай!</p><p>— Тогда настало время есть торт! — сказав это, мужчина захлопал в ладоши, ломая вид неприступного неформала. — Он с апельсинами, которые выращены на секретной плантации моей бабки, на…</p><p>— Вы издеваетесь? — волосы ведьмы вновь ожили, но на странный эффект девушка давно махнула рукой. Наверное, природная защита контактирует с одним из артефактов. — Чай, мандарины, торт… Я не удивлюсь, если вы окажитесь скрытым художником или музыкантом. Так и вижу, как вы в зимнюю ночь у костра с Клыком едите свежее печенье, которое сделал крокодил, под собственное пение!</p><p>— Это настолько очевидно? — удивлению неформала не было предела. Странная девушка, ворвавшаяся в его покои, тихо взвыла и ударилась головой о стол, заставляя Клыка грозно зарычать. — Я же говорил, а ты не послушалась. Теперь шишка будет… Дай свой лоб, моя мазь её быстро уберет. А ты, вообще молчи, не пугай нашу гостью…</p><p>— Да вы безумцы, — застонала брюнетка, понимая, что закидоны ведьм Ковена по сравнению с поведением колдуна — цветочки. И если из Вестонии ещё можно было сбежать, то сейчас такая возможность была крайне призрачной. Дорогу назад преградил Клык, так что Чен пришлось принять условия Джаггеда. — И не трогайте мой лоб, сам заживет.</p><p>— А, регенерация, понимаю… Так ты ведьма? Я никому не скажу, если попробуешь моё печенье, — мужчина протянул Маринетт вазочку с лакомством, но та демонстративно отвернулась. — А чего ты хотела? Чтобы я использовал волшебство, мы с тобой всё тут уничтожили, а потом ты вернулась в свою Энигму, как героиня? Без проблем, я могу это устроить. Но нужно ли тебе это?</p><p>— О чём ты говоришь? — от удивления Чен легко перешла на ты. Судя по равнодушному голосу и насмешливому взгляду, колдун говорил очень серьёзно. Может стоит прислушаться? — Или решил сбежать, как трус?</p><p>— Я, как бы мне не было противно, буду драться в полную силу. И тогда от такой милашки-ведьмы ничего не останется. Если же ты сможешь одолеть меня, то должна будешь <i>убить.</i> Клык знает на что ты способна, знаю и я. С Джонни ты поступила очень невежливо, даже грубо, но все же… Он тоже был неправ, — Джаггед потер переносицу рукой, прикрыв глаза. Идеальный момент для нападения, но почему Маринетт медлила? — В общем, делай что хочешь. Хочешь убивай, хочешь насладись со мной этим маленьким обедом. Спросишь почему я, злодей, устроил такое? Да я устал! Устал от зла, которое наводнило Зачарованный Лес и приближается к Энигме! Хотя бы последние года дайте в мире пожить! Но нет, и сюда пришли <i>«герои»!</i> Надоели все!</p><p>— Так ты просто… — тихо прошептала Чен, осознавая своё поведение. Глядя на сокрушающегося Джаггеда, язык не поворачивался сказать, что он злодей.</p><p>— А эти мешки под глазами? Ночи не сплю, пытаюсь оду сочинить, а все говорят, что дьяволу душу продал. Где справедливость? Я может быть хочу прославиться, но отовсюду гонят, — плаксивым голосом говорил Стоун.</p><p>— Послушай, а ты можешь спеть свою песню мне? — неожиданно спросила Маринетт. Девушка поняла, что Роуз плохо на неё влияет. Раньше она бы и не подумала о таком, но сейчас ей было искренне жаль неформала.</p><p>— Ну конечно! — сразу улыбнулся мужчина, вставая из-за стола. — А потом мы поедим и поговорим! Можно ещё поделать кексы вместе! Или оригами… А я думал, что все ведьмы — твари бездушные.</p><p>— Ты близок к истине, — фыркнула брюнетка, умолчав, что тоже много чего думала о колдуне. — Это определённо <i>самая сложная битва…</i></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Маринетт глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться. Ещё раз. И ещё один. Но с каждой секундой её гнев не только не исчезал, но и увеличивался, грозя уничтожить всех, кто хоть как-то связан с Адрианом. Придя в Энигму, ведьма надеялась спихнуть все на Агреста, но парень обставил дело так, будто бы главной героиней была она, Чен, хотевшая быть незаметной и тихой. Ну почему она не заткнула ему рот в подземелье каким-нибудь заклинанием? Пожалела. Ага. Зато теперь спокойная жизнь девушки стала настоящей мечтой, достичь которую будет не так уж и просто.<p>— Так значит Адриан сказал, что Алью спасла я. В одиночку. Роуз, я не дура. Как он объяснил своё исчезновение? — устало сказала ведьма, более менее усмирив свои чувства. — Не найди он оправдания, то его отец и Натали…</p><p>— Адриан сказал, что помогал тебе. Но не более того, — пожала плечами Роуз, отмечая, что волосы Маринетт странно шевелятся. В какой-то миг ей показалось, что синие пряди ещё и шипят, но быстро отмела мысль в сторону. Хотя, зная Чен, можно было ожидать и не таких сюрпризов… — А основная роль, спасение Альи, победа над лидером разбойников — это всё твои заслуги. Ты счастлива?</p><p>— Ага, — улыбнулась ведьма, и тут же скривилась, показывая настоящие эмоции. — Сейчас позеленею от счастья! Роуз, ты же догадываешься, что я не на курорт приехала. Обворожу Агреста, увижу его свадьбу и уеду. Больше Энигма меня не увидит и не услышит. А теперь я готова взять популярность и засунуть блондину в… Ну ты поняла, что парниша мне все карты спутал. Кстати, а что с Хлоей?</p><p>— Нашли её, успокойся, — по мнению Роуз лучше бы Буржуа так и не вернули в деревню, но лучше держать такие мысли при себе. Как никак, во время отсутствия дочери, староста был весь на нервах, и даже сейчас в нормальное состояние так и не пришёл. — В лесу. Алья <i>допросила</i> Хлою, так что теперь все знают, что от её несносного характера даже бандиты готовы сбежать! А мы, обычные школьники, терпим!</p><p>— После того, как я закончу одно дело, могу пожалеть тебя, — сказала Чен, обдумывая все услышанное. — Что-то ещё происходило за время моего отсутствия? Как Том? Алья?</p><p>— Твой дядя жутко нервничал, но улыбался. Кстати, тебе бы взять с него пример, а то от твоей привычной гримасы мухи дохнут. Я сама видела, — легкомысленно говорила девушка. — Алья сейчас ищет тебя, вроде бы хотела поблагодарить. А так, кроме того, что староста хочет устроить праздник, ничего нового нет. Ах да, школу откроют завтра, будь готова.</p><p>— Не напоминай про эту обитель зла. Хотя бы сегодня. Это так унизительно: ходить в <i>человеческую</i> школу, став почти полноценной ведьмой… — Чен поджала губы, понимая, что ей придётся это сделать. А кто виноват в этом? Адриан Агрест, влюбись он в Буржуа сразу, то ноги девушки в Энигме не было бы! — Роуз, у меня ещё дела, до встречи!</p><p>— Не забудь про Тома, — мягко напомнила блондинка, догадываясь, что в голове сейчас полный хаос, состоящий из тысячи Адрианов. — И ты ведь отблагодарила Тикки? Без её помощи вы бы пропали ещё в первом зале! Да и с твоей взрывчаткой она здорово справилась. Хотела бы и я иметь собственную квами…</p><p>— Это моя работа: присматривать за Маринетт, — тихо сказала Тикки, впервые вмешавшись в разговор. В убежище Клыка она потратила слишком много сил и даже спустя несколько часов не смогла полностью восстановиться. — К тому же, Маринетт пообещала приготовить моё любимое блюдо. Этого вполне достаточно…</p><p>— Роуз, ты знаешь, где можно найти старосту? — грубо прервала разговор ведьма, не желавшая медлить ни секунды! Довольно и того, что переев, она тащилась по лесу слишком долго, дав Адриану приличную фору во времени, чтобы тот смог скрыться от её мести.</p><p>— У школы, а что? — удивилась блондинка, но, быстро кивнув, Чен уже убежала, оставляя девушку одну. — Не забудь про Тома!!!</p><p>Но Маринетт не услышала крика подруги, мчась к школе. Она должна поговорить с Буржуа до всей суматохи праздником. Объяснить, кто настоящий герой, а также найти Адриана и забрать артефакты. Он был хорошим хранилищем, но подвергать парня опасности и дальше, ведьма не могла. Так что дел было масса, а свободного времени так мало, что впору было заплакать. Но она ведь из клана Чен, а значит плакать нельзя. Можно лишь бежать вперёд, слыша удивленные и гневные оклики.</p><p>Роуз не соврала. Андре Буржуа сидел на скамейке и смотрел, как селяне обустраивают местность для праздника. Тем временем Хлоя находилась дома, под надёжной защитой. Всё это Маринетт узнала едва приблизившись к деревьям. Её способности к телепатии становились с каждым днём всё сильнее и сильнее, только ради этого можно было бы претерпеть остальные невзгоды, предоставляемые Энигмой.</p><p>— Староста Буржуа, я хочу с вами поговорить, — крикнула Чен, останавливаясь перед мужчиной. Немного подумав, Андре кивнул, вызывая со сторону девушки радостный выдох.</p><p>— Кто ты такая? — спросил он, когда ведьма села рядом. — Твоё лицо кажется мне знакомым, но почему? Причину я запамятовал. Не напомнишь?</p><p>— Я племянница пекаря Тома Дюпен. Также я принимала участие в миссии по спасению похищенных девушек, — скороговоркой сказала девушка, понимая, что должна сразу бить метко и быстро. Если Андре не сочтёт её интересной, то не выслушает и тогда…</p><p>— Не знал, что у Тома есть племянница. Дочь? Да. Но племянница… Это значит, что твоя мать была сестрой Сабины Чен? — вежливо спросил Буржуа, отложив часть про бандитов на потом.</p><p>— Нет, мой отец был братом дядюшки, — натянуто улыбнулась ведьма, сдерживая раздражение. Роуз права: свои эмоции надо контролировать. — Но я хотела поговорить о том, что на самом деле случилось, когда Адриан спас Хлою.</p><p>Спустя полчаса эмоционального и душераздирающего рассказа, во время которого Маринетт чувствовала себя плаксивой дурой, трагических подробностей и женских слез, староста осознал, что его дочь жива лишь благодаря Агресту, но ничего предпринимать не стал. Чен же потихоньку ушла, намереваясь разобраться с блондином.</p><p>Адриан нашёлся на окраине деревни, на той самой тропе, по которой он с ведьмой начал путь к убежищу Клыка. Парень одиноко стоял, смотря вдаль. Блондин и не заметил, как девушка подошла к нему за спину и простояла так несколько минут. Маскировочная магия делала своё дело, скрывая присутствие ведьмы. Когда же Чен устала от этого спектакля, то просто кашлянула, привлекая внимание. Агрест дернулся как от удара и резко повернулся, попутно зацепившись о что-то и упав на землю.</p><p>— Ты чего? — удивилась Маринетт, даже не думая помочь другу встать. Сам упал — сам подымется. — Я такая страшная? Или это волны популярности так на тебя влияют?</p><p>— Я ничего, — буркнул блондин, не смотря в глаза девушки. Создавалось впечатление, что он боится либо избегает её. Ну и Вольпина с ним! Чен не станет навязывать ему своё общество. — А что здесь делаешь ты?</p><p>— Ты должен мне кое-что отдать, — приказным тоном сказала ведьма. Поймав растерянный взгляд она тихо договорила. — Магические артефакты. Они опасны, а я знаю, как их обезвредить. Отдай.</p><p>— Больно уж они мне нужны, — фыркнул Адриан, снимая куртку и кидая её Маринетт, ловко поймавшей предмет гардероба. — Все там. И не благодари.</p><p>— За что? За то, что благодаря тебе я известность? — зашипела ведьма. То, что ей было нужно она получила. Скоро парень будет по уши влюблен в Хлою, а значит сейчас она может выговориться. — Может сыну Габриэля Агреста это и приятно, но я в ярости! Я ненавижу славу и бегу от неё. А благодаря тебе, Адриан, на меня можно сказать, устроена охота. Спасибо тебе человеческое! Ты эгоист чертов! Никогда не думал о других и… Видеть тебя не хочу!</p><p>Девушка презрительно посмотрела на сдувшегося блондина, а затем гордо ушла, оставив его одного. Слишком быстро, чтобы услышать тихие слова Адриана.</p><p>— Это ложь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Ведьма и громкие откровения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маринетт тяжело вздохнула, крепче сжимая складки синей юбки. Пусть староста и сказал, что устроит праздник, но на деле всё оказалось восхвалением Хлои. И ни слова про Алью или бандитов. Девушке было всё равно, но справедливости ради стоит отметить странное поведение старшего Буржуа. Вдруг он умом тронулся?</p><p>Тем не менее все жители пришли в праздничной одежде и усердно делали вид, что им весело. Благодаря Тикки было найдено простое синее платье, которое ведьма и надела. В целом, образ Чен был весьма похож на выбранный ею для посещения ярмарки. Правда в этот раз о танцах и мысли не было.</p><p>Ведьма выдохнула, собираясь с силами. Всё происходившее сейчас до ужаса напоминало сон, невероятно скучный и нудный сон, который никак не хочет прекратиться, несмотря на все усилия. К тому же девушка так и не убедилась до конца, что её не представят как героиню, что изрядно трепало нервы, мешая полностью насладиться праздником…</p><p>Судорожно мотнув головой, Маринетт ужаснулась своим мыслям. Какой праздник? Да это же просто ритуал поклонения Хлое Буржуа! Десятки её портретов, местные барды восхваляют девушку в своих балладах, умолчав про то, что в беде оказалась и Алья. Староста же рассказывает всем про то, что его дочь многое пережила и вообще она такая прекрасная, умная, добрая, милая… И все равно, что мужчина говорил тихо и стоял в тридцати метрах, слух ведьмы позволял ей слышать даже невинные вставки со стороны блондинки.</p><p>— Тьфу, тошнит уже! — рявкнула Чен, не обращая на людей внимание. Её мутило от этих лицемерных улыбок, подобострастных голосов. Ну и зачем девушка сюда пришла? Надо было последовать примеру Тома, притвориться больной, мороки было бы меньше!</p><p>— Плохое настроение? — Роуз выглядела весьма довольной, даже заинтересованной, что было странно для подобного «праздника». Хотя, кто знает, что успела натворить родственница Элли? — Я знаю, как развеселить тебя, Маринетт! Смотри внимательно за Хлоей.</p><p>— Что ты уже натворила? — девушка искренне пыталась убедить себя в том, что ей интересно, но выходило не просто плохо, а кошмарно. Тем не менее блондинка поверила, или сделала вид, что поверила, за что Чен была ей весьма благодарна.</p><p>— А ты не догадалась? — удивилась Тикки, выглядывая из складок юбки.</p><p>— Ну я знаю, что наша ведьма прекрасный алхимик и может влиять на эмоции других, — монотонно сказала Маринетт. Вдруг её глаза озорно сверкнули, а губы расплылись в понимающей улыбке. — Какое?</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду? — похлопав глазами, Роуз не выдержала и засмеялась, выдавая себя. — Всего лишь ничего… Я сама создала это зелье, так что если ты хочешь спасти свою клиентку, то у тебя не выйдет, потому что… Антидота нет!</p><p>— Да не собираюсь я помогать ей, — поджав губы, ответила Маринетт. — От неё одни проблемы. Да ещё и думает, что может помыкать ведьмой Зачарованного Леса. Знаешь, я могу усилить эффект твоего зелья. Думаю, наша мадмуазель этого заслужила!</p><p>— Зелье правды, — устало выдохнула Роуз, поднимая руки, будто сдаётся врагу. Блондинка понимала, что когда глаза Чен горят синим огнём, то лучше просто согласиться со всеми её идеями. — Староста всех убеждает, что его дочурка невинный ангел, но это ведь совсем не так. Я слышала как она оскорбляла всех подряд, вот и решила показать миру настоящую сущность этой… Буржуа!</p><p>— Меньше пафоса и всё получится, — улыбнувшись уголками рта, Чен принялась быстро осматривать местность. Где же начинающая ведьма спрятала зелье? Или превратила в туман? А если оно в еде? Проще было бы спросить, но девушка хотела решить задачу сама. — Хмм, газообразное состояние, кусты роз вокруг?</p><p>— Начнёт действовать после небольшого порыва ветра, — подхватила эстафету квами. — Но ведь ты ещё ничего не знаешь о заклинаниях Стихий. Как выкрутишься?</p><p>— Попрошу Маринетт, — жизнерадостно улыбнулась девушка, понимая, что её, казалось бы безнадёжный, план пройдёт успешно. Надо было сделать так ещё раньше, но блондинка ещё верила в то, что ведьмы — прямо добрые волшебницы! — творят добро и сеют семена мира. Однако, пообщавшись с Маринетт и её тетушкой, Роуз отказалась от мыслей быть феей из сказки и последних угрызений совести, полностью отдаваясь алхимии. И спустя некоторое время она смогла улучшить зелье правды, рецепт которого по неосторожности сказала Чен. Как же некстати Хлоя вздумала подшутить над внешним видом ведьмы, ведь месть была почти готова! — Ты ведь не откажешь, да?</p><p>— Конечно же нет! — фыркнула Маринетт, разминая кисти рук. — Дождёмся подходящего момента и… Привет, Алья. Ты так вовремя.</p><p>Роуз испуганно вздрогнула, когда на горизонте показалась Сезер. Брюнетка прикусила ребро ладони, когда увидела Чен, что выражало крайнюю степень волнения. Все знали, что Алья после своего спасения стала чуть ли не боготворить своих спасителей, а если точнее Маринетт. Адриан снова увильнул от славы и обожания, заставляя Чен беситься, но изменить что-то было не в её силах. Ну не колдовать же над селянкой, в самом деле!</p><p>— Маринетт, я так рада тебя видеть! — спрятав руку за спину, поздоровалась Алья. Присутствие Роуз девушка игнорировала, чем последняя была крайне довольна. Далеко не каждый готов слушать оду о храбрости и великодушии Чен. — Сегодня такой чудесный день!</p><p>— Ну, я пойду, — ловя жалостливый взгляд подруги, блондинка засмеялась. — Меня ждёт Джулика. Не забудь про мою просьбу, Маринетт!</p><p>— Предательница, — прошипела ведьма, осознавая что осталась наедине с безумной фанаткой. Нет, нет, нет — спасите, кто-нибудь! — Ага. Самый прекрасный день в моей жизни.</p><p>— Жду не дождусь когда староста расскажет о твоём подвиге! Отец ещё ничего не знает, но после он захочет поговорить с тобой для нашей газеты, — щебетала Сезер, не замечая как с каждым словом лицо Чен становиться все грустнее и грустнее.</p><p>— Насчёт этого… Я хочу тебя кое о чём попросить. Забудь про то, что произошло в Зелёных Пещерах, то есть разбойников. Я не спасала тебя, — уверенно начала ведьма, готовясь к тому что предстоит применить магию для разрешения этой ситуации. Конечно, затем ей достанется от Вольпины, но терпеть фанатизм Альи и дальше было выше сил девушки. — Я не хочу казаться всем героем, ведь это не так. Я не готова к такой ответственности и известности. Поэтому, пожалуйста, забудь про тех, кто спас тебя. Пусть их личности остануться тайной.</p><p>— Маринетт, — на глаза брюнетки навернулись слезы, которые она быстро смахнула рукой. Поймав недоуменный взгляд Чен, она улыбнулась. — Ты не первая, кто просит меня об этом. Я постараюсь молчать, но это так сложно!</p><p>— Спасибо, — радостно выдохнула ведьма, чувствуя как одной проблемой становится меньше.</p><p>— Но ответь на мой вопрос. Почему ты поссорилась с Адрианом? — Алья пристально уставилась на побледневшую девушку. — Я права, не спорь!</p><p>— Я не ссорилась с ним, — пробормотала Маринетт, прикусив губу.</p><p>— Но не разговаривала с ним со дня нашего спасения. Думаю, ты должна кое-что услышать, — немного подумав, брюнетка вздохнула, собираясь с силами. — Он не эгоист, который думает только о себе. Во всяком случае мне он ясно дал понять, что самый важный для него человек — ты.</p><p>— Ч-что ты говоришь, Алья? — краснея сказала Чен, чувствуя что девушка не станет врать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>
      <b>Флешбэк. Зачарованный Лес. Несколько дней назад.</b>
    </i>
  </p>
</div><i>Алья вздрогнула, смахивая с оголенного плечика тонкую паутину. Она шла по Зачарованному Лесу с Адрианом не менее получаса, не останавливаясь ни на мгновение. И если парень, что было бы забавно, учитывая его образ жизни, и чувствовал себя вполне комфортно, то брюнетка чуть ли с ног не валилась.</i><p>
  <i>А эти скрипящие деревья! Земля казалось вот с минуты на минуту образует яму, в которую путники упадут, так и не дойдя до родного дома. А начавшийся ветер также не прибавлял радости. Сезер не была хорошим синоптиком, но даже она могла заявить, что скоро начнется дождь. А Маринетт все ещё нет…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Несмотря на сцену в подземелье, Адриан бурных истерик не закатывал, уверенно идя вперёд. И не скажешь, что этот холодный и бесчувственный кусок камня, еще недавно был близок к истерике. Но не ей судить поступки Агреста. Пускай с этим разбирается Маринетт или Хлоя, с кем там парень встречается?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Адриан, можешь идти медленнее? — споткнувшись о корягу, прошипела брюнетка. Подобное происходило далеко не в первый раз, но блондину казалось было всё равно на свою путницу. — Мы ведь не в забеге участвуем!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Прости, задумался, — сразу остановился Агрест. Повернувшись, он подошёл к девушке и помог смутившейся Сезер встать на ноги.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— И о ком же? — фыркнула брюнетка, вздрагивая от холода. — И даже не возразил… Значит это не какой-либо шарфик от родителей или сочинение по литературе, а человек. Хотя, скорее всего, это голубоглазая девчонка, с которой у кое-кого бурный роман. Даже не возражаешь…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Дождь начинается, — буркнул блондин, отворачиваясь от одноклассницы. А ведь знал, что от заинтригованной Альи невозможно скрыться даже в Энигме, что уж говорить о незнакомом лесе. Хотя тут шансы ещё были, но как потом объясняться перед Маринетт? — Идём искать укрытие.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Алья с трудом сдержала ехидный смешок, не желая всю дорогу терпеть обиженные или злые взгляды со стороны блондина. Куда проще было бы позже отловить его в деревне и тогда расспросить. Сейчас же стоит подумать об укрытии, ведь болезни в планы Сезер не входили. Так что девушка искала, причём весьма активно, поэтому путники смогли укрыться в небольшой пещере до начала ливня.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— По-моему это не лес, а маленькая страна, — произнесла брюнетка, устраиваясь по удобнее. Пусть их каменное убежище и было маленьким, но девушка хотела отдохнуть с наибольшим комфортом. — Не удивлюсь, если так оно и есть…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Адриан молча слушал, отстранённо смотря вдаль, словно находился в другой реальности. Алья лишь вздохнула, понимая, что её одноклассник сильно волнуется, но о ком? Если судить по тем фразам, которыми обменялись он и Маринетт, то получается, будто Агрест влюблен в Хлою, а также волнуется за здоровье Чен, чего нельзя сказать о блондинке. Сезер поджала губы, пристально рассматривая парня. И, естественно, эти действия не укрылись от внимания Адриана.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Я настолько неотразим? — весело спросил он, усмехаясь уголками рта.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— С чего ты это взял? — блондин надеялся зря: подобными вопросами Алью смутить почти невозможно. Зато он дал понять, что готов к общению, что было на руку брюнетке.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты уже минут пятнадцать смотришь на моё лицо, томно вздыхаешь, крутишь пряди волос, прикусываешь губы и что-то шепчешь. Вот и мысль, что ты стала очередной поклонницей моего идеального я, — спокойно сказал Агрест, искренне надеясь, что девушка быстро разрушит эту логическую цепочку, что и произошло к его великому счастью.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Тебе ничего не светит, — ледяным тоном изрекла брюнетка, ругая себя за излишнюю эмоциональность. — Я просто пыталась понять что в тебе все нашли. А заодно, раз наш разговор никто больше не услышит, ответь на один вопрос. Как ты относишься к Маринетт?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— А почему не Хлоя? — быстро спросил Адриан, не желая обсуждать свои чувства с Альей.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Вы друзья детства, но не более. Однако Хлоя так не считает и пытается завоевать твоё сердце с пятнадцати лет. Средства законные не всегда, — машинально ответила Сезер, словно только и делала, что следила за одноклассниками. — А ещё мы учимся в одном классе, чего нельзя сказать о Маринетт. В общем, её случай куда интереснее. Ты не отвертишься, Адриан! И не оставишь беззащитную девушку в этой страшной дыре!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— А если я всё-таки сбегу? — убитым тоном спросил Агрест, признавая свое поражение. Ну и в кого эта «беззащитная» девушка такой манипулятор?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Я расскажу Маринетт, что ты меня обижал, — игриво надулась Сезер, но тут же сразу стала серьёзной. — А если честно, то просто интересно какой она человек. Ты общаешься с Маринетт куда дольше меня и…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Алья, тебе нужно допросить не меня, а Роуз, — устало выдохнул блондин. — А ещё лучше самой составить своё мнение о Маринетт. Я тебе тут не справочник с рекомендациями как подступиться к ней.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Адриан Агрест, не буди моего зверя! Что. Ты. Чувствуешь. К. Маринетт. Дюпен? — рявкнула Сезер, которой уже надоела нерешительность парня.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Вся Энигма знала про мягкосердечность блондина. Сейчас же в кои-то веки Алья была готова побыть купидоном, но порыв её бесхитростной души мягко говоря отвергли, что было ой как не хорошо!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ну, волнуюсь я за неё.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Мало!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Жду её возвращения.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Мало!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Желаю счастья!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— У неё не день рождения!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Хочу оберегать!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Она мастер боевых искусств, самурай и Баба Яга с метелкой!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты серьёзно?!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Конечно, нет. Давай, дальше!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Не хочу.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Агрх!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Она милая, отзывчивая, интересная, храбрая, непредсказуемая, талантливая, чудесная и… Совсем не думает о себе. Поэтому я и не хотел отпускать Маринетт одну. И какой вердикт, судья?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Слушая Адриана, Сезер даже и не знала, что ей думать. Хотя кое-какие мысли у брюнетки были, но озвучивать их было слишком опасно. Поэтому она с умным видом приложила палец к щеке и сделала вид, что находиться в размышлениях.</i>
</p><p>
  <i> — Это любовь, романтик ты наш, — тихо бормотала брюнетка, радуясь тому, что из-за грома этих слов почти не разобрать. Затем девушка продолжила куда громче с ехидной улыбкой на лице. — Все у вас будет прекрасно: мир, дружба и тысяча приключений! А пока что тебе следует думать о том, где мы будем искать Хлою, когда закончится дождь.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Адриан поник. Сезер ликовала.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Стоило брюнетке договорить, как Маринетт покраснела ещё больше. Хотя по виду действительно нельзя сказать, что Адриан действительно испытывает такие чувства. Ведьме было и приятно, и больно одновременно. Она не безразлична парню, возможно, даже после того, что она ему наговорила, Агрест сможет назвать девушку своим другом. Хотя сама Чен такое простила бы вряд ли. Но ведь Адриан совсем другой и… и…<p>— Мне нужно все обдумать, — тихо сказала Маринетт, чувствуя, как Тикки ободряюще коснулась её кожи. Неловко улыбнувшись, она резко мотнула головой сначала в одну, а затем и другую сторону, пытаясь придумать достойное оправдание для побега. Вспомнив о Роуз, ведьма, заикаясь, объяснила, что её ждёт подруга. К счастью, подобная реакция вполне устроила Алью.</p><p>— Но игнорировать Адриана ты теперь точно не сможешь, — ласково сказала Сезер. Подойдя к оробевшей девушке, она нежно обняла ту. — Ладно, иди. Но в следующие раз я тебя так просто не отпущу, знай и дрожи же!</p><p>— Аг-га! — проведя рукой по другому предплечья, чтобы успокоиться, Чен развернулась в другую сторону. Но на её пути, к удивлению ведьмы и смешку со стороны Альи, вырос деревянный столб. Девушка испуганно вскрикнула, а затем принялась лихорадочно тереть нос, немного опухший после болезненного столкновения. — Агрх! Что за день?</p><p>— Это у тебя на Адриана всегда реакция такая? — по доброму засмеялась Сезер, кивком головы указав на блондина, который чинно шёл, разыскивая кого-то. Маринетт увидев его сначала побледнела, затем покраснела, ну, а под конец и понимающие улыбки Альи попятилась назад, в кусты, что-то бормоча. — Я тебя прикрою! Адриан, привет! Давно не виделись! Может поговорим?</p><p>Но парень, наученный горьким опытом, не захотел оставаться с брюнеткой и быстро скрылся в толпе. Сезер довольно всплеснула руками в ладоши, поворачиваясь к Чен, но рядом с ней никого уже не было.</p><p>— Ну что за люди пошли! Ни «спасибо», ни «пожалуйста»! — возмутилась Алья, скрещивая руки на груди. — Вот уйду я от вас! Кто же спасать-то будет? Правильно, никто! О! Милена, как поживаешь? Может поговорим?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Роуз заинтересованно посмотрела на раскрасневшуюся подругу, но вопреки ожиданиям Маринетт промолчала. Вместо этого ведьма просто ободряюще улыбнулась Чен, надеясь разузнать все позже. Девушки притаились в тени, выжидая момент для проведения операции «Правдивая Хлоя».<p>— Маринетт, ты как? — тихо спросила блондинка, не сводя взгляда с юной Буржуа. — Сможешь колдовать?</p><p>— Разумеется! Уж легкий ветер я смогу вызвать, — фыркнула Чен, стараясь не думать о рассказе Альи.</p><p>— Тогда приготовься! Сейчас!</p><p>Ладони Маринетт охватило лёгкое сияние нежно-голубого цвета, что свидетельствовало о работающих чарах. Роуз завороженно наблюдала за тем, как вокруг старосты и его очаровательной дочурки ужом вьётся шлейф из цветочных лепестков. Стало ясно, что ведьма с самого начала планировала подобное представление. И похоже у её самодеятельности появились поклонники: многие люди стали хлопать в ладоши и шептать про то, что это знак.</p><p>— Дорогие жители Энигмы, — начал свою речь Андре, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем как все взгляды прикованы к его дочери. Это точно знак небес, и никак иначе. — Сегодня мы собрались здесь, чтобы отпраздновать величайшее событие! Как вы все знает не так давно бандиты похитили мою дочь, Хлою! Но, к нашему великому счастью, её быстро спасли! Девочка даже не пострадала, а всё благодаря появлению двух героев.</p><p>— Неправда! — тихую и размеренную речь мэра прервал визгливый и недовольный голос блондинки. Чихнув, когда последний лепесток пролетел под её носом, Хлоя поправила прическу и обвела удивленных людей презрительным взглядом. — Я сама спаслась! И эти <i>герои</i> тут совсем ни при чём! Точно так же как и вы, грязные и глупые! А ты, да ты, Елена! Глупая и неуклюжая, уже меня достала! Чего вылупились? А у тебя, Патрик, на носу угри! Чего вылупились, идеал никогда не видели?</p><p>В толпе раздались смешки, многие начали громко обсуждать странное поведение дочери старосты, некоторые откровенно тыкали в неё пальцами. Маринетт же старалась сдержать приступ смеха, настолько её развеселило удивленное лицо Андре Буржуа. А блондинка даже и не думала останавливаться, обсыпая всех оскорблениями и высмеивая тех, перед кем недавно строила ангелочка. Роуз тем временем осела на землю, прижимая руки к трясущемуся животу. Благо пока что девушек никто не обнаружил и начинающая ведьма вполне могла позволить себе нервную истерику.</p><p>Несколько слов досталось и Адриану, который моментально покраснел, стоило лишь Буржуа высказать свои планы насчёт их совместного будущего. А когда речь зашла в сторону детей, то Чен смутилась, объяснив это тем, что юная мадмуазель совсем стыд потеряла. Роуз могла лишь только согласно закивать, борясь с новым приступом.</p><p>Однако староста не пожелал слушать <i>правдивые</i> мысли дочери на свой счёт, так что стоило Хлое лишь произнести имя отца, как тот принялся махать руками, требуя увести внезапно взбунтовавшуюся девушку. Нужно отметить, что эта задача оказалась настолько трудной, что справиться с ней удалось не сразу. Несчастным охранникам пришлось испытать на себе немало атак из девичьего арсенала — удар туфелькой, острый локоток или красивые ноготки пришлись как раз в тему — прежде чем извивавшуюся блондинку скрыли с глаз людей.</p><p>— Так на чём я остановился? — прокашлялся, как ни в чём не бывало Андре.</p><p>— Это было нечто… — тихий возглас Джулики пришёлся как раз на секундную паузу, вызывая новую волну истерики. Со своего места Маринетт видела как смутилась девушка и побагровел староста. А судя по странным звукам со стороны Роуз, та тоже до сих пор пребывала в легкой прострации, не реагируя на происходящее.</p><p>— Так вот… Наши герои. Их имена, к сожалению, неизвестны, — при этих словах Тикки издала странный смешок, но Чен решила расспросить свою квами несколько позже. Сейчас речь Андре была для ведьмы на первом месте по всем пунктам. — Но одно мы знаем точно: Энигма в надежных руках! Мы можем на них положиться!</p><p>— Отличная работа, Маринетт, — только и смогла выдавить из себя Чен, стараясь не обращать внимания на довольную квами. — Осталось только поговорить с Адрианом, очаровать его же и вернуть Роуз в обычное состояние. А так жизнь прекрасна!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Ведьма и легкий триумф</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После нападения разбойников многие ожидали либо закрытия школы, либо улучшения безопасности. И не зря! Едва шумиха, окружившая Хлою Буржуа, улеглась, как стало известно, что староста времени зря не терял. Опасаясь повторной пропажи дочери, он кинул все силы на поиск лучшей защиты. И нашёл. Этой защитой оказался договор с кланом ведьм, что жил рядом с селением почти двадцать лет. Однако, найдя на ветхом пергаменте строки о взаимопомощи, Буржуа не подумал о том, что никто из жителей ничего не слышал о ведьмах, а если и связывался с ними, то благоразумно молчал.</p><p>Паника нарастала, люди боялись лишний раз выйти на улицу. Даже новоприбывшие защитники ни разу не показали себя. Так что Андре просто махнул рукой, решив немного приукрасить правду. У них есть договор, ведьмы обещали помочь и помогут. Всё. Паниковать не следует, у нас всё идеально!</p><p>Однако все последующие дни над домом Буржуа словно туча нависла. Большая и притягивающая неудачи. Все постоянно падало и взрывалось, еда протухла, а ненаглядная Хлоя обнаружила пропажу всех любимых костюмов. А глава семьи страдал от кошмаров вкупе с выпадением волос. Староста уже начал считать, что это знак появления ведьм, но его дочь, имея опыт общения с чародейкой, была иного мнения.</p><p>— Да прокляли папочку, — ворчала девушка, когда отец Альи решил расспросить блондинку о хаосе в доме Буржуа. — Не иначе как ведьмы мстят. Не стоило решать за них… Хотя, поделом им! Криворукие старухи! Если даже приворожить любимого не могут, то куда им до защитных барьеров?</p><p>Однако, скороговоркой сказав всё это, Буржуа виновато втянула голову в плечи, будто ожидала что её молния испепелит на месте. Видно, Хлоя решила не испытывать судьбу лишний раз. Затем она начала что-то бормотать, но Сезер уже ничего не слышал. Зато на следующий день стал известно что угроза миновала полностью и завтра Энигма может вернуться к прежней жизни.</p><p>На робкий вопрос, а почему не сегодня, ответили весьма лаконично. Мадмуазель Хлоя должна прийти в себя после всех тех ужасов. Но особо никто не возражал, радуясь ещё одной отсрочке от рабочих или учебных будней.</p><p>Вся эта суета заняла семь дней.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Грифель привычно скрипит, радуя слух. На слегка пожелтевшем пергаменте набросок школы. В следующем году Натаниэль уже не вернётся сюда, вот и зарисовывает всё что видит. Будучи художником он всегда обращал внимание на детали, но только сейчас он замечает такие мелочи как трещины в углу или количество камней на дорожке.<p>Подняв голову, парень вновь оглядывает местность. До первого урока ещё есть время, так что во дворе ещё не мало школьников занимаются привычными делами. Хлоя что-то говорит, а её единственная подруга читает книгу. Алекс снова заключила спор с Кимом, день точно скучным не будет. Всё так привычно, что сразу и не заметить маленькую несостыковку. Роуз Лавьян тоже сидит на траве, явно дожидаясь кого-то. Но ведь Джулика уже в классе! Нет, сегодня точно будет интересно!</p><p>Чутье не подводит художника. Спустя какие-то жалкие минуты, к блондинке подбегает худая девчонка. Волосы на скорую руку заплетены в два хвостика, которые растрепались. Видно что она спешила. Может новая ученица? Да, судя по тому как Роуз указывает на школу, так и есть. Девушка поворачивается в сторону Натаниэля и у того пересыхает в горле.</p><p>
  <i>Это она!</i>
</p><p>Та самая танцовщица с последней ярмарки! Она появилась словно из ниоткуда, поплясала до вечера и исчезла. А он, Натаниэль Куртцерг, до сих пор не мог забыть её горячие ладошки и яркие глаза. Небось девушка уже и забыла про него… Но, если она будет учиться здесь, то у парня есть шанс! Может быть он может стать её другом или…</p><p>Услышав радостный щебет Роуз, Хлоя прерывает свой монолог, смотря в сторону Лавьян и её, в этом нет никаких сомнений, подруги. Художник вспомнил как дочь старосты оскорбляла всех новеньких. Он не был исключением. Буржуа невероятно долго обсмеивала его бледный цвет лица и ярко-рыжие волосы — невероятно забавное сочетание, на её взгляд. Откуда же блондинке знать, что потомки Куртцерга приехали из другой страны? Но важно не это. Жаль девчонку, ведь умение танцевать не спасёт от острого язычка Хлои.</p><p> Но та, едва увидела иссиня-черные чёрные волосы, побледнела. Видимо они уже знакомы, даже больше: знакомы настолько, что Хлоя предпочла скрыться в школе, не дожидаясь пока новенькая подойдёт ближе. Роуз коварно улыбнулась, что было совсем не похоже на неё. Словно вместо привычной доброй и отзывчивой Лавьян на мгновение очутилась дьяволица из самой Преисподней. Жутко.</p><p>— Идём, Мари, — блондинка нежно улыбнулась. А может показалось? Натаниэль не хотел узнавать, что тёмная сторона была скрыта от него. — Тебе тут понравится! А заодно расскажешь почему опоздала.</p><p>— Если я скажу что спасала мир, ты мне не поверишь? — зевнула Чен, ни капли не привирая. Узнай Вольпина, что её бесценные книги были подвергнуты столь удачному обращению, миру грозил бы Апокалипсис. Это же надо додуматься! Древние фолианты, единственные в своём роде, раскидать по всему дому и собирать всю ночь! Собственно, поэтому ведьма и опоздала, ведь заснула так и не закончив уборку. Если не Тикки, которая проснулась вовремя, она вообще бы не пришла.</p><p>— Зная тебя, я готова поверить во всё, — тяжело вздохнула Лавьян, проходя мимо Натаниэля. — Но я жажду подробностей.</p><p>— Жажди, — пожала плечами Маринетт, снова зевая. — А я посплю.</p><p>— Сегодня твой первый день в школе! — было видно, что подруги спорили далеко не впервые. Натаниэль снова поразился, тенью следую за шумной Роуз и сонной Мари. — Веди себя прилично хоть первый день! Тикки, ну скажи хоть ты ей!</p><p>— Не трогай мою кошку, — буркнула ведьма, понимая что их прекрасно слышно. Сердито посмотрев на смутившуюся Лавьян, она снова зевнула. — Она осталась дома и даже её внушительный взгляд не изгонит мою лень. Я. Хочу. Спать. И горе тому, кто осмелится мне помешать!</p><p>Эта перемена поведения настолько поразила Куртцерга, что он чуть не врезался в стену. Роуз же тихо фыркнула, заходя в класс. Маринетт последовала за ней, чудом избежав столкновения с дверью. Чем же она занималась ночью? Но звон колокола напомнил художнику, что время подумать у него ещё будет. А пока нужно поспешить на урок. Мадам Бюстье, хоть и не настолько зла, как некоторые другие учителя, но испытывать её терпение лишний раз не стоит.</p><p><i>А Маринетт кто-то предупредил?</i> — подумал Натаниэль, смотря на новенькую, которая с трудом сдерживала зевоту.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Адриан с тревогой посмотрел на лист бумаги, на которой был нарисован женский силуэт. Он никогда не был художником, как Натаниэль, но вот уже почти неделю рука сама тянулась к краскам или карандашу, пытаясь нарисовать Маринетт. После спасения Альи и Хлои, она обвинила его в эгоизме, а ведь Агрест только хотел сделать как лучше! Видно, девушка была права, он эгоист, раз решил за них двоих. Надо было сначала разобраться, а затем…<p>— Бро, ты слышал что случилось с Хлоей? — в голосе Нино слышалась явная насмешка, но укорить его никто не желал. Заносчивая Буржуа умудрилась насолить всем, даже Ляифу, который почти всегда витал в мире ином.</p><p>— Мой отец потом решил взять у неё интервью, — присоединилась к разговора Алья, сидящая позади двух друзей. Глаза брюнетки словно светились, показывая насколько эта тема приятна Сезер. Адриану вдруг захотелось сбежать, ведь его соседи стали вдруг какими-то другими. Может их захватили духи? Помнится в пещерах Маринетт говорила о них.</p><p>— Я должен это увидеть! — заявил Нино, потирая ладони. — Наверняка, наша всеми почитаемая и уважаемая…</p><p>Хлоя бросила брезгливый взгляд в сторону замолчавшего Ляифа. Однако, стоило Буржуа увидеть Адриана, как на бледных щеках появился румянец. Алья сдавленно фыркнула, как и добрая половина присутствующих. Послав смутившемуся Агресту воздушный поцелуй, она направилась к своему месту, напрочь игнорируя своих одноклассников.</p><p>— Любовь бывает злá, полюбишь и Буржуá, — прикрываясь учебником продекламировала Сезер.</p><p>— Да что вы привязались к ней? Я понимаю, что характер у неё не ангельский, но все же она надёжный человек! — решительно сказал Адриан, напрочь игнорируя вошедшую Роуз и фыркающего Нино. — Хороший друг и…</p><p>— Доброе утро, — зевнула вошедшая Маринетт. Пройдя мимо ошалевшего Агреста она села рядом с Альей.</p><p>— Настоящая принцесса, — тихо закончил фразу блондин, явно забыв о ком вообще говорил. Едва исчезнув, румянец вновь вернулся. Стало ясно, что несмотря на ссору он всё ещё что-то чувствует к девушке, которая с трудом удерживалась от того, чтобы не заснуть стоя.</p><p>Вошедшая мадам Бюстье наскоро поздоровалась с учениками, объявив о новой ученице. Маринетт, разбуженная Альей, помахала рукой, сразу же заснув. Удивительно, но сделала она это так профессионально, что учительница даже и не сообразила, что девушка не читает книгу, а досматривает второй сон. Но Хлоя так явно не думала, судя по тому взгляду, которым блондинка одарила ведьму.</p><p>— Сегодня мы вспомним мифы Энигмы, — объявила женщина тему урока. — Сейчас по очереди назовём одно мифическое создание, связанное с Энигмой. Нино, начинай!</p><p>— Энты, — видимо парень вспомнил о неудачном пикнике.</p><p>— Гномы, — а на уме Адриана была лишь Маринетт, которая явно знала о этом народце куда больше остальных.</p><p>— Призраки, — вздрогнула Алья, не забыв разбудить Маринетт. Но перед тем как Чен окончательно проснулась, Хлоя подняла руку, намереваясь что-то сказать.</p><p>— Маринетт опять уснула! — всё же Агрест был согласен с Нино. Временами Буржуа такая… несносная, прямо ужас!</p><p>И, словно в доказательство этого, ведьма зевнула, что-то бормоча.</p><p>— И как это понимать, мадмуазель? Вы знаете эту тему настолько хорошо, что можете позволить себе поспать? — недовольной была не только мадам Бюстье, но и Роуз, что пыталась предупредить подругу ещё вчера. Но когда это Чен прислушивалась к другим?</p><p>— А если да? — немного оживилась девушка, вызывая нервный тик у учительницы. — Я смогу ещё поспать?</p><p>— Вот это наглость! Ты же новенькая и уже сейчас… Сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь это сделать. Однако если справится, то в первый раз на такое нарушение дисциплины я закрою глаза, — было видно, что мадам Бюстье сомневается в знаниях Маринетт, но Адриан знал, что эта девушка полна сюрпризов.</p><p>— Вы ведь говорили про овощи? — невинно спросила ведьма, вызывая новую волну смеха.</p><p>— Мифические существа Энигмы, — прошипела Алья, искренне беспокоясь за подругу.</p><p>— Ах, это… Энигма очень тесно связана с мифическими народами. Как и раньше, так и сейчас, — ничуть не обескураженная своей неудачей продолжила девушка. — Кто не знал: без помощи ведьм, которых никак нельзя назвать чистокровными людьми, селения бы не было вообще! Горы, которые также относятся к территории округа Энигмы кишат грифонами, гномами и драконами. У подножья расположились тролли. Но самое сладенькое это Зачарованный Лес! По легендам и сказкам именно там живут дриады и феи, поют свои песни сирены, воюют гоблины и орки…</p><p> Впору было выкинуть все учебники, ибо даже там не было столько информации, сколько рассказала соня-Маринетт. Она говорила уверенно и спокойно, словно могла обсуждать эту тему часами. После краткого перечисления полусотни народцев, Чен начала разбор каждой расы, подкрепляя свои слова различными легендами или сказками. Более того! Адриан, учившийся на дому, даже и не подозревал что можно знать так много! Что уже говорить об учительнице или одноклассниках, не ожидавших такое выступление от Чен.</p><p>— Это только самые распространенные расы! — воодушевленно заявила ведьма, ничуть не устав. — Далее идут лесные духи, что…</p><p>— Где ты училась до этого? — нервно спросила мадам Бюстье, понимая почему девушка решила вздремнуть.</p><p>— Меня учили бабульки-соседки, — невинно сказала Маринетт, окрестив Ковен Ведьм таким образом. — А потом мы шли кормить гусей!</p><p>Немая сцена. И только Роуз с Адрианом ожидали нечто подобное, поэтому смогли держать на лице вежливые улыбки. Ведь это же Маринетт!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Ведьма и убедительная подруга</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Каждый день Адриана проходил по расписанию, не оставляя сыну известного ткача ни единой свободной минуты. Хотя, ближе к вечеру, Натали могла сделать небольшие поблажки. В целом же, ситуация оставалась одинаковой на протяжении долгих лет, с момента смерти мадам Агрест. Ни шага в сторону от уже прописанных правил, быть идеальным примером для всех.</p><p>Для ребенка это невозможно, подростку уже терпимее, а став почти совершеннолетним, блондин не мог вспомнить себя веселящимся на каком-то празднике. Ярмарки — исключение, ведь можно продемонстрировать новые рубахи или штаны, созданные умелой рукой Габриэля.</p><p>Встреча с Маринетт стала решающей. Именно после неё внутри идеального примерного Агреста появился огонёк азарта, толкающий парня на не допустимые ранее вещи. Стоит лишь вспомнить похищение Альи и Хлои, как сразу приходит чёткая мысль: Адриан изменился. Не так уж и заметно, но вполне ощутимо. Иначе объяснить его спор с отцом довольно трудно. Из года в год блондину было всё равно с кем праздновать свой день рождения и праздновать ли его вообще, как и Габриэлю. Но сейчас…</p><p>— Так и сказал? — округлил глаза Нино, не понимая как можно запретить устроить вечеринку своему единственному ребёнку. Девятнадцать лет исполняется только раз в жизни! И нужно отпраздновать его так, чтобы все запомнили надолго.</p><p>— Да, — понуро сказал Адриан, умолчав про то, что его отец считает всех друзей блондина «жалкими идиотами». А своё решение мужчина объяснил тем, что ни один из «неподходящей компании» не войдёт в их усадьбу даже если за воротами начнётся конец света. — Но я уже привык. Стоило ожидать подобной реакции…</p><p>— А ты уже планы построил, — вздохнул Ляиф, вспоминая реакцию своей матери, когда её непутевый сын перекрасил волосы в совершенно немыслимый цвет, последовав примеру Джулики. Они ещё несколько лет щеголяли с фиолетовыми шевелюрами, но сейчас будучи выпускниками парочка неформалов постарались вернуться в рамки обычной внешности. Правда до конца эффект зелья не исчез, поэтому Нино без колебаний подстригся. Но мадам Ляиф до сих пор читала длинную нотацию, что уже говорить о самом Агресте? Он ведь настоящий городской, не то что остальные и понимания о поведении детей у него весьма специфические. Все таки брюнету повезло больше. — Не грусти, всё будет хорошо!</p><p>— Где-то я уже слышал эти слова, — хмыкнул Адриан, подпирая голову рукой. — А на следующий день ты завалил экзамен по культуре.</p><p>— До сих пор не могу понять почему, — обиженно пробурчал Ляиф. — Мои синие волосы ещё не повод отправлять на пересдачу!</p><p>— Не все способны оценить гениев, — изрек блондин, нравоучительно подняв палец.</p><p>Друзья одновременно хмыкнули и стукнулись кулаками, окончательно прогнав тоску Адриана. Во всяком случае на ближайший день. Всё таки в школе скучать могла только Маринетт, остальные же просто пытались угнаться за бешеным темпом уроков.</p><p>К слову, о ведьме… Уже прошёл месяц с её эффектного выступления на литературе. Девушка окончательно влилась в коллектив, принеся с собой легкий авантюризм. Именно она помогала многим проказникам устраивать шалости для Хлои или срыва «бесполезных занятий», но доказать вину сонной школьницы никто не мог, а незадачливые бузотеры раз за разом уходили от наказаний, к злости высокомерной Буржуа и ей подобным «жертвам ведьминского произвола».</p><p>Роуз легонько пихнула свою подругу в плечо, получив целый потоп возмущенного бормотания. Лавьян, не без помощи всё той же Чен, начала делать первые шаги в познании древних языков Зачарованного Леса, поэтому с удивлением обнаружила в речи брюнетки несколько не совсем приличных упоминаний своих родственников и органов. Мда, и эта девушка её наставница? С ума сойти можно, да только при разговоре с Маринетт её можно либо сразу возненавидеть, либо зауважать до невозможного.</p><p>— Мари, ты слышала? — зашептала блондинка, пользуясь тем, что на уроке культуры она сидела рядом с Чен, а значит могла спокойно обсуждать всё что взбредет в голову. Предмет её обсуждений находился в другом конце помещения, а сидящая перед ней Джулика уже в сговоре. — У Адриана праздник!</p><p>— Замолчи и дай мне поспать, мучительница, — прошипела ведьма, прикрываясь потрепанным учебником. — И мне плевать на жизнь Агреста!</p><p>— Контакт есть! — хлопнула Роуз в ладоши, поняв что Маринетт внимательно слушает её и делает определенные выводы. — Значит так, мадмуазель, через неделю у <i>твоего игнорируемого</i> Адриана день рождение…</p><p>— Восемнадцать лет, ля-ля-ля, — отозвалась Чен, откинув учебник в сторону. Несчастная книга чудом не долетела до пола, замерев в нескольких сантиметрах от края парты. Девушка облегченно выдохнула, вновь забыв про Лавьян.</p><p>— И ты поможешь с организацией праздника! Не обсуждается! Это наш подарок, — решительно заявила девушка, смотря как книга упала вниз, и Джулика её поймала.</p><p>— Обсуждается. Я не участвую. Спасибо, Джу, — немного улыбнулась Маринетт, игнорируя довольно сильный щипок своей квами. — У меня много дел.</p><p>— Одно из которых поработать амуром на следующих выходных, — продолжила Роуз видя как неудовольствие на заспанном лице ведьмы сменяется профессиональной миной. — Ну так что?</p><p>— Вольпина с тобой, я в деле! — в сердцах воскликнула Чен, чувствуя, что следующие выходные она запомнит надолго.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Ведьма и неоценимая помощь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маринетт была в смятении. Она должна свести Адриана с Хлоей, не смотря на желания парня. А предстоящий день рождения был идеальным шансом для охмурения Агреста, ведь благодаря изощрённой фантазии ведьмы приворот окажется в самых неожиданных и разнообразных местах, это даже не обсуждается! Да только вот получается, что этот праздник станет последним для девушки. Вскоре она покинет Энигму и вернётся в свой родной Лес. Осталось потерпеть от силы дней пять и всё! Да только вот Чен чувствовала непонятную тоску.</p><p>Брюнетка решила, что её подарком для одноклассника станет сам праздник. Ведь кто нашёл достаточно свободное место для трёх десятков школьников с шилом в одном месте? Кто позаботился о еде? Кто придумал конкурсы? Кто договаривался с местными обитателями о «перемирии» (далеко не все мифические народцы были готовы терпеть несколько часов на своей территории несносных людишек)? Она одна. Роуз и Джулика пусть и помогали, но по сравнению с действиями ведьмы их потуги выглядели детскими и неумелыми.</p><p>Ещё в первые дни своего пребывания в человеческом селении Маринетт нарисовала карту, для памяти. И вот сейчас кривая картинка ей очень пригодилась. Когда Лавьян и Куфьен только начали свою миссию, они остановились на месте проведения торжества. И только с присоединением Чен к их группе дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Шустрая ведьма вовремя вспомнила о небольшой полянке на окраине Зачарованного Леса.</p><p>Она была идеальным вариантом, а с договориться с дриадами было не сложно. Маринетт давно была известна как ярая защитница природы, а про то как она заставила Кима (!!!) чуть ли не пойти в друиды ходили слухи по всей Энигме. В общем, методы и репутация девушки давали хорошую гарантию того, что стадо бегемотов, нет, людишек, не станут вредить Лесу. На том и порешили. Всё равно лесные девы собирались на какой-то свой праздник. Всё начиналось идеально.</p><p>Джулика и Роуз были в восторге, ведьма же сразу пошла дальше по списку. Второй проблемой была еда, но наличие лучшего повара селения облегчило задачу. Хотя готовить торт было поручено девушкам, всё же это была их инициатива, да и вообще Том и так многое должен будет приготовить.</p><p>Приглашения приняли все. Даже Хлоя, хотя она явно была недовольна тем, что блондин до сих пор относится к ней как к приятельнице, ведь о никакой любви даже мысли не было. К счастью, Буржуа худо бедно пыталась держать себя в руках… на людях. В остальное время Маринетт подвергалась преследованию с требованиями скорейшей свадьбы и дальше. Видимо история с взбесившимся домом блондинку ничему не научила. Зато Чен могла спокойно отсиживаться дома, занимаясь подготовкой к празднику (официальная версия) и изучая новые чары (что и происходило на самом деле).</p><p>Конечно же, брюнетка могла успокоить Хлою щелчком пальцев, да только вот девушка была права. Ведьма и так сильно опоздала, так ещё и пытается увильнуть от своей прямой обязанности. Немыслимо! И суровые письма Вольпины только подтверждали это. Более того, любимая тётушка запретила воздействовать на Буржуа, чем немало огорчила не только свою племянницу, но и начинающую ведьму, хотя про Роуз было сказано всего несколько слов и то весьма официальных.</p><p>Как итог Маринетт после школы бежала на полянку, подправляла приготовления подруг и спешила скрыться от бдительного ока Хлои в пекарне. Помогая своему дяде, она не только училась готовить, но и могла беспрепятственно скармливать Адриану все свои шедевры. И несмотря на то что стряпню ведьмы все хвалили, она сама была недовольна своим нынешним навыком готовки. И зельевара. У Агреста что иммунитет какой-то?</p><p>Бред. Но на других её эликсиры то действовали! Ким до сих пор таскается за Хлоей как собачонка, а за парнем тенью ходит Макс. Вот об этом Чен жалела… самую малость. За ними было интересно наблюдать, да и парни просто мастерски отвлекали бешеную блондинку от её любимого занятия: доведения ведьмы до бешенства своими фразочками и действиями.</p><p>Как бы то ни было все своё свободное время брюнетка тратила на чтение книг Вольпины. Тикки же помогала советом и горестно вздыхала, когда непутевая подопечная начинала использовать мощные <i>боевые</i> заклинания для всяких бытовых дел. Да, да, Маринетт любила похвастаться своим арсеналом заклятий, но вымесить тесто боевым вихрем…</p><p>— Даже Вольпина так не делала! — сказала квами и сразу пожалела о своих словах. Ведь следующие часы Тикки пыталась рассказать об детстве ведьмы как можно проще, чтобы избежать неудобных вопросов. Хорошо хоть пол подметался не воздушной волной, а традиционно веничком.</p><p>— Бери у своих родственников самое лучшее, — весело улыбнулась Маринетт, решив не говорить, что её тренировка по управлению огня заключалась в сушке одежды. Естественно, вызванный огонь был никак не меньше, чем огонь Тартара, но ведь пострадало только одно платье, а это показатель! Одновременно девушка скрывала своё колдовство от Тикки, что было тоже немаловажным.</p><p>До праздника осталось всего ничего, какие-то жалкие четыре дня. Место уже приготовлено, остались мелочи и транспортировка еды, блюда тоже почти готовы, да и основную часть пекарю предстоит сделать за день до торжества, одежда… Её Чен создала сама и гордилась этим, хотя от привычного костюма платье сильно отличалось. Хотя, она там будет обычной одноклассницей, а не ведьмой, так что сгодится.</p><p>В целом Маринетт была готова. Ей не хватало лишь уверенности в собственных силах, да и то это был сущий пустяк. Она устроит невероятную вечеринку для своего одноклассника, увидит их с Хлоей крепкую любовь и… Прощай, Энигма! Здравствуй, родной Лес! Это было её идеальное будущее и девушка сделает всё, что у неё есть, для того чтобы оно стало реальностью.</p><p>А то что в глубине души она хочет совсем другого — не важно. Она ведь ведьма из Клана Чен. А это обязывает.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Ведьма и новые проблемы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Сестрёнка! После твоего ухода (в который уже раз?) вся Вестония гудит как улей, а Ковен в гневе. Все знают, что твоё пребывание в Энигме — наказание, но теперь я сомневаюсь. <s>Может тоже слетать туда на недельку?</s></i>
</p><p>
  <i>А пока что, напишу тебе подробнее. Я знаю, что ты скучаешь, и не надо закатывать глаза, сестрица! На днях вернулась Лили. Помнишь девчушку-огневушку? Так вот, это она. Благодаря занятиям с моей мамой она стала ещё сильнее. А я научилась подчинять свои игрушки, <s>которые сожгла Лили</s>, но останавливаться на достигнутом не собираюсь. Вот увидишь я стану сильнее и смогу победить тебя!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Приезжай поскорее, сестрица! Тут скучно.</i>
</p><p>
  <i> Манон.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>Сестрица, ну ты даёшь!</i><p>
  <i>Как ты могла настолько разозлить Вольпину даже из человеческой деревни? Она так долго кричала, что даже странно. И собрание Ковена было. Все какие-то злые и недовольные. Мама сказала, что кто-то настаивает на возвращении Би. А моя наставница напомнила нам про Дары. С чего бы это? Вольпина же устроила проверку на знание ведьминского кодекса. Нет, тут точно что-то творится! А я как всегда ничего не знаю.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Зато спокойно могу управлять не только одной куклой. Пока что мой предел всего десяток, но это уже показатель! Лили тем временем поджигает чужие дома, вызывая ещё большую шумиху, чем переселение ведьм.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Обязательно расскажи как ты смогла одолеть разбойников. Я жажду подробностей. Ну хоть что-то интересное намечается.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Манон.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>Сестрица, тут такое произошло…</i><p>
  <i>У Вольпины появилась ученица. А в прошлом письме ты рассказывала про Буржуа и весёлую недельку, помнишь? Высокая блондинка с голубыми глазками, да? Они все поголовно приносят неудачу! Я, Лили и остальные ребята даже сгруппировались против неё.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Аврора управляет погодой и постоянно унижает тех, кто слабее. А Ковен её любит. Они даже поддержали чьё-то <s>ну что за идиотка это предложила???</s> предложение выдвинуть Борелль на Испытания! Маринетт, если она его пройдёт раньше тебя, то мы за себя не отвечаем!!! Немедленно прекращай страдать ерундой и возвращайся домой!!! И покажи этой выскочке кто тут самая крутая ведьма!!!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Манон и Ко.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Би возвращается. Будь осторожна.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>Маринетт. Если ты не в состоянии справится с таким элементарным заданием, то какая из тебя ведьма? Надеюсь, что скоро это недоразумение будет улажено. По возвращению в Вестонию тебя ждёт важный разговор.</i><p>
  <i>Вольпина.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Маринетт, что ты тут смотришь? — с явным интересом спросила Тикки, подлетев к задумавшейся подруге.<p>До праздника остался один день. Всё было уже почти готово, но ближе к вечеру Чен затеяла глобальную уборку под предлогом найти нормальные туфли. Обувь она так и не нашла, зато достала откуда-то большую пачку каких-то бумаг, над которыми теперь и застряла, сидя почти полчаса.</p><p>— Да так, нашла старые письма от Манон и Вольпины, — вздохнув, ответила девушка. Посмотрев на квами, она немного смутилась, сжав последнее письмо в бледных руках. — А ты что-то знаешь про Аврору Борелл?</p><p>— Слышала я о ней, — неоднозначно ответила Тикки, сев на плечо брюнетки. — Её Вольпина обучает. Перспективная ведьма, конечно, слабее тебя, но с такими темпами может и обогнать за несколько месяцев такой же усердной работы. Что-то произошло?</p><p>— Просто Манон про неё писала, — улыбнулась Маринетт, кивком указав на письмо с крупным неразборчивым почерком. — Вот и интересно стало. Ладно, всё равно она по себе, а я по себе. Ты видела мои туфли?</p><p>— Посмотри под кроватью, — немного подумав, произнесла Тикки.</p><p>Чен быстро вскочила на ноги, чудом не уронив подругу. Благо, Тикки уже привыкла к эмоциональному характеру своей подруги и успела морально подготовиться к подобному. Ведьма же, под укоряющим взглядом квами, наконец смогла отыскать свою обувь, забыв, что после последнего праздника сама же и оставила туфли в самом дальнем углу. Чтобы не потерять.</p><p>— Нашла! — радостно воскликнула Маринетт, прижимая свою добычу к груди. И только спустя несколько мгновений девушка вспомнила, что от долгого прибывания в не самом чистом месте её обувь покрылась пылью и нуждалась в хорошей чистке. — Ой, теперь рубашку нужно стирать…</p><p>Хотя настроение ведьмы снова поменялось. Уже в следующий момент, Чен легко удалила небольшое пятнышко на рубашке и побежала искать щётку. Что бы она не испытывала к Агресту, но выглядеть ведьма должна идеально! В предстоящем деле мелочей нет.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Какой огромный торт! — удивлённо сказала Маринетт. И пусть Чен догадывалась о том что в этот проект её дядюшка вложит все свои силы, но всё же масштаб десерта её сильно поразил. Том ведь обычный человек, пусть и отличный пекарь! Изумительно! — Уже представляю, какой он будет вкусный! Ммм…<p>— И не говори, Маринетт, — мужчина устало выдохнул. Всё же давно на его пекарню не поступали заказы с таким размахом. Пожалуй, с тех времён когда он был женат. Но руки-то помнят своё дело! — Что же, пойду я спать. Умаялся совсем с этим праздником…</p><p>— Я тоже, — признала девушка, садясь на соседний стул. — Всё же нормально шить, как выяснилось, умею только я. Вот и пришлось подгонять платья чуть ли не всем гостьям. Это же ужас какой-то! Это же не приём у короля там, например, а всего лишь Агрест. Ну что они так волнуются? Не понимаю… Зато завтра отмучаюсь и всё, свобода!</p><p>— Ты же и предложила устроить это праздник, — усмехнулся пекарь, наблюдая за ворчанием племянницы с особым удовольствием. Уж больно сильно Маринетт напоминала ему одну знакомую. — Разве не так дело было?</p><p>— Меня заставили, — уже тише продолжила ведьма, от чего-то смущаясь. Всё же ей нравилось шить, а за последнюю неделю она не только освежила в памяти свои навыки, но и улучшила их. Да что там говорить! Она бы снова повторила подобный опыт… Спустя пару лет, разумеется.</p><p>Родственники ещё несколько минут сидели молча, наслаждаясь столь приятной тишиной. Всё же за последнюю неделю они виделись очень редко и разговаривали почти всегда только по делу. Спешка, суета — и сейчас, как в противовес — молчание. Приятное молчание. Эх, хорошо!</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, Маринетт, — перед тем как уйти к себе в комнату, Том нежно обнял племянницу. — Ты тоже долго тут не сиди, завтра очень важный день.</p><p>Мужчина ушёл, оставив девушку с острым ощущением дежавю и не ловкости. Именно эти слова и стали началом её проблем, сильных перемен в привычной жизни. Может и завтрашний день будет столь же важным?</p><p>— Маринетт, ты в порядке? — спросила Тикки, выглянув на белый свет.</p><p>— Я буду скучать по этому, — просто ответила Чен, обхватив себя руками. Быстро оглянувшись, она шёпотом договорила. — И знаешь, Тикки, когда Том меня обнял я… Подумала, что наконец оказалась дома. Это так глупо, но… Я ничего не могла с собой поделать.</p><p>— Это нормально, — тихо сказала Тикки, перестав рассматривать торт. — Ты устала, да и всю неделю работала на износ. Маринетт, ты достигла своего предела, иди спать. Без всяких барьеров или тренировок для развития магических сил. <i>Здесь</i> тебе ничего не грозит. Успокойся. Завтра очень-очень важный день.</p><p>— Да, Тикки. Ты права, — немного колеблясь, выдавила из себя ведьма. — Пойду-ка я спать. Разберусь с проблемами по очереди. Сначала Агрест и Буржуа, потом все остальное.</p><p>— Хороший настрой! — похвалила девушку квами, радуясь, что Чен перестала хандрить и думать в неверном направлении. Всё же нужное время ещё не пришло.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Ведьма и тайный праздник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Рано утром, когда все ещё спали, или только готовились к выходу на улицу, Маринетт начала рискованную операцию по транспортировке торта для Адриана. Всё же творение Тома высотой было под несколько метров, что сильно усложняло задачу. Девушка уже сообщила дяде, что у неё есть план и волноваться ему не следует. Как и сдерживать свою фантазию.</p><p>Вот так и получилось, что уменьшив торт с помощью магии, девушка могла только навредить блюду, а нести своими руками она была просто не в состоянии. Можно было, конечно, рискнуть и попытаться уменьшить торт, но сил ведьмы могли и не хватить для того чтобы после вернуть изделие в нормальный вид. А это существенный недостаток единственного плана.</p><p>— Выбора у меня особого-то и нет, — подведя итог своих размышлений, девушка ещё раз осмотрела блюдо. И как она могла вчера восхищаться этой громадиной, позабыв о том, что именно она должна будет перенести торт? — Так что вперёд!</p><p>Короткая вспышка алого цвета и Чен резко бросилась вперёд, чудом поймав тарелку с блюдом у самого пола. Правда при этом она немного ушибла коленки, а на локте появилась приличная ссадина.</p><p>— Это было очень рискованно, — заметила Тикки, которой было очень интересно наблюдать за действиями своей подруги.</p><p>— Я знаю, — немного резко бросила ведьма, аккуратно встав с пола. Полученные раны неприятно ныли, но и поддержка торта в маленьком состоянии требовала немало сил, так что подлечить себя девушка не могла. — Ай! Нужно донести торт как можно скорее!</p><p>С этими словами Маринетт максимально быстро направилась к выходу из дома, стараясь не уронить тарелку и при этом лишний раз не напрягать травмированные конечности. Сложная задача, но квами верила, что ведьма справится.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Роуз не могла заснуть с самого вечера. Ей всё время казалось, что идеальный план Дня Рождения Адриана не сработает или что-то пойдёт не так. Поэтому девушка перепроверила всё что только могла дома, начиная от своего платья и закончив причёской. Правда ближе к утру она смогла поспать около часа, чего Лавьян вполне хватило. Она же не Маринетт, которая регулярно ночью занимается всякой ерундой, и подобная бессонница для блондинки редкость.<p>Едва организм более-менее стал функционировать нормально, ведьма немедленно бросилась к Лесу, на ходу доедая яблоко. Ещё вчера Роуз решила, что нормально есть она будет на вечеринке. Всё же не зря они позвали всех на девять утра? А Адриана приведёт Нино, с которым уже договорились Куфьен и Сезер. Бедный Агрест свято верил, что идёт просто на дружескую встречу, где будет максимум три человека. Разумеется, тот факт, что приглашён весь класс, станет для блондина приятным сюрпризом. Во всяком случае, Лавьян надеялась именно на такую реакцию.</p><p>Всё было идеально! Остались последние штрихи в виде приворотных ароматизированных палочек и других любовных секретиков. К примеру, неподалёку от нужной поляны Маринетт устроила настоящий тайный уголок, оживив ветви деревьев, которые могли скрыть тех кто попадал в радиус действия от других людей. Цветы, увивавшие некоторые деревья, выделяли амурные пары, но усилить их должна была именно магия Чен, дабы избежать нежелательных последствий. Как никак не все одноклассники Роуз смогли выйти из состояния подростка с играющими гормонами. А вон там вот руны, чтобы усилить уже имеющуюся симпатию. Лишь бы Буржуа не боялась воды!</p><p>— Идеально! И не стоило мне так бояться, ничего не случилось, — тихо бормотала Лавьян, ходя кругами по полянке. Вдруг ведьма услышала странный гул, словно на неё мчался дикий зверь. — А что ещё такое?! Маринетт???</p><p>Да, это была она. Чен грациозно выскочила из кустов с тарелкой в руках. Девушка тяжело дышала, а из её привычных хвостиков торчали разные веточки и листочки.</p><p>— Вот и торт, — с трудом выдавила из себя ведьма. Как же трудно стоять на ногах! Все жё, идея пойти к месту встречи в лёгком платьице и сандалиях не была самой лучшей. — Чего смотришь? Спасай его скорее!</p><p>Роуз с причитаниями выхватила блюдо из рук подруги. Маринетт сразу почувствовала себя лучше, а Лавьян согнулась в три погибели.</p><p>— Что это? Как ты его донесла? — теперь блондинка понимала ведьму. Чудо, что она вообще добралась сюда с таким грузом!</p><p>— Это секрет, — ухмыльнулась девушка, падая на землю. — Хорошо хоть остальные блюда уже здесь. Ещё одной такой прогулки я не перенесу. Осторожней!!!</p><p>Всё таки Роуз не обладала способностью Маринетт удерживать тяжелые вещи и не уронить их себе на ногу. Пусть торт до сих пор был уменьшен, но Лавьян, неловко покачнувшись, выпустила тарелку из рук. Если бы не Тикки, сколдовавшая что-то из арсенала квами, то история закончилась бы весьма плачевно. К счастью, все отделались лёгким испугом.</p><p>— Если такое случится и на празднике, то всё пропало! — выждя несколько минут, заявила Тикки. — Хватит сокрушаться о его красоте. Маринетт, Роуз, разрежьте его на несколько частей.</p><p>— Как же так? — непонимающе спросила блондинка. Истерические нотки до конца не исчезли, но Роуз медленно приходила в себя.</p><p>— Магией, дорогуша, магией, — куда быстрее сообразила Маринетт. — Был один гигантский торт — станет два средних или четыре маленьких! Блестящий план!</p><p>— Всё равно не понимаю, — тихо сказала Лавьян, вызывая надменный смешок со стороны ведьмы.</p><p>— Смотри и учись! — синхронно сказали Тикки и Маринетт. Переглянувшись, девушка взмахнула рукой, оставив за ней золотистую полоску, а квами убрала мерцающий розовый барьер, удерживающий торт от встречи с землёй. В полёте блюдо раздвоилось, немного уменьшившись. А затем уже знакомое сияние подхватило торты, аккуратно поставив их на спешно появившиеся столы. — Отличная работа!</p><p>— У меня только один вопрос, — удивлённо сказала Роуз. — Вы где так хором приловчились отвечать?</p><p>Тикки загадочно улыбнулась, выдерживая драматическую паузу, но засмеявшаяся Чен испортила весь эффект. К ней подключилась и Лавьян.</p><p>— Всё, успокаиваемся и распаковываем остальные блюда, — нравоучительно произнесла квами, но девушки её не услышали, продолжив смеяться. — Сюда скоро Джулика придёт, а как вы объясните ей почему еда из деревьев выскакивает?</p><p>— Скатерть-самобранка? — предложила Роуз, но тут же прекратила шутить. — Ой! А Маринетт нужно привести себя в порядок ещё…</p><p>— Вот именно! Поэтому быстро за дело, столы я уже вам создала. И про привороты не забудьте!</p><p>Вместо ответа ведьмы синхронно вздохнули и поплелись сервировать столы. Пусть ещё и было слишком рано, но лучше подготовиться сейчас, чем как обычно слишком поздно.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Адриан грустил. Всю неделю его словно бы не замечали. Отец — понятное дело, Маринетт — тоже ничего нового, но остальные одноклассники почему? Хотя Алья и Хлоя наоборот были чересчур надоедливыми, что странно. Нино постоянно где-то пропадал, но время для того чтобы пригласить Агреста погулять нашёл. И не пришёл.<p>— Привет, Джулика, — поздоровался Адриан, когда мрачная девушка подошла ближе. — Ты не видела Нино? Он должен быть где-то здесь, но я не вижу его.</p><p>— Нино уже ушёл, — сообщила Куфьен, догадываясь куда пропал брюнет. Скорее всего, его утащила Алья под предлогом помощи Маринетт и Роуз. Джулика уже слышала, как те <i>вдвоём самостоятельно</i> перетащили <i>все</i> блюда. Но историю услышала не только она, а то что знает Сезер — знают все. Так что брюнетка могла только гадать сколько одноклассников Алья привлекла к делу. — Просто чтобы проверить всё ли готово. Я проведу тебя, ладно?</p><p>— У меня есть выбор? — отчего-то Адриану стало забавно. Даже свой день рождения он отмечает тайком от семьи с малознакомой ему девушкой, пусть и одноклассницей. Лучшим другом Агреста всегда был Нино, а Джулика постоянно общалась с Роуз. И всё равно, что в общих друзьях у обоих находилась Маринетт. Уж ей-то абсолютно всё равно на блондина, к сожалению.</p><p>Вместо ответа Куфьен отрицательно мотнула головой. Парень хмыкнул, когда брюнетка взяла его руку и повела за собой, помня что Адриан понятия не имеет <i>куда</i> его на самом деле ведут. Шли они молча, быстро покинув территорию школы, по направлению к Зачарованному Лесу. И если после приключения с Маринетт Адриан даже начал испытывать к мрачному месту некую симпатию, то Джулика определённо должна была упасть в обморок от одного упоминания обители ведьм и разной нечисти.</p><p>— Тебе страшно? — спросил Агрест, принимая неудачную попытку начать диалог.</p><p>— С чего бы это? — искренне удивилась девушка, даже отпустив руку одноклассника от переизбытка эмоций. — Потому что начинается Зачарованный Лес?</p><p>— Ну да… — несколько обескураженно произнёс блондин. Странная она какая-то… Другая бы на месте Куфьен давно истерику устроила. А брюнетка лишь что-то пробормотала и пошла дальше, не заморачиваясь насчёт пятна на своём платье или испачканных башмачках. На памяти Агреста только одна девушка вела себя так. Маринетт.</p><p>— И что в нём такого ужасного? Это ведь настоящий курорт! — с непередаваемым восторгом заявила Джулика. — Когда вырасту — обязательно перееду сюда!</p><p>— И будешь защищать местную фауну? — спросил Адриан, стараясь не думать о Дюпен. Но образ одноклассницы никак не хотел исчезать. Мысленная Маринетт даже закатила глаза и что-то забормотала в адрес Куфьен. Слишком реалистично. Брр!</p><p>— Буду восстанавливать связь человека с природой, — пафосно изрекла брюнетка, немного ускоряясь. Поймав недоумённо-насмешливый взгляд парня, она раздосадованно хмыкнула. — Помнишь как Ким хотел стать друидом? Вот по его стопам и пойду. И нечего смеяться! Пришли уже!</p><p>Не дожидаясь ответной реакции, девушка подпихнула одноклассника вперёд. Ветви ближайших деревьев как по волшебству уступили ему дорогу. Споткнувшись о корягу, Агрест чуть было не упал вперёд, но вовремя схватился за крепкую смуглую ладонь.</p><p>— Нино? — только и смог сказать Адриан, стараясь не обращать внимание на странный шум впереди себя.</p><p>— С Днём Рождения, бро! — широко улыбнулся Ляиф, пожав ладонь. — Чего ты на меня так смотришь? Я же не привидение! Иди лучше, принимай поздравления. Праздник же как-никак.</p><p>Наконец, отпустив руку друга, Адриан отстранённо смотрел как раскрасневшегося брюнета Алья увела куда-то в сторону и зашептала на ухо. В себя Агрест пришёл лишь тогда, когда услышал знакомый ворчливый голос.</p><p>— Привет, — необычно серьёзная Маринетт по-детски наклонила голову набок, бегло осматривая одноклассника. — А мы тут тебе праздник устроили.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Ведьма и запутанные чувства</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Адриану потребовалось около пятнадцати минут, чтобы окончательно поверить в то, что сейчас он не спит. Одноклассники тайком устроили ему праздник. Родители знали и одобрили идею Роуз. Маринетт всю неделю вместе с Томом готовила кулинарные шедевры. Хлоя обеспечила всех готовыми платьями или тканями. Самым удивительным было то, что Дюпен и Буржуа смогли работать вместе! И всё ради блондина.</p><p>Хотя, как позже сообщила Джулика, девушки просто находились далеко друг от друга. Если Маринетт обустраивала эту полянку, то Хлоя пыталась уговорить родителей. На подобном распределении обязанностей сперва настояла Роуз, а после согласились остальные. Кто? Те, кто узнали обо всём раньше срока и решили предложить свою помощь. Таким образом, к Адриану приставили няньку-Алью, чтобы скрыть Великую Тайну от виновника переполоха.</p><p>— И у нас всё получилось! — торжественно закончила Куфьен, довольно улыбаясь. Но вдруг её радость исчезла, уступив место настоящей улыбке маньяка. — Только попробуй сказать, что тебя что-то не устраивает! Маринетт тебя просто убьёт, а мы поможем! Понял?!</p><p>— К-конечно! — испуганно пискнул Адриан, поражённый столь быстрой сменой настроения. — Тут всё идеально!</p><p>— Скажешь это при Роуз, рискуешь погибнуть от её болтовни, — сообщила Джулика, хмуря брови. Пусть брюнетка и была привычная к щебету своей подруги, но даже так… За последнюю неделю Куфьен была готова продать в рабство пол деревни за кляп или час тишины. А Маринетт (хитрая лисица!) работала почти всегда одна, избавив себя от общения как с Буржуа, так и с Роуз.</p><p>— Что же мне им сказать? — растерялся Агрест. И так нельзя, и сяк запретили. Хоть с горя утопись, вон, озеро есть.</p><p>— Не знаю, — честно сказала Джулика. Что же, своё дело она сделала и заслужила отдых. Ободряюще хлопнув парня по плечу, Куфьен сочувственно улыбнулась. — Твои проблемы, вот ты и решай их. А я пришла сюда отдохнуть.</p><p>Брюнетка спешно пошла к столу с разными напитками, не оглядываясь по сторонам. Увидев, что Адриан наконец избавился от общества мрачной девушки, к нему попыталась подойти Хлоя, но ту отвлекла Алья, которая рекомендовала всем попробовать какой-то коктейль. Буржуа лишь отмахнулась от Сезер, которая уже была слегка навеселе. Агрест тем временем смог не только миновать возможной встречи с дочкой старосты, но и найти Нино.</p><p>— Классная вечеринка, — счастливо улыбнулся Адриан, подходя к другу.</p><p>Ляиф нашёлся в компании Милен и Ивана. Кто-то очень умный нашёл поющие цветы, которые не только пели песни, но и воспроизводили музыку, часто звучавшую на ярмарках. Своеобразный танцевальный уголок пользовался большой популярностью. Но Маринетт, лихо отплясывающая, кажется, польку, исчезла, стоило на горизонте появится блондину. Жаль.</p><p>— Полностью согласен, бро! — не прекращая танца, крикнул Нино. И тут же опасливо оглянулся, будто ожидал чего-то плохого. — Но не ляпни такого при Роуз.</p><p>— Почему? — недоумевающе спросил парень. Ну что за странный совет?</p><p>— Она самый настоящий демон, — пробасил Иван, ведя свою партнёршу в элегантном вальсе. — Хуже Мари, когда она не в духе.</p><p>— А Маринетт тут при чём? — снова спросил парень.</p><p>— Они обе словно от другого мира, когда чем-то увлечены, — бросила Милен, пожалев блондина. — Иван, ты опять чуть не наступил мне на ногу!</p><p>— Прости, — смутился парень. — Всё же танцы это не моё…</p><p>— У тебя все прекрасно получается, только не отвлекайся, — ласково улыбнулась Апрэль.</p><p>— Адриан, где ты? — громко прокричала Хлоя. Буржуа словно бы начала охоту на младшего Агреста, что пугало. И с чего она так уверена в том, что Адриан решит провести праздник с ней?</p><p>— Ну… Я… пойду, — скомкано попрощавшись, блондин переместился к столам, думая, что спортивный Ким сможет скрыть его от невменяемой дочки старосты. — Ким, Алекс, как жизнь?</p><p>— Отстойно!</p><p>— Идеально!</p><p>— Новое соревнование!</p><p>— Ты опять проиграешь!</p><p>— Мелким слова не давали! Ты не сможешь выпить весь коктейль из этого кувшина!</p><p>— Сам не сможешь! Ставлю свои сапоги!</p><p>— А я футболку!</p><p>— Договорились! Алья, разбей!!!</p><p>— Без проблем, — кажется, Сезер была единственной адекватной среди этой компании. А двое спорщиков уже и думать забыли про именинника, перейдя к соревнованию. Изредка звук льющейся воды прерывался, а кто-то выкрикивал обидное прозвище. Брюнетка же наблюдала за процессом с неприкрытым интересом. — Ребят, вы уже повторяться начали! Ким, ты пей, пей, не останавливайся! Я на тебя поставила! Алекс, не волнуйся, за тебя болеет Роуз! Горько! Горько!</p><p>— А что тут происходит? — праздник был полон сюрпризов, только сейчас Агрест понял, на что подписался.</p><p>— Спаивание малолетних, — равнодушно бросила Лавьян, незаметно притаившаяся за Альей. — Коктейли — какой-то расслабляющий отвар. При передозировке результат похож на её поведение, — небрежный кивок в сторону Сезер, — а нормальная реакция на моё. Алья, «горько» кричат на свадебном поцелуе.</p><p>— Какая разница? Пока Маринетт и Адриан поумнеют, пройдёт сто лет! Горько! И… Победитель Алекс! Я знала, я верила в тебя! Ро, налей мне ещё!!!</p><p>Блондинка равнодушно достала из-под стола бочку и щедро налила в кружку Альи новую порцию отвара. Тем временем, под аккомпанемент собственных ругательств и икоты Кубдел, Ким стягивал с себя рубашку.</p><p>— Будешь? — спросила Лавьян, предлагая имениннику свою кружку.</p><p>— Воздержусь, — побледнел Адриан. — Я лучше торт попробую.</p><p>— Осторожней, там сейчас буйствует Сабрина, — сообщив это, Роуз мечтательно улыбнулась, что-то представив. — Если встретишь Мари, то передай, что Натаниэля отвлекает Джу.</p><p>— Х-хорошо, — дослушав одноклассницу, Агрест спешно убежал. С Роуз не спорят, как и с Маринетт.</p><p>Несмотря на то, что праздник было сложно назвать нормальным, Адриан получал небывалое удовольствие. Не все были столь увлечены спорами или танцами, его поздравляли и пытались либо накормить, либо напоить, либо повести к алтарю. Правда последнее пропагандировала Хлоя, от которой парень скрывался уже несколько часов. Ему приходилось перемещаться от одного конца поляны к другому довольно-таки часто. Но Маринетт, поздравив его в самом начале, исчезла. Изредка, Дюпен мелькала вдали, но также быстро пропадала.</p><p>— Это судьба, говорю тебе! — кажется, Алья уже избавилась от последствий отвара. Теперь Сезер увлечённо спорила с Нино.</p><p>— Раз судьба, тогда… Натаниэль будет первым! Хотя у Хлои тоже неплохие шансы, — малопонятно произнёс Ляиф, облокотившись о дерево. — А ты как думаешь? Кто первым найдёт свою любовь?</p><p>— Единственные, в ком я уверена — Адриан и Маринетт, — уверенно заявила Алья, сотрясая кулаком воздух. — Мы ещё попируем на их свадьбе!</p><p>— А если нет? — спросил брюнет. Видимо, он уже догадался, что Сезер очень азартна, вот и попытался втянуть девушку в спор.</p><p>— Замуж выйду, — фыркнула Алья, успокоившись. — За тебя!</p><p>— Договорились, — повеселел Ляиф. — Сворачиваем лавочку, Хлоя идёт.</p><p>Адриан сразу перестал давиться кашлем и отступил назад. Подслушанный разговор был вполне в духе праздника: странным, слегка безумным. Но обдумать его Агрест решил позже. Сейчас же он решил спрятаться среди деревьев, ведь выскочить к друзьям означало выдать себя, да и Буржуа уже начала скандалить с Альей.</p><p>— Надеюсь, что тут нет диких зверей, — прошептал Агрест, обходя многолетние деревья. Вдыхая их аромат, парень почувствовал, что его тревоги уходят на второй план. Как же спокойно в этом лесу. Даже шумные школьники на заднем плане не могли испортить ощущение защищённости и умиротворения.</p><p>Адриан рассеянно оглянулся. Свет и голоса доносились немногим правее, значит он ушёл не так уж и далеко. Отлично! Пожалуй, он побудет здесь ещё немного, а затем вернётся на полянку.</p><p>— Адриан? — повернув голову, парень увидел Маринетт. Волосы Дюпен красивыми волнами спускались чуть пониже плечей и выглядели растрепанными. Лицо девушки раскраснелось, будто она также всё время от кого-то убегала. Но смотрела она на блондина внимательно, будто была уверена, что ей ничего не грозит. — Что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>Агрест промолчал, не в силах дать адекватного ответа. Всё о чём он мог думать — как же красива девушка, стоявшая перед ним. Видимо Маринетт догадалась о чём-то или вспомнила, поэтому просто обречённо выдохнула.</p><p>— Фанаты загнали? — сочувственно спросила она. Немного замявшись, она прикусила губу, будто бы придя к важнейшему решению. — Товарищ по несчастью.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Маринетт была в восторге от устроенного праздника ровно до тех пор, пока Натаниэль, застенчиво краснея, не предложил потанцевать. По доброте душевной ведьма согласилась, пожалев о своём решении после четвёртого танца. Ну вот почему Куртцерг решил, что теперь она его девушка? Хотя бы Хлоя перекинула всё своё внимание на Адриана. Не одна она страдает!<p>Чен же, предстоял самый настоящий забег с препятствиями. И дополнительными заданиями. Перекинуться парой слов с Сабриной, выиграть спор с Кимом, попросить Джулику отвлечь Натаниэля, станцевать с Нино и снова сбежать. Праздник запоминался отрывками, яркими и запоминающимися. А привороты работали безотказно, пусть и на посторонних людях. Чен было всё равно, поэтому её совесть благополучно спала, как и Тикки. Роуз, попытавшись остановить подругу, потом «случайно» перепутала кружки и теперь её спокойствию и невозмутимости мог позавидовать даже Ковен. А нечего было пытаться свести ведьму с Куртцергом, пусть и в танце. Кто посоветовал отвлечься? Лавьян. Из-за кого теперь Маринетт всё время бегает? Лавьян. Вот и всё, действия Чен вполне законы и не обсуждаются.</p><p>В конце концов, ведьма не выдержала и ушла с поляны. Ей в лесу ничего не грозило, а восстановить потраченные нервы и магию стоило. Хотя уединение Чен было нарушено довольно быстро. И кем? Главной головной болью девушки. Ну вот почему Агресту не сидится на поляне? Хотя, вспомнив Буржуа, Маринетт поняла его действия и даже не прогнала.</p><p>Первоначальная радость исчезла, теперь брюнетка маялась от скуки. А скучающая ведьма — предвестник бед. Именно поэтому Чен пыталась разговорить Агреста, который, прекратив краснеть и мямлить, вновь стал интересным собеседником и товарищем, с которым девушка отправилась в логово к разбойникам. Определённо, этот Адриан был куда приятнее другого. А главное, увидев Агреста с подобным огоньком в глазах и выслушав его безумные планы, Хлоя несколько дней полностью игнорировала Агреста, опасаясь что это поведение заразно. Жаль, что любящий приключения и опасности Адриан появлялся так редко. Иначе, Маринетт прекратила бы избегать блондина, прикрываясь порой самыми бредовыми причинами.</p><p>— А затем мы переехали в Энигму, — закончил очередную историю парень. Рассказчиком он был превосходным, чем так же выгодно отличался от идеального Агреста, что посещал школу каждый день. И внимательным к своему собеседнику. Уже вечерело, но ребята не обращали на это внимания, продолжая общение. Однако температура падала, из-за чего легко одетая Маринетт начинала дрожать от холода. — Ты замёрзла?</p><p>Ну не говорить же парню, что полностью восстановив магию, ведьма бы ничего не почувствовала? Чен промолчала, но Адриан поступил очень неожиданно. Чтобы согреть девушку, он просто обнял её.</p><p><i>«Странно, но так действительно теплее. Ведьмы поступили бы по-другому, »</i> — признала Маринетт, положив руки ему на плечи. Блондин внимательно смотрел на Чен, а затем наклонил голову, зачем-то приоткрыв губы.</p><p>Девушка могла отстраниться или оттолкнуть парня, но не стала. И лишь несколько миллиметров отделяли пару от поцелуя. Ещё бы мгновение и… Но ведьма и её цель не могут быть вместе. Это против правил, которые с самого детства нарушала Чен. Возможно, она и сейчас проигнорировала их, но всё решила Хлоя.</p><p>Буржуа пробиралась через кусты, с пыхтением и причитаниями. Маринетт резко отстранилась, стараясь унять своё сердце, которое колотилось как безумное.</p><p>
  <i>Остановись!</i>
</p><p>— Не могу…</p><p>
  <i>Прошу!</i>
</p><p>— Так надо…</p><p>
  <i>Маринетт…</i>
</p><p>— Прощай.</p><p>Ведьма не знала, были ли то мысли Адриана, или её разыгравшееся воображение. Машинально отвечая шепотом, девушка отходила назад. Перед тем как окончательно уйти, закрыв свой «тайный уголок», Маринетт кинула прощальный взгляд в сторону Агреста, который выглядел потерянным. Блондин тоже смотрел на неё, будто молил о чем-то, но внезапно проснувшаяся совесть, гнала ведьму куда подальше.</p><p>Стоило Чен покинуть «уголок», как туда добралась Хлоя. Маринетт захлопнула ловушку, которую создала собственными руками, и села на землю. Её миссия выполнена, скоро она вернётся в Вестонию. Но, прикоснувшись к своему лицу, девушка поняла, что всё это время она плакала.</p><p>— Что же ты со мной сделал, Адриан? — беззвучно спросила ведьма, даже не пытаясь остановить свои слёзы. Это было выше её сил.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Ведьма и непростое прощание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пусть Маринетт и пыталась выглядеть беззаботной, но ей было тяжело. Тяжело бросить свой дом, зная, что, возможно, больше никогда не вернёшься туда. Девушка покинула Вестонию, а затем и свой уютный домик в Лесу ради Энигмы, в которой теперь ей тоже нет места. Казалось, ещё вчера она только попала в деревню, а уже нужно возвращаться обратно.</p><p>Свой долг Чен выполнила. Адриан вот уже как целую неделю бегает за Хлоей, как верный пёс, а послезавтра состоится помолвка. Буржуа получила что хотела, поэтому ведьма может вернуться домой. Нет, не так… Она <i>хочет</i> это сделать. Видеть, как вместо твоего друга осталась глупая оболочка — больно, а осознавать, что изменения произошли по твоей воле — невыносимо. Поэтому приглашение Вольпины вернуться в Вестонию девушка приняла сразу, не раздумывая.</p><p>Там у неё не будет времени на тоску. Ведьма давно хотела перекинуться парой ласковых с Авророй, которая совсем извела Манон. Кукловод даже собралась повторить подвиг своей сестренки, покинув деревню. А этого допустить было нельзя, ведь мать девочки одна из самых уважаемых ведьм Ковена — Надья Шамак. Да и отчитаться перед Ковеном нужно… А затем Вольпина пообещала начать с племянницей тренировки, поэтому тоска из-за Адриана просто исчезнет под грудой куда более неотложных дел.</p><p>Здесь же, каждая мелочь напоминала о зеленоглазом блондине, несмотря на то, что в попытках избежать любого контакта с Агрестом, ведьма просто заперлась в комнате, подпуская к себе лишь Роуз и Тома. Она боялась, просто боялась признать свои чувства. Но, как выяснилось, все уже догадались или знали, что Адриан влюблён в Маринетт, что стало настоящим шоком для ведьмы, а она сама тоже тайно сохла по очаровательному парню. И сплетни подтвердились, хотя Чен было от этого не легче.</p><p>В глубине своей души девушка допускала мысли о простом счастье и совместной жизни с Адрианом. Но её рациональная часть вскоре одержала вверх, и мечты оказались заперты в глубине подсознания. Она — ведьма, пусть и отец был человеком, а Адриан… Он всего лишь обычный человек, даже слишком избалованный и женственный. Настоящая принцесса!</p><p>— Ну вот и всё… — сложив последнюю книгу в свой чемодан, сказала Маринетт. Из комнаты она решила забрать только то, что взяла из своего домика. В принципе, таким же остался только шкаф с одеждой, кровать и подоконник с цветами. — Больше меня здесь ничто не держит.</p><p>И это была правда. Сразу после праздника, девушка попрощалась с Альей, пусть Сезер и не поняла причину странного поведения приятельницы. Также она пообещала не говорить никому об Маринетт, мол, со всеми вопросами к Роуз. На том и порешили.</p><p>Лавьян стоила отдельного упоминания. С ней Чен попрощалась в самый последний момент, вчера вечером. Блондинка и так знала, что долго ведьма задерживаться в Энигме не собиралась, поэтому с ней проблем было меньше всех. Зато Роуз чувствовала себя крайне виноватой, ведь именно она сообщила первой о том, что Адриан и Хлоя теперь пара. В тот же день Маринетт начала сбор вещей, многократно начиная всё сначала. Девушки стали настоящими подругами и договорились, что по возможности навестят друг друга. Да и Роуз должна была закончить своё обучение именно в Вестонии.</p><p>Видя подавленное состояние своей племянницы, Том предложил отправиться вместе с ним на конкурс кондитеров, чтобы развеяться. Маринетт и сама думала о таком варианте, но отказалась, сказав, что возвращается домой. Пекарь понял и отговаривать не стал, только дал девушке в дорогу её любимых пирожных. Вечером вчерашнего дня он уехал в город на конкурс, оставив пекарню на родственницу.</p><p>Никогда ещё дом не казался Чен таким жутким. И пусть темноты она не боялась, но одиночество чувствовала особо остро, что странно. Утром же, снова переупаковав вещи (на что ушло часа три), она наконец решилась. Почти. Она сильная, она ведьма, она справится.</p><p>Маринетт решила полететь на метле, укрывшись чарами невидимости. Более долгий и сложный вариант, чем телепортация, но так она сможет попрощаться с Энигмой. Да и появление племянницы Главы Клана должно быть незабываемым (пару идеек подкинула Роуз). Небольшое опоздание не повредит.</p><p>— Прощай, Энигма, — печально улыбнулась Маринетт, закрепив к метле чемодан. — Скучать не буду, но мои каникулы здесь были незабываемыми.</p><p>Вылетев на улицу, девушка позволила себе небольшую слабость. Она кружила над деревней ещё несколько часов, прежде чем взять курс на Зачарованный Лес. Да, права была Вольпина. Энигма — пройденный этап, дальше ведьму ждут новые приключения, опасности и, кто знает, вдруг ей удастся забыть Адриана?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Ведьма и сорванные чары</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Адриан открыл глаза, он с трудом понимал где он находится, да и вообще кто он. Голова неприятно побаливала, но Агрест мог сказать, что такое для него не в новинку. Последнюю неделю он точно ходил с мигренью. Поморгав несколько минут, чтобы глаза привыкли к свету, блондин определил, что находится в своей комнате перед окном. Судя по одежде, он собирался куда-то идти. Что же, встречу придётся перенести.</p><p>Скривив губы в усмешке, парень внимательно осмотрел свою правую руку, мысленно отмечая, что что-то изменился. После пятиминутной игры в гляделки он даже смог сказать, что именно.</p><p>— Кольцо… Раньше его не было, — выдохнул Адриан. Серебряный ободок приковывал к себе взгляд, как и выгравированная кошачья мордочка на тыльной стороне ладони. Наверное, он получил его от близкого человека, вряд ли малознакомый подарил ему столь ценную вещицу. И запоминающуюся. Хотя блондин подумал, что для остальных украшение не столь заметное, как для него. — Но почему я решил одеть его сейчас?</p><p>А может быть его мигрень связана именно с кольцом? На тумбочке рядом с роскошной кроватью парень увидел раскрытую шкатулку. Кольцо вполне могло быть оттуда. Что же, подытожим. Он собирался идти на важную встречу и решил одеть кольцо. А затем он оказался дезориентирован.</p><p>— Весело… — хмыкнув, Адриан поднял голову, отвлёкшись от созерцания украшения. Сразу же в глаза бросилась такая привычная Энигма с суетящимися людьми. Нет, не то… Взгляд переместился вдаль. На горизонте виднелась кромка зелёных деревьев. Лес. — Зачарованный Лес. И чего это я так удивился? Это всего лишь крайне опасное место. Различные магические расы воюют между собой фактически не прерываясь на перемирия. Скрытых ловушек для врагов там немереное количество. Не стоит забывать о ведьмах, чьи чары не менее опасны для людей. Проклятье!</p><p>Не стоило быть особо умным, чтобы понять — только что прозвучала чья-та цитата. Но кто её автор? Уж точно не отец, предпочитавший держаться от магии подальше. Натали также не поднимала тему волшебных созданий, но больше ему не у кого спросить подобные вещи. Дело принимало всё более странный оборот, что совсем не нравилось Адриану.</p><p>Дальше было ещё хуже. Мигрень только усиливалась, мешая думать, но отступать Агрест был не намерен. Парень чувствовал, что у него только одна попытка, если не вспомнит сейчас, значит потеряет воспоминания навсегда! Нет! Он не сдастся!</p><p>— Соберись, Рапунцель, — прошипел блондин, сжав руками свою голову. Как же больно! И кисть правой руки словно бы пылает, причём так, что ему хочется отрубить её, а лучше — испепелить. Для надёжности. — Это тебе не свидание, тут думать надо!</p><p>И снова это идиотское чувство, словно слова принадлежат кому-то друго… нет, не другому. Отлично, он цитирует какую-то незнакомку! Причём в сознании появился её силуэт, но лица не разобрать. Зато Агрест определённо чувствовал её эмоции. Равнодушие, скука, интерес, грусть, радость — они менялись так быстро, что выделить основную было невозможно. Хотя нет, от девушки так и веяло тоской, причём очень знакомой Адриану.</p><p>Он чувствовал подобное, когда потерял свою мать. Точнее узнал, что эта женщина больше никогда не появится в его жизни, хотя и до четырёх лет он ни разу не видел загадочную мадам Агрест, искренне веря, что она существует. Уже позже появились предположения, что такого человека просто не существует, но не суть. Незнакомка потеряла близких людей, но старалась держаться, как бы кошмарно у неё это ни получалось.</p><p>— Кто же ты, Вольпину тебе в родственники! — прошипел Агрест, с трудом сдерживая крик. Нет, он передумал, не нужны ему воспоминания. Жизнь прекрасна и без этого! Ага, ага, ага! Но, договорив очередную цитату, Адриан упрямо мотнул головой. Он не избалованная принцесса и обязательно узнает личность этой девушки! — Квами с тобой! Я не отстану от тебя!</p><p>Он буквально услышал ехидный смешок, от чего лишь блаженно улыбнулся. Теперь наследник Габриэля Агреста общается с вымышленной, возможно, девушкой. И что люди скажут? Уж точно не «хороший мальчик», как только что заявила эта… пускай будет Голос, ведь блондин слышит только её голос.</p><p>Это чувство ему тоже не в новинку. Давно, ещё когда была похищена Хлоя, он слышал Голос, спасший его от верной гибели. Соваться одному в логово разбойников было глупо и самонадеянно, сейчас Адриан это понял, но тогда… Это было единственное верное решение.</p><p>— Нет, не так… Точно, тогда я был не один! Я пошёл вслед за <i>ней</i>, а не ради Хлои, — пораженно прошептал блондин, вспомнив спасение не только дочери старосты, но и Альи. — А затем влюбился, точнее признался, что хочу быть рядом с… защищать её… И плевать, что её считают проклятой или опасной! Она никогда не сдаётся и не отступает от своих слов. Она ищет признания и считает себя взрослой. Она любит танцевать и невероятно красива. Она умна и забавна. Порой странная, но ведь это типичная…</p><p>
  <i>Я просто Ма-аринетт! Обычная девчонка с обычной жизнью!</i>
</p><p>Голос полон веселья, она явно кому-то подражает, забавно растягивая гласные. Но вот имя истинное, её определенно зовут Маринетт. И при осознании этого голова вместе с рукой немеют от фантомной боли, а кажется, что взорвутся сейчас на мелкие кусочки.</p><p>— Это же Маринетт! Самая лучшая девушка на свете. И как я мог забыть её? Идиот! — больше Адриана ничто не сдерживало и, кинув последний взгляд на Зачарованный Лес, он выбежал из комнаты, а после и из дома.</p><p>На улице его никто не останавливал, будто не замечали. И снова Агрест подумал, что это заслуга странного кольца, которое, казалось бы, вело его к цели. Свернув за очередной поворот, он налетел на хрупкую блондинку с короткой стрижкой, в котором узнал свою одноклассницу Роуз. Уж она, так точно могла рассказать ему, что же произошло!</p><p>— Что ты здесь делаешь? — от девушки веяло лёгким изумлением, а также злостью. Но Лавьян ничем не выразила внезапной кровожадности, требовательно осматривая парня.</p><p>— Ищу кое-кого, — буркнул блондин, понимая, что ему не рады. — Я пойду дальше, ладно?</p><p>— Нет, сначала объяснись! Почему ты пропустил помолвку? И не вздумай мне врать, придурок! Иначе сразу пожалеешь, что появился на свете! — злобно крикнула Роуз, встав на ноги. Девушка и бровью не повела на пыльное праздничное платье, сверля одноклассника суровым взглядом. Кончики волос слабо шевелились, напоминая Маринетт в гневе. И позу Лавьян приняла такую же как Дюпен. Ностальгия…</p><p>— Какое венчание? — прекратив вспоминать свою (теперь уже точно!) возлюбленную, спросил Адриан. Сразу же ему пришлось уворачиваться от сильной пощечины. — Ты чего?</p><p>— Кретин! Сегодня же помолвка Буржуа и Агреста! Твоя, чтобы ты с Вольпиной переговорил, помолвка! — жажда убийства Лавьян сменилась душевной болью, а на глазах показались слёзы. Настоящие, не фальшивка. — Мы столько сил потратили на это, а ты просто профилонил её не пойми где! Ради этого она уехала, и всё это зря! Ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу...</p><p>Выкрикнув эту фразу, Роуз окончательно разрыдалась и убежала, оставив Адриана. Он окончательно запутался. Он ведь не любит Хлою, что за бред несла блондинка про помолвку? Быть такого не может.</p><p>— Мне нужно переговорить с дядей Маринетт, — уж он точно не станет кидаться на парня. Может быть, он даже объяснит, что же произошло.</p><p> Несколько минут бега и вот Агрест молнией ворвался в пекарню. Новые эмоции буквально оглушили: обида, легкая радость и тоска. Странный набор, но сейчас совсем не до того. Пока его не выгнали — нужно узнать главное!</p><p>— Где Маринетт?! — без церемоний рыкнул парень, даже не надеясь получить ответ. Но он прозвучал.</p><p>— Как где? Она же уехала позавчера, — растерянно пробормотал Том, смотря на блондина с удивлением. — Ты чего?</p><p>И тогда весь привычный мир Адриана исчез, оставив после себя лишь пустоту. А кольцо, в последний раз обжёгши его фантомной болью, успокоилось.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Ведьма и неприятное возвращение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Спрыгнув с метлы, Маринетт сразу ощутила прилив сил. Действительно, на родной земле ведьма куда могущественней. Когда-то давно Чен узнала, что после долгих скитаний, одна ведьма, чьей особой силой являлась вода, без особого труда смогла вызвать <i>Огненный шторм</i>. Правда это, или просто чья-то фантазия неизвестно, но сам факт! В общем, брюнетка сразу почувствовала себя лучше.</p><p>— Вот и прекрасно! Роуз со своей Энигмой на меня плохо влияет, — тихо пробормотала Маринетт, старательно избегая мысли об Адриане. Не для того она вернулась в Вестонию. Будь всё иначе, она бы просто заперлась в своей хижине, но не судьба. — Ладно, занесу вещи в дом и пойду к тётушке, а то она разнесёт весь лес. Тикки, как там дела с моим уголком?</p><p>— Напрасно ты так драматизируешь, — заявила квами, скрещивая лапки на груди. — Вольпина обо всем позаботилась. Твой старый дом распечатан и готов к проживанию в нём. Рядом с тобой живёт некая Мирей, а вторая соседка или сосед ещё не известен.</p><p>— Очень полезная информация, — усмехнулась Чен, отвязывая чемодан от метлы. До своего дома девушка решила дойти ногами, уменьшив груз при помощи магии. — Не обижайся, но я просто нервничаю.</p><p>— Я понимаю, — ласково улыбнулась Тикки.</p><p>— И это нечто — племянница наставницы? — надменный голос прервал беседу подруг. Прямо перед Маринетт стояла высокая блондинка с голубыми глазами. Платье на ней было простым, но практичным. Чен заметила несколько рун, которые отталкивали грязь и повышали скорость девицы. Чем-то ведьма напоминала Хлою Буржуа. — Какой позор-р!</p><p>— А ты ещё кто, ходячее недоразумение? — недружелюбно бросила Маринетт, не сумев определить тип магии этой выскочки. Брюнетка была раздосадована своим бессилием, но выплеснуть негативные эмоции она решила на ведьму. Хотя, если смутные догадки Чен верны, то недо-копия Буржуа — это Аврора Борелл, чья сила заключается в управлении погодой.</p><p>— Моё имя Аврор-ра, — презрительно усмехнулась Борелл, посчитав брюнетку очередной глупышкой. А она надеялась найти себе достойную соперницу. Что же, не судьба! — А ты Мар-ринетт Чен, бесталантливая племянница Главы Клана и выскочка.</p><p>— Неправда, у меня есть талант! — вспыхнула ведьма, борясь с желанием врезать блондинке.</p><p>— И какой же? Влипать в непр-риятности? Не смеши меня, глупышка. Со мной тебе не ср-равнится никогда, — Аврора эффектно тряхнула пышной копной волос и кокетливо улыбнулась. Само очарование, да только вот Борелл не дотягивала до Роуз. Уж Лавьян была всепризнанным мастером ангельского взгляда.</p><p>— А если нет? — при мысли о Роуз Чен моментально успокоилась. Она не может подвести свою подругу, не может проиграть этой фифе!</p><p>— Тогда я… Да нет, быть такого не может! Вольпина говорила, что у тебя дар-р до сих пор не открылся, поэтому <i>ты</i> не попадаешь на Испытания, — очередная глупая улыбка, — а <i>я</i> буду в них участвовать. И одолею всех, став сильнейшей юной ведьмой!</p><p>— И зачем мне это знать? — удивилась Маринетт, решив позже спросить Вольпину с какой это радости та раскрыла её секрет посторонней.</p><p>— Я хотела… ср-разиться с тобой… проверить свои силы… Не зря же Ковен только о тебе и говорит! — сначала блондинка тщательно подбирала слова, сдерживаясь, но при упоминание Ковена просто вспыхнула. Подскочив к Маринетт, она зло прорычала смотря в спокойные глаза. Эта недоучка даже не испугалась её! Да как она смеет?! — Поэтому, ты просто обязана открыть свой дурацкий дар до Испытаний! Мы сразимся на них, иначе я не ведьма из Клана Чен!</p><p>— Какой заманчивый шанс… Я бы с радостью понаблюдала за твоим отречением от Клана, но видать не судьба, — притворно печально сказала брюнетка, с удовольствием наблюдая за взбешенной Авророй. — Я собираюсь участвовать в Испытаниях, где выйду победительницей. Но, не из-за тебя. А теперь мне нужно идти. Чего стоишь? Кыш!</p><p>Но Борелл не сдвинулась с места, даже услышав любимые интонации Вольпины, которая в гневе. Тогда Маринетт просто хмыкнула, ловко обойдя свою новую соперницу.</p><p>— Я буду ждать нашего ср-ражения, Маринетт Чен, — прошипела Аврора. — Не подведи меня.</p><p>— И не собир-ралась, — под конец диалога ведьма не выдержала, передразнив блондинку. — Пока!</p><p>Вслед ей донеслось рассерженное шипение в перемешку с проклятиями, но ведьма уже не обращала на них внимания, спокойно шагая в сторону дома Главы Клана. Она уже опоздала, поэтому делать лишний крюк и заносить метлу нет никакого смысла, как и искать Манон.</p><p>— И всё из-за этой Борелл, — обречённо простонала Маринетт. При упоминании отсутствующего дара её хорошее настроение исчезло, но после обмена остроумием быстро вернулось. И правда, сделал другому гадость — на сердце радость! — В случае чего всё свалю на неё и буду импровизировать!</p><p>— Ничего не изменилось, — закатила глаза квами, которая только понадеялась, что её подопечная поумнела. Ан нет, зря, накаркала.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Почему так долго? — грубо спросила Вольпина, стоило Маринетт зайти в её кабинет. Женщина не собиралась церемониться с племянницей, ведь ответственность за воспитание Чен лежала именно на её плечах. — Без представлений и фарса!<p>— Но так не интересно! — возмутилась брюнетка, зная, что спорить с родственницей, когда она в таком состоянии глупо и опасно. Поэтому уже в следующий момент, подняв руки в жесте «сдаюсь-сдаюсь», девушка начала свое оправдание. — Меня заманили в западню.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, что я поверю в это? — приподняла бровь шатенка, прекрасно зная всю историю. Но послушать жалкий щебет оправдывающейся Маринетт, которая была очень похожа на старшую сестру Вольпины было прекрасным началом рабочего дня Главы Клана.</p><p>— Она подкараулила меня и попыталась забрать в плен, — не моргнув глазом выпалила ведьма. — А ещё выпихнуть на Испытания.</p><p>— Можно подумать, я бы это не сделала, — фыркнула женщина, которая и сама в детстве так оправдывалась. Всё же Маринетт похожа на Сабину только внешне, характер у неё такой же как у Вольпины с примесями Дюпена. — Довольно этого цирка!</p><p>— Ну и ладно, — недовольно проворчала Чен, скрещивая руки на груди. — Я прилетела, а на окраине Вестонии (что она вообще там забыла?) на меня набросилась Аврора. Сначала она называла меня твоим позором, дразнилась своим даром, а потом вызвала на бой. Я должна попасть на Испытания!</p><p>— Раньше ты не воспринимала их всерьёз, — задумчиво сказала Вольпина, внутренне ликуя. — Перспектива получить новую силу и покинуть Лес тебя никогда не впечатляла. Что изменилось?</p><p>— Только там я смогу безнаказанно с ней подраться, — честно заявила Маринетт. — Моя цель попасть на финальные бои и одолеть Борелл! И ты мне поможешь!</p><p>— Это как же? Дар за тебя открою? Только с ним твою кандидатуру будут рассматривать для включения в списки участников Испытаний. Да ты и сама знаешь, — махнула рукой шатенка.</p><p>— Ты можешь меня тренировать, — неуверенно предложила Маринетт, чувствуя как её план прогорает.</p><p>— Ладно, помогу чем смогу. Всё равно ты сильно опоздала с выполнением задания. Ковен настоял на ещё одном, поэтому… — подумав, сказала ведьма.</p><p>— Я не вернусь в Энигму! — вспыхнула Маринетт, покраснев.</p><p>— Тебя никто и не отпустит, — фыркнула Вольпина. — В течении двух дней отправишься в Южный округ. Там найдешь стаю оборотней. У них там проблемы, пропал кто-то из охотников, точно не припомню. Лучше начни как можно скорее, их альфа ненавидит опоздания. Вопросы?</p><p>— По заданию нет, а вот по-моему проживанию в Вестонии…</p><p>Родственницы общались аж до самого вечера, только когда за окном начало темнеть Маринетт ушла домой. Она вернулась в свою деревню и, что самое главное, за день ни разу не вспомнила про Адриана! Но ведьма была уверена, что её приключения только начинаются…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Ведьма и появившийся защитник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Благодаря своей внезапно появившейся способности чувствовать чужие эмоции, Адриан многое осознал. Хлоя его не любит, пусть и убедила себя в обратном. Буржуа лишь хотела чтобы друг детства был с ней всегда, но затем, видя что за Агрестом хвостом ходят фанатки, внушила себе, что её привязанность — любовь. Хотя, спору нет, как только дочь старосты начала свою «охоту», количество фанаток постепенно уменьшилось до нуля. Но влечение Хлои осталось, что привело к ужасающим последствиям.</p><p>К уходу Маринетт. Однако, не решись Буржуа влюбить в себя желанного парня, он не встретил бы Дюпен. Хотя как эта девушка могла помочь, Адриан не понимал, а Хлоя не могла рассказать. Или не хотела, будучи в обиде на Агреста, который разорвал помолвку без согласования со старшим поколением. Теперь, устроив громкий скандал и разругавшись с отцом, парень покинул Энигму.</p><p>Нет, не навсегда. Ему нужно время, чтобы полностью осознать сложившуюся ситуацию и прийти в себя от множества не самых позитивных эмоций, царивших в деревне. И стоило осознать это, как ноги сами привели блондина в Зачарованный Лес. Он не боялся ни заблудиться, ни быть съеденным каким-то жутким монстром. Самое страшное уже произошло — он потерял Маринетт.</p><p>Остановившись у одного из деревьев, Адриан прижался к многовековому дубу, чувствуя как медленно приходит в норму. Ему больше не хотелось ломать всё, что можно уничтожить. Куда ближе было желание завыть как волк. Что Агрест и попытался сделать. Но блондин лишь услышал тихий звук, больше похожий на мяуканье кота.</p><p>— Какой же я жалкий, — криво ухмыльнулся он, падая на землю. Закинув голову назад, парень слегка стукнулся об дерево, не почувствовав ничего. После той боли, что причинило ему кольцо — эта казалась пустяком. — Неудивительно, что Маринетт ушла.</p><p>Адриан прикрыл глаза, медленно и спокойно вдыхая чистый воздух. Он знал, что Дюпен любила этот Лес, но, казалось, причину осознал только сейчас. Такое умиротворение больше нигде не встретишь, к сожалению.</p><p>— Твою мать! — выругался Агрест, ощутив резкий всплеск боли. Причём не своей. Сколько же загадок таит его способность? — Как же больно!</p><p>Вот и пришёл конец его безделью. Адриан резко вскочил на ноги и, не обращая внимание на головокружение, кинулся бежать вперёд. Он был уверен, что избавиться от жуткой боли сможет лишь найдя того, кто её испытывает. Только бы добраться до него… Каждый шаг давался парню с трудом, но он упрямо продолжал идти вперёд, полностью игнорируя окружающий мир.</p><p>Вдруг колени Адриана подогнулись, и он упал на землю, не выдержав боли. Рядом раздалось тихое мяуканье. Блондин с трудом повернул голову, смотря вперёд. Немного дальше него лежал чёрный кот, от которого и веяло болью. Собравшись с силами, Агрест пополз к нему, понимая что сошёл с ума. Ну или близок к этому. Иначе объяснить своё странное поведение становилось трудно.</p><p>— Держись, — одними губами прошептал парень, протянув руку вперёд. Пальцы коснулись чуть тёплой шерсти, а в голове пронеслось воспоминание: в детстве Адриан хотел иметь кота. — Я здесь.</p><p>Животное снова мяукнуло и доверчиво потянулось к человеку своей мордочкой. Место прикосновения словно льдом обожгло, но Агрест и бровью не повёл, чувствуя как его боль уходит, оставляя после себя лишь изнеможение и усталость. Кот пристально смотрел на Адриана такими же зелёными глазами. Казалось, он что-то обдумывает.</p><p>— Это ты… забрал мою боль? — медленно спросил блондин, понимая, что боль кота только усилилась, ведь теперь её никто не разделял.</p><p>— Да, — лениво сказал он.</p><p>— Говорящий кот? — удивился Адриан, хотя удивился он как-то вяло, словно лень животного передалась и ему.</p><p>— Моё имя Плагг, а ты можешь не представляться, ведь я не запомню. Слушай меня внимательно пока-ещё-человек. Ты был избран для защиты Хранительницы. Скоро, в этом Лесу пробудится Алая Дева, но она будет очень слаба и уязвима. Ты один сможешь защитить её от сил зла. Но для этого…</p><p>— Я сошёл с ума… — тихо прошептал Адриан, продолжая слушать рассказ Плагга.</p><p>— Глупый человек, — проворчал кот. Закатив глаза, он начал свой рассказ с начала, объясняя всё куда подробнее, чем раньше. — Издавна, существовала ведьма, чьей задачей было сохранение баланса между добром и злом. Она была истинным воплощением силы созидания. И всегда её защищал славный воин, что мог разрушить всё, что угодно: материальное и не материальное. Чародейка, Алая Дева, Хранительница, скоро пробудится, но защитить её я не смогу. Но сможешь ты.</p><p>— И как? Я не смог уберечь близкого мне человека от страданий… Ты сошёл с ума, Плагг. Я не борец за добро, я обычный парень, — тихо сказал Агрест, стараясь говорить спокойно. На удивление он довольно-таки быстро смирился с мыслью, что кот может говорить.</p><p>— Ты хочешь найти Маринетт? — решил изменить тактику Плагг. И это сработало! Глаза блондина словно загорелись, а лицо стало выглядеть куда решительнее. — Моя сила тебе поможет.</p><p>— Зачем ты мне помогаешь? — не веря спросил Адриан, ощущая как боль Плагга стала сильнее. — Тебе самому нужна помощь и…</p><p>— Как будто я этого не знаю! Со своей раной я долго не протяну. Ты единственный, кто смог услышать меня. Ты — избранный! — сердито рявкнул кот и тут же застонал. Вспомнив ту боль, которая терзала его несколько минут, парень содрогнулся. — Больше уговаривать тебя не стану. Принимаешь мой дар?</p><p>Адриан почувствовал, что от этого решения зависит не только его судьба, но и судьба всего мира. Тяжесть выбора давила на его плечи непосильным грузом, но мысль об Маринетт придала парню сил. Он слабо кивнул, но коту этого хватило. В следующий момент зелёное сияние охватило обоих и они исчезли. Лишь смятая трава указывала на недавнее присутствие человека и оборотня.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Ведьма и своенравные оборотни</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>«От выполнения этой миссии будет зависеть моя дальнейшая судьба. Я не могу снова ошибиться, поэтому нужно сделать всё максимально хорошо. Манон и Вольпина будут гордиться мной! </i> — думала Маринетт, приближаясь к месту, где находилась стая оборотней. Разумеется, они кочевали по всему лесу, а то и миру, но вот уже как несколько месяцев стая занимала территорию Южного Округа. Особых проблем они не вызывали, поэтому ведьма надеялась справиться с заданием быстро.</p><p>Альфой стаи был некий оборотень с именем Гиас. Как сказала Вольпина — удивительно спокойный и рассудительный, для оборотня. Однако, он смог поскандалить с Главой Клана, в которой учуял лису, что не удивительно. Тётушка Маринетт действительно имела крепкую связь с рыжими охотниками, даже её квами Триккс был лисёнком. Чен надеялась, что её не станут воспринимать как враждебное существо, иначе ей не выполнить задание, а значит не открыть дар и не попасть на Испытания.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, Маринетт, — ласково сказала Тикки, смотря вдаль. — Всё будет хорошо, вот увидишь. Я уже вижу селение оборотней! Мы почти пришли!</p><p>— Лишь бы ничего не случилось, — прошептала девушка, прижимая сжатую в кулак руку к груди. Её сердце колотилось с бешенной скоростью, а голова немного побаливала. Организм ведьмы будто бы чувствовал надвигающуюся беду, но брюнетка не могла отступить. Глубоко задышав, она быстро успокоилась. — Хотя, что может случиться? Я же в Зачарованном Лесу!</p><p>Прийдя к такому решению, Маринетт ускорила шаг. Миновав одно из деревьев, ведьма резко отпрыгнула назад. В следующий момент сверху на землю спрыгнули два парня, ровесники девушки на первый взгляд. Было ясно, что они из стаи Гиаса, но ведьма не спешила с выводами.</p><p>— Кто ты? — глухо прорычал тот, что был повыше. Его красные волосы развевались на лёгком ветерке, а чёрные глаза враждебно смотрели на брюнетку, с чьих рук был готов сорваться <i>Воздушный веер</i>. На голове парня виднелись ушки, говорящие о том, что оборотень плохо контролировал своё превращение.</p><p>— И без шуток, ведьма, — недружелюбно добавил темноволосый, с презрением смотря на голубоватые сияние, исходившее от пальцев девушки и отражавшееся в его карих глазах. Парень тоже был не особо опытен, ведь помимо звериных ушей он мог похвастать ещё и хвостом. — Мы внимательно следим за тобой!</p><p>— Я не намерена шутить, — серьёзно сказала брюнетка, в любой момент готовая использовать свою магию. — Я пришла от Клана Чен, чтобы помочь. А кто вы?</p><p>— Просили о помощи, а прислали ребёнка. Так и знал, что не стоит доверять ведьмам! Я Крис, — коротко сказал темноволосый, брезгливо упомянув ведьм. — Откуда нам знать, что ты не врёшь?</p><p>— Тео, — не пошевельнувшись, сказал оборотень. — Согласен с ним. Чем докажешь?</p><p>— Что я ведьма? — невинно спросила Маринетт, игриво пропустив между пальцами молнию. В сочетании со стихией ветра, подобное ребячество могло плохо кончиться, но не зря же ведьма так долго и упорно тренировалась. Пока что оборотням ничего не грозило. Пока что… — Или то, что я пришла помочь? А может вас интересует являюсь ли я Чен? — поймав гневные взгляды, девушка усмехнулась. Вольпина была права: сдержанный в стае только альфа (и то брюнетка собиралась поспорить с этим!), молодняк вывести из себя проще простого, как и Аврору. — Могу вывести у вас блох, чтобы подтвердить свою доброжелательность. И поблагодарить своих покровителей, что я не испепелила вас. Я не ребёнок, в отличие от вас.</p><p>— Да как ты смеешь оскорблять нас? — Крис уже собирался наброситься на незнакомку, но был остановлен внезапно появившейся девушкой. — Линдали, какого ты…</p><p>Появившаяся тоже была из оборотней, на что указывали особые отметины на её боку в виде луны. Девушка легко удержала юного волка за плечи, немного царапая кожу длинными ноготками. Ростом Линдали была выше Тео, да и выглядела очень привлекательно. Открытая одежда только подчеркивала её достоинства, пусть и была защитного характера. На красивом лице через правый глаз проходил кривой шрам, единственное уродство девушки. Короткие рыжие волосы еле достигали плеч, для удобства подвязанные лентой.</p><p>— Молчать, щенок! Это не обычная ведьма, а приближенная к Вольпине. Ей можно доверять, а вы что здесь устроили? — спокойно сказала она, холодно посмотрев на Тео. — Прошу понять моих учеников, вид у тебя не ахти. А наша задача не пропускать опасных чужаков к стае. Я могу рассчитывать на твоё понимание?</p><p>Под пристальным взглядом мудрых глаз Маринетт не решилась спорить. Убрав готовое заклинание с руки, она кивнула, заодно поприветствовав Линдали.</p><p>— Я Маринетт, посланная Вольпиной для помощи вашему альфе и всей стае…</p><p>— Я Линдали, наставница этих щенков и сопровождающая для редких гостей. Иди за мной, а вы охраняйте территорию дальше. И без глупостей!</p><p>Парни мигом стушевались, но перечить наставнице не посмели. Чен быстро подошла к Линдали, чтобы последовать за ней. Но перед тем как пойти за оборотнем, она не удержалась и показала язык опешившим Тео и Крису. Однако, ответ не заставил себя долго ждать, почти сразу же Тео в ответ показал свой.</p><p>— Как дети, честное слово, — пробормотала Тикки, до этого с интересом наблюдая за интересной сценой. — Ладно они, но ты, Маринетт!</p><p>— Не бурчи, — прошептала девушка, всматриваясь по сторонам. В отличие от Энигмы или Вестонии было видно, что оборотни кочуют. Нормальных домов не было, только обычные шатры и высокие камни. Но временному убежищу постарались придать вид селения, сделав что-то вроде мелких улочек. По узким проходам туда-сюда бегали маленькие оборотни в звериных обличьях. К удивлению, Маринетт заметила среди них не только волчат, но и одну лису и даже медвежонка. — И чего они с Вольпиной поцапались?</p><p>— Это проблемы альфы и твоей Главы, не наши, — холодно сказала Линдали, не оборачиваясь в сторону Чен.</p><p>— Можно задать не скромный вопрос? — не дождавшись ответа, брюнетка спросила сама. — А каков твой звериный облик?</p><p>— В моих жилах течёт кровь лисы, но это не то, что следует чужакам спрашивать у всех подряд. Иные бы глотку тебе перегрызли, посчитав тебя шпионом. Лучше помалкивай, коль жизнь дорога, — после резких слов оборотня наступила тишина. Впрочем через десять минут она взмахнула рукой, указав направление. — Дальше сама. Альфа ждёт.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Маринетт глубоко вздохнула, собираясь с силами. Но прежде, чем она что-то успела сказать её окликнул альфа, стоящий впереди. После того как Линдали ушла, девушка пошла дальше, выйдя на маленькую лужайку. Там в гордом одиночестве стоял высокий, статный мужчина с длинной копной черных волос, торчащих во все стороны, как иголки. Он единственный выглядел как обычный человек, без какой-либо звериной черты, поэтому ведьма подумала, что это и есть Гиас.<p>— Я ждал тебя, — голос оборотня был немного хриплым, но говорил он спокойно, не выглядя взволнованным или обеспокоенным.</p><p>— Я полагаю… Вы Гиас, альфа стаи? — а вот своё волнение Чен скрыть не смогла, поэтому сначала она запнулась, вызывая лёгкую тень улыбки на невозмутимом лице.</p><p>— Да, — почтительно кивнул мужчина. — А ты та, кого Вольпина сочла достойной, верно?</p><p>— Достойной? Тётушка просто поручила мне задание, — немного опешила Маринетт. Достойной? О чём он говорит?</p><p>— Тётушка? Но не важно. Говоришь, задание? Думаю, я должен объяснить подробнее, — Гиас вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. — Наш лучший оборотень отправился на охоту, но не вернулся. Мы так и не смогли отыскать Плагга. Но, мы вспомнили о клане ведьм, что оберегает лес и решили обратиться к ним за помощью. Я был уверен, что Вольпина пришлёт к нам умелую чародейку. Позволь мне спросить кое-что у тебя.</p><p>Девушка медленно кивнула, внимательно запоминая слова альфы.</p><p>— Ты уверена в своих силах? Сможешь ли ты дойти до конца, не сойдя со своего пути?</p><p>— Да! — под внимательным взглядом брюнетка закончила куда менее увереннее. — Я так думаю, во всяком случае…</p><p>— Тогда верни Плагга в стаю, — довольно хмыкнул оборотень, решив что-то для себя. — Договорились?</p><p>— И это всё? Я сделаю это! — решительно заявила Маринетт. — А теперь, расскажите мне про пропавшего. Я должна хотя бы немного представлять кого должна найти.</p><p>— Думаю, что ты его узнаешь сразу, — Гиас впервые широко улыбнулся, будто воспоминания об Плагге доставляли ему немало удовольствия. — Если ты та самая племянница Вольпины, то всё поймёшь когда придёт время. А теперь, отправляйся на поиски нашего собрата.</p><p><i>«Похоже, что задание будет куда сложнее, чем я предполагала. Но так даже интереснее!»</i>, — подумала ведьма, ощущая лёгкий азарт, которого не ощущала со времен начала своего приключения в Энигме. Чен бросили вызов, и она его принимает.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Ведьма и пугающее нападение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маринетт устало вздохнула, думая, что её миссия невыполнима. Она плутает по лесу несколько часов, но никого не нашла. Было бы глупым ожидать, что пропавший оборотень отыщется сразу же, но такая мысль всё-таки была. Тем более, что никаких зацепок у ведьмы не было. Как он выглядит? В кого трансформируется? Есть ли особые приметы, вроде шрамов или отсутствующей конечности? Всё, что девушка знала — это имя.</p><p>— Может покричать? Хотя выглядеть буду глупо, да и засмеют… — забормотала она, замерев на месте. — В конце-концов, Плагг ведь не нашкодивший домашний питомец… Ааа! Не могу так! Слишком сложно!</p><p>— Соберись, Маринетт, — ласково сказала Тикки, парившая в нескольких метрах впереди своей подруги. Маленькое тельце квами светилось, освещая путь. — Ты справишься!</p><p>— Я знаю, но этот лес — единственное место, где я могу позволить себе слабость. В Вестонии Аврора только и ждёт моей ошибки, в селении оборотней любой мой промах и клану придётся туго. Мне нужно пару минут, чтобы прийти в себя. Потом мы продолжим путь, хорошо? — спросила Чен, отгоняя мысли об Энигме.</p><p>Брюнетка глубоко вздохнула, присаживаясь прямо на землю. Её совсем не волновала испачканная одежда. Девушка протянула руку к бедру, где к поясу был прикреплён небольшой подсумок с малым количеством еды, воды и несколькими целебными зельями. Мало ли, что случится в пути. Вот Маринетт и прихватила с собой не только подсумок, но и небольшой нож, прекрасно зная, что бывают ситуации, когда ведьма не может колдовать.</p><p>Чен скривилась, лишь откусив маленький кусочек. И кто готовил эти бутерброды? Горькие, пересоленные, а ещё и кислые! И только запив непонятную массу водой, девушка вспомнила, что подсумок подарила ей Манон.</p><p>— Ну и гадость! — выплюнув последний кусок, процедила ведьма. — Такое и врагу не пожелаешь! Тикки, эти зелья безопасны?</p><p>— Смотря, кто готовил. Если Манон, то у тебя с собой только яды, если её мама, то можешь быть спокойна, — сказала квами, внимательно осмотрев пять склянок разных цветов.</p><p>— Так ты знала, что сумку собрала Манон?! — удивленно воскликнула брюнетка. — И ничего мне не сказала?!</p><p>— Ты уже успела что-то съесть? — тревожно спросила Тикки.</p><p>— Нет, но всё же могла бы и предупредить! — раздраженно бросила Маринетт, отворачиваясь. Девушка глубоко вздохнула, успокаиваясь. Внимательно посмотрев на ствол дерева, рядом с которым они сделали привал, Чен почувствовала, как её сердце забилось сильнее. — Тикки, скажи, ты сейчас что-то слышишь?</p><p>— Нет, — сразу заявила квами. — Никого. Словно все животные, птицы, насекомые просто исчезли. Это длится почти час, хотя причина мне не известна. Более того, в этой части леса происходит что-то странное. Энтов здесь нет, это и так понятно. Но отсутствие дриад и лесных фей более чем подозрительно!</p><p>— Значит мне не показалось, — прищурилась девушка. — На земле ни одного муравья, в воздухе нет пауков. Что же это значит? Быть может Плагг всех распугал?</p><p>— Ты думаешь, что здесь замешан тот оборотень? — с любопытством спросила Тикки.</p><p>— Возможно. Мне не нравится эта тишина. Мне не нравится пропавший оборотень. А значит… — ведьма пристально посмотрела в глаза подруги, словно передавая ей свою догадку мысленно.</p><p>— Тебе ещё и Аврора не нравится. И Ковен. И Хлоя. И горох, но это же бред! — воскликнула квами. — И не смотри на меня так, я правду говорю.</p><p>— Верю, но других версий нет, поэтому… — ведьма вздрогнула, почувствовав ледяной холод. Посмотрев вперёд, Маринетт не поверила свои глазам. Трава начинала замерзать, покрываясь тонкой плёнкой изморози. А над землей в расстоянии нескольких метров парили странные голубоватые сферы, явно магического происхождения. — Что это?</p><p>Одна из сфер резко увеличилась в размерах, ослепительно сияя. Чен прикрыла глаза ладонью, одновременно пытаясь сосредоточиться для создания защитного барьера. Но у неё не выходило сотворить даже самый простой, будто бы…</p><p>— Они забрали мою магию! — тихо воскликнула девушка, чувствуя, как её страх превращается в панику. — Тикки!</p><p>Но квами почти сразу же упала на землю, не сказав ни слова. Это окончательно сразило брюнетку, которая уже попала под власть сфер. Они не только блокировали её силы, но и управляли чувствами, окутывая ведьму коконом страха. И на такое были спокойны только одни существа.</p><p>
  <i>Ордалии. Гнусные монстры, которых невозможно одолеть. Их сила способна сломить кого угодно. Собравшись в группу, они ищут свою жертву. Найдя, ордалии погружают её в состояние транса, медленно показывая самые потаённые страхи души. А затем повторяют вновь и вновь. Постепенно кошмар обрастает новыми подробностями. А в финале, жертва умирает, отдав свою жизненную энергию этим монстрам. Никто не может остановить ордалий, Маринетт. Единственный способ выжить — сбежать. Иначе — смерть.</i>
</p><p>— Твою мать, — выругалась ведьма, упав на траву. Перед глазами всё потемнело, но девушке было уже всё равно.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Адриан всегда считал себя разумным и здравомыслящим человеком, который, несмотря на ещё «зелёный» возраст, сумеет не растеряться в критической ситуации. И это при постоянных комментариях со стороны Натали, Нино, Роуз и Маринетт. Но сейчас, стоило вспышке исчезнуть, он был готов признать себя хоть дитем неразумным, лишь бы вернуть всё обратно. Все его знакомые либо были правы, говоря, что Агрест избалованная принцесса, либо реальность оказалась куда жёстче, чем казалась им.<p>Он не переместился к Маринетт, хотя наивно предполагал, что помощь Плагга будет состоять именно в этом. Он не стал всесильным, только сильно устал, да и есть сильно хотелось. Более того, с каждой минутой, после своего пробуждения Адриану казалось, что его провели. Причём обман лежал у него прямо перед глазами, но мы же Агрест, зачем нам думать, а?</p><p>Надо было думать спокойно, оценивая ситуацию со всех сторон. Ему предложили помощь. Кто? Кот. Говорящий кот. Говорящий кот, который что-то вещал о легендарных защитниках Леса. Ладно, поверим. В обмен, он должен найти напарницу странного существа, которую никогда не видел и ничего о ней не знает. А вдруг она одержимая или преступница? Но мы ведь такие добрые, значит, обязательно поможем коту, ведь главное — увидеть пропавшую любовь. А цена за это — принять силу. Силу кота. Логично же было спросить, что это за сила? Но…</p><p>А какой смысл сокрушаться теперь, когда Плагг исчез, оставив Адриана в одиночестве, непонятно где в Лесу? Причём, в даже более плачевном состоянии, чем до роковой встречи. К боли, тоске и унынию, прибавился жуткий голод и холод, а также множество других потребностей, которые были совершенно нормальными для жителя Энигмы. Попить молока? Почесать за ушком? Погреться у камина? Мурлыкать на подушке? Только тогда Агрест заподозрил неладное. Но ему потребовалось немало времени, чтобы окончательно понять, что за подарочек оставил Плагг.</p><p>— Мама, роди меня обратно… — Просипел Адриан, наконец окончательно избавившись от оцепенения. — Обещаю, я не буду говорить с незнакомцами и брать у них что угодно из рук. Я ведь помнил, чему меня учили, но никто не говорил мне, что в наказание я стану котом!</p><p>Причём довольно-таки мелким, насколько мог судить Агрест, не имея под рукой ни зеркала, ни водоёма. Его окружали только высокие деревья, от которых, так и веяло силой. Также Адриан уже знал, что он легко способен выпускать острые когти, пусть, на задних лапах с небольшой задержкой, издавать шипящие звуки и говорить. Да, тихо, да с мурчащими нотками, но без привычной человеческой речи — он бы совсем поник. А так, хотя бы сумел более-менее прийти в себя, задавшись новой целью — вернуть своё тело.</p><p>Адриан не мог вернуться домой в таком виде, да и не только из-за полного не узнавания его персоны близкими. Его же просто на опыты пустят! Чёрный кот, ведьмин приспешник, который говорит? На ингредиенты его, а лучше заспиртовать и по баночкам, а затем, пустить в продажу под видом омолаживающего бальзама. От алхимиков можно ожидать чего угодно, ведь за красивый результат, все готовы хорошо заплатить и не важно, что в процессе погибнет такой милый котик.</p><p>От собственных мыслей, Адриан жалобно мякнул. С того ракурса, который был ему доступен, он мог точно заявить, что шерсть была чёрной и гладкой, скорее всего, он был невероятно красивым котом. Да, так и есть. А эти подушечки на лапках! А длинный гибкий хвост! А чуткие ушки! Именно благодаря им, Агрест вовремя услышал страшный треск и, не контролируя своё маленькое тельце, мигом взобрался на ближайшую берёзу, на одной из веток которой, ощетинился в поисках загадочного врага. Им оказалась маленькая белочка, при виде которой, бывшему человеку стало очень стыдно, за своё трусливое поведение. Возможно, для кота это и было нормально, но ведь Адриан — человек! Во всяком случае, был им час назад!</p><p>И снова им станет. Придя в себя, Агрест не только опробовал новый способ передвижения на соседних деревьях, но и старательно вспоминал всё, что было связано с магией. И пусть ему вечно твердили, что это сказки, сейчас он точно не спит. Это реальность, оборотни действительно существуют. Значит, есть и феи, которые вернут ему настоящее тело. А взамен… Придумает что-нибудь. Главное сейчас — не только выжить в Зачарованном Лесу, оплоте жутких тварей и монстров, но и найти фантастических фей.</p><p>Агрест решил пойти куда глаза глядят, ведь выбора у него не было. Направо, налево, юг, восток — вокруг все было одинаково пугающе-большим. Спустя каких-то двадцать минут, как он ощущал время, лапы устали, поэтому, Адриан решил сделать перерыв, удобно устроившись под одним из кустов. На тёплой земле было очень удобно и вскоре, его разморило настолько, что кот позволил себе вздремнуть, но сон был по-прежнему чутким.</p><p>Но сейчас это было не очень кстати. Миг, второй, третий и кошачье тело пронзает новая вспышка боли, ещё более сильная, чем раньше. Адриан после минуты сквернословия, главная роль в которой досталась загадочной Вольпине и Плаггу-злодею, решил претерпеть всё, ибо наступать на одни и те же грабли… Не смешно! Мы же Агрест, который идеален во всём и…</p><p>— Герой, чтоб тебя, — Уже на бегу ворчал он. Сейчас Адриан куда лучше ориентировался в пространстве, не сомневаясь, что путь через кусты и грязь был единственно верным и правильным. Да и незнакомый страдалец был совсем близко. Вот сейчас… — Маринетт?</p><p>Как ни странно, но, воспринимая чужие эмоции, Агрест притуплял свои, только поэтому, при появлении пропавшей возлюбленной, его единственной реакцией была ехидная мысль: «Не обманул, кошак. Лишь бы всё это глюком не оказалось.»</p><p>Действительно, во всей этой ситуации было много чего ненормального. К примеру, почему гордая Дюпен сидела на коленях и молча рыдала? Или что это за странные огоньки? Да та же походная сумка, сейчас казалась коту опасной. Более того, с каждой секундой ему становилось все страшнее. Не за себя, за Маринетт. Шестым чувством, Адриан догадался, что их шансы покинуть опасное место здоровыми, стремительно катятся к нулю. А помощи ждать неоткуда.</p><p>И это пугало больше всего.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Ведьма и болезненные воспоминания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маринетт было страшно. Она и раньше многого боялась, но никогда прежде, она не доходила до такой стадии ужаса. Молодое послушное тело не двигалось, из раскрытого рта не доносилось ни звука. А ведьма приложила все усилия, чтобы тишина исчезла. Но видно недостаточно, раз она до сих пор под действием магии ордалий.</p><p>В этом не было никаких сомнений, ведь иначе девушка смогла бы что-то сделать, а не просто застыть статуей посреди чего-то красного. Чен догадывалась, что сейчас находится в своём внутреннем мире — подсознании. Ордалии выискивают в разуме своей жертвы самые ужасные кошмары. А где им находится, как не в голове ведьмы? Только вот, раньше, Маринетт никогда не видела свой внутренний мир и не предполагала, что он будет таким застывшим… пугающе-кровавым… странным.</p><p>Алый цвет был повсюду: и снизу, и сверху, и по бокам. Невольно, девушка сравнила своё подсознание с желе или льдом. А она — маленькая мушка, навеки застрявшая там. Хотя она в силах справиться с ордалиями. Хотя бы стоит попытаться! Только вот, что ей делать для противостояния кошмарам? Прошло немало времени, но Маринетт была в порядке, если не считать лёгкой паники перед грядущим. В конце концов, далеко не каждая ведьма способна победить свои страхи (о которых порой даже и не догадывалась) с первого раза. А у неё второй попытки уже не будет.</p><p><i>«Сейчас или никогда!»</i> — решилась Маринетт, сосредотачиваясь. Усилие воли, и, алый цвет заполняет всё перед её глазами.</p><p>Битва со своими кошмарами началась.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Маринетт мысленно выругалась, стоило зрению снова стать идеально чётким. Она была готова ко всему, чему угодно, самым ужасным кошмарам, но собственное сознание здорово подставило девушку. Ей потребовался лишь один взгляд, чтобы определить своё месторасположение. Но никакой радости она не испытывала, наоборот, поклялась, что обязательно расквитается с ордалиями.<p>Ведьма и не догадывалась, что её первый кошмар связан с домом, где она раньше жила со своей матерью — Сабиной Чен. Она запомнила это место уютным и тёплым, но как выяснилось, тут была вторая сторона. Маринетт вздрогнула, когда в комнату зашла невысокая женщина в простом сарафане и обычных башмачках, так свойственным жителям людских деревень. Казалось, что вошедшая тоже была одной из селянок, но нет. Иссиня-черные волосы были заплетены в два низких хвоста, которые еле достигали лопаток. Так по домашнему… Сейчас, Сабина совсем не была похожа на сильнейшую ведьму и Главу Клана. Но Маринетт признала её сразу.</p><p>Видеть женщину в таком наряде, с такой причёской было непривычно. Возможно ли, что это происходило ещё до её рождения? Может, где-то рядом находится отец девушки? Но как она смогла это вспомнить? Что же ужасного скрывает эта комната-детская?</p><p>— Я рада видеть тебя в здравии, Саби, — От тягучего голоса Маринетт вздрогнула, увидеть здесь помолодевшую Вольпину, было очень неожиданно. А Вольпину ли? Голос одинаковый, но внешне другой человек. Привычные каштановые волосы с двумя хвостами исчезли, уступив место короткой стрижке. В глазах решимость и высокомерие, а также нетерпение. Видно, что женщина только с дороги, да и слишком энергичная. В отличие от тёти Маринетт, которая была самой невозмутимой ведьмой из всех. — Вижу, что не изменила своим привычкам и по-прежнему не пунктуальна. Никакого уважения к родственникам! Ради чего я оставила своё обучение? Что такого важного стряслось, что <i>тебе</i> нужна <i>моя</i> помощь?</p><p>— Ты помнишь историю долины Мариэль? — печально спросила Сабина, проходя к окну.</p><p>— Мы потеряли всё из-за предательства Паон, — Прорычала Вольпина, показывая острые клыки. Никогда ещё Маринетт не видела свою тётю в таком бешенстве. Девушка испуганно отшатнулась, хотя и понимала, что её присутствие здесь никто не заметил. — Земли, влияние, свободу… И теперь скитаемся как бродячие коты, не зная, когда охотники убьют последних ведьм клана. Ненавижу её!!!</p><p>Последняя фраза была сказана слишком громко, из-за чего проснулся ребёнок, до этого момента спящий в колыбели рядом с старшей из сестёр. Сабина укоряюще посмотрела на Вольпину, но та нисколько не устыдилась своих действий.</p><p>— Что за глупое имя ты выбрала для неё… Маринетт — Мариэль, разницы никакой нет! Уверена, она будет нашей самой большой неудачей и окончательно уничтожит клан Чен. И ты это прекрасно понимаешь, Саби, иначе не покинула бы клан ради своего хахаля. Этой девчонке не место среди ведьм!</p><p>Маринетт ошарашенно смотрела на Вольпину, которая стала необычайно противной и гадкой. Как она могла сказать такое про свою племянницу? Как? И пусть это было давно, но всё равно девушке было больно. Чен прижала ко рту ладонь, пытаясь сдержать всхлипывания и слёзы.</p><p>Прежде чем видение исчезло, всё замерло. И до того, как алый туман сменил кошмар, Маринетт не открывала взгляд от молодой Вольпины.</p><p>Это было ужасно.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Земля под ногами резко поплыла, из-за чего Маринетт не удержала равновесие, упав на зелёную траву. Но боли она не почувствовала: на руках не появились ссадины, а на коленках синяки. Стало ясно, что физически никто не может навредить Чен, ведь по сути её здесь нет. Всё происходящее — лишь воспоминания. Её прошлое, уже прожитое и позабытое.<p>Как же противно. Ордалии так легко играют с разумом ведьмы, что страх только усиливается. А новооткрывшиеся факты пугают ещё больше. Вместе с тем, девушка чувствует злость. Она злится не только на себя, за слабость, но и на других, тех, кто первыми обвинили её в ничтожности. Маринетт чувствует, что слёзы, оставшиеся с первого видения, исчезли. Но слабость никуда не исчезла, как и ужас. Что ещё подготовили эти монстры?</p><p>Оглянувшись, ведьма с мрачным удовлетворением узнает Вестонию. Неподалёку отсюда, юных чародеек начинали учить азам волшебства, а здесь, они проводили своё свободное время в перерывах между занятиями. Но в этот раз ничего удивительного. Вестония никогда не была домом для Маринетт. Пристанищем, убежищем, временным укрытием — только вот ни разу девушка не хотела возвращаться туда. Жаль, что её отлавливали после коротких вылазок в Зачарованный Лес.</p><p>— Интересно, что ещё скрывает мой разум? — Негромко хмыкнула Чен, устраиваясь поудобнее на траве. — Что за бред ждёт меня в этот раз? И почему я не помню такого?</p><p>Вдалеке послышался детский смех, от чего Маринетт лишь криво ухмыльнулась, догадываясь, что сейчас произойдёт. Десятки маленьких ведьмочек промчались мимо неё маленьким ураганчиком, что-то восторженно крича и смеясь. Затем, они разбились на дружеские группы. Над лужайкой зазвучали детские голоса. Одна из чародеек с широкой улыбкой левитировала цветы вокруг себя, под восхищённые возгласы остальных.</p><p>— Хвастунишка, — Беззлобно бросила девушка, оценивая блондинку. На вид ей лет пять, а может и меньше. Карапуз да и только! А она в эти годы такое колдовала… вспомнить приятно…</p><p>— Я лучше смогу! — Из-за дерева выскочила ещё одна ведьмочка. Взъерошенная, тяжело дышащая с упрямым выражением на бледном лице — Маринетт узнала себя. Надо же, со стороны выглядит забавно, но чувствуется решимость. Невероятно круто! Наверняка, кроха сейчас всех поразит. — Вот увидишь!</p><p>— Я бы на это посмотрела, — Картинно восклицает первая девочка, разводя руки в сторону. Ей вторит дружный смех, от которого Мари-из-прошлого стремительно краснеет. — Ты же племянница Вольпины, да? Так покажи своё мастерство!</p><p>— И покажу! — вспыльчивость до добра не доведёт, только Чен этого ещё не понимала. Она выбрасывает руки вперёд и горячо шепчет слова заклинания — чары ещё плохо поддаются, вот и приходится помогать себе. Но упавшие цветы не двигаются, а тихий смех становится всё громче, его подхватывают и другие дети. — Сейчас! Ну вот теперь точно! Ещё немного…</p><p>Но чуда не происходит, отчего маленькая Мари отчаянно закусывает губу, пытаясь скрыть слёзы. Она не может разреветься у всех на глазах, не может показать слабость. Только не сверстниками! Только не сейчас!</p><p>— И она племянница Вольпины? Какой позор!</p><p>— Бездарность!</p><p>— Уходи прочь!</p><p>Всё происходит мгновенно. Дети зло смеются над ведьмой, которая убегает в другую сторону, отчаянно стараясь не зарыдать. Взрослая Маринетт чувствует сильную обиду и срывается, зная, что её никто не увидит. Это просто воспоминание, которое ей не по силам изменить. Но она всё равно повелительно взмахивает рукой, привычно создавая волну воздуха, и шепчет два слова: <i>Воздушный веер.</i></p><p>Поднявшийся порыв ветра всё сдувает, оставляя после себя лишь алый туман и опустошенную Чен. Нет ни слёз, ни всхлипываний — только сильная боль в груди.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Маринетт прикрыла глаза, не желая вспоминать, не желая видеть новый кошмар ордалий. Кажется, что предыдущие видения — сущий пустяк, но для Чен это серьёзно. Она всегда была в тени грозной Главы Клана или матери, а только её стали воспринимать как личность, выяснилось, что она позор и бездарность. Услышать это от близкого человека, увидеть снова… Ведьма чувствовала, как её трясет, не только от застарелой боли, но и от гнева.<p>Чёртовы ордалии. Чёртовы воспоминания. Чёртова слабость.</p><p>Слыша тихие шаги, девушка медленно вздыхает, постепенно успокаиваясь. Чтобы превзойти свои страхи надо узнать их, выяснить, что же сделало её такой как сейчас. От себя не убежать. Последнее мгновение слабости и, ведьма широко раскрывает глаза. Эмоций сдержать не удаётся и по комнате проносится ничем не сдерживаемое ругательство.</p><p>Никакого эффекта. И Вольпина, и Ковен, и Мари остаются на своих местах. Никто не пошевельнулся, а вот ведьма делает несколько шагов вперёд, подходя ближе к своей одиннадцатилетней копии. Чен пристально смотрит в своё собственное лицо и тяжело вздыхает, понимая что видение вот-вот начнётся.</p><p>— Я буду Хранительницей! — Слишком уверенно крикнула девчонка, забавно морща нос. Сильнейшие ведьмы клана промолчали, а вот она приняла это за восхищение и продолжила также бодро и энергично, будто действительно не замечала гнетущей тишины и тяжёлых взглядов. — Такой же, как легендарная Би, Паон и другие! Я защищу Лес от любой беды! Дайте мне шанс!</p><p>— Хранительницы — самые могущественные ведьмы клана, по силам они превосходят даже… — Одна из ведьм Ковена запинается, кинув быстрый взгляд на равнодушную Вольпину, но почти сразу продолжает, — Ковен. Они намного сильнее обычных чародеек. Ты же даже не открыла свой дар. Мы вынуждены отказать тебе в этой просьбе. Иди, поиграй с другими детьми в охотников и ведьму. Здесь тебе нечего делать, дитя…</p><p>— Я не стану тратить время на эту чепуху, — Отчеканила девочка, упрямо смотря на свою тётю. — Если я не достаточно сильна, значит нужно больше тренироваться. <i>Прошу вас, помогите мне…</i></p><p>Вольпина поднимает голову и внимательно смотрит в голубые глаза, будто хочет что-то найти. Три ведьмы из Ковена подбираются, будто увидели врага. Маленькая Мари, словно не заметила странной реакции на свои слова, и открывала рот, намереваясь повторить просьбу. Но ей не дают. Глава Клана ледяным тоном говорит, слишком жёстко для подростка, но никто её не упрекает.</p><p>— Ты не станешь Хранительницей. Иди, играй с другими и не отвлекай старших. Тема закрыта. Уходи.</p><p>Мари робко тянется вперёд, но затем после короткой внутренней борьбы опускает взгляд, старательно рассматривая свои башмачки.</p><p>— Я… поняла.</p><p>И уходит. Спокойно, ровным шагом. На лице никаких эмоций, руки сжаты в кулак. Идеальная послушная ведьма.</p><p>А взрослая Маринетт с трудом сдерживает свои силы, чтобы порывом ветра не разнести всё на мелкие кусочки.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>— Ты одна… Жалкая и бесполезная слабачка. Нежеланная бездарность. Никому не нужная ведьма. А ведьма ли?</i><p>Тихий шёпот раздается со всех сторон. Он везде, Чен некуда бежать. Всё кончено. Ордалии победили.</p><p>
  <i>Мяу!</i>
</p><p>Маринетт с удивлением смотрит на свою левую руку. На ней, как по волшебству появляются кровавые полосы — небольшие царапины. А затем она просыпается.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Первое что увидела ведьма, открыв глаза было котом. Чёрный кот испуганно таращился на неё, громко мяукая. Девушка перевела взгляд вниз, зачарованно наблюдая за царапиной, которую, видимо, оставил именно он. Быть может, сбросить иллюзии ордалий ей помогла физическая боль? Или дело в коте? Впрочем, неважно! Ордалии ещё рядом и Чен должна что-то предпринять. Но что?<p>Разумеется, первым делом установить защитный барьер, а потом уже… А что дальше решит потом! Маринетт встала на ноги, с трудом удерживая равновесие. Реальность казалась немного смазанной, но месторасположение врага ведьма ощущала очень чётко. И, создавая защитную руну, она не колебалась, увеличив размер оной на добрый десяток метров. Заодно и Тикки с котом в безопасности.</p><p>Белые полосы ярко засверкали, когда девушка активировала сложную руну. Получилось, правда магии осталось немного. Нужно как можно скорее разобраться с ордалиями, пока силы окончательно не покинули её. Чен выставила раненную руку вперёд, выбрасывая мощную магическую волну вперёд. Но существа не исчезли, запертые по ту сторону защитного контура. Плохо. Очень, очень плохо.</p><p>— Всё таки я не одна, — Прошептала Маринетт, кинув быстрый взгляд на кота. При виде внимательных зелёных глаз она растерялась, вспомнив Адриана. Все сомнения пропали, оставив после себя безрассудное упрямство, граничащее с идиотизмом. — Кот, Тикки… я вытащу вас отсюда, клянусь!</p><p>Ведьма прикрыла глаза, выпуская всю свою магию на свободу. Её тело охватило алое сияние, которое спиралью охватило поляну и взмыло в небо, где рассыпалось на маленькие искорки. Девушка без сознания упала на землю, не видя, как исчезли ордалии, а чёрный кот стал человеком. Она исчерпала свои силы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Ведьма и радушный спаситель</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маринетт давно проснулась, но открывать глаза не спешила. И дело было далеко не в лени, куда более весомой причиной была боль. Болело всё, начиная с висков и заканчивая костями. На ней дракон потоптался, что ли? Вставать на ноги и вершить великие дела в таком состоянии было бы вершиной глупости, поэтому ведьма почти десять минут старалась магией вылечить себя. Дело двигалось со скрипом, тщательно упираясь везде где только можно. Не быть ей целительницей, не судьба. Но даже мизерных способностей Чен должно было хватить на простейшее лечение. Теоретически.</p><p>На практике всё вышло намного сложнее, но ещё пятнадцать минут и ведьма немного приоткрыла глаза, несколько опасаясь. И не мудрено. Она ведь помнила ордалий, помнила свои кошмары и яркий алый свет, что заполнил всё вокруг. А что было дальше? Вдруг Чен всё ещё в опасности? Да и Тикки где-то далеко. Во всяком случае рядом с собой Маринетт её не чувствовала. И снова она одна должна со всем разобраться. Бесит! И вряд ли это очередной этап к становлению настоящей ведьмы!</p><p>Первые мгновения Маринетт просто мигала, не осознавая почему ей всё кажется знакомым. Всё же голова по-прежнему немного гудела, усложняя мысленный процесс. Но затем пришло осознание, а вместе с этим паника, злость и желание всё крушить.</p><p>— У судьбы оригинальное чувство юмора, — почти беззвучно прошептала Маринетт, глубоко вздыхая. Она оказалась в старом домике своей матери, том самом который она покинула чуть более месяца назад. Но чары защиты всё ещё действовали, а на многочисленных предметах не было пыли. Можно было гордиться своей работой, но девушку волновало другое. — Я ведь потеряла сознание. Тогда, какого чёрта, я делаю здесь?</p><p>Аккуратно ступив на пол, ведьма медленно пошла к двери. На ходу она начала колдовать, мало ли кто хозяйничает на её кухне. Маринетт, как полноправная хозяйка хижины, чётко ощущала каждое живое существо, находящееся на её территории. И сейчас, кто-то очень наглый, находился в нескольких метрах от Чен. Сосредоточившись, девушка почувствовала, что магический запас вторженца был приблизительно равен её собственному. Плохо. Но количество, не означает качество. Да и вдруг все происходящее большое недоразумение?</p><p>— Была бы здесь Тикки, — с жалостью сказала Чен. — <i>Воздушный веер</i> и <i>Оберег</i> — это мало или много? А может его просто парализовать?</p><p>В нерешительности замерев перед дверью, ведущей на кухню, Маринетт глубоко задышала, освобождая себя от лишних мыслей. Ей ничто не должно помешать!</p><p>— Кто ты такой? — удивлённо спросила она, зайдя в комнату. На столе были разложены тарелки с чем-то очень румяным и аппетитным на вид и аромат. Вокруг котла, где бурчала красная жижа, двигалось странное существо, при взгляде на которое глаза резало чем-то кислотным, зелёного цвета.</p><p>— Кот, — доброжелательно сказало существо, подтверждая догадки ведьмы о поле… <i>этого</i>. — Садись к столу, обед уже готов!</p><p>— Что-то мне все это напоминает, — в сторону проворчала Чен, вспомнив Клыка и его хозяина. Или же странная парочка считала наоборот? Кот пристально посмотрел в её глаза, от чего ведьма вздрогнула. Она не может ему отказать! Хотя опасности особой Маринетт её почувствовала, уже хорошо. Только вот еда отравлена или нет? —Что ты делаешь здесь?</p><p>— Это долгая история, — уклончиво сказал Кот, прищурив глаза. — Но я жутко проголодался, пока готовил все это. Может сначала поедим? Обещаю, что после этого отвечу на любые вопросы! Если смогу, конечно.</p><p>— Откуда мне знать, вдруг ты решил отравить всю еду? — фыркнула девушка, стараясь не смотреть на аппетитную стряпню. Надо признать, что она тоже давно ничего не ела. Не считать же эксперименты Манон за перекус.</p><p>— О чём ты? — непонимающе спросил Кот, садясь напротив Чен. — Я не мог ошибиться при готовке! Я много раз помогал своему знакомому кондитеру, уверен, что и это блюдо вышло отличным!</p><p>Недоумение Кота было настолько сильным, что ведьма даже поверила ему. Немного, но достаточно, чтобы попробовать немного. Тщательно разжевав странную еду, девушка поняла, что это был мясной пирог.</p><p>— Вкусно! — вполне искренне подтвердила Маринетт. Но от добавки отказалась, все же она пришла сюда не для обеда. Сначала нужно решить все дела. — Но нам нужно поговорить, Кот. Немедленно!</p><p>— Если ты так считаешь, — быстро согласился он, с грустью посмотрев на свою тарелку. — И о чем ты хочешь поговорить?</p><p>— Кто ты такой? Как сюда попал? — сразу выделила главное Чен.</p><p>— У меня тоже есть к тебе вопросы, — серьёзно сказал Кот, — но на твой я отвечу. Я — Кот. Обычный, бродячий кот, который был человеком.</p><p>— Оборотень что ли? — непонимающе перебила ведьма, но замолкла.</p><p>— Давай, я сначала расскажу свою историю, а потом мы вместе над ней посмеемся? Так вот, я был человеком. А затем мне потребовалось пойти в Лес. К несчастью, по дороге я столкнулся со странным котом, который… трансформировал меня. Прошло много времени, прежде чем я разобрался с новым телом. Всё же быть котом… Это странно и пугает. А затем, плутая без цели (кроме как найти того кота и вырвать ему хвост!), я наткнулся на интересную полянку. Молодая красавица явно попала в беду и я взял на себя смелость спасти её. Но, чтобы я не делал, она не просыпалась. Только выпустив когти я смог разбудить её. А вот что было дальше я не понял, но ты явно знаешь больше моего. Просветишь? — спросил Кот, но почти сразу же вернулся к своему рассказу. — Много вспышек и яркого света, а затем громкий звук и алый вихрь охватил тебя. Ты упала без сознания, а я… Я стал таким. Полу человек, полу кот.</p><p>При этих словах Маринетт рискнула снова осмотреть Кота. И он действительно имел тело человека, пусть и с хвостом, который безвольно висел вниз, и кошачьими ушками. Спутанные светлые волосы прикрывали человеческие уши (а были ли они вообще?). Верхняя часть лица выглядела тёмной, хотя кухня Чен была достаточно светлой. Всё, что ведьма могла увидеть — глаза. Они были невероятного зелёного цвета, который не отпускал, манил. Одет Кот был в простую походную одежду, с учётом хвоста. Странно всё это. И что за алое сияние?</p><p>— Оставить тебя я не мог, поэтому отнёс сюда. Казалось, что Лес ведёт меня: деревья раступались, ветки указывали путь. Это было невероятно, сколько раз я не был здесь раньше, такого ещё не было, — восторженно сказал парень, словно не замечая того интереса, с которым Маринетт его рассматривала. — И в конце концов, я дошёл к этой хижине. Ну, а затем элементарно. Нашёл спальню, уложил тебя отдыхать и начал исследовать временный приют.</p><p>Ведьма просто хмыкнула. Парнише просто повезло: Лес защищает свою Хранительницу, как и она защищает могучие земли. Только вот алый вихрь по-прежнему не давал девушке покоя. Что она сколдовала? Быть может её плачевное состояние при пробуждении — обычный откат? Но откуда силы взялись на заклинание столь большой силы?</p><p>— А что насчёт тебя? Кто ты такая? — спросил Кот, немного отводя взгляд. Что-то с ним было не то… Хотя говорил вполне искренне.</p><p>— Я обязана отвечать на этот вопрос? — закатив глаза, поинтересовалась девушка. Кто знает, вдруг она сейчас общается с охотником на ведьм? — Я Маринетт, самая обычная красавица, которая попала в беду, — под кислым взглядом парня запал Чен куда-то пропал. Кот был с ней честным, а она… — Ладно, сам напросился! Я ведьма, доволен?</p><p>— Ведьма? — ошарашенно повторил он, не веряще смотря на собеседницу.</p><p>— Чародейка, колдунья, магичка, волшебница. Так понятно? Я могу колдовать, глупый Кот, — усмехнулась Чен, пропуская меж пальцев тонкую струйку воды. Иллюзия, конечно же, но Коту знать это не обязательно. — Удовлетворён? Почему ты спас меня?</p><p>Кот промолчал, отводя взгляд. Прошло несолько минут, прежде чем он собрался и силами и ответил:</p><p>— Это трудно объяснить…</p><p>— А ты постарайся! — вспылила Маринетт.</p><p>— Я чувствую чужие эмоции. Полезная, но жутко изматывающая способность. Не спаси я тебя, то сошёл бы с ума от твоих эмоций, особенно боли и паники. Можно сказать, что прежде всего я пытался спасти себя, — тихо сказал парень.</p><p>— Это не настоящая причина, — сурово отрезала ведьма. Да, способности Кота были интересными, но не такими уж и уникальными. Хотя, при мысли, что парень сейчас буквально проживает те же эмоции, что и она… Чен вздрогнула.</p><p>— Думаешь я вот так сразу откроюсь тебе? Ведь ты… — сбивчиво произнёс Кот, но замолк, сверкая зелёными глазами. Маринетт даже показалось, что он смотрит на неё обиженно, с укором. Но с чего бы это? — Ты можешь влюбить одного человека в другого?</p><p>— Странный вопрос. Да, могу. Но как показала практика в этом я не сильна, — вздохнула ведьма, вновь вспомнив Энигму. Настроение задавать вопросы резко исчезло. — И что мне с тобой делать, Кот?</p><p>— Тебе решать. У меня ещё много вопросов, но похоже сейчас не лучшее время… — безэмоционально выдавил из себя Кот. Сейчас он напоминал Маринетт ребёнка, который попал в другой мир и тыкает пальцем, спрашивая обо всём на свете. Раздражает.</p><p>— Давай будем честными. Я благодарна тебе за спасение, но понимаю что просто спасибо тут не прокатит, — медленно сказала Чен, мысленно надеясь, что парень откажется от этого шанса. — Чего ты хочешь?</p><p>— Быть с тобой! — сразу выпалил он.</p><p>— Ээээ? — непонимающе выдала ведьма. — ЭЭЭЭ?!!!</p><p>— Не в том смысле! — кажется, Кот покраснел. Милая картина. — Как я понял, ты постоянно влипаешь в разные передряги. Может ты и сильна, но вдвоём намного легче. Да и уже спасал тебя! Может создадим команду? Временную, конечно же!</p><p>Наблюдая за тем, как парень добавляет новые аргументы, явно придумывая на ходу подходящие причины, Маринетт чувствовала, что хочет истерически заржать. настолько комичной выглядела ситуация. Одна беда — это не постановка, а реальность. Её реальность.</p><p>— Хорошо, — тихо произнесла Чен. Она всё равно не могла отказать в просьбе своего «спасителя». Дурацкий Кодекс Ведьм! — Но на многое не рассчитывай, Котик. У меня дурной характер.</p><p>— Я это уже понял, — счастливо улыбнулся он. Наивный.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Ведьма и её долг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маринетт, несмотря на столкновение с ордалиями и странного Кота, была полна решимости завершить свою миссию как можно скорее. Только тогда можно будет полностью забыть про свои неудачи в Энигме, симпатию к Адриану и неуклюжего многолетнего ребёнка, который нежданно-негаданно свалился ей на голову, испортив все планы.</p><p>Если быть честной, то ведьма была ему благодарна, ведь Кот спас ей жизнь. Только вот наличие ещё одного приставучего спутника сильно раздражало, отвлекая от первоочередной задачи. И Тикки, как пропала, так и не появилась. Это было странно и немного пугало. Было довольно непривычно действовать самой, без всякой, даже мизерной, страховки. Чен и не догадывалась раньше, что настолько зависима от своей квами.</p><p>Идущий рядом Кот ехидно усмехнулся, но промолчал. Девушка же остановилась и дала себе пощечину, прогоняя лишние мысли. Как она могла забыть, что этот прохвост понимает все её эмоции? И… чувствует.</p><p>Мда, неловко вышло… Но Чен лишь коварно ухмыльнулась. Тщательно фильтровать все свои эмоции, как более старшие ведьмы она не сможет, недоросла ещё. А Кот не всегда был эмпантом, значит сейчас он должен сильно стараться, чтобы уловить её настроение. Пожалуй, Маринетт была впервые рада тому, что постоянно вспоминала что-то новое и была сверхэмоциональной всегда.</p><p>Ведьма коварно умехнулась, чувствуя странное желание повредничать. Рядом с этим странным парнем она чувствовала себя маленькой девчонкой, которая может безнаказанно безобразничать. И ведь никто не сможет уличить Чен в том, что она искренне наслаждается происходящим. Девушка шла молча, вспоминая различные моменты из своей жизни. Эмоции волнами охватывали тело, сердце колотилось сильно-сильно — вполне привычное состояние. Обернувшись назад, Маринетт увидела, что её временный напарник сбавил темп и еле плелся. Его лицо (видимая часть) сильно побледнела. Видать, Кот впервые познакомился так близко с девичьей эмоциональностью.</p><p><i>«Если бы с самого начала скрыл, что чувствуешь мои эмоции, то этого бы не было!»</i> — мысленно ворчала ведьма, чувствуя лёгкий укол совести. Он же не виноват, что не может контролировать свою эмпатию, так что… — <i>«Всё равно Энигма это слишком личное! Кот не имел никакого права!..</i></p><p>Чен резко выдохнула, стараясь успокоиться. И спустя несколько мгновений ей это удалось. Девушка, старательно отводя взгляд, подождала непутевого эмпанта и протянула ему руку.</p><p>— Т-ты чего? — приглушённо спросил Кот, замирая.</p><p>— Тебе ведь сложно контролировать свою способность? А я рассердилась и нарочно… перепочувствовала все… Просто меня очень задело, что <i>мои</i> чувства стали достоянием общества, — тихо, но твёрдо сказала Маринетт. — Пусть даже и случайно, но ты заглянул туда, куда не следовало. В этот раз я прощу тебя, но в следующий…</p><p>— Маринетт, ты… действительно настолько эмоциональная? — немного запнулся парень. Чен поняла, что сначала он хотел задать совсем другой вопрос. Ха! Будто бы она на него ответит!</p><p>— Да, — ответила девушка, поднимая голову. Зелёные глаза завораживали, она не могла солгать Коту. — Только вот положение обязывает. Как ведьма, близкая к Главе Клана, я должна держать лицо. Никаких лишних эмоций, которые могут помешать благополучию всех чародеек. Это довольно-таки тяжело, но… Прекращай!</p><p>— Что такое? — удивился он, когда Чен резко побледнела, отпрыгнув от него. — Маринетт, что с тобой?</p><p>— Ты… ты меня… Я чуть было тебе всё не рассказала! Все свои тайны, все переживания, секреты… Чёрт! — ведьма гневно хрустнула кулаками. Она помнила, что дар эмпатии двухсторонен. Он даёт возможность не только разбирать чужие эмоции и транслировать свои, но и располагает к пользователю. И это внезапное доверие… всего лишь магия. Не реальность. Чужаку верить нельзя. Нельзя!</p><p>Маринетт снова зарядила себе пощёчину. Но пульсирующая боль помогала сосредоточиться на главном, отвлекая от Энигмы и прочего. Да, с Котом надо быть настороже. В своём нынешнем состоянии Чен не сможет защитить себя если парню захочется напасть. Пожалуй, следует навестить кое-кого. А заодно пора подтвердить свои догадки насчёт Плагга и закончить эту историю.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Возвращение в селение оборотней было… странным. Ещё на подходе, к путникам подошли стражи и провели к Гиасу. Без всяких шуток и обидных намёков. Маринетт понимала, что эти оборотни намного опытнее и сильнее прежних охранников, только вот с чего такая честь? Впрочем, не ей решать кто должен защищать это селение, так что… Ведьма промолчала, ничем не высказав своего удивления. А удивиться было чему.<p>Каждый встречный оборотень не сводил взгляда с их компании, некоторые даже поворачивали головы вслед. А те, кто постарше, так и вовсе беззастенчиво начинали перешептываться. Атмосфера была гнетущей и сильно действовала Чен на нервы. Особенно, когда стало ясно, что объект всеобщего внимания — Кот.</p><p>Он тоже вёл себя пришибленно, но упрямо шёл вперёд. Парень внимательно осматривал местность, что не скрылось от внимания ведьмы. Вспомнив об эмпатии, Маринетт вздрогнула. Тяжело ему сейчас. Ну да ладно! Ей к повышенному вниманию не привыкать, скоро все закончится.</p><p>Альфа стаи замер на том же месте, где встретил ведьму в прошлый раз. Сопровождающие оборотни, получив лёгкие кивки, стремительно умчались прочь, оставляя путников наедине с Гиасом.</p><p>— Рад видеть тебя невредимой, Маринетт, — поздоровался он. — Ты вернулась очень быстро, неужели наш собрать найден? И кто это с тобой?</p><p>— Решение вашей проблемы, — заявила девушка, пропустив приветствие. Сложившаяся ситуация заинтриговала её, путая все мысли и планы. — Я подозреваю, что Плагг мёртв, но дух его остался в теле Кота.</p><p>— Плагг? — переспросил Кот, внимательно слушая разговор ведьмы и оборотня. — О чём идёт речь?</p><p>— Возможно ты права, — благосклонно согласился Гиас. — Но, чтобы знать точно, я должен убедиться. Оставь нас, Маринетт. Впереди важный разговор.</p><p>— Но… — Чен удивлённо округлила глаза, явно собираясь воспротивиться. Впрочем, её запал почти сразу же исчез. Безэмоционально кивнув, она пошла прочь с идеально ровной спиной. — Как закончите — позовите!</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Прошёл не один час, прежде чем Маринетт позволили вернуться на поляну. Ведьма была не в лучшем настроении, ибо планировала закончить со всей этой историей как можно скорее, каждая минута промедления действовала ей на нервы. Впрочем, когда Кот находился далеко, контролировать эмоции было куда как легче.<p>— О! Маринетт! — окликнул девушку Кот. — Мы уже закончили. Так ведь, Альфа?</p><p>— Просто замечательно! — с искренней радостью заявила Чен. Это обращение к Гиасу… Неужели молодого оборотня (а оборотня ли?) приняли в стаю? — Но что мне передать Вольпине? Плагг ведь так и не был найден, а о судьбе его я ничего сказать не могу.</p><p>— Ты была права в своих догадках, — важно сказал Гиас. — Силы Плагга теперь принадлежат этому юноше. Только вот контролировать их на первых этапах будет очень сложно. Особенно, учитывая историю Кота. Да и нападение ордалий не прошло для вас двоих бесследно. Хотели вы того или нет, но теперь между вами заключена связь. Маринетт, я вынужден просить тебя присмотреть за Котом. Ты же свою задачу знаешь и так. Отныне защищай свою ведьму всеми силами. И помни про свои ограничения, Кот.</p><p>— Кот Нуар, — поправил парень, улыбаясь. — Всё же следует уважать своего предшественника.</p><p>— Слишком пафосно, — закатила глаза Чен. — Раз силы Кота настолько опасны, то я присмотрю за ним. Не хочу, чтобы Лес пострадал из-за этого неумехи. Даже если ценой за этой станут мои нервы и свободное время.</p><p>— Даже возмущаться не будешь? — удивился Нуар.</p><p>— Милый мой Защитник, я Хранительница Зачарованного Леса. И я сделаю всё ради спокойствия в этих землях, — непоколебимо сказала ведьма. — Это мой долг.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Ведьма и внезапная атака</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Спустя две недели.</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Маринетт и подумать не могла, что наступит день, когда она обзаведётся собственным учеником. Ведь полноправной ведьмой девушка так и не стала. Испытания начнутся только через два месяца, а до тех пор нужно найти свой дар и научиться его использовать. Ещё и с Нуаром надо что-то делать.</p><p>После выполнения последнего задания, неофициально к Чен приставили надзирателя, защитника и няньку в одном лице. Знал об этом Гиас, альфа оборотней, сам новообращенный и Маринетт. Даже Вольпина не подозревала, чем занимается её племянница. Сама ведьма с трудом осознала, что её давняя мечта осуществилась.</p><p>Она стала Хранительницей Леса <s>просто вакансия освободилась</s>. Она помогла людям <s>но вернуться в Энигму бы не рискнула</s>. Она нашла пропавшего жителя Леса <s>но что с ним случилось так и не знает</s>. Готовится к Испытаниям <s>самая наглая ложь</s>. Нашла ученика.</p><p>
  <i>…</i>
</p><p>Всё. Можно и умереть спокойно.</p><p>Только вот Кот Нуар совсем недавно был человеком, который и знать ничего не знал о магии. А затем по своей дурости стал вместилищем чужой души и поклялся найти пропавшую деву. Когда-нибудь. Ну, а до тех пор, Маринетт, как нашедшая это чудо и давшая ему человеческий облик, должна была научить его хотя бы азам. Взамен ведьма получила собственного телохранителя, что было весьма неплохо.</p><p>Да и учился Кот прилежно, пусть некоторое отторжение всё же проскальзывало. Проявлялась человеческая натура, отвергая всё магическое. Более того, недавно Чен провела новый опыт. Сначала Нуар был человеком, потом котом, но только после контакта с особым заклинанием стал гремучей смесью обоих. Возможно, эта же сила может сделать его нормальным.</p><p>Говорил о себе Кот мало, больше спрашивая или поддакивая. Но Маринетт догадывалась, что у парня была семья или близкие друзья. И он скучал по ним, одновременно желая остаться в Лесу навсегда. Гиблое сочетание, но ведьма отчасти понимала Кота.</p><p>Она была полукровкой, что делало её проживание в деревне ведьм, Вестонии, довольно затруднительным. Поэтому несколько лет назад Маринетт добровольно предложила себя на роль Хранительницы и с чистой совестью покинула деревню. Теперь ведьма проживала на окраине Леса, в бывшем доме своей матери. Но почему уединения искала и Сабина, девушка не представляла.</p><p>Так вот, Маринетт чувствовала притяжение к Вестонии, но одновременно с этим хотела бежать от ведьминского селения как можно дальше. И её любовь к тётушке померкла. Узнать, что тебя считают проклятием клана, твоей семьи… И при этом находить в себе смелость лгать в глаза… Простить такое Чен не могла.</p><p>— Привет, красавица! — раздался голос Нуара с дерева. За две недели пребывания в Лесу парень окреп. Быть может, до этого он рос в подвале? Или был заперт другим способом? Словно, вся накопившаяся энергия вырвалась на свободу именно сейчас, к неудовольствию Чен. — Ты чего такая грустная?</p><p>— Думаю о нашей встрече и сразу же рыдать хочется, — честно сказала Маринетт. — И живот начинает болеть.</p><p>— Потому что у тебя бабочки порхают, — глубокомысленно изрёк Кот, подмигивая. — От осознания моей неотрази<i>мяу</i>сти.</p><p>— Твои шутки ужасны, — закатила девушка глаза. — Чего пристал?</p><p>— Следует быть более спокойной, моя дорогая ведьма, — посоветовал Нуар, лучезарно улыбаясь.</p><p>И правда ведь. Будучи хранительницей, Маринетт была слишком эмоциональной. Может защитник-эмпант — это кара квами? С ним всегда надо быть настороже, чтобы ненароком не выдать свои чувства. Страшно представить, что мог понять Кот Нуар.</p><p>— Я учту это, — прохладно бросила Чен, потеряв всякий интерес к разговору. — А теперь дай пройти. Ты мешаешь.</p><p>— К Вольпине идёшь? — участливо спросил парень, спустившись на землю. — Ты всегда мрачнеешь, когда нужно увидеть ещё одну ведьму. Но такая тоска — реакция только на загадочную Вольпину. Вы с ней родственницы?</p><p>— Заткнись, — резко рыкнула Маринетт. На несколько секунд её глаза сменили цвет на алый, а волосы, спокойно лежащие на плечах, поднялись в воздух, зловеще развеваясь. Испугавшись резкого эмоционального скачка, она прикрыла глаза, стараясь успокоить себя и взбунтовавшуюся магию. Чёртов Кот! Почему он не может оставить свои наблюдения при себе? — Я не намерена обсуждать мои отношения с Вольпиной. Особенно с тобой.</p><p>Все их разговоры происходили так же. Спокойные подколки друг над другом продолжались, пока кто-нибудь не касался больной темы другого.</p><p>Не упоминай семью Кота. Не упоминай друзей Кота. Не упоминай прошлое Кота. Не упоминай Плагга. Не упоминай причину договора.</p><p>И ты сможешь с ним поладить.</p><p>Не спрашивай ведьму о прошлом. Не спрашивай ведьму о её неудачах. Не спрашивай ведьму о других ведьмах. Не спрашивай ведьму о близких людях.</p><p>И Нуар только что нарушил несколько правил разговора с Маринетт.</p><p>Это. Не. Его. Вина.</p><p>
  <i>Это его вина.</i>
</p><p>Он ничего не знает.</p><p>
  <i>Так просвети!</i>
</p><p>Это нужно было видеть, слышать и знать. Иначе понять чувства Чен невозможно. Как Глава Клана, Вольпина достойна уважения и симпатии. Но как к последней родственнице девушка испытывала только злость и разочарование.</p><p>Не то что мать, которую Маринетт почти не знала. Счастливые годы детства не в счёт. Их омрачило появление ордалий, которое напомнило о давно забытом.</p><p>— Я понял, — поникшим голосом сказал Нуар. — Не буду задерживать перед встречей с божеством.</p><p>Маринетт даже не удивилась. Откуда ему знать кто такая Вольпина? Откуда он вообще знает её имя? Вопросы были заданы мысленно, без всякого интереса. Поведение Нуара было странным, сознание ведьмы само находило неточности и ошибки, указывя, что к Коту надо присмотреться повнимательнее.</p><p>Потом. Сейчас девушку ждёт Вольпина. А разговор с Нуаром — пустая трата времени.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Какого… — поражённо прошептала Маринетт, наблюдая за активированным барьерами своей деревни. Если их активировали, то значит Вестония в опасности. Более того, угроза очень и очень существенная, раз обычная защита не в состоянии охранять территорию и дальше. На данный момент пройти внутрь периметра могла только клановая ведьма, остальные рисковали получить гаденькое проклятие или расстаться с чем-то жизненно важным. — Что произошло?<p>Девушка ускорила шаг, на ходу начиная испускать магические волны, которые позволят пройти через барьер. Несколько мгновений Чен казалось, что её сейчас выверет наизнанку, но неприятное чувство исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось. Похоже, что дело совсем плохо. Барьер не просто не пропускает никого, он ещё и впитывает инородную магию. Из-за чего был активирован именно этот режим защиты?</p><p>Чен быстро помчалась вперёд, надеясь, что ещё не слишком поздно. По дороге она не встретила ни одной ведьмы, что показатель. Вероятно, не только Вольпина поддерживает барьер. Значит, они находятся в одном месте, чтобы было проще.</p><p>Только вот в каком? Ведомая плохим предчувствием ведьма свернула с главной дороги, направляясь к дому знахарки. Она не только могла бы облегчить неприятные симптомы поддержания барьера, но и передать силы. Только бы обошлось, только бы все были в порядке.</p><p>Рядом с домом действительно было многолюдно. Ведьмы старались вести себя как можно тише, суетливо выполняя своё дело. Большинство переносили целебные отвары, некоторые варили их прямо на улице, третьи замерли, выставив сияющую руку вперёд.</p><p>— Сестрица! — Маринетт еле узнала голос Манон. Юная ведьма подбежала к старшей подруге, одновременно удерживая вокруг себя пустые склянки. — Ты вернулась!</p><p>— Манон, что случилось? — спросила Чен. Она уже успела оценить возросшую силу девочки. Шесть бутылочек зависли в воздухе, а последняя дрожала, готовясь упасть в любой момент. Похоже, что Шамак работала на пределе, используя дар кукловода как никогда раньше. — Кто напал? Где враги?</p><p>— Никто не знает. Просто в один момент многие ведьмы упали с магическим истощением, но причины никто не знал. А через час Вольпина активировала барьер и скрылась в доме знахарки. Я ничего больше не слышала, — рассказала Манон. — В Ковене тоже не всё хорошо. Многие на грани, но зелья должны помочь. Аврора сторожит возле своей наставницы, а мама с более сильными ведьмами стараются выявить причину.</p><p>— Когда началась эта суматоха? — задала следующий вопрос Чен.</p><p>— Почти час назад, — помедлила с ответом Шамак. — Когда упала в обморок Эшли. Но может случаи были и перед этим.</p><p>Вольпина же позвала примерно в то же время. Предчувствовала беду? Или же что-то другое? Слишком мало информации, чтобы говорить наверняка.</p><p>— Значит, Вольпина заперлась в доме знахарки час назад и сама поддерживает односторонний барьер на всю Вестонию? — скептично спросила Маринетт. — Не спорю, Глава Клана сильна, но даже она не в силах сотворить такое.</p><p>— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что Вольпина… — в карих глазах отразилось отчаяние.</p><p>— Факты говорят сами за себя, — равнодушно сказала ведьма, прикрывая глаза. — Скорее всего, она тоже свалилась с истощением. Но барьер до сих пор активирован, значит его кто-то подпитывает. Или же Вольпина отдаёт силы даже с истощением. А это медленная смерть.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Ведьма и неизвестный враг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маринетт будто бы стала невидимкой. Её никто не окликнул, не попросил помочь, словно на её месте была пустота. Впрочем, благодаря этому обстоятельству, Чен легко смогла дойти до дома знахарки. И снова её никто не остановил. Раньше подобное сильно развеселило ведьму, но сейчас, чувствуя все напряжение от ситуации, она не могла позволить себе даже полуулыбку.</p><p>Как и Аврора Борелл, ведьма погоды и единственная официальная ученица Вольпины. Девушка стояла рядом с проходом в алхимическую лабораторию, будто охраняла нечто важное. Она выглядела осунувшейся, под глазами залегли тени, а на лбу залегли морщины. Маринетт еле сдержала дрожь, увидев несколько седых прядей на блондинистой голове.</p><p>— Что ты здесь делаешь? — одновременно выкрикнули ведьмы, враждебно смотря друг на друга. — Не повторяй за мной!</p><p>— Выскочка!</p><p>— Слабачка!</p><p>Высказавшись, девушки так же синхронно замолчали, скрестив руки.</p><p>— Вот и поздоровались, — прошептала Чен, снова виня себя за излишнюю эмоциональность. Прав был Кот, от неё один только вред. — Если хочешь, то можем продолжить наш спор позже. Дело очень важное, тратить времени нельзя.</p><p>— Какая ты умница, Мар-ринет! — притворно восхитилась Борелл, похлопав в ладоши. — Куда уж нам до твоего великого разума!</p><p>— Я… должна знать, что случилось с Вольпиной, — прохладно заявила Маринетт, стараясь полностью игнорировать выпады соперницы. Пусть бесится, если хочет. А вот Чен может потом отыграться на Нуаре. Конечно же, под более благовидном предлогом. Скажем, устроит ему внеплановую тренировку…</p><p>— А не многого ли ты… — недоговорив, Аврора замолкла. Было видно, что блондинка хотела добавить какое-то гнусное ругательство, вновь оскорбив Чен. Но, несмотря на свои разногласия, Вольпина и Маринетт были родственницами. — Ну и что ты хочешь знать?</p><p>— Всё, — сказала ведьма.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><b></b><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Флешбэк. Вестония. Около часа назад.</i>
  </p>
</div><i>— Бесполезно. Твоё стремление стать сильнее похвально, но если упадешь в обморок от истощения, то сделаешь только хуже, — отстраненно сказала Вольпина, взмахом руки возвращая всё в порядок. Её ученица контролировала погоду, но в основном они развивали боевую сторону дара, раз за разом разрушая определенный участок территории. — Ты многого достигла, но твой путь только начался.</i><p>
  <i>— Поэтому я и должна попасть на Испытания! — воскликнула ведьма, еле держась прямо. Слегка надоевшая речь наставницы (ей-богу, каждое занятие одно и тоже!) раздражала. Всё о чем могла думать Борелл — отдых и сон. — Опасные испытания раскроют новые силы, покажут предел моих сил. А под конец, сразившись с другими, я пробужу своего зверя и отправлюсь на обучение в другую страну.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Не заглядывай так далеко, — укорила наставница. — Даже если ты и выдержишь Испытания до конца, то не факт, что сможешь увидеть. И ты снова поняла всё неверно. В ходе битвы ведьмы открывают новые силы в себе, становясь сильнее. Некоторые особо сильные чародейки могут заглянуть в свою душу, увидев настоящую себя. Таким больше не место в Лесу, ведь многие знания были утеряны. Чтобы совладать с новыми умениями ведьмы отправляются в владения айэ. Достоверно мы не знаем, где именно они находятся. Но довольно лекций на сегодня, наша тренировка окончена. Можешь…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Внезапно могущественная ведьма покачнулась, её лицо сильно побледнело. Борелл кинулась к наставнице, чтобы помочь, но была откинута потоком магии.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Вольпина всегда контролировала свои эмоции и силу. Она всегда просчитывала все свои шаги. Она была образцово-показательной ведьмой, которая полностью владеет своим даром. Такая, как она не могла произвольно выпустить <b>Воздушный веер</b> на ни в чем не повинную ученицу.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Но именно это сейчас произошло.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Аврора не успела среагировать и активировать защитный барьер. Хотя куда ей до Главы Клана, которая даже сражалась против созданий тьмы, полубожественных монстров с невероятной живучестью. Девушка пролетела по воздуху несколько метров прежде чем столкнуться с деревом. Только тогда, жадно хватая воздух ртом, ведьма подобралась и призвала свой дар, подхватив себя в воздухе легким ураганом.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Вольпина окружила себя магическим огнём, но Борелл и не думала приближаться к женщине. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем ведьма смогла взять разбушевавшуюся магию под контроль. Виновато посмотрев в сторону Авроры, она негромко сказала:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— <b>Он</b> пробудился. И для полного восстановления <b>ему</b> нужно много магии.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>И телепортировалась в неизвестном направлении, оставив Борелл одну.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— А что дальше? Дальше я восстанавливалась. Сильно она меня удар-рила, — поморщилась Аврора, потирая свой локоть. — А когда вернулась в деревню, то барьер уже активировали. Какая-то мелочь в обморок упала. Я же пошла за целебной мазью, но знахарки не было. Была руна, а на руне сидела Вольпина. Наставница была словно в трансе, на моя появление не отреагировала. А…<p> Кинув быстрый взгляд на дверь в лабораторию знахарки, Борелл замолкает, не зная, как сообщить дурную новость.</p><p>— А потом… — несмело поторопила Маринетт, беспокоясь за свою тетушку.</p><p>— Выяснилось, что барьер-р поддерживает одна Вольпина. Одна, даже без помощи своего квами. Ковен пытался помочь наставнице, но безуспешно. Р-руна, которую я видела, блокирует любое вмешательство извне. Вытащить её наружу или прер-рвать подпитку невозможно, — монотонно перечисляла девушка, поджав губы. — Какой бы сильной не была Вольпина, и у неё есть пр-редел. Двадцать минут назад она потеряла сознание, а защитная руна погрузила её в кому.</p><p>— Но даже в таком состоянии Вольпина поддерживает барьер в военном режиме, — подхватила Чен, поражаясь силе воли своей родственницы. Но восхищение быстро сменилось на ужас и страх потерять Вольпину. — Он не выпускает и не выпускает магию, а вторженцы превратятся в кашу. Жестокий способ защитить нас. Что же произошло, раз всё докатилось до такого?</p><p>— Мне откуда знать? — огрызнулась ведьма. — Никто не знает, а с каждой минутой опасность всё возрастает. Знахарка пропала, квами пропали, до Хранительниц не дозваться, а наш загадочный враг всё ещё опасен. Нам не справиться!</p><p>— Это не повод сдаваться, — так же зло зашипела Маринетт, чувствуя детскую обиду. Да, по сравнению с другими Хранительницами, она слаба, но это не значит, что она останется в стороне! — Мы можем хотя бы попытаться. Соберись же, тряпка! Сколько раз ты доказывала мне своё превосходство? Так докажи его на деле! Включай мозги, рассуждай логически! Это может спасти Вольпину!</p><p>Обескураженная Аврора растерянно смотрела на свою соперницу. От переизбытка эмоций, волосы Чен словно ожили, змеями извиваясь и только не шипя.</p><p>— В Лесу кто-то пробудился. Этот кто-то потребляет магию. Много магии, — спешно добавила Борелл. — И… наставница почувствовала это.</p><p>— И этот кто-то качает магию из наших ведьм! Раньше всех пострадали мелкие, Манон говорила, что её подруга получила истощение, — продолжила Маринетт. — И если он легко захватил магию слабых, то на Вольпине споткнулся. Тётя не только дала отпор, но и активировала барьер, замедляющий процесс. А в процессе похищения магии и случился стихийный выброс, от которого ты пострадала!</p><p>Внезапно Чен сразила новая догадка. У кого в Вестонии наибольшее количество магии? У квами. По сути они — сгустки чистой, истинной волшебной силы, которых ведьмы инстинктно призывают в трудные минуты. Сильнейшие же проживают века, став спутниками Хранительниц. Своего рода симбиоз. Они усиливают способности ведьм, а те делятся своей силой. И Борелл упоминала про пропажу Триккса…</p><p>Тикки не вариант, после нападения ордалий маленькая квами исчезла. Маринетт, конечно же, искала подругу, но их связь настолько ослабла, что это не представлялось возможным. Разорвать её было предательством, а без достаточной силы квами не могла показаться на глаза. Быть может она и была рядом, но ведьма не видела.</p><p>— Или же он похитил квами! При потере Триккса Вольпина тоже пострадала, такое не могло пройти бесследно. И она еще и геройствовать пошла, — возмутилась Чен, явно воспринимая тетю как ровесницу. — Долго это не продолжится. Либо он наберёт себе магию либо источник кончится. Этого допустить нельзя.</p><p>— А что мы можем сделать? — спросила Борелл, неверяще смотря на воспрянувшую ведьму. Даже не верится, что эта уверенная в себе особа — та же замухрышка, с которой Аврора познакомилась несколько недель назад. Поразительная перемена. С такой Маринетт не стыдно сразиться, но почему её сторона лидера проявляется так редко?</p><p>— Ты остаешься здесь и не даешь никому узнать, что Вольпина в беде, — сразу сказала ведьма. — Я же попытаюсь найти вредителя. Не спрашивай как, у меня есть свои секреты.</p><p>И, проигнорировав соперницу, выйти из хижины. Маринетт надеялась, что её голос прозвучал намного увереннее. Плана у неё нет, а значит спасение Вестонии зависит от её очередной импровизации и удачи.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Ведьма и искреннее беспокойство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маринетт покачнулась на ногах, с трудом удерживая себя от падения. Перед глазами всё плыло, виски болели не переставая, странный ком в горле мешал дышать, как и теплая влага, окутавшая лицо. Ведьма не решилась бы определить кровь ли это из-за магического перенапряжения или слёзы из-за страха потерять последнего родного человека. Как бы она не злилась на Вольпину, что бы не думала про высокомерную женщину, но тётя была последней ниточкой, связывающей Чен с кланом. Неожиданно хрупкой и тонкой, которую оказалось так легко порвать. Девушка устало прислонилась к двери своего домика в лесу, чувствуя неприятную дрожь в коленях. Неужели она настолько слаба, что позволит неизвестному вредителю погубить свою семью?</p><p>— Подлец, — почти безвучно прошептала ведьма, сжимая руки в кулак. Она была напряжена и отчаянно ловила каждый звук, но свой голос так и не услышала. Девушка попыталась сделать шаг вперёд, просто сдвинуться с места, но всё попылыло с новой силой, мир резко сузился до крохотной щели, сквозь которую она видела пульсирующую обстановку своего дома. Это было настолько неожиданно и пугающе, что Маринетт не удержала равновесие, падая на пол. Боль от удара была несильной, но в нынешнем положении Чен усилилась многократно. Голова вспыхнула новой порцией боли, девушка широко открыла рот, беззвучно крича.</p><p>Как такое могло произойти? Манон и Аврора говорили, что многие ведьмы попали под удар, но они и представить не могли, что на самом деле чувствовали жертвы, теряя магические силы.</p><p>А вот Маринетт теперь знала.</p><p>И от этого знания ей хотелось кислотой плеваться. Она всего несколько минут назад покинула защищенную барьером Вестонию, но уже попалась. Силы не просто покидали Чен, их словно выдирали с мясом, против ведьминской воли. Хорошего самочувствия это не добавляло: Маринетт не думала сдаваться без боя. Её дар, её магия, её энергия принадлежат только ей одной. А не какому-то паразиту, появившемся нежданно-негаданно.</p><p>Не бывать этому! Несмотря на молодой возраст, она не простая ведьма, а Хранительница Леса, его защитница. Это не просто титул или кричащее звание, это часть ведьминской натуры, которая несколько лет назад изменила наивную девчонку на справедливое создание, что было призвано оберегать Зачарованный Лес. Плевать на собственное здоровье, счастье и благополучие — главное сохранить древнее наследие. Такова сущность истинной Хранительницы, против которой никто не мог пойти. До самой смерти, даже после этого, Маринетт привязана к Лесу и его обитателям. Злодей же возжелал использовать чужую силу во вред всему, что оберегала ведьма, что вступило в резонанс с магией Хранительницы. Видимо, это и было одной из причин ужасного состояния девушки.</p><p>Маринетт не могла проиграть этот бой, даже не начав толком. Сейчас Лес мог положиться только на таких Хранительниц, как она. Каждая отвечает за свою территорию, ждать помощи было бы слишком наивно. Если и более старшие ведьмы попали под действие той же дряни…</p><p>Чен согнулась с новой силой, крепче стискивая зубы. В голове во всю гремели колокола, оглушая девушку. Сколько бы сил не прикладывала ведьма, она не могла встать с пола, а наступившая темнота с громкими звуками и вовсе выкинули её из реальности. Девушка уже не понимала где находится, что вообще присходит. Осталась только боль и магия, быстро покидавшая хрупкое тело. Осталось ещё немного… Самая малость отделяет Маринетт от счастливого забвения. Пришла уверенность, что, когда магические силы иссякнут, всё будет хорошо. Этот кошмар закончится.</p><p>Да… Всё закончится…</p><p>Ведьма не слышала, как многострадальная дверь открылась, фактически выбитая чужой ногой. Она не видела, как в дом вихрем ворвался Нуар, потрепанный и растерянный. Он беспомощно оглядывался по сторонам, пока не увидел лежащую на полу Чен. Его лицо исказила гримаса ужаса, но что толку от пустого страха? Недооборотень, недочеловек ничего не мог сделать против неведомого врага, напротив сам страдал от творившейся в лесу катавасии. Парень метнулся к дорогой сердцу девушке, стараясь на глаз определить, что же медленно убивает ведьму. Он не был лекарем, не был он и могучим колдуном, но отчаянное желание помочь и защитить сметало всё.</p><p>— Маринетт, — бессвязно шептал Кот, необычайно бледный. Глаза горели зелёным огнем, а кошачьи уши стояли торчком, придавая ему отчасти чудовищный вид. — Маринетт… Не смей… Уходить… Маринетт… Ты не… Маринетт…</p><p>По бледным щекам ручьем катились слёзы, ничем не сдерживаемые, они падали на чужое лицо, смешиваясь с слезами девушки, что пустым взглядом смотрела вперёд. Кот слышал её судорожное дыхание, видел он и то, как изогнулась ведьма от боли, как не реагировала ни на что. А он, балбес не умеющий, ничем не мог помочь.</p><p>Никто не мог помочь Маринетт Чен, сейчас всё зависело от силы воли, желания жить, внутренней стойкости самой ведьмы.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ей никогда не было места в Вестонии. Это понимали все: и Вольпина, и Ковен, и Маринетт. Девушка еле дождалась пятнадцати лет, чтобы покинуть селение ведьм, даже не представляя, что за всё приходится платить. Клан Чен давно пережил лучшие годы, каждая ведьма была на счету. Покинуть его, стать отступницей, изгнанницей было сродни смерти. Колдовская сила давала и преимущества, и слабости. Но оставлять дочь Сабины в Вестонии дальше было нельзя. А потому…<p> Забыто тетушкино <i>«Ты не станешь Хранительницей, иди, погуляй»</i>. После смерти Сабины некому защищать западные границы Леса. В Вестонии никто не обладал нужными способностями, мало кто хотел связать себя с Лесом <i>таким</i> способом. А пятнадцатилетней Маринетт было всё равно. Лишь бы уйти, сбежать куда подальше от треклятых ведьм.</p><p>Шансов, что малолетняя девчонка выдержит посвящение, станет Хранительницей, было ничтожно мало. В неё не верил никто, даже Вольпина. Все понимали, что Чен может легко умереть. Но и отговорить не попытался никто. Будто это правильно, так и надо.</p><p>Было обидно, будто самый близкий человек не просто плюнул в душу, а еще и потоптался по ней, качественнно так, уничтожив всё позади себя. Остались лишь обломки детских надежд и мечт.</p><p>Никто не ждал, что Маринетт выживет. Никто не ждал, что она просто пройдёт посвящение, но ещё и окажется достойной. Что сама Великая Прародительница отметит девушку, дав ей силу Хранительницы. Но так и случилось. А что было после? Конечно же скоманные поздравления и пинок в спину.</p><p>— Молодец, — говорила одна из старших ведьм. — Такая молодая, а уже Хранительница! Просто поразительно…</p><p>Что Маринетт не умерла, проходя посвящение. Сама же ведьма думала, что ей помогло упрямство. После косых взглядов, после унизительных слов, она просто не могла не вернуться, чтобы посмеяться над высокомерными чародейками. Пришлось трудно, опасность была очень высока, но девушка выдержала. Выдержала и связала себя с Лесом. Навсегда.</p><p>Это только в легендах быть Хранительницей классно и почетно. Реальность оказывается слишком жестокой.</p><p>
  <i>Хочешь защищать Зачарованный Лес? Так откажись от всего, что дорого. Презри мирские заботы и привязанности. Забудь про себя. Отныне это не важно. А если не хочешь — плевать. Заставим, а выбора у тебя нет.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Эй, слышишь, Хранительница?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Даже не вздумай сдаваться! На тебе весь Лес стоит! Кто же, если не ты?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Не можешь? Сейчас мы тебе поможем, от всей души. Плохо — не плохо, а в бой идти надо.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Пошла, пошла отсюда.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ещё рано тебе о смерти думать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Молодая ведь, зелёная совсем.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>А уже Хранительница.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Жива. Казалось, что после прошедшего безумия она не останется прежней. Но вон как сложилось. Жива. И, кажется, здорова. Маринетт не рисковала открывать глаза, боясь снова увидеть темноту или пульсирующую мебель. Ведьма молча слушала, чувствуя под пальцами что-то мягкое. Не пол, но и не землю. А рядом тихо-тихо, только человеческое дыхание совсем близко. Она сама? Нет, кто-то другой. Неужели…<p>— Кот? — тихо, неуверенно зовёт Чен, чувствуя в груди странное тепло. Она догадывается, что именно странный парень позаботился о ней, ведь ведьма ясно помнила как упала на пороге. Это уже потом было странное видение, отчасти бред. Как и после посвящения, девушка видела леса Прародительницы и слышала Её голос. Прав он был, не время сдаваться. Нельзя допустить, чтобы этот кошмар коснулся и других. Первыми всегда страдают самые беззащитные. Манон, другие малявки-ведьмы, Кот, ранее не ведавший о магии. — Ты здесь?</p><p>Собственный шёпот кажется ведьме слишком громким, но на деле это еле слышное сипение. Маринетт знает, что Нуар рядом. Он не бросит её, не покинет, что бы не случилось. Ему хватит даже тихого зова. Так и происходит.</p><p>— Мари… — так же тихо отвечает парень. Голос приглушенный, Чен кажется, что он задремал с ней рядом, оберегая беспокойный сон ведьмы. Собственное имя, столь ненавистное сокращение, в чужих губах звучит невероятно нежным, но Кот-обломщик с некоторой задержкой продолжает, вызывая у девушки еле слышный выдох разочарования. — Нетт. Ты в порядке? Выглядишь просто прекрасно.</p><p>— Вроде бы, — неуверенно отвечает девушка, боясь открыть глаза. На душе умиротворение, она знает, что должна сделать, но первый шаг всегда трудный. И Маринетт не может снова столкнуться с реальностью, слишком сильны воспоминания о кошмаре. — А что с тобой? Пусть и не так давно, но ты в составе нашей братии. Тот гад, который крадёт магию, мог и тебя зацепить. </p><p>Нуар медлит с ответом, Маринетт понимает, что задержала дыхание, боясь прослушать. И тут же одергивает себя, нарочисто шумно вздыхая. Она беспокоится за… ученика.</p><p>Это. Просто. Беспокойство.</p><p>— Порядок, — твердо отвечает Кот. И пусть ведьма не может чувствовать чужие эмоции, как некоторые, она знает, что сейчат он врет. — Ты меня сильно напугала. Что произошло?</p><p>
  <i>Мы можем это остановить?</i>
</p><p>Невысказанный вопрос висит в воздухе. Чен также медлит с ответом, прежде чем начать свой рассказ. Утаить такое от проницательного Нуара сложно, а Хранительнице хочется надеяться, что друга не напугает опасность и риск смерти.</p><p>И Маринетт открывает глаза, сразу выхватывая из реальности пронзительные зелёные глаза. Сперва рассказать всё как есть — затем найти неведомого гада и пересечь гнусную деятельность. Она не простит того, кто покусился на её семью.</p><p>Никогда.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Ведьма и дружеская поддержка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маринетт вздрогнула, выйдя на улицу. Затянувшие небо лиловые облака нервировали, напоминая об нависшей над Лесом опасности. Солнечные лучи не могли достичь земли, всё вокруг приобрело слегка розоватый тон. Это было не смешно, а пугающе. Отчего-то казалось, что невинный цвет несёт самое ужасное зло. Это чувство было таким сильным, что в первый момент девушка малодушно отступила назад, к родному домику. Стоящий рядом Кот крепче сжал её плечо, предупреждая необдуманный побег. Ведьма была ему благодарна.</p><p>— И давно это так? — спросила Чен, стараясь не думать о потерянном времени. Если выяснится, что Вольпина пострадала из-за её слабости, то она…</p><p>— Я не знаю, но не больше двух часов, — ответил Нуар, смеривая странное небо оценивающим взглядом. Лиловые тучи нисколько не пугали его, куда интереснее были более темные места, имевшие вид вытянутой спирали. Они не просто клубились сверху, нагнетая обстановку, но ещё и устремились вниз. Насколько ориентировался парень, одна из спиралей устремилась в сторону Энигмы. Резко стало холодно, голос осип. Пусть это его паранойя, пусть ведьма развеет сомнения. — Маринетт, ты тоже видишь… <i>это?</i></p><p>— Это сложно не заметить, — нервно хихикнула девушка, отходя в сторону. Подняв голову, она не мигающим взглядом смотрела на небо, отчего-то пугая Кота. — Я помню совсем другие небеса. Как, думаю, и ты.</p><p>— Ты не понимаешь! — грубовато крикнул Нуар, чувствуя как из глубины поднимается нечто тёмное. — Не видишь! Не тучи, не лиловый свет — это нечто другое. Лучи? Пусть лучи! Они тянутся к земле, иссушают её, тянут энергию! Смотри же! Ну!</p><p>Кот схватил девушку за руку, указывая на видимые только ему спирали. Стоило парню вновь коснутся чужой кожи, как Чен рвано выдохнула, по-новому посмотрев на окружающий вид. Нуар понял, что ведьма поняла куда больше него, но не спешил отстраняться, напряженно разглядывая бледное лицо. Маринетт беззвучно что-то прошипела, но слов он не уловил.</p><p>— Ему мало ведьм! — уже громче возмутилась она, злобно прищурившись. — Мало Вольпины и меня! На Лес нацелился, значит. На простых людей нападать вздумал! Не бывать этому!</p><p>Кот ни разу не видел ведьму в таком бешенстве. Маринетт, озорная девчонка из Энигмы, всё меньше походила на себя, меняясь в худшую сторону. И эти изменения совсем не нравились Нуару. Сейчас он четко осознавал, что близкая подруга далеко не обычная селянка. Ведьма, да? Опасная, играющая с темными силами, равнодушная к людским судьбам…</p><p><i>«Твоя подружка проклята. Беги, как только можешь бежать, не останавливайся!»</i> — вспомнились слова бандита из Зелёных Пещер. Парень ничем не показал своего испуга, лишь отпустил девичью руку. Но гримаса злости никуда не исчезла, напротив, брови свелись к переносице, а зубы крепко сжались. Маринетт явно что-то задумала, определив как они будут действовать. Нуару и в голову не пришло сбежать или оставить Чен одну.</p><p>— Ты это видишь всё время? — резко спросила ведьма, обдумывая какую-то мысль.</p><p>— Да, — согласился Кот, отводя взгляд от лиловых небес.</p><p>— Эти… лучи выкачивают магию из Зачарованного Леса, искажают саму сущность этих земель, — гневно прошипела девушка, не сдерживая свои чувства. Нуар, чья эмпатия усилилась многократно, лишь рвано выдохнул. Чужая негативная энергия всегда воспринималась им отвратительно. — И переносят в другие места. Наверняка в одном из них и затаился тот гад, что устроил такое безумие. Я… мы отследим каждую ниточку, изойдем, если понадобится, весь Лес, но остановим это!</p><p>— На это уйдут часы, которых у нас нет, — возразил он, подсчитав количество лучей, которое только росло. — Должна быть какая-то зацепка, что-то, что укажет верный путь. Но они все одинаково… омерзительны.</p><p>— Не все места подойдут для логова, — сообщила Маринетт, припоминая увиденную картинку. — Они как паутина, тянущаяся во все стороны.</p><p>
  <i>Как это романтично!</i>
</p><p>Услышав насмешливый женский голос, Чен приложила холодные ладони к вискам. Она и сама понимала, что временами говорит слишком пафосно, но сейчас, когда страх за потерю близких и не думал отступать, она не могла настроиться на более практичный лад. Девушка это понимала, но совесть так просто не заткнуть. К сожалению.</p><p>
  <i>Не отвлекайся, а думай, куда вам идти. Я не гадалка, но шанс у вас всего один. Впрочем, если и будете тут дальше стоять, голубки, то даже одна попытка станет последней.</i>
</p><p>Ведьма с трудом сдержала порыв телепортироваться в Вестонию, чтобы проверить состояние Вольпины. Это было малодушно, ведь Кот не мог перемещаться в пространстве, как она. К тому же под защитой барьера женщина в безопасности, за ней присмотрят, Аврора не даст навредить своей наставнице. А у Маринетт есть своя задача, которую обязательно нужно выполнить. Взгляд девушки заметался по сторонам, отыскивая верное решение. Чен схватила Нуара за руку, вновь видя ужасающую картину. Стало значительно проще, но не расслабляться!</p><p><i>«Направление. Нужно верное направление. Любая подсказка. Направление».</i> — рубленными фразами думала Маринетт, осматривая каждый луч, не замечая, что она с силой сжала ладонь парня, оставляя красные следы.</p><p>Алые.</p><p>Как та магия, что отогнала ордалий. Магия, которая появлялась не так часто, но незримо присутствовала в жизни девушки. Она не обращала внимания, думая, что просто растёт, когда волосы начинали жить своей жизнью, а перед глазами появлялась пелена того же цвета. Странная, странная магия, не раз выручавшая ведьму из беды. Быть может…</p><p>Чен почувствовала странную лёгкость, знакомое желание полёта. Вся её душа устремилась в небо, противиться было невозможно. Маринетт прикрыла глаза, отгораживаясь от лишнего соблазна. Грудь горела огнём, лицо окутало тёплое сияние, кончики пальцев покалывало. А когда ведьма вновь посмотрела на небо, то увидела рядом с одним из лучей еле заметное алое отражение, в точности повторяющее злую магию.</p><p>— Кажется я знаю, куда надо идти, — сказала девушка, поворачиваясь к Нуару.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Молчание, воцарившиеся в их команде после ухода из жилища ведьмы, лишь нагнетало обстановку. Маринетт старалась всем свои видом показать, что она нисколько не волнуется, уверена в их успехе. Даже пробовала улыбнуться, но отбросила безнадежную затею. Роуз не раз говорила, что улыбка Чен в такие моменты напоминала оскал. Маску показного спокойствия держать было трудно, что бы не решила девушка, волнение за состояние Вольпины никуда не делось. Нуар молча шёл чуть в стороне, хмуро смотря перед собой. Ведьма видела, что ему сейчас намного хуже, но как помочь не знала.<p>— Хэй, — окликнула она друга, не надеясь на успех. — Что ты будешь делать, когда это всё закончится?</p><p>Вопреки всем опасениям, Нуар ответил, пусть и не сразу:</p><p>— После того небо станет прежним? Или ты имеешь в виду меня?</p><p>— А есть разница? — удивилась девушка, уклоняясь от ветки. — Это всё равно будет новая эпоха, как по мне. Такие события не проходят бесследно.</p><p>— Интересная точка зрения, — фыркнул он, не поворачиваясь в сторону Чен. — Я не такой как ты, Маринетт. У меня нет поддержки… клана. Я не колдун, теперь даже не человек. Я не смогу жить прежней жизнью, факт. Но и оставаться в Лесу — не лучший вариант. К тому же, мы даже не знаем, чем всё это закончится. Зачем строить наперед планы, которые могут никогда не стать реальностью?</p><p>— По-твоему лучше быть пессимистом? Вещать во все стороны, что мы все умрём, да? Это настраивает на проигрыш ещё до начала заварушки. Глупый подход к делу, — высказалась ведьма. — Я точно не собираюсь сдаваться или сидеть на месте. Столько дел, столько всего я еще не сделала! Хороший стимул вернуться назад, не находишь?</p><p>— Ты и сама не уверена в этих словах, — ответил парень, чувствуя эмоции подруги. — Но интересно послушать, каким видишь будущее ты.</p><p>— Для неподготовленных это всё может показаться диким бредом, но для меня это очень важно. Всякие девичьи и ведьминские глупости, — лукаво улыбнулась Маринетт. — Я хочу снова увидеть своих друзей, которых покинула. Сожалею о своём поступке, но пока не исправлю всё — просто не имею права исчезнуть. Ещё я должна победить в кулинарном конкурсе, от которого когда-то уклонилась. Победить одну выскочку дома, а также увидеть взрослую Манон. Попробовать стряпню родни, вытащить на ярмарку тетушку… Увидеть одного человека, которому обязана. Ну и конечно же побывать в других местах!</p><p>— Многообещающее начало, — усмехнулся Кот, замедляя шаг. — Уверен, что ты далеко не все назвала.</p><p>— Должны же и у меня остаться секреты? — рассмеялась Чен. — К тому же, надо тебя расколдовать. Можешь строить из себя кого угодно, но ты скучаешь по своему дому. Где бы он ни был… Так что с твоими планами-то? Я тебе такой список набросала, а что в ответ? «Дожить до того момента?»</p><p>— Почти. Дожить, выполнить договор с Плаггом и вернуть свою подругу назад, — грубо сказал парень. — Я утолил твоё любопытство?</p><p>— Она что уехала в другой город? — не поняла ведьма, сверля взглядом светлый затылок.</p><p>— Можно сказать и так, — ответил Нуар, устало прикрывая глаза.</p><p>Короткий разговор с девушкой совсем вымотал его. После договора с Плаггом он был уже не человеком, странный оборотень передал ему часть своей силы. Пробудившуюся ранее эмпатию тоже можно было считать магией. Гнетущая обстановка не способствовала хорошему настроению, окружающее отчаяние грызло изнутри Кота, а деланное веселье Маринетт все усугубляло. Почему злая ведьма так часто напоминает Дюпен, добрую и милую? Словно девушка не может определиться, как к нему относится, какую маску показать. Или же Маринетт из Энигмы была ложью, тщательно спланированной маской? От таких мыслей стало совсем тошно, отчего лучи в небе налились тёмным цветом.</p><p>Ведьма замолчала, обдумывая короткий разговор. Она почувствовала, что желаемого результата — подбодрить Нуара — так и не достигла. Напротив, парень поник ещё больше. Он не был Хранительницей, а значит влияние злой магии воспринял куда серьёзней, чем Чен. Надо поспешить, пока не стало слишком поздно.</p><p>И хоть Маринетт надеялась на лучшее будущее, она понимала, что долг куда важнее пустых желаний. Только вот Кота она обязательно расколдует. Отчего-то казалось, что до встречи с пропавшем оборотнем, он был совсем другим. И ведьма надеялась увидеть другую его сторону, хоть раз.</p><p><i>«Только сначала нужно разобраться с этой кутерьмой»,</i> -подумала девушка, подведя итог.</p><p>
  <i>Напоминай себе это почаще, дорогуша.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Ведьма и древняя магия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Казалось, что они шли несколько часов. Зачарованный Лес, жуткий как никогда раньше, старался выпроводить нежданных гостей во что бы то ни стало. После того, как странная команда ступила в Сумрачную Рощу, всё вокруг ожило, мешая путникам двигаться дальше. Лианы, обвивавшие многолетние деревья, норовили спутать своих жертв, корни выскакивали в самый неожиданный момент, а ветки деревьев нещадно царапали вторженцев. Маринетт понимала, что такая агрессия связана с появлением водоворота в небе, но собственное бессилие неприятно щекотало нервы. Она — Хранительница — не просто плетется вперёд, но ещё и сражается за каждый свой шаг! Просто немыслимо! Всего сутки назад девушка бы даже не заметила всех этих неприятностей, но сейчас она не могла договориться с лесными созданиями о проходе.</p><p>Зачарованный Лес много десятков лет находился под защитой ведьм. Главное селение клана расположилось прямо в центре, а Хранительницы заняли территорию на окраине. Пять сильнейших ведьм контролировали свои владения, пересекая любые конфликты, следя за безопасностью Леса. К сожалению, Сумеречная Роща находилась на нейтральных землях. По древней легенде, раньше Хранительниц было куда больше, но после изгнания численность клана изрядно сократилась. Маринетт же слышала, что в случившемся была виновата как раз одна из Хранительниц прошлого. Пятерки ведьм не хватало, чтобы защитить своей магией весь Лес, поэтому места вроде Сумеречной Рощи продолжали жить дико и непредсказуемо, пугая даже обитателей Леса.</p><p>Странное место для убежища выбрал злодей, очень странное. Маринетт не раз смотрела на лиловое небо, чтобы снова увидеть алый ориентир, но с каждым разом это становилось всё сложнее. Деревья сомкнулись над головами путников, скрывая всё. Они брели в почти кромешной темноте, несмотря на потуги ведьмы призвать светящийся огонёк. Заклинание требовало слишком много сил, продерживаясь от силы три секунды. Пришлось оставить безнадёжную затею и идти без хитростей.</p><p>Казалось, что Коту это не помеха. Он уверенно шёл рядом, несколько раз предупреждая ведьму о неожиданной ветке или корне. Впрочем, большая часть преград появлялась слишком неожиданно, путники покрылись ссадинами и царапинами, одежда испачкалась и зацепила листья. И лишь знание того, что осталось недолго, помогало им собраться.</p><p>— Маринетт, ты уверена, что мы идём правильно? — неожиданно спросил Нуар, предупредив девушку о новой острой ветке.</p><p>— Да, — тихо ответила Чен, стараясь не задумываться о последствиях. Если она выбрала не ту дорогу, если опоздала, если не справится — под угрозой останется не только клан, но и другие близкие люди. Ведьмы жили не только в Лесу, достаточно вспомнить Роуз. Они были слабее, уязвимее — лакомая добыча. Тяжесть чужих судьб давила на плечи Маринетт, терзавшей себя сомнениями, так ещё и Кот задаёт каверзные вопросы.</p><p>Парень промолчал, задумавшись о своём. Ведьма шумно выдохнула и тут же сдавленно зашипела: царапину на левой щеке словно огнём обожгло. Остальные раны тоже начали припекать, пусть и не так сильно.</p><p>— Поторопимся, — сказала она, — мы точно идём правильно. Лес не намерен легко раскрывать свои карты, а Рощу он защищает явно сильнее обычного. Что-то или кто-то явно скрывается здесь, причём не так давно.</p><p>Словно в подтверждение слов ведьмы, дальнейший путь стал сложнее, но путники не собирались уступать. Их упрямство было не напрасным, вскоре непроходимые заросли остались позади, они же вышли на небольшую поляну. Она так же была скрыта кроной деревьев, но была просторнее, что несказанно обрадовало Чен. Но поляна не была простой: по центру находились каменные столпы, пять исполинов. А в центре своеобразного круга ведьма увидела странную руну.</p><p>— Только избранные смогут стать туда, — прошептала Маринетт, чувствуя знакомое покалывание магии. Такое она чувствовала лишь раз, перед своим посвящением в Хранительницы, когда ей доверили ожерелье древних времен. Эти столпы явно пережили века и были сооружены не просто так.</p><p>В отличии от ведьмы, Кот не испытал благоговения перед столпами, он просто подошёл к ним, с явным удовлетворением разминая затекшие плечи на ходу. Нуар бегло осмотрел камень вблизи, заметив немало интересных деталей. О чём и сообщил девушке.</p><p>— Ничего не понимаю, — бормотала она. — Ведьмы заняли Зачарованный Лес двадцать лет назад, но этим столпам явно несколько веков! Поразительно! Но это пугает. О прошлом известно так мало, но о подобных сооружениях я никогда не слышала.</p><p>— И эти письмена не кажутся тебе знакомыми? — удивился парень. За всё время знакомства с Маринетт он привык, что она знает всё. Может недоговаривать, но ведьма всегда знала с чем предстоит столкнуться и что происходит. Если же нет, то незнание пряталось под маской самоуверенности и наглости.</p><p>Вместо ответа Чен покачала головой, нежно касаясь пальцами вырезанного рисунка. Язык письма был ей не известен, но вот изображение, заключенное в круг явно заинтриговало девушку. Искусный мастер выбил на камне четкий символ, не утерявший своей красоты за долгие годы в одиночестве. Столпы покрылись мхом, кое-где были видны трещины. Но изображение трёх волн в одном круге, что-то напомнило Хранительнице. Ведомая интуицией Маринетт неспешно обошла каждый из столпов, находя такие же рисунки. Каждый символ немного отличался от предыдущего, неся в себе скрытое послание. В итоге, ведьма вернулась к самому первому, который изображал волны.</p><p>
  <i>Ты помнишь дорогу, так вернешься позже! Сейчас на кону стоит нечто большее, чем… это.</i>
</p><p>Внутренний голос несомненно был прав, но Маринетт чувствовала, что не может покинуть эту поляну, не разгадав секрет столпов. Вдруг ведьма почувствовала странное тепло, она снова посмотрела на небо, скрытое за ветвями деревьев. И не ошиблась. Девушка догадалась, что алый проводник исчез, выполнив свое предназначение. И единственное, что от него осталось — яркие искорки, несущиеся к земле.</p><p>Алые.</p><p>И такие знакомые.</p><p>Они падали медленно, кружась над поляной, очаровывая взор. Каждая продолжала свой путь, выполняя последнее предназначение.</p><p>Несколько искр окружили замершего Кота, задорно кружась вокруг него. Другие подлетели к столпам, замерев над ними. Маринетт, так же держась за изображение волн, выпустила магию, очарованно наблюдая за тем, как каждая искра повторяет её действие. Алые свет озарил всё вокруг, открывая ранее сокрытое, раскрывая все тайны. Ведьма видела целый лабиринт под землей, видела она и его обитателей — темные, нечеловеческие фигуры и яркие сияющие огоньки чистой энергии. Квами.</p><p>— Тикки! — неверяще воскликнула ведьма, пораженная открывшейся картиной. — Тикки!</p><p>Под действием света изменилось всё: и сама Роща, и столпы, и Кот, и Маринетт. Но не успела она это заметить, как по земле пошли трещины.</p><p>А в следующий момент девушка падала в пропасть вместе с каменными обломками.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Ведьма и проклятый ненавистник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Алое сияние, охватившее ведьму ещё на поверхности, с негромким треском исчезло, исчерпав всю энергию. Маринетт не верила своим глазам, ведь, падая вниз, она чётко понимала, что каменные обломки попросту раздавят её не в воздухе так на земле. Искры, всего трое, тускло мерцали, то появляясь перед глазами, то исчезая позади. Чен пыталась сделать что-нибудь, но ни магия, ни обычные попытки не сработали. И если бы не те самые искры, то быть девушке навеки погребенной в каменной куче. Но огоньки оказались намного полезнее, сделав её не просто невидимой, но и не осязаемой.</p><p>Маринетт напряженно ощупала свой живот, сквозь который прошёл один из обломков. Было жутко, она чувствовала себя настоящим призраком, но ни один из камней не смог навредить ей. Когда бóльшая опасность миновала, искры потухли, оставив ведьму в темноте. А в следующий момент Чен мешком свалилась на землю, склизкую и липкую на ощупь. Царапины от веток исчезли, а на их месте расцвели новые синяки и ссадины. Девушка оттолкнулась пострадавшими ладонями от пола, чтобы перевернуться в более удобную позу. С трудом, но ей удалось привстать на корточки.</p><p>— Сойдёт, — выдохнула Чен, вытягивая руку вперёд. Несколько долгих мгновений, сильное сосредоточение и немного магии — над ладонью зажёгся мерцающий синий огонёк, ничуть не похожий на алые искры. Ещё одна секунда — и свет стал ярче, освещая немалую часть той дыры, в которую упала ведьма. — Почему постоянно подземелья? Всегда. Везде. Дурацкие. Подземелья. Неужели так трудно хоть раз устроить злодейское логово в <i>светлом</i> и <i>чистом</i> месте?</p><p>Девушка оказалась под гигантским лазом, который устремился далеко наверх. Он был удивительно ровным, что навело на мысль. Её падение было не случайным, проходом явно пользовались и не раз. Некстати вспомнился целый подземный лабиринт, в который, судя по всему, и свалилась ведьма. Огонёк оторвался от ладони и облетел стены, показывая Маринетт десятки черных дыр.</p><p>Будь она опытнее, то нашла бы способ вернуться наверх, чтобы вернуться уже с помощью. Там остался Кот. Или же он тоже провалился под землю? Но Чен была непозволительно наивна и юна, ещё на поверхности почувствовав присутствие своей квами, она ещё не рванула куда глаза глядят только потому, что не знала верной дороги.</p><p>— Тикки, — шептала Маринетт, медленно подходя к каждому лазу, будто что-то могло подсказать Хранительнице, куда идти дальше. — Тикки. Тикки. Тикки.</p><p>Ведьма была настолько ослеплена появлением старой подруги, что даже не заметила появления нового существа. И нет, она не воспользовалось одним из лазов, а прошло сквозь гладкую каменную стену, просочившись насквозь. Синий огонёк не мог осветить фигуру полностью, показывая лишь силуэт. Крупный, округленный, вытянутый… Незнакомец бесшумно приближался к девушке, которая уже начинала паниковать.</p><p>Он поднял руку в ужасающем замахе, прямо над головой Чен.</p><p>И, не встретив никакого сопротивления, повалил ведьму на пол.</p><p>Маринетт вскрикнула, эхо подхватило негромкий звук. Со стороны собственный испуганный голос казался жутким, но думать надо было не об этом. Чен перекатилась в сторону, сумев избежать нового удара. Вместе с этим огонёк, всё ещё висящий в воздухе, выхватил из темноты чужое лицо. Исхудавшее, бледное лицо, что не раз приснится ей в кошмарах позже, если выживет. Птичий клюв, замещавший этому созданию рот, возмущенно заклокотал, еще больше пугая ведьму.</p><p>Враг. Без всяких сомнений этот монстр — враг. И теперь, когда простой план явно провалился, от него можно ждать чего угодно. Маринетт корила себя за невнимательность, пусть замешательство длилось всего несколько секунд.</p><p>Нет, даже такая передышка была бы роскошью. Ведьма в любом возрасте опасна для окружающих. Легенды об ужасах, что творят эта нечисть (как только не называют их люди!), отчасти правдивы. Неподготовленный человек увидит в колдунье лишь монстра, проявление дьявольской силы. И поспешит уничтожить не словом, так делом. А ведь ведьмы не хотят войны. Всё что надо — спокойная жизнь в Лесу. Так продолжалось уже двадцать лет, Чен думала, что никогда не столкнется с <i>такой</i> ненавистью людей. За длинный язык, за ужасный характер, за высокомерие — это пожалуйста, но вот за магический дар — никогда.</p><p>Вольпина рассказывала об охотниках на ведьм, которые немало крови попортили клану. Тикки убеждала защищать дом не только от животных, но и от ловцов за магией. Маринетт всегда отмахивалась от пережитков прошлого, но послушно исполняла эти причуды, не думая, что реальность столкнет её с одним из магоненавистников.</p><p>Но вот в звериных глазах монстра отражалась такая ненависть, такая злоба, что стало понятно: здоровой и живой Чен отсюда не выбраться. В следующий раз он не промахнется. А у неё совсем нет времени, чтобы сколдовать что-либо или банально убежать.</p><p>И тогда Маринетт услышала голос, перебивший и эхо её криков, и эхо клокотанья:</p><p>— Какая же ты жалкая ведьма!</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Не смогла защитить Вольпину!<p>— Не справилась!</p><p>— Подвела!</p><p>— Фальшивая ведьма!</p><p>— Трусливая неумеха!</p><p>Казалось, время замедлилось — иначе Маринетт не могла объяснить, почему злодей не победил, пока она замерла. Этот голос девушка раньше никогда не слышала, а эхо давало понять, что говоривший был более чем реален. И всё же на обидные выкрики реагировала лишь Чен. Монстр словно замер, пугая ведьму своей перекошенной гримассой.</p><p>Голос, несомненно, знал её слабые места, тайные страхи. Каждое слово, любое новое оскорбление Маринетт слышала ранее, пусть и в более мягкой форме. И всё же это было обидно, несмотря на то что обидчица оставалась невидимой. Да и была ли она вовсе? Может Голос — это побочный эффект какого-либо заклинания? Ведьма надеялась на это, но признавала откровенную бредовость этой версии. Девушка думала, что давно переросла прошлую себя, теперь она встретит старые обиды с улыбкой на лице, но… Ничего не изменилось.</p><p>Она всё та же вспыльчивая ведьма, не нашедшая своего места.</p><p>И говорить про себя гадости не позволит никому! Даже Голосу-которого-вроде-как-нет!</p><p>И откуда только силы взялись? Маринетт больше не боялась злобного ведьмоненавистника, ответила ему таким же агрессивным взглядом, с удивлением подметив, что магический резерв пополнился. Собственное раздражение притупило её восприятие мира, но вместе с тем она ощущала происходящее куда острее обычного. Никогда прежде Чен не чувствовала себя такой всемогущей. Что ей жалкий монстр, когда по силам сражение с драконами? Ведьма безумно расхохоталась, с легкостью отталкивая врага в сторону.</p><p>Она сильнее, ловче, быстрее, умелее, чем полуптиц. Девушка колдовала играючи, не собираясь давать монстру ни шанса на контратаку. Простейшие заклинания в исполнении коварной ведьмы использовались в самых неожиданных целях, мешая врагу не то что сражаться, а просто стоять. Пещеру осветили разноцветные всполохи магии, тень Маринетт на стене казалась принадлежала не просто ведьме, а легендарной чародейке, достойной называться Хранительницей.</p><p>— Я не фальшивая, — сквозь зубы шипела Чен, буквально вбивая монстра в камень с помощью любимого <i>Порыва ветра</i>. — Ненастоящий здесь только ты!</p><p>— Курлык, — раздалось еле слышное клокотанье полуптица. Он совсем не ожидал, что жертва окажется такой сильной. Хозяин предупредил о магической силе, но взрывной характер ребёнка был главным козырем. Девчонка должна была стать легкой добычей, даром что Хранительница. Слишком неопытна, слишком слаба… Нет! Такую силу монстр видел лишь однажды, ещё когда был обычным человеком. Когда магия казалась чудесной и прекрасной, а та ведьма самой замечательной женщиной в мире… — Хо-хозяин… пом-помоги!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Ведьма и связанные души</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Где Тикки? — бесцеремонно спросила Маринетт, нависая над поверженный врагом. В глазах ведьмы буйствовало синее пламя, придававшее ей не человеческий вид. Азарт, страх и обида затмили все, Чен не собиралась церемониться и разглагольствовать на пустом месте. — Тебя послали по мою душу, посчитали опасной… Я близко, знаю, что Тикки рядом… Где она?!</p><p>Обманчивая ласка и спокойствие быстро сменились вспышкой злости, напугав полуптица ещё больше. Да, его ненависть притихла, монстр понял, что девушка слишком взвинчена. Прихлопнет — и не заметит, не осознает, какую силу выпустила на волю. Но и выдавать хозяина нельзя, лучше умереть, чем предать Его. Фанатизм и упрямство столкнулись в неравной борьбе. Они оба понимали, что маленькой Маринетт не хватит сил, чтобы осуществить угрозы в реальность. Стоит подождать, протянуть время, чтобы хозяин услышал зов слуги. Тогда наглая девчонка запоет другую песню!</p><p>— Думаешь, я лгу? — необычайно спокойно спросила Чен, спрятав лицо под отросшей челкой. — Зря. За своих ведьмы мстят. Беспощадно. Без сожалений. Тебя никто не найдет, не узнает. А я… мы даже и не вспомним, что когда-то встречали такую курочку. Не волнуйся, магии и сил мне хватит, чтобы больше ты не смог помешать никому.</p><p>Девушка закачалась на носках, развела руки в стороны. От помятой фигурки так и веяло безумством. Даже голос изменился, во время речи постоянно проскальзывали истерические нотки. В эйфории от собственного коварства ведьма засмеялась. Её смех эхом разносился по всей сети пещер, привлекая новых гостей. Но Чен даже не думала про это, призывая в руку магическое оружие. Полуптиц не мог сбежать, но от увиденного перья встали дыбом.</p><p>Слабая неуравновешенная девчонка? Нет, очередная гнусная ведьма! Живучая, подлая и голубоглазая. Наследственное, что ли? Полуптиц был не первым, кого поразили глаза ведьм из клана, не ему быть и последним. Только обидно, что так и не отомстил за прошлое поражение. Думал, что справится, но недооценил. За свою ошибку полуптиц ответит сполна.</p><p>— Хахаха! — продолжала хохотать ведьма, потеряв человеческий облик. Не зря говорят, что чародейки дети дьявола, но кто мог подумать, что эти байки относятся и к милой Маринетт?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Прекрати этот цирк!<p>— Зачем? Он напуган, он впечатлен, он всё расскажет.</p><p>— Скорее разобьет голову о камень. Я сказала хватит! Верни меня назад!</p><p>— У всего есть цена, моя милая Маринетт. Я помогла тебе в бою, делаю чёрную работу за тебя, так почему бы тебе не порадовать свою душу хорошим подарком?</p><p>— Душу? Не смеши меня. Ты лишь Голос, моя совесть или магия, которая слишком заигралась в божество.</p><p>— И всё же за хорошее поведение я заслужила подарок, верно? Радуйся, что я отношусь с равнодушием к земным делам. Поверь, иначе твоя жизнь была бы намного интереснее, моя милая Маринетт. О, я могла бы столько натворить! Вольпи была бы в восторге!</p><p>— Вольпи? Ты знаешь Вольпину?!</p><p>— Я знаю все, что знаешь ты. Твои чувства — мои чувства. Твоя память — моя память. Твоя магия — моя магия. Твоя жизнь — моя жизнь.</p><p>— В-в см-смысле?</p><p>— Здесь нет причин быть сильной. Рядом со мной эти кривляния выглядят настолько жалко, что хуже не придумаешь. И да, я знаю Вольпину, но наши представления про эту ведьму слишком различны. Не спрашивай. Не поймешь.</p><p>— Ты точно не моя совесть.</p><p>— И это всё, что ты поняла? Какая жалость…</p><p>— Замолкни.</p><p>— Просто выслушай того, кто заведомо мудрее, чем ты. Этот бой ты проиграешь. Враг слишком силен, а связь с квами теперь слабость. Хранительница единственная ведьма, которая сможет остановить этот произвол, но ты не достигла нужного уровня силы для таких трюков. Умрешь напрасно да и только.</p><p>— Кошмар. Есть идея лучше?</p><p>— Уступи тело мне. Только в этот раз.</p><p>— Ни за что! Ты… ты дух! Хочешь захватить мое тело!</p><p>— И сделала это давным-давно, если захотела бы. Радуйся, что я выжидаю подходящего момента. Я не хочу умереть из-за чужой слабости!</p><p>— Я не слаба!</p><p>— Я просто хочу выжить!</p><p>— Не нуждаюсь. Разберусь сама.</p><p>— Говорила же, моя милая Маринетт, не стоит казаться сильной. Я всегда с тобой, я знаю твои страхи и надежды, твои силы и слабости. Ты близка к пределу. Ещё немного и перегоришь, а путь только начался.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Тикки может и не дождаться тебя, малолетняя Хранительница.</p><p>— Я. Справлюсь. Сама.</p><p>— Все будут горевать. Особенно блондин-красавчик. Жалко парнишу. Но простые люди не заинтересуют никого. И откуда у ведьмы такой дурной вкус, ммм? Наверняка он первым и помрет.</p><p>— Замолчи!</p><p>Алый силуэт, точная копия Маринетт, игриво засмеялся и подлетел ближе, обнимая ведьму со спины. Прошептав ещё несколько слов, он рассыпался искрами, оставив после себя настоящую смуту в девичьей душе.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— … не скажу, — буквально выплюнул эти слова полуптиц, выпучив свои глаза.<p>И замолчал, раскрыв клюв в ужасной улыбке.</p><p>Маринетт же, слишком испуганная сменой обстановки, отошла назад, неулюже размахивая руками. Алое пламя, парившее над ладонями, осветило пощеру, показало то, что раньше было скрыто. Каждый лаз был опутан вязью рун, указывающей направление и конечную цель. Монстр и вовсе оказался человеком, которого давным-давно прокляли. Магический огонь снимал иллюзии, показывая настоящую суть предметов, позволяя Чен чувствовать себя всемогущей.</p><p>Но девушка была слишком испугана, чтобы по достоинству оценить подарок загадочного Голоса. Кто знает, что негодяйка успела натворить, пока они мило разговаривали в внутреннем мире ведьмы?</p><p>— Я ра-зо-ча-ро-ван.</p><p>От этого голоса так и веяло властью и мощью, холодом и смертью. Мужчина появился из ниоткуда, явно телепортировался. Его лицо скрывала маска, а тело — просторный плащ. Чен только успела заметить его появление, как маг оказался позади, схватив ведьму. Играючи он погасил алое пламя. Сквозь щели белого фарфора его глаза засияли бирюзовым, ослепляя извивающуюся девушку.</p><p>Маринетт пыталась брыкаться или просто что-то сколдовать, но одно лишь присутствие этого человека лишало сил и желания бороться. Полуптиц же напротив почувствовал себя сильнее, нашёл силы встать и поклониться магу.</p><p>— Ступай прочь. Ты проиграл и будешь наказан, а с тобой, жалкая ведьма, мы разберёмся сейчас.</p><p>Он крепче зафиксировал Чен, прежде чем снова телепортироваться. Совместное перемещение было довольно сложным магическим заклинанием, чуть ли не целым искусством, которое, увы, никак не давалось эмоциональной ведьме. Маг был силен, даже слишком. Его физическая сила тоже впечатляла.</p><p>
  <i>Помощь не нужна?</i>
</p><p>Маринетт зарычала, изо всех сил пиная своего пленителя. Впрочем, безуспешно. Жалкие удары ведьмы были ему как песчинки. Мужчине хватило такта не насмехаться над потугами врага, но повторять ошибку подчиненного он не намерен. Полуптиц, жалкий плод запретной любви, страдающий от проклятия, слишком заигрался.</p><p>Ведьма тоже хороша. К счастью, она была достаточно глупа, чтобы прийти к нему в одиночку. Глупый оборотень не в счет. Этим слабаком маг займётся позже, когда разберётся с девчонкой. Силы Хранительницы приблизят его к финальной части плана, тогда все поймут, что зря считали его ничтожеством. Все… даже наглые ведьмы, отвергнувшие руку дружбы и страдающие от собственной гордыни. И наглая Вольпина, чьё присутствие он ощущает даже сейчас!</p><p>Рука непроизвольно дернулась, из-за чего девчонка зашипела, сверкая глазищами.</p><p>— Больно? — без всякого интереса спросил мужчина, поглаживая её волосы другой рукой. От этих нехитрых действий ведьму будто кипятком обожгло, смотри как задергалась. А ведь он нежность проявлял, ласку, помня о лисьей улыбке коварной ведьмы. — Дальше будет хуже. Ты обещала показать моему слуге всю жестокость своей натуры, я же покажу тебе свою.</p><p>Всё так же прижимая сопротивляющуюся Маринетт к груди, будто она ничего не весила, он прошелся по залу, в котором они находились. После бесшумных шагов раздавался ужасающий грохот. В стенах появлялись колбы, заполненные разноцветным туманом. А к стеклу прижимались квами, которых Чен знала с детства. Бессмертные существа выглядели жалкими и, как никогда, уязвимыми.</p><p>— Кажется, эти существа дороги тебе, — прошептал похититель прямо в ухо девушки. — Что будет, если их убить? Может мне начать с неё?</p><p>Перед ним застыла колба с Тикки.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Ведьма и коварный колдун</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маленькая квами выглядела просто ужасно. Тикки неподвижно замерла на дне колбы, прижав лапки к стеклу. Всем своим существом она излучала бессилие и слабость. Страшно представить, что такого сделал маг, раз все квами напоминают жалкие подобия себя. Великие спутники Хранительниц? Помилуйте, это лишь жалкие насекомые! Любой порыв ветра сдует волшебных созданий, а то и распылит на магические частицы, пошатнув саму систему Хранительниц, ослабив весь клан, всех ведьм.</p><p>— Ты не посмеешь, — ужаснулась Маринетт, не прекращая попыток освободиться. — Не посмеешь уничтожить их! Последствия будут слишком губительными для всего мира, опасность слишком велика!</p><p>— Меня не волнуют риски. Квами не настолько могущественны, чтобы так о них волноваться. Поверь, глупая ведьма, никто даже не заметит, если исчезнет один из них. Не веришь? — с насмешкой спросил он.</p><p>Чен осмотрела каждую из колб. Триккс, Тикки, Нурру, Поллен, Вайзз. Пять квами, каждый из которых обессилен и не представляет угрозы. Злодей украл магию не только ведьм, но и квами. Такой, пожалуй, и не заметит, если кто-то умрёт. А как же другие? Хранительницы первыми почувствуют ужас, грядущий со смертью своих союзников и друзей. Простым ведьмам можно лишь посочувствовать, они слишком слабы, чтобы сопротивляться и преодолеть боль. Последствия коснутся даже людей, навсегда изменив весь мир.</p><p>— Не видишь, — заключил маг. — Знаешь, но не хочешь понимать, не хочешь думать.</p><p>— О чем ты говоришь? — в тщетной попытке спросила Маринетт.</p><p>— <i>Она</i> была права, с каждым годом ведьмы слабеют, забывают свои истоки. Даже их Хранительница, предводитель и защитник не видит фальшь и обман перед собой. К чему тогда сложности? Почему бы просто не взять желаемое? Вольпина и остальные не будут помехой, особенно сейчас, — еле слышно прошептал маг. — Даже я знаю, помню про остальных. Забыла? Не пять, а семь, не семь, а больше. Эти квами не единственные существующие, но они самые хитрые и живучие. Предавшие своих собратьев и сестер, ставшие игрушками для ведьм, отвергнувшие свою природу. И ты это знаешь, ведьма. Знаешь, но не хочешь понимать. Ведь куда проще думать, что твоя квами лишь подруга и наставница, кому нужна настоящая история, реальные события?</p><p>Равнодушная интонация и жестокие слова ранили намного сильнее, ведь Тикки даже не пыталась отрицать это, смотря на юную Хранительницу с не печалью, а сожалением. Это молчаливое признание вины, обмана и заговора, поддерживаемое остальными квами, обездвижило Маринетт. Ведьма замерла, слушая чужое откровение. Маг мог и врать, мог подчинить себе квами, происходящее могло быть качественной иллюзией, но цель была достигнута. Чен лишилась воли к борьбе, перестала быть помехой.</p><p>— Удивлена? Нисколько, только начинаешь понимать, что вся жизнь была игрой, а ты фигуркой. Жалкой, подчиненной другим пешкой, не имеющей права на собственный ход. Даже забавно, что правду говорю тебе я, а не другие ведьмы. День, когда ведьмы назвали её предательницей, стал началом краха.</p><p>— Кто… ты? Откуда ты всё это знаешь?</p><p>— Я лишь тень того, кто видел все это. Был наблюдателем и участником печальных событий. Да, глупая ведьма, я тот, кому твои сородичи испортили жизнь. Своими действиями они разрушили не только свой дом, но и погубили сотни судеб, из-за них я стал таким…</p><p>— Пафосной букой? — неожиданно ехидно спросила Маринетт, чутко следившая за переменами чужого настроения. Злорадство, усталость, торжество, злость и ненависть. Какой набор, какой букет!</p><p>— Как видишь, — ответил маг, хмыкнув над непосредственностью Чен. — Думаешь, я не заметил твоих жалких попыток? Ведьма, ты непозволительно наивная. Учись держать маску, сдерживая эмоции, сохраняй холодный разум. Конечно же, сейчас ты слишком взвинчена, чтобы освободиться из ловушки. Никаких шансов. Не стоит даже пробовать. Сдавайся, прими свой конец.</p><p>Маринетт, среагировавшая на обидное обращение «глупая ведьма», действительно пыталась вырваться из захвата. Она тщательно собирала оставшиеся силы, чтобы одним магическим всплеском решить проблему. Увы, но злодей заметил это и загадочным образом подавил её магию.</p><p>— Ах ты ж… — зашипела Чен, зло смотря на довольного врага.</p><p>— Необычные ощущения, верно? — усмехнулся он, так же сверкая глазами. Бирюзовое сияние отвлекало, мешало думать и подавляло волю. — Будто вернулся из дальнего путешествия, но в доме пусто. Ни семьи, ни вещей, ни стен. Даже пол — и тот вынесли.</p><p>— Да ты, как я погляжу, спец в этом деле, — процедила девушка, действительно чувствовавшая себя обворованной. — Как? Как ты смог запечатать мою магию?</p><p>— Почему ты думаешь, что я не отнял её? — с искренним любопытством спросил злодей. — Как, например, у квами.</p><p>— Я не чистая энергия, а ведьма. Квами олицетворяют собой какую-либо эмоцию. Чистые и незамутненные, не способные на подлость и коварство. Забрать неоскверненную магию проще простого, справился бы и ребёнок, — поделилась своими догадками Маринетт. — Ведьмы же по природе своей коварные и хитрые. Наша магия запятнана лишними эмоциями, глупыми чувствами, которые ты принимаешь за слабость.</p><p>— Согласись, вспыльчивость мешает увидеть настоящее лицо мира, а из-за лицемерия друзья оставили тебя, — возразил он.</p><p>Маринетт гордо промолчала, не желая обсуждать свои ошибки.</p><p>— Ты совсем ещё ребёнок. В будущем могла бы стать поистине великой ведьмой, настоящей хранительницей, но теперь этого не произойдет. Мне нужна вся магия Зачарованного Леса. Квами, Хранительницы, прочие ведьмы, нечисть, люди… Особое заклинание поглощает магическую энергию этого места, пусть и медленнее из-за твоего клана. Расстояние достаточно большое. Можешь признать, что я гений, но вряд ли поймешь всю опасность и сложность данного ритуала, — хвастливо заметил злодей. — Но для одиночной цели не требуется много времени. Молодая вспыльчивая ведьма, которая еще не умеет контролировать себя… Настоящий подарок судьбы!</p><p>Аккуратно он отпустил Маринетт на пол, не опасаясь её побега. Действительно: без магической энергии ведьма не могла сдвинуться и с места. Всё что могла делать Чен — смотреть на теневой облик своего врага, нависшего рядом. Над его ладонью мерцал огонек, до слез напоминавший собственное пламя. Окрашенный в голубой свет, он удивительно гармонировал с бирюзовым сиянием чужих глаз.</p><p>— Знакомая картина, верно? Это не блуждающий огонек, проводник для потерянных душ, а твоя магия. Твоя <i>сущность</i>.</p><p>Голос злодея неожиданно потеплел, будто он дорожил отобранным сокровищем. Это насторожило Маринетт, почувствовавшую сильный подвох.</p><p>— Что ты сказал? — прошептала ведьма неожиданно осипшим голосом.</p><p>— <i>Сущность</i>, сердце любого магического создания, дающего ему жизнь. Олицетворение тебя как ведьмы, признание как Хранительницы, — промурчал он, с нежностью играя голубым пламенем. — Теперь будущего у тебя нет. Ритуал скоро подойдёт к концу, а вместе с ним придет смерть. Твоя смерть.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Каково это — осознавать своё бессилие? Беспомощной куклой наблюдать со стороны, как на глазах рушится мир. Видеть неизбежный конец, чувствовать приближение заключительного аккорда, но не иметь ни малейшего шанса что-либо изменить.<p>Теневой облик нисколько не мешал злодею перенести на пол рисунок древней печати. Письмена были незнакомы Чен, но от кривых витков так и веяло тьмой. Злоба, ненависть, жажда мести — негативные эмоции подпитывали ритуал, придавали сил колдуну и были гарантией неподвижности девушки.</p><p>Колбы с квами заполнились дымом, который был опознан как сонный туман. Мерзкое, но от этого не менее действенное заклинание. Странно, что оно подействовало на древних существ, но злодей не раз показывал, что его силы находятся совершенно на другом уровне. Во всем Зачарованном Лесе не нашлось бы никого, кто смог бы бросить ему вызов и победить.</p><p>Победить… Тут бы просто отвлечь, прервать ритуал, запустить процесс с начала. Повернуть бы время вспять, когда остальные Хранительницы могли сражаться. Вместе грозные чародейки наверняка одолели бы врага. Но что толку? Ни Вольпина, ни Би, ни остальные не придут на зов младшей сестры.</p><p>Грудь буквально пылала от фантомного огня. Потеряв свою сущность, но так и не осознав всей величины своей потери, Маринетт не могла пошевельнуться.</p><p>Злодей же опустошал колбы, переводя силы квами в энергию для ритуала. Один за одним древние существа темнели, серой тенью засыпая на дне колбы. Вопреки собственным словам, колдун первым делом обессилил не Тикки, а Вайзза.</p><p>Глаза обожгло чем-то горячим. Маринетт не сразу поняла, что позорно плачет. Злодей предусмотрел все, сделал так, что никто не помешает ему.</p><p>Кто же он такой? Человек ли? Или бездушная кукла, способная лишь на месть?</p><p>Ведьма подумала, что такое упорство и знание могло бы спасти многие жизни. Увы, но злодей слышал лишь голос мести, ради которой был готов пойти на все.</p><p>Наблюдая за уверенными движениями, Маринетт видела себя. Это пугало, ведь исковерканное отражение зашло слишком далеко. Ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть и незримая черта, отделявшая непоправимое от поправимого останется далеко позади.</p><p>Стоило бы снять шляпу перед таким мастером интриг, ведь план действительно оказался безупречным.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Какой коварный персонаж! Какие планы, какие жертвы! Он даже Вольпи обезвредил, чудо, а не злодей!<p>— Если тебе так нравится — забирай, хотя бы доброе дело сделаешь.</p><p>— И забрала бы, но зачем тебе ещё одна личность в голове? Меня уже не хватает? Какая ненасытная Маринетт, а ещё неподвижной статуей притворялась. Узнай кто, какие страсти кипят в этой хрупкой душонке…</p><p>— Отстань.</p><p>— Без сущности туго придется. Меня теперь ничто не сдерживает. Даже глупые моральные принципы. Может махнуть на все и помочь Теневику? У него есть цель и план. У него есть сила. И он не лжет.</p><p>— Это мое тело, а ты лишь голос! Ты…</p><p>— Без сущности тебе меня не сдержать. Можешь уповать на мое благоразумие, но пока что Теневик кажется мне более подходящей кандидатурой, чем такая наивная ведьма.</p><p>— На глазки красивые повелась.</p><p>— Признай, они у него ничего так…</p><p>— Гадость какая, о чем ты только думаешь?</p><p>— О том, как спасти нас. Себя. Тебя. Возможно, малышку Тикки.</p><p>— Что? Разве ты не…</p><p>— Учись понимать мотивы. Я же сказала, если умрешь ты, Маринетт, умру и я. А это было бы крайне нежелательно. Поэтому нам стоит объединиться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Ведьма и пробуждение хранительницы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты же не думаешь, что я поверю тебе?</p><p>— Я была бы крайне разочарована, случись такое. Милая Маринетт, ты только начала понимать, что мир не делится на черное и белое. Люди, ведьмы, призраки — каждый ведет свою игру. Ты можешь всю жизнь пробыть пешкой, а можешь стать королевой и вершить свою судьбу самостоятельно. Понимание происходящего — первый шаг. Едва заметный, но все же…</p><p>— Плевать. Меня не интересует твои философские бредни, я просто хочу спасти Тикки. Всё.</p><p>— Хоти. А я посмотрю на результат. Реальность не будет подстраиваться под наши запросы, во всяком случае «сейчас». Не хочу признавать, но Теневик превосходит тебя в силе и умениях. Ещё и потеря сущности… Расклад совсем не в нашу пользу, с каждой минутой дела становятся все хуже.</p><p>— Но у тебя же есть план?</p><p>— Конечно есть, это же я! Но смогут ли две эгоистичные ведьмы найти общий язык прежде, чем произойдет катастрофа?</p><p>— Довериться тебе? Я не настолько глупа!</p><p>— Милая моя, начинай думать и пойми, что я тебе не враг. Возможно, недоброжелатель, но оспоримо и это. Без твоего тела я умру, но, поверь, всё станет намного хуже. Действия Теневика покажутся детской забавой.</p><p>— Дай угадаю: ты была могущественной ведьмой, которая нажила себе тьму завистников. Один из них проклял тебя и помешал спокойно уйти. Теперь ты хочешь отомстить и прочее, и прочее, и прочее…</p><p>— Слишком банально, но что-то ты угадала. При жизни я была одной из сильнейших ведьм клана Чен. Но моё присутствие в твоём теле результат не проклятия, а доброй воли. Через несколько лет начнётся великая игра, в который мы примем участие. До тех пор ты не должна загнуться из-за такого червяка как Теневик или обычные бандиты. Твоя мать была крайне расстроена, когда узнала о тех событиях.</p><p>— Не завирайся! Ведьмы не способны к некромантии, а жалкий дух в особенности!</p><p>— Поправочка: великий и могущественный дух, от которого зависит твоя жизнь. Прояви хотя бы немного уважения к старшей сестре!</p><p>— Не заслужила! Ведешь себя хуже Манон!</p><p>— Чья же это душа на меня так повлияла, ммм?</p><p>Алый силуэт, точная копия Маринетт по фигуре, ехидно улыбнулся, показывая острые зубки. Неестественный цвет придавал её облику что-то пугающее, запретное. Вещи, о которых говорил Голос, были дикими, даже безумными. Быть такого не может! Сама идея о том, что в её теле обитает ещё одна душа, злил Маринетт, не привыкшую делиться. Что-то подсказывало, что Голос знает намного больше, чем рассказал.</p><p>— Расскажи мне все, — еле слышно попросила ведьма. — Про себя, про Теневика, про «план спасения»… Я должна знать риски.</p><p>— Раньше опасность волновала тебя меньше всего, — растерянно сказал Голос. — Впрочем, я догадываюсь, из-за чего произошли такие изменения. Ты ведь помнишь, что каждая минута ослабляет нас и придает силы врагу? Покончим с этим, а затем устроим разговорный день. Сейчас могу сказать немногое. По большей части это догадки и предположения, лучше найди более надежный источник информации.</p><p>— Не сомневайся, именно так я и поступлю. А затем найду способ освободиться от тебя.</p><p>— Буду премного благодарна, — шутливо поклонился Голос. — Но это обсудим позже. Теневик устроил это все не из-за мимолетной прихоти. Он долгие годы готовился к атаке на земли клана. Цель? Собрать всю магию и использовать её для активации определенного заклинания, нарушающего все правила, сметающие все границы. Вернуться в прошлое, воскресить умершего. преобразовать дар, уничтожить волшебные народы… Ограничений нет. Хватило бы воли и знаний. Ты видела его сияние? Настоящее тело Теневика может находиться где угодно, здесь лишь его проекция, половина действительной силы. Развей проекцию, тогда ритуал оборвется, а магия вернется к истинным владельцам. Позже Теневик вернется, чтобы завершить начатое, но даже малейшая отсрочка спасет кому-то жизнь.</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, что его можно развеять ветром, — Маринетт уже прикидывала, какие заклинания можно применить в этой битве.</p><p>— Верно. Проекцию можно уничтожить только чистой магией, не замутненной никакими стихиями.</p><p>— Ты правда считаешь, что я смогу использовать такие могущественные чары? Это уровень Вольпины, не меньше! — с истерическими нотками воскликнула ведьма, взмахнув руками. — У меня забрали сущность, магию и квами!</p><p>— Теневик посчитал, что ты обычная Хранительница, не вошедшая в полную силу. Недооценил вспыльчивую Маринетт, поэтому за свое злодейство ответит сполна. Обычная магия тебе недоступна, но ты никогда и не применяла нужные заклинания. сосредоточившись на магии разума или стихий. Все равно бы налажала. А так у нас есть шанс. При жизни я считалась довольно способной ведьмой. Я поделюсь с тобой своей силой и знаниями, а ты активируешь заклинания и развеешь проекцию. Мою магию Теневик не почуял, поэтому все получится.</p><p>— Только один раз, ведьма. Мне все равно, что мы из одного клана. Другого варианта нет, только поэтому я согласна на твой план, — наконец сказала Маринетт.</p><p>— Посмотрим, — загадочно улыбнулся Голос.</p><p>— Как мне тебя называть? — неожиданно выпалила Чен.</p><p>— Хочешь потребовать от меня клятву? Не выйдет, я простой сгусток воли древней ведьмы. Земные условности не остановят меня. Но если для тебя это так важно, то назови меня сама. Я не уверена, что мое имя будет понятным для тебя.</p><p>— Просто «Голос» уже звучит немного глупо. Как выяснилось, ты можешь не только говорить, но и действовать.</p><p>— Ты удивишься, когда узнаешь, что я ещё могу. Полагаю, что если мы делим одно тело, то меня можно назвать твоей старшей сестрой.</p><p>— Вернула бы такой подарочек назад.</p><p>— Мне нравится имя Бриджитт, — неожиданно заявил…а она.</p><p>— Бриджитт так Бриджитт, — согласилась Маринетт. — Начнем?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Две ведьмы из одного клана осторожно пожали друг другу руки, не доверяя до конца. Но даже этого было достаточно, чтобы алый цвет окутал подсознание Маринетт, наполняя её тело древней магией.</p><p>***</p><p>Голос, нет, Бриджитт не предупреждала, что добровольное слияние будет отличаться от предыдущих попыток второй души захватить власть над телом. Узнай она про такие побочные эффекты, то и не согласилась бы, наплевав на любые уговоры древней ведьмы. Из-за несоответствия по мощности слияние сопровождалось невероятной болью, которая стала тем толчком, который подпихнул Чен в нужном направлении. Ослепленная из-за боли, ведьма интуитивно потянулась к своей магии, чтобы избавиться от раздражителя, но обнаружила в себе совершенно другую силу. Алая магия казалась знакомой., но Маринетт не думала, она просто использовала её.</p><p>А магия, в свою очередь, преобразила её.</p><p>Боль исчезла, сменившись отстраненностью. Подобное состояние ведьма испытывала всего несколько раз, когда пыталась войти в транс, чтобы поговорить с духами. Звуки стали четче, а запахи острее. Мир же изменился. Когда-то давно Маринетт уже видела магию в других существах, чувствовала эту мощь, ощущая себя на этом фоне букашкой. Теневик действительно был очень силен, такого уровня ей не достичь ещё очень долго. Его магия отливала бирюзой, была холодно-ледяной. Хотелось замереть и покориться, но она знала, что это верный проигрыш. А значит — смерть.</p><p>Алая магия, сила другой ведьмы обжигала, но не позволяла сгорать. Магический огонь зализывал старые раны, латал потрепанную девушку, готовя к ответному удару. Быстро, ведь кто знает, когда Теневик заметит происходящее, потому Чен не успела полностью оценить происходящее, но даже нескольких мгновений хватило, чтобы понять.</p><p>Магия Бриджитт невероятно красива.</p><p>Ответом ей стал нервно-удивленный смешок. Конечно же, вторая душа всё слышала и реагировала соответственно своему характеру, вернее тем остаткам здравомыслия, которые сопротивлялись наивному максимализму самой Маринетт. Для неё собственная магия давно перестала быть красивой. Опасной, ужасающей, но не завораживающей. Бриджитт давно видела в ней лишь средство для достижения цели, не больше. Искреннее восхищение младшей ведьмы было приятным сюрпризом, напоминанием, что жизнь не бесконечный поток целей и заданий. А она сама, хоть и стала бесплотным духом, все ещё может быть красивой ведьмой.</p><p>Неожиданно захотелось ответить тем же. Не просто дать знания, но и разбудив её собственную силу. Мол, ты можешь так же. Это твои возможности, твоё будущее.</p><p>Только не подведи.</p><p>Не подвела.</p><p>Не испугалась, а приняла изменившуюся магию. Откуда Чен могла уметь это? Навык-то совсем не так прост, как кажется. Интуитивно, что ли? Везучая ведьма, это хорошо. А вот то, что Маринетт изменится настолько…</p><p>Волосы значительно отросли, порвав резинки. Темная копна развевалась на ветру языками пламени. Того самого, магического, охватившего всё тело девушки. Которое теперь мерцало не хуже огоньков-светлячков. Даже и не скажешь, что она человек, скорее эфемерное создание. Глаза сияют, будто подражают Теневику, но несут обещание не смерти — защиты. Появившиеся на теле символы стали неожиданностью, но приятной. Маринетт действительно Хранительница Зачарованного Леса, что бы там не думали прочие. Одежда изменилась, превратившись в невесомое платье, охваченное алой магией.</p><p>Трансформация произошла почти мгновенно. После сделки ведьм прошло мгновение, а от старой ведьмы остались лишь глаза — такие же голубые, остальное изменилось под стать алой силе.</p><p>Теневик обернулся, почувствовав неладное, но было поздно.</p><p>Ведьма без всяких усилий поднялась в воздух. Прекрасная защитница Леса, нет, всего магического мира. Та самая Хранительница, чьё появление предсказал Плагг. И не Теневику тягаться с такой силой. Не после продолжительного ритуала.</p><p>— Проклятые ведьмы, — зло рыкнул он, но сделать ничего не успел.</p><p>Алая волна снесла все зло, изгнав демона. Коконы потрескались, не выдержав силы Хранительницы, а печать в небе разрушилась. Волна потускнела, став розовой, но продолжила свой путь. Ведьма всё ещё парила, но волны магии охватили весь Лес, всю Энигму. Они возвращали украденное и снимали проклятья, оставленные злом.</p><p>Очнулась Вольпина.</p><p>Аврора почувствовала странное тепло в груди.</p><p>Манон стала свидетельницей того, как поток розового света игриво восстановил разбитые ей эликсиры.</p><p>А Кот снова стал человеком.</p><p>Это правильно, так и должно быть.</p><p>Молодец, Хранительница, хорошо постаралась.</p><p>Маринетт (уже в обычном виде) упала на пол, где к ней тут же подлетела Тикки.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>А где-то вдалеке в темном логове ругался побежденный злодей. Появление Хранительницы, умеющей изгонять демонов и зло, сильно пошатнуло его планы. Но не уничтожило. Он всё равно уничтожит Зачарованный Лес, отомстив клану ведьм. Ни Вольпина, ни эта девчонка не остановят угрозу, ведь даже не поймут, откуда был нанесен удар.<p>— Хлоя, от Адриана до сих пор нет вестей?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Ведьма и неизбежный исход</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Рассчитываю на тебя. Позаботься, чтобы никто нас не побеспокоил, а затем найди Би. Свободна, — тихо, но чётко говорила Вольпина.</p><p>Следом послышались осторожные шаги. Скрипнула дверь. Тишина.</p><p>— Маринетт, можешь больше не притворяться: я знаю, что ты не спишь, — хмыкнула ведьма. — Кого-то вроде Авроры ты ещё сможешь обмануть, но не меня. Следи не только за веками и дыханием, но и своей магией.</p><p>— Тетушка плохому не научит, верно? — отозвалась Маринетт, зевнув. — Рада, что ты в порядке.</p><p>На самом деле она проснулась минут десять назад, но, услышав интересный разговор, окончательно вставать не спешила. К тому же, благодаря такой хитрости Чен узнала, что находится в доме целительницы из-за сильного магического истощения. В ближайшие несколько дней активное колдовство противопоказано. Причем не только ей. Из-за действий Теневика больше половины клана слегли с такой же проблемой. Даже Вольпину ожидали веселые деньки.</p><p>Аврора пусть и пыталась казаться опытной ведьмой, которая легко победит на предстоящих испытаниях, оказалась редкостной болтушкой. И думая об этом милейшем недостатке своей соперницы, девушка не могла сдержать улыбку. Искреннюю, совсем не похожую на оскал.</p><p>Конечно же, Вольпина заметила перемены в поведении своей племянницы, но комментировать не стала. Странно это. Глава Клана редко упускала возможность позубоскалить с кем-то, невзирая на статус и положение.</p><p>— Я тоже, Маринетт, — ответила она. — Целительница сказала, что шанс остаться без магии навсегда был очень и очень велик. Никто не знает, как тебе удалось победить врага, но последствия слишком опасны. Можешь радоваться победе, но ты и сама понимаешь, что это не так. Это не победа, а передышка. Прошел пробный обмен, главная партия только предстоит.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, как я ненавижу все эти загадки, — возмутилась Маринетт. — Если хочешь высказаться, то говори прямо.</p><p>Вольпина в который раз закатила глаза. И когда уже племянница поймет, что настоящая ведьма должна быть эталоном загадочности? Нужно поддерживать репутацию ведьм, а не разрушать её, как это делают молодые ведьмочки. Она надеялась, что не увидит, как люди и ведьмы будут жить мирно и дружно. Гадость какая. Сабина искренне верила, что это возможно, но что с ней стало? И Маринетт тянется к людям, хоть и пытается доказать обратное.</p><p>— Ещё раз используешь те же чары — умрёшь, — ласково заявила Вольпина.</p><p>И только взгляд выдавал настоящие эмоции девушки. Если Чен действительно попытается, то пожалеет вовсе не о потери магии. Любящая тетушка понятно и доходчиво объяснит нерадивой родственнице все ошибки такого решения.</p><p>Кажется, Маринетт прониклась. Вздрогнула и попыталась спрятаться под одеяло, даром что оно прозрачное, из паутины сотканное.</p><p>— Опять угрожают, — пробурчала она.</p><p>— И кто же тебе угрожал до меня? — искренне удивилась Вольпина.</p><p>Опа. Пропала сонливость, исчезла дурашливость. Бриджитт, зараза эдакая не отзывалась, но Маринетт и так почувствовала, что вопрос очень опасен. Теневика в лицо видела только она, остальные ведьмы пострадали из-за заклинания. И кто тут хочет поделиться ценной информацией с любимой тетушкой? Ох, конечно же Ковен об этом не узнает. Ага.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — честно заявила ведьма, вспомнив неприятную стычку с проклятым человеком. — Он выглядел и как птица, и как человек. Кукарекал, что ненавидит наш клан, что хочет убить… Это страшно. Я привыкла, что многих бесит мой характер или язык, возможно, способности. Но ни разу никто не угрожал просто из-за того, что я ведьма!</p><p>Маринетт не играла, ненависть полу птица действительно сильно испугала её, заставила пересмотреть приоритеты. Под конец короткого рассказа её голос сорвался. Девушка и не заметила, как на глазах выступили слёзы. Неожиданный срыв удивил не только Чен, но и Вольпину.</p><p>— Полу птиц? Неожиданно, но возможно, — сказала она, обняв племянницу. — Лет двадцать назад он был простым человеком, но из-за ведьмовского проклятия стал таким. Он ненавидел вовсе не тебя, а ту, что прокляла его. Скажу честно, ты очень похожа на неё.</p><p>Маринетт подумала, а не Бриджитт ли была той ведьмой, но промолчала, спешно вытирая глаза.</p><p>— Все равно это гадко. Я люблю колдовать, я люблю свою магию. Принять ненависть к своему дару не могу.</p><p>— Он напал на тебя? — с беспокойством спросила Вольпина.</p><p>— Отбилась, — легкомысленно отмахнулась Маринетт. — Но вот после… началось нечто странное. Мир вокруг поплыл, мы оказались в странной комнате. Там стояли колбы с квами. Руна в небе выкачивала магию из них, Вайзз впал в спячку, Тикки была на грани. Мы ведь связаны, поэтому меня задело тоже. Полу птиц исчез, я попыталась разрушить колбы и получилось. Не сразу, но получилось.</p><p>— Как?</p><p>— Магией. Чистой, без всяких стихий и прочей ерунды, — призналась Маринетт, утаив свой разговор с Теневиком.</p><p>Предательство квами подорвало её веру в клан. Чен не рискнула бы довериться даже тете, что уже говорить про Ковен? Конечно же, ведьмы узнают всё, что она сейчас скажет.</p><p>— Дура, — выдохнула Вольпина. — Хоть и стала Хранительницей, но ты слишком юна для подобных трюков. Даже мне трудно использовать такие заклинания, что уже говорить о шестнадцатилетней ведьме-недоучке?</p><p>— Осталось всего полгода, а до Испытаний и того меньше. Если выйду победительницей, то стану полноправной ведьмой, — заявила Маринетт, неодобрительно прищурившись.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, что ждёт победительницу? В финальном поединке две ведьмы открывают в себе новые способности. Возможно, скопированные у соперницы. Удвоенная сила, отличный финал, верно? Некоторые идут дальше и находят новые силы в себе. Открывают свою сущность, видят своего внутреннего зверя. Им больше не место в клане. После переселения в Зачарованный Лес мы потеряли многие знания. Тех ведьм ждёт обучение в другом месте, в землях первозданной магии. Да, победительница покинет Лес, — сурово заявила Вольпина. — Возможно, навсегда. Для Хранительницы же это верная гибель.</p><p>— Я буду участвовать, — нисколько не прониклась Маринетт. — Задание своё выполнила, даже два, Лес спасла, квами вернула. Ковен может придраться только к возрасту, но звание Хранительницы не позволит этого. Даже нераскрытый дар не препятствие. Просто будет сложнее, но когда меня это останавливало?</p><p>— Как знаешь, — равнодушно сказала Вольпина, отстраняясь. — Я могу снова тренировать тебя, как и до инцидента с приворотом.</p><p>— Благодарю, но это лишнее, — вежливо улыбнулась Маринетт. — Лучше позаботься об Авроре.</p><p>— Хорошо, что я предвидела такой вариант, — Вольпина нисколько не огорчилась отказом. — Ты — Хранительница, твоя магия весьма специфична. До определенного момента Тикки могла помогать тебе в развитии, но теперь явно нет. Более того, ближайшие три месяца все квами проведут в искусственном сне, чтобы окончательно избавиться от негативных последствий. Тебе необходима наставница из числа других Хранительниц.</p><p>Маринетт напряженно кивнула, подозревая очередную подлянку.</p><p>— К счастью, Би согласилась обучить тебя азам.</p><p>Что же, Хранительница северной части Леса не самый ужасный вариант. Маринетт благодарно кивнула.</p><p>— Я действительно отстала от своего плана. Придется немало постараться, чтобы достойно выступить на Испытаниях, — важно сказала она.</p><p>Вольпина не удержалась от смешка.</p><p>— Ты правда готовишься к предстоящему сборищу? — весело спросила ведьма, ехидно улыбаясь.</p><p>— Дааа, — протянула Чен, пытаясь вспомнить, когда в последний раз нормально тренировалась. — Нападение ордалий показало, насколько я слаба.</p><p>— Отлично. Есть что-то ещё о чем ты «забыла» мне рассказать? — спросила Вольпина, скрестив руки.</p><p>— Ой, а ты не знала? — «удивилась» Маринетт. — Неужели Тикки не доложила?</p><p>Вольпина ничем не показала своих настоящих эмоций.</p><p>— Ордалии представляют угрозу для всех.</p><p>— Как и маленькие шпионы, — парировала обиженная ведьма. — Я — Хранительница, защитница Леса. Ордалии изгнаны. Причин для беспокойства нет. А теперь объясни ситуацию с квами.</p><p>— Квами — фамильяры ведьм, они не могут навредить своим хозяевам, — неожиданно сказала Вольпина.</p><p>Маринетт поняла, что не дождётся правды. Это было ожидаемо, но все равно неприятно. В случае чего Глава поддержит Ковен и клан. Родственные чувства станут лишь помехой. Ведьма не могла рассчитывать на помощь тети.</p><p>— Я знаю это, — натянуто улыбнулась Маринетт. — Благодарю за напоминание, Глава.</p><p>— Мне не безразлично твое будущее, — тихо прошептала Вольпина.</p><p>— Мне тоже, Глава, — еле слышно ответила Чен.</p><p>Маринетт быстро вышла на улицу, оставив ведьму в одиночестве. Она не смотрела по сторонам, молча идя по дороге. Сейчас девушка чувствовала себя самым одиноким существом на свете.</p><p>***<br/>Адриан понимал, что по возвращению в Энигму его ждёт непростой разговор с отцом. Он просто ушёл, никого не предупредив. Спустя несколько недель, проведенных вместе с Маринетт в Лесу, деревня больше не казалась домом. С каждым шагом решение вернуться казалось всё более странным. Он ведь мог дождаться возвращения подруги и наконец поговорить честно, не скрывая свою личность. После того, как человеческий облик вернулся, Агрест чувствовал, что мог сделать это. Мог, но не стал.</p><p>Адриан уважал желания Маринетт. Ведьма же ясно дала понять, что не будет вспоминать свое прошлое. Хотелось верить, что она передумает, увидев старого знакомого, но Агрест был реалистом. Такого не будет. Скорее уж его сглазят и отправят в деревню. Лучше сохранить странные отношения бродячего Кота и Хранительницы, чем разрушить собственными руками.</p><p>Поэтому после исчезновения уже привычных ушей и хвоста парень не стал задерживаться в Лесу. Небо снова стало прежним, значит ведьма справилась. Она не должна видеть Агреста здесь. Да, сейчас Кот уйдет не попрощавшись, но что помешает ему позже наведаться в хижину Маринетт и оставить там записку? Дюпен была толковой наставницей, учившей навязанного оборотня не только азам, но и простому выживанию в Лесу. Благодаря тем урокам, он легко выбрался из чащи на окраину, не заблудившись и не угодя в ловушку шалунов-духов.</p><p>Стоя рядом с речкой, отделявшей деревню от Леса. Адриан чувствовал, что не хочет возвращаться в Энигму. Нужно поговорить с отцом, объясниться с Хлоей — дела тяготили, мешая беззаботно подкалывать ведьму. Да и по отцу с Натали он-таки соскучился. Ещё был Том, добродушный пекарь с бесконечным запасом шуток, и Роуз, подруга, посвященная в тайны магии. Возвращение было неизбежным делом, Агрест это понимал, но малодушно стоял на месте, вдыхая запах деревьев.</p><p>Внезапно ветка дернулась, ощутимо хлестнув парня по спине. Он быстро обернулся и увидел дриаду, пялившуюся на него.</p><p>— <i>Возвращайся к своим,</i> — прошелестела она. — <i>Зачарованный Лес примет тебя, не волнуйся.</i></p><p>Лесная дева явно веселилась над тревогами человека, но при этом видела в нём и Кота. Только поэтому и решилась показаться на глаза. Странный оборотень подружился со многими народцами.</p><p>— Присмотри за ней, — попросил Адриан, не обращая внимания на ноющую спину.</p><p>Дриада игриво улыбнулась, ничего не обещая, но Агрест знал, что его просьбу выполнят. Весьма своеобразно, но выполнят.</p><p>Лесная дева взмахнула рукой — и ветки поднялись в воздух, прогоняя человека.</p><p>Адриан рассмеялся, прогоняя тревоги, и пошёл к деревне, оставляя позади Зачарованный Лес со всей его магией.</p><p>Он не хотел никого видеть, поэтому шел в тени, избегая даже случайных прохожих. После жизни в Лесу Агрест научился ходить бесшумно и быстро. Никто не обращал внимания на парня, а вот он сам улыбался, привычно пропуская чужие эмоции через себя. Дар остался вместе с ним, что несказанно порадовало Адриана. Ещё бы научиться становиться Котом по собственному желанию… Эх, мечты-мечты.</p><p>Особняк отца нисколько не изменился. Натали, услышав стук в ворота, примчалась быстро. Её волнение Агрест почувствовал задолго до того, как женщина обняла вернувшегося воспитанника. Было странно видеть, что она волнуется за кого-то. Натали даже всплакнула, но быстро взяла себя в руки, как только убедилась, что Адриан цел и невредим.</p><p>— Ты снова вырос, — хмыкнула она. — И загорел, и возмужал. Где же тебя носило, Адриан? Мы переживали за тебя, боялись, что ты повторил судьбу своей матери.</p><p>— И отец тоже? — перебил её Агрест.</p><p>Натали отвела взгляд, не желая лгать. Что же, ожидаемо. Странно, но Адриан почти не огорчился, будто заранее знал, что так и произойдёт.</p><p>Ведомый странным равнодушием, он ловко проскочил на территорию особняка и, ни разу не сбившись с дороги, добрался до отцовского кабинета. На рефлексах постучал и понял, что почти забыл, каково это — быть человеком. Знания остались, но привычки заменились более практичными. Эти изменения нравились Адриану, но надо будет перестраиваться, вспоминая полузабытые правила и ограничения. Агрест чувствовал, что за внезапную отлучку ему влетит.</p><p>— Входите, — после недолгого молчания заявил отец. — Явился.</p><p>— Рад видеть тебя, отец, — вежливо сказал Адриан.</p><p>И замолчал. Он до сих пор не знал, о чем можно рассказать простому человеку, никак не связанному с магией. Маринетт многократно повторяла, как важно сохранить неведение в делах магических среди людей. Вряд ли отец поймет хвалебные оды в честь одной ведьмы, а потому без прямого вопроса Адриан говорить не станет.</p><p>Габриэль будто уловил изменившееся поведения сына. Глянув один раз, он больше не смотрел на него. Казалось, будто Агрест избегает взгляда пропавшего и вернувшегося Адриана, что было странно.</p><p>— Потрудись объясниться. Исчезновение перед помолвкой, побег из дома, — равнодушно перечислял отец, но под конец его голос значительно дрогнул, выдав настоящие чувства, — несколько недель молчания.</p><p>Несмотря на внешние переживания, Адриан не почувствовал ни единой эмоции отца.</p><p>— Хлоя для меня подруга детства, сестра, — спокойно сказал он, пристально наблюдая за отцом. — И помолвка досадное недоразумение, которое следовало исправить незамедлительно.</p><p>— И вместо того, чтобы поговорить со мной или Натали, ты решил сбежать? Поступок, достойный высшей моральной оценки!</p><p>— Многие говорили, что Хлоя… склонна верить в силу ведьм, а потому и обратилась за помощью к клану, чтобы тот соединили два «любящих» сердца.</p><p>— Мне казалось, что дочь Андре унаследовала хватку отца, а не мечтательность матери. Впрочем, это вполне объясняет странности в вашем поведении. Ты поступил глупо, доверившись непроверенным слухам и, — отец скривился, — «ведьмам». Староста может говорить, что хочет, но магии не существует. В Лесу действительно находится поселение, но те люди беженцы, их бывший дом разрушен. Заинтересовался? Найдешь информацию в библиотеке. Да, Адриан, они не ведьмы.</p><p>— И всё же я нашёл ту, к которой за помощью явилась Хлоя. Мы поговорили и женщина «сняла свое заклятие», — подыграл ему Адриан, не поверивший в чужое откровение. — «Ведьма» убралась обратно, поклявшись, что больше не свяжется с нашей деревней. Как только дело было улажено, я сразу же поспешил домой.</p><p>— Шарлатанка, — разочарованно протянул Агрест-старший. — Я выслушал твою версию событий и до сих пор нахожу такое поведение глупым и нецелесообразным. Я уладил все формальности, но все равно ты извинишься перед Хлоей и проведешь воспитательную беседу, чтобы девушка в дальнейшем была более избирательна в своих действиях. За то, что заставил волноваться Натали, будешь наказан. Я уже связался со своими людьми в городе, а потому твое возвращение несколько смазало план. И всё же я рад этому.</p><p>— Что, прости? — не понял Адриан.</p><p>В комнату зашел человек в черном плаще. Внешний вид выдавал в нём опытного путешественника. Он почтительно поклонился Габриэлю, из-за чего светлые волосы свесились вниз, скрыв лицо.</p><p>— Адриан — это Феликс, — представил вошедшего отец. — Твой телохранитель.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Ведьма и новая наставница</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После ухода из Вестонии Маринетт редко когда общалась с ведьмами-Хранительницами. Ладно, она вообще не общалась ни с одной из них, за исключением Вольпины. Глава клана ведь, а ещё и тетя. Убойная комбинация, противостояние которой было бы слишком затратным. В общем, так получилось, что Чен практически ничего не знала о других Хранительницах, полагаясь на свой опыт и знания. Возможно, не самое мудрое решение, но, квами милосердные, она даже Испытания не прошла, а потому самостоятельной ведьмой Маринетт можно было назвать исключительно с натяжкой, смотря сквозь пальцы и приготавливая успокоительное. Каждый редкий визит самой молодой Хранительницы постоянно оборачивался каким-либо происшествием и, да, это всего лишь ряд совпадений, никак не связанных с вредным характером ведьмы. Стоит ли объяснять, почему, в отличие от Ковена, Хранительницы редко собирались в одном месте для обсуждения своих проблем? Ссоры колдуний такой силы обязательно заканчивались не проказами, как в случае с Маринетт, но потасовками с изменением ландшафта. В связи с неопределенным положением клана в мире, это было недопустимо, а потому Хранительницы старались не встречаться друг с другом без очень важных причин.</p><p>Маринетт исключением не была. Видеть Би, Хранительницу северной части Леса, она не хотела от слова совсем. Более старшая, опытная и уважаемая ведьма ещё до встречи втаптывала девичью самооценку в землю. Конечно же, сейчас все знали про прибытие великой и неподражаемой. Чен старалась не прислушиваться к разговорам, но получалось плохо. Слушать странные догадки о причинах столь долгого визита не хотелось. Ведьма знала, что Би тоже не горела желанием оставаться в клановой деревне дольше необходимого. Единственное, что удерживало Хранительницу — уговор с Вольпиной. Хранительницу может обучить либо другая Хранительница, либо Мать-Прародительница. У Маринетт просто не было другого выбора, ведь для второго варианта пришлось бы почти умереть, а для первого больше никто не подходил. Прочие Хранительницы наводили порядок в своих владениях. Теневик знатно повеселился, прежде чем был оставлен ударным дуэтом Мари-Бри.</p><p><i>«Бриджитт-Маринетт</i>, — ласково поправила ей душа другой ведьмы. — <i>Я старше и, следовательно, опытнее. К сожалению, знания Хранительниц мне не доступны, иначе нам не пришлось бы рисковать. Кто знает, на что способна эта Би. Вряд ли она почувствует меня, но осторожность лишней не будет. Ох, и зачем тебе эта морока? Даже с помощью одного, но идеально отточенного заклинания, можно победить любого врага. Зря ты не согласилась на мои тренировки. Уверяю тебя, результат наголову превзошел бы самые смелые ожидание даже Вольпины, не то что твои или другой девчонки, Авроры.»</i></p><p>После того случая Бриджитт стала намного говорливее, будто решив заменить собою исчезнувшего Кота. Маринетт часто одергивала невидимую собеседницу, но без особого желания. Чен скучала по пропавшему товарищу, чьи глупые каламбуры стали частью жизни. Хоть бы как-то о своём уходе предупредил, шаверма блохастая! Хранительница понимала, что, скорее всего, он не захотел показываться в настоящем, человеческом облике, но разве она недостаточно часто говорила про лазейки в установленных правилах и ограничениях? Вот что стоило неблагодарному оставить послание в одном из тайников или передать банальное «привет, жив-здоров» лесным духам? Те же фейри только притворялись проказниками, но могли передавать новости не хуже деревьев. И Кот знал про это. Знал и молчал, будто и не было весёлого оборотня с атрофированным чувством юмора и неуемным любопытством.</p><p>Так, спокойно. Бриджитт умолкла, но ненадолго, она не могла долго молчать, явно отыгрываясь за последние месяцы тишины. Маринетт всё ещё не знала, когда именно плутовка поселилась в её теле, но собиралась выяснить. И знания Би могли существенно помочь в этом. Конечно, стоит разработать легенду, чтобы даже случайно не выдать общую тайну. Что-то подсказывало Чен, что никто не должен знать про Бриджитт, никогда. Своему чутью ведьма привыкла доверять, а потому к задаче подошла творчески. Когда-то давно, кажется в прошлой жизни, она увлекалась иллюзиями и магией разума, неумело подражая Вольпине. Некромантия, как более близкая наука о душах, была под запретом, поэтому Хранительница решила зайти издалека. И уже оттуда, маленькими шажочками приближаться к заветной цели.</p><p>— Давно не виделись, Маринетт, — явно облегченно сказала смутно знакомая ведьма впереди. — Меня называют Би, не думаю, что ты станешь исключением. До начала Испытаний, до которых остался месяц, я буду тебя тренировать. Ковен и прочие Хранительницы считают, что это необходимо. Прочие, но не я.</p><p>Интересное начало. Маринетт не знала, как узнает Би, но та нашлась сама. Хранительница выглядела ровесницей девушки, хотя по возрасту была ближе к Вольпине. Густые светлые волосы, заплетенные в толстую косу, спускались аж до бедер. В синих глазах Чен видела собственное отражение и не могла отвести взгляд. Также Би напрочь игнорировала привычные юбки и шляпы, ограничившись простым ободком белого цвета и красивым платьем, скрытым дорожным плащом. Кажется, эта девушка не любила полеты и телепортации, чем вызвала легкое уважение у Маринетт. Вырисовывавшийся желто-сине-белый образ выделялся в более яркой деревне, что и не удивительно. Северная часть Леса всегда оставалась самым спокойной территорией, несмотря на опасное соседство.</p><p>— Твоя сила изначально превосходит прочих кандидаток, что сводит на нет честную борьбу. Я знаю, что ты до сих пор не умеешь управлять своим даром, но каждая Хранительница отмечена Прародительницей, что можно считать за дар. Поэтому я против твоего участия в Испытаниях, — заявила Би, даже не думая скрывать правду. — И всё же ты участвуешь. Во всяком случае, в первом этапе, который отсеет более половины неудачниц. Надеюсь, что ты, как моя ученица, не оплошаешь и пройдешь дальше, но, опять же, это меня не волнует. Ковен и Вольпина четко обозначили мою задачу: сделать тебя сильнее. Каким образом? В чем именно? Это оставлено на меня, поэтому сачковать даже не думай. Нравится нам это или нет, но изменить ничего нельзя. А потому попытайся выжать максимум.</p><p>— Я тоже не горю желанием навязываться кому-то в ученицы, — призналась Маринетт. — Но выхода действительно нет. Думаю, что каждая Хранительница должна усвоить жизненные уроки сама, набивая шишки и учась на своих ошибках. Однако, Испытания это буквально война на выживание, где побеждает сильнейшая. Научи меня выживать там, где другие не пройдут.</p><p>— Довольно прямолинейно и жестоко, не находишь? — отчего-то улыбнулась Хранительница. — Можешь считать себя одной из многих, но никогда не забывай, что ты — Хранительница. Всегда соответствуй своему званию, всегда. В виду особых обстоятельств, мало кто мог объяснить тебе элементарные вещи, поэтому я постараюсь сделать и это. Но главным будет именно оно: выживание. Вопреки убеждениям, северные владения не курорт и не зона отдыха. Ты же, маленькая ведьма, убедишься в этом лично. Мы отправляемся туда, чтобы ты на личном опыте узнала всё необходимое.</p><p>— Звучит не особо пугающе, — пожала плечами Чен. После столкновения с Теневиком мало что могло напугать её. — Но я поверю тебе. Не зря же меня Манон предупреждала про тебя, истинное воплощение ведьминского духа.</p><p>— Довольно милое правило, — улыбнулась Би. — В свое время я люто не любила его, но сейчас нахожу здесь особое очарование. Быть сильной, быть независимой, быть воплощением гордого и дикого зла. Интересно, сейчас кто-нибудь учит малюток злобному смеху?</p><p>— Ты про <b>МУ-ХА-ХА-ХА?</b> — в лучших традициях коварных злодеев рассмеялась Маринетт. — <b>ПАДИТЕ НИЦ, ЖАЛКИЕ СМЕРТНЫЕ, ИБО Я ВАША ГОСПОЖА!!! МУ-ХА-ХА-ХА!!!</b></p><p>— Что же, ты не так безнадежна, как кажешься, — заявила Хранительница, дав своей подопечной откашляться. — Возможно, даже получится сделать что-то достойное, но загадывать наперёд не буду. Собирай свои вещи, а через час двинемся в сторону моих владений. Вольпина сказала про квами?</p><p>Маринетт отрывисто кивнула.</p><p>— Отлично. Сейчас присутствие верных помощников только усложнит задачу. Во время тренировок ты сможешь рассчитывать только на свои силы. А теперь иди собираться, я же поговорю со старыми знакомыми.</p><p>Би махнула рукой, показывая, что разговор окончен, и ушла.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Ведьма и случайная встреча</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Адриан думал, что все странности остались в Зачарованном Лесе, вместе с магией и тягой к одной симпатичной ведьме? Никогда ещё Агрест так сильно не ошибался. После напряженного разговора отца он почти не видел, зато за спиной постоянно оказывался Феликс. Молчаливый парень со странным поведением тенью следовал за ним, косо посматривая на любые лишние контакты. При том все в деревне думали, что это его тайный брат, поэтому даже поощряли введение блудных блондинов в свет! Планы мирно-тихо отойти от передряги с похищением магии накрылись, ибо телохранитель не только хранил вверенную тушку, но и всячески мешал установленному режиму. Казалось, что дом стал клеткой, ключ от которой разбили на несколько частей. Адриан не хотел до конца принимать эту ассоциацию, но отсутствие эмоций не только у отца, но и у Феликса, добивали. Одна Натали выдавали слабое беспокойство, но этого было явно мало.</p><p>Адриан чувствовал, что с таким тотальным контролем его силы стремительно улетают в никуда. Натыкаясь на холодный, даже равнодушный взгляд серых глаз, он ощущал себя непозволительно грязным. Это пренебрежение, чувство превосходства и чрезмерная опека доконали бы его быстрее, чем болезненное превращение из человека в кота.</p><p>Вы думали, что это легкий и безболезненный процесс? Наивные. Хотя сейчас Агрест пошел бы на любую сделку, чтобы снова вернуться в облик четырехлапого.</p><p>На третий день в особняк пришла Хлоя. Девушка постоянно бледнела и отводила взгляд, явно чувствуя вину. По деревне гуляли не самые приятные слухи, превратившие влюбленную едва ли не в сумасшедшую. Буржуа явно сожалела о своем поступке, но изменить ничего не могла. Адриан знал, что приворот подействовал лишь раз, помутнив разум настолько, что парень на помолвку согласился. То ли Маринетт всё же уважала чужую волю, то ли с ним ещё тогда было не всё в порядке. А если бы на месте устойчивого Агреста оказался кто-то другой? Тот же Нино, например. Так легко менять чужую жизнь из-за эгоистичных желаний удержать рядом с собой безвольную куклу… Мерзость. Адриан хотел вернуть свою подругу детства, но простить Хлою не мог.</p><p>Феликс не добавлял происходящему располагающей атмосферы. Напротив, грубо и прямо высказал Хлое всё, что думает о столь гадком поведении. Талант позволил довести несчастную до слёз всего за несколько фраз. Затем Буржуа отмерла и начала защищаться, снова став собой. Под конец она едва ли не подралась с телохранителем, но пришлый парень проявил чудеса галантности и свернул лавочку до прихода Натали. Наблюдая за увлеченным спором этих лицемеров, Адриан думал, что остался единственным, кто сохранил здравый рассудок.</p><p>Визиты Хлои продолжились. Сначала она просто пыталась выбить себе прощение, а затем начала налаживать контакт с изменившимся Адрианом. Старая дружба так и не вернулась, о чем сожалели все, а новые отношения напоминали склеенное стекло, грозящее разбиться под беспощадными комментариями Феликса. Кстати, это был едва ли не единственное время, когда телохранитель подавал какие-то признаки жизни. Он спорил, доказывал что-то, выбешивал девушку, а затем безукоризненными манерами гасил конфликт.</p><p>Кажется, телохранитель отлично впишется в семью Агрестов, где у всех было «темное прошлое». Даже просто представляя откровенный разговор с отцом, Адриан быстро скатывался в истерику, ибо выглядела эта семейная посиделка примерно таким образом:</p><p>— Паап, я тут оборотнем стал.</p><p>— Ого! Как же так?</p><p>— Да я, как бы, чужие эмоции понимаю, с котами разговариваю и помогаю мир спасти.</p><p>— Это ещё ничего, а вот я променял душу твоей мамы на вечную жизнь.</p><p>— И как до такого дошло?</p><p>— Она отказалась готовить.</p><p>На заднем фоне Феликс признавался Натали в том, что он и есть тот самый демон, держащий пропавшую Эмили Агрест в вечном плену. Натали сокрушалась, что не впишется в семью из-за постоянно потребности пить чужую кровь, но Хлоя, неожиданно ставшая ведьмой, успокаивала женщину тем, что легко решит проблему с доставкой.</p><p>Адриан долго пытался избавиться от навязчивой фантазии, но подозрительное отношение ко всем, проживающим в особняке, никуда не исчезло. Понимая, что чувствуют другие люди, он научился скрывать свои эмоции. Зачарованный Лес же отточил интуицию, которая сейчас кричала и дергалась, всеми силами привлекая внимание Агреста.</p><p>Он вернулся и убедился, что деревня до сих пор невредима. Показался на глаза отцу, который почти и не заметил исчезновения сына. Адриан не мог найти причину, из-за которой должен был бы остаться в Энигме. Жаль, что в человеческом облике вернуться в Зачарованный Лес не получится. Дело даже не в Феликсе, а в том, что магическое место изменилось. И хотя парень не подходил близко, он ощущал, что вокруг Леса распространилась аура недоброжелательности, отпугивающая всех. Кто-то явно позаботился, чтобы больше никто не потревожил покой Зачарованного Леса.</p><p>Неожиданно для себя Адриан нашел островок спокойствия в этом океане равнодушия и безнадежности. Им оказался Том, дядя Маринетт, самый замечательный пекарь и просто добрый человек. Чем-то он напоминал ведьму, возможно, своей эмоциональностью. Агрест стал частым гостем в пекарне, не только делая заказы, но и помогая в готовке. Подобное хобби было прокомментировано всеми домочадцами, но с натяжкой одобрено.</p><p>Прошло две недели, новых идей о том, как вернуть облик Кота Нуара, не появилось, особых событий тоже. Разве что Феликс проявил неожиданное доверие и в пекарню не пошёл. Сейчас телохранитель шатался по деревне, покрывая такую же отлучку своего подопечного. Свой человек, преданный работе, но понимающий.</p><p>Адриан плелся по дороге, пытаясь не просто понять чужие эмоции, но и отгородиться от потока неприятных ему, усилив более положительные. Звучало сумбурно, но поверить в искренность других людей, переживая их зависть, было сложно и даже больно. Агрест мог бы поддержать эту игру, скрывшись за доброжелательной маской. Мог бы отбросить в сторону появившиеся принципы и убеждения, уподобившись к отцу. И это навсегда закрыло бы ему путь в Зачарованный Лес.</p><p>К счастью, в обеденный час прохожих встречалось мало, а нежелательных встреч парень сознательно избегал. Сожаление Хлои он чувствовал за много метров, чем и пользовался. Свернув, чтобы срезать путь, он столкнулся с кем-то, привычно считав эмоции.</p><p>— Извините, — прощебетало это милое создание, смотря на парня из-под шляпки невинными голубыми глазами.</p><p>Со стороны это могло бы напомнить сцену из любимых романов Натали: парень и девушка не отводят взгляд друг от друга, одновременно узнавая и не узнавая старого приятеля. Подувший ветер только добавил моменту романтичности.</p><p>— Давно не виделись, Адриан, — удивленно, но радостно сказала она. — Ты изменился.</p><p>— Здравствуй, — в горле неожиданно запершило, — Роуз.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Ведьма и северный лес</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Маринетт не успела привыкнуть к своей жизни в Вестонии, поэтому, собрав немногочисленные вещи в один узел, она даже не грустила, покидая деревню ведьм вслед за Би. Девушка ни с кем не попрощалась, несмотря на соблазн. Вольпина знала о новой наставнице своей племянницы, как и Ковен. Значит новость дойдет и до Манон. Остальные же как-то проживут и без информации о её местонахождении.</p><p>Так думала молодая Хранительница, идя пешком в северные владения. Такой переход никогда не был простым из-за естественной защиты Леса, а после нападения Теневика и подавно.</p><p>Маринетт умудрилась вызнать, что из-за масштаба случившейся катастрофы, Зачарованный Лес теперь окружен специальными заклинаниями, которые отпугнут всех посторонних. Для нуждающихся была оставлена какая-то лазейка, но факт остался фактом. До момента пробуждения квами клановая территория будет изолирована. Это было необходимое решение, которое поддержали все значимые фигуры Леса. Магические народцы и раньше не спешили общаться с людьми, подобным грешили только ведьмы и некоторые уникумы, а теперь подобное желание не могло возникнуть в принципе. Отчего-то пошли слухи, что в случившемся виноват именно человек, пусть и маг, но человек.</p><p>Квами милосердные, не прошло и недели, а мирное время кажется далеким сном. Маринетт не сталкивалась напрямую с этими слухами, но даже деревья шептали об этом. Ветер доносил до ведьмы отголоски страха и злости. Хранительница и раньше могла общаться с Лесом, но сейчас эта способность вышла на совсем другой уровень.</p><p>Уже после часа ходьбы ведьма поняла, что с лица не сходит недовольная гримаса. Чен знала, что в случившемся был замешан не человеческий маг. Уровень не тот. Но как доказать это другим? И стоит ли? Клан и так не доверяет Чен из-за мутной истории с неудавшимся приворотом, многие подозревают племянницу Вольпины в человеколюбии. Девушка не видела в этом ничего дурного, но ввязываться в бессмысленные ссоры не желала. Как итог она молча страдала от головной боли, благо Бриджитт молчала.</p><p>— Что ты думаешь об этом? — неожиданно спросила Би, легко идя чуть впереди.</p><p>Толстая коса блетела на солнце, придавая Хранительнице сходство со звездами.</p><p>Маринетт не сразу поняла, что новая наставница имела в виду вовсе не сложную ситуацию, а цветы, которые росли в этих местах. Приглядевшись, Чен признала в неприметных растениях ликану, корень которой использовался во многих зельях.</p><p>— Ликана, — ответила девушка. — Используется в зельях, в основном в лечебных целях.</p><p>— Кроме целительства, чем ещё может пригодиться ликана?</p><p>— Нейтрализатор?</p><p>— Дальше.</p><p>— Готовка, — хмыкнула Маринетт, пустившая на опыты множество ценных трав.</p><p>Тикки долго сердилась, узнав это, но признала, что обычная еда стала намного вкуснее. Эх, как там сейчас квами? Предупреждение Теневика стерлось из памяти, оставив воспоминания о беззаботных днях в хижине на окраине.</p><p>— Необычное применение, но годится. Что можешь добавить?</p><p>— Вспышка синего цвета при неудачных зельях. Успокоительное зелье, зелье сладких снов, — вспоминала Маринетт. — Пожалуй, все.</p><p>Би никак это не прокомментировала, но уже через полчаса, стоило ученице уйти в себя, задала новый вопрос. Получив ответ, Хранительница снова промолчала, чтобы позже повторить блиц-опрос. И только под вечер, когда пришло время остановиться на привал, Маринетт спросила:</p><p>— К чему всё это? Зачем этот экзамен?</p><p>— Ты просила сделать тебя сильной. Научить выживать там, где другие не смогут. Глупые ведьмы изучают только заклинания (громкие, заметные и неудобные), но мудрые поступают иначе. Не дели силу на полезную и нет. Учи всё, ведь та же ликана может сгодиться не только для хлопушки или супчика. Целительство — не её главная сила. Настоящее предназначение этого растения — яд. Цветы входят в состав многих парализующих настоек. Об этом не пишут в книгах, не так ли? — без тени улыбки ответила Би. — Сейчас мирное время, но никто не забыл о смуте лет двадцать назад. Ты не застала расцвет клана, поэтому многого не понимаешь. Те же Испытания, к которым я готовлю тебя, имеют больший смысл, чем просто показать свою силу. Хватит вопросов. Мы должны добраться до северных владений как можно быстрее. Спи.</p><p>Маринетт хотела расспросить разговорившуюся наставницу, но неожиданно проснувшаяся Бриджитт помешала это сделать.</p><p>
  <i>Тебе действительно лучше не знать этого. Эта Хранительница намного кровожаднее, чем кажется. Пожалуй, даже Вольпину переплюнула бы, столкнись эти двое. И нет, сейчас ничего не скажу. Хранительница права: те времена прошли. Ты ведьма другого поколения, займись своими проблемами. Для этого выжми все, стань сильнейшей, защити это место.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ведьмы добрались до домика Би за два с половиной дня. За это время Маринетт поняла, что характер у наставницы поистине жуткий. Би казалась милым ангелом, но стоило открыть рот, как этот чудесный облик терялся, уступая место тирановским замашкам. Стоило признать, что такое поведение приносило свою пользу: младшая Хранительница быстро училась, впитывая полезные и своевременные знания с невероятной скоростью. Однако такое нестандартное обучение и мело и обратную сторону. К концу перехода Чен почти не соображала, идя следом за спутницей даже не оглядываясь. А ведь северные владения издавна отличались от остальных.<p>Ещё до прихода клана северная часть Леса славилась своим миролюбием. Ищущие находили здесь приют, страдающие — утешение, жаждущие — помощь. Появившаяся Хранительница сделала всё, чтобы поддержать такое состояние дел. Под её защитой эти земли стали настоящим островком спокойствия, где каждый мог найти себе убежище. Товарки по клану ругались, что в случае серьёзной беды ведьма просто оградила свою территорию от остальных, но понимали необходимость такой изоляции.</p><p>Только здесь осталась связь с остальным магическим миром. Умиротворенный лес вплотную прилегал к горам, встретить в чащобе не только шальную дриаду, но и обитателей скал.</p><p>Магия разнообразных жителей поддерживала гармонию Зачарованного Леса, придавала ауру спокойствия и умиротворения. С первой же минуты улетали все тревоги, забывались заботы. Хранительница Би сразу стала выглядеть ещё более величественной, настоящей ведьмой.</p><p>И только Маринетт кощунственно игнорировала прекрасные краевиды, двигаясь к домику на автопилоте оставшегося упрямства. Попутно девушка бормотала что-то о лекарственных травах, но было видно, что ей не помешал бы хороший отдых. В таком полуживом состоянии она не заметила ни довольную улыбку Би, ни её негромких слов.</p><p>— Права была Вольпина, эта девчонка действительно нечто. Если думает не только о людях и ведьмах из деревень, то прорвется. Потенциал есть. Ну, а развитием мы займемся вплотную.</p><p>Наблюдавшая из-за деревьев дриада вздрогнула, увидев знакомую картину. Хранительница никогда не отличалась терпением, поэтому обучение несчастной назвать легким не получится. Кажется, послание от смешного котенка лучше передать позже.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Ведьма и секретное вмешательство</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>С их последней встречи прошло всего несколько недель, но Роуз чувствовала, что прошедшего не вернуть. В прошлый раз она накричала на Адриана, несправедливо обвинив из-за ведьминских склок. Затем несостоявшийся жених исчез, переполошив половину деревни, чем заставил Лавьян сомневаться в себе. Вдруг в пропаже младшего Агреста виноваты именно её грубые слова? Проснувшаяся совесть не затыкалась ни на мгновение. И только возвращение пропавшего вернуло спокойствие ведьме. Взгляд на блондина вызывала настоящую смуту эмоций: от удивления до разочарования. И все же, не без труда откинув старую обиду, Роуз вполне честно признала, что переживала из-за Адриана и была рада увидеть его в порядке.</p><p>Учитывая недавние происшествия в Лесу, довольно важное замечание. Лавьян почти не поддерживала связь с кланом и была знакома с ситуацией лишь по наслышке. Она могла только догадываться, с чем столкнулась Маринетт и как это повлиляло на Энигму. Собственный дар улавливал повышенную концентрацию негативной энергии, что по разному сказывалось на людях. Кто-то становился равнодушным, кто-то срывался на остальных. Роуз же была слишком зациклена на прошлом, чтобы разбираться с настоящим. В конце концов, Энигму защищает целый клан и особые ведьмы, они же Хранительницы. Она же — недоучка, не более того. Можно ведь порадоваться, что с другом всё хорошо?</p><p>Друг. Имела ли Лавьян право считать Агреста своим другом? Приятелем? Приворот, ложь, грубость… Адриан всегда отличался наивностью, но всему же есть предел.</p><p>Роуз нашла в себе силы улыбнуться, на что ушла почти вся храбрость. Она бы так и застыла или прошла мимо, убедив себя, что не заслуживает прощения. Адриан же совершенно не впечатлился странным выражением лица и дружелюбно протянул руку для рукопожатия. Он в упор не видел внутренней борьбы ведьмы, при этом замечая настоящие чувства, желание вернуть хотя бы часть прошлого. Той беззаботной дружбы, когда рядом была Маринетт.</p><p>— Слишком много думаешь, — заявил подросший парень. — Я правда рад тебя видеть.</p><p>— Взаимно, — улыбнулась Лавьян, откинув в сторону подозрительность.</p><p>Агрест всегда был и всегда останется человеком. Он не знает о ведьминской натуре, не должен знать. Возможно, проницательность Адриана на более высоком уровне, чем у остальных, но это не делает его кем-то причастным к волшебству. Роуз очень хочется в это верить, поэтому она упрямо закрывает глаза на слишком понимающий взгляд и кошачью ухмылку.</p><p>Незаметно разговор затягивается. Они обсуждают самые разные вещи, будто не было сорванной помолвки, не было последующей ссоры. Старые байки расцветают с новой силой, ведь воспоминания у них разные. Роуз помнит подробности, Адриан — эмоции. Они перебивают друг друга, шутят и смеются, не замечая ничего. Никто не упоминает третью участницу событий, смещая акценты и переводя стрелки.</p><p>Время летит незаметно. Адриан неожиданно замолкает посреди разговора, а в следующую секунду вдалеке показывается светлая шевелюра Хлои. Мечтательная улыбка сменяется обреченностью. Эти гримасы хорошо знакомы Роуз, поэтому девушка не сдерживает тихий смех.</p><p>— Может ещё есть шанс сбежать? — в пустоту спрашивает Агрест, не надеясь на ответ.</p><p>Роуз смотрит на него с прищуром, оценивая что-то, известное только ей, и тихо говорит:</p><p>— Если всё настолько ужасно, то я могу помочь.</p><p>Во имя Вольпины, это стоило сказать только ради непередаваемого удивления Адриана и его реакции. Делать добрые дела бывает на удивление приятно. Лавьян мило улыбается, в упор не замечая чужого остолбенения, будто все идет в порядке вещей.</p><p>— Тебе стоит только попросить, — шёпот почти не слышен, Роуз снова понижает громкость, — старый друг.</p><p>Приближающаяся Хлоя заполняет собой все. Её голос заглушает последнее предостережение ведьмы. Пока дочь старосты добирается до Адриана, Лавьян успевает поправить шляпку и отойти в сторону. Проказливая улыбка и безмятежный взгляд сбивают с толку, Буржуа проходит мимо, чтобы попытаться обнять Агреста.</p><p>Адриан же понимает, что совет «быть осторожнее» потерял свою актуальность давным-давно. Но понимание того, что в деревне у него есть хотя бы один союзник, поднимает настроение, придает сил. Он снова ныряет с головой в омут безнадежности и ожидания.</p><p>И только Хлоя не может избавится от ощущения дежавю. Она то и дело сжимает руку в кулак, чувствуя холод приворотного эликсира. Глупая Маринетт ушла из деревни, так почему девушка чувствует насмешливый взгляд ведьмы, разрушившей её жизнь?</p><p>Адриан шагает невообразимо рядом, невозможно далеко. Между ними пропасть, которую создала сама Буржуа. Она не может дотянуться до своего первого, своего лучшего друга и единственную любовь. Она пытается, видят боги, пытается. Каждая попытка бьется о непреодолимую стену, за которой наблюдают голубые глаза.</p><p>Хлоя вздрагивает, ускоряя шаг. Роуз довольно усмехается, обещая себе прекратить подшучивать над Буржуа. Когда-нибудь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Ведьма и прописные истины</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Зачарованный Лес был оплотом ведьм не одно десятилетие. Наделенные волшебным даром существа находили здесь столь необходимое прибежище, свою тихую гавань. Проблемы терялись среди зеленой листвы и умиротворяющего ветра, находили свое забвение на горных вершинах. Вдали от остального мира еще сохранились первозданные чудеса, которые в других местах считались легендами. Никому не удавалось постичь все тайны древнего Леса. Можно было только надеяться, что удастся приблизиться к чуду, быть достойным стать частью чего-то великого и гармоничного. Даже Хранительницы, напрямую связанные с Лесом и его обитателями, не знали всей истории, могли только догадываться об истинной сущности своего дома.</p><p>Большую часть своей жизни Маринетт провела в низинах Леса, почти не приближаясь к северным горам. Редкие случаи не позволили ей проникнуться красотой, воцарившейся высоко над землей. Сейчас же выдалась удивительная возможность, которая открывала привычные вещи с новой стороны.</p><p>Лес как лес, сколько их в мире? Не сосчитать. Тропинки как тропинки, заросшие травой, сохранившие чужие следы, уводящие в глубокие дебри. Деревья, а может энты, кто знает… Волшебные создания едины с природой, раскрыть их непросто. Нужно ли? Год за годом живя среди них, теряешь чувство причастности к чуду. Рутина обволакивает все, скрывая уникальность, скрывая удовольствие от своего дела. Что бы не говорили остальные, для ведьмы такое отношение равно увяданию, медленному и неизбежному.</p><p>Магия обволакивает весь мир, но как совладать с чудом, когда не веришь в него? Относишься как к простому инструменту, необходимому для определенной цели? Полезному сейчас и мешающемуся в будущем?</p><p>Недопустимое отношение для любой ведьмы, не то что Хранительницы.</p><p>Стоит ли говорить, что за проведенное в человеческой деревне время Маринетт стала воспринимать свою силу как удобный способ решения своих проблем. Недолгое прозрение пришло вместе с появлением в ее жизни Кота. Незадачливый оборотень смотрел на любые заклинания с таким восторгом и неподдельным интересом, что прониклась даже ведьма, тратящая магию на бытовые дела. Проницательная Хранительница, ставшая наставницей для неё на неопределенное время, прознала об этом почти сразу же. Прознала и телепортировала вглубь своих владений, ограничившись коротким «услышь голос Леса», что никак не прояснило обстановку, только вызвало тяжелые вздохи со стороны внутреннего голоса. Бриджитт отказалась как-либо комментировать это и затаилась, оставив Маринетт одну.</p><p>Время летело незаметно, решение не находилось. Ведьма могла только догадываться, куда её выведет очередная тропа. Дриады, к которым она вышла в первый раз, шептались за спиною, но старались не показываться на глаза. Они уважали Би, которая явно запретила как-либо помогать нежданной ученице. Фейри окружили девушку плотным кольцом и, прежде чем Маринетт сообразила что-либо, осыпали её своей пыльцой. В заплетенной на чужой манер косе затесались веточки, но на лице сияла улыбка. Скромная, едва заметная, но греющая сердце, отдающаяся во всем теле.</p><p>Тишина, умиротворение, абсолютная поддержка. Одиночество и единство с Лесом. Никаких проблем, никакого осуждения. Иди любой дорогой, неправильного пути нет.</p><p>Несколько раз Маринетт выходила к обрывам, с которых открывался вид на окрестности. Было понятно, что подъем не завершен, до вершины еще далеко. Ведьма не могла объяснить, почему старалась подняться все выше и выше, что влекло ее. Почему при взгляде в небо, она чувствовала себя невесомой пушинкой, частью чего-то большего. Не могла, но чувстовала. Знала всей душой, что это правильно. Что так и должно быть.</p><p>Открывшийся за зелеными ветками простор поразил Хранительницу, отпечатался глубоко внутри. Гора как гора, только при виде бескрайней зелени в груди потеплело. Отсюда знакомые места были видны лишь на горизонте, маленькими точками. Реальность преобразилась: Маринетт точно слышала чьи-то голоса, видела картины прошлого. Казалось, что протяни она руку — и коснется того, что было раньше.</p><p>Казалось, что этот миг длится вечно — и в то же время не существует вовсе.</p><p>Чудо, настоящее и первозданное. То, что было зарождено далеко в прошлом, изменилось, но существовало. Оно давало ведьмам силу, оно являлось главной слабостью. Зачарованный Лес, оплот волшебных созданий, хранитель древних тайн.</p><p>— То, что дает силу идти дальше. То, за что стоит сражаться. То, что нужно защитить, — тихий голос был неотличим от шума ветра.</p><p>Маринетт чувствовала траву под ногами, ощущала солнечное тепло, готова была унестись вслед за воздушным потоком. Стать той пушинкой, которая летит вслед за ветром, неся с собой частицу дома. Маленькое, но важное напоминание. То, что всегда будет с ней.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Что делает тебя ведьмой?<p>Неожиданный вопрос Вольпины, казалось, никак не был связан с очередной тренировкой. Аврора не ожидала подвоха, а потому ответила без долгих раздумий, честно и непредвзято.</p><p>— Магия, моя сила и дар управления погодой.</p><p>Во взгляде Вольпины мелькнуло едва заметное разочарование, которое было пропущено самодовольной ведьмой. Пробудив уникальные способности в раннем возрасте, та было свято уверена в своем превосходстве и ничуть не сомневалась в этом. Грядущие Испытания воспринимались маленькой ступенью, которая не составит никаких проблем. Только шумиха, поднявшаяся вокруг племянницы Главы, пустила пыль в глаза Борелль, заставила ту приложить больше усилий во время тренировок. Малый успех, но недостаточный.</p><p>Недолгое молчание показало Авроре, что ответ был неправильным.</p><p>— Что тогда? — растерянно воскликнула ведьма, смотря на наставницу с почти детской обидой.</p><p>— Ответ найдешь сама. До тех пор тренировок не будет.</p><p>Громкие слова, что это нечестно, так и не сорвались с языка. Вольпина умела впечатлять, когда того требовали обстоятельства. Недавнее происшествие ожесточило её, заставляя Аврору выкладываться на грани способностей. Если помощь пришла со стороны почти-изгнанницы, то следовало задуматься, а все ли в порядке с кланом. Маринетт не самая сильная или отзывчивая ведьма, ставшая Хранительницей не пойми за что, что будет в следующий раз, когда надоедливая выскочка не успеет?</p><p>Не знай Аврора свою наставницу так хорошо, она бы решила, что это подыгрывание, призванное помочь Маринетт. Только вот Вольпина и словом, и делом доказывала, что никак не выделяет свою племянницу. По деревне даже слухи ходили, что на самом деле родства между ними и нет. Правда была скрыта, точных доказательств не знал никто. Или не хотел делиться, наслаждаясь шумихой вокруг семейного древа клана. Ведь какая разница, если все они часть клана, некогда переселившегося из сгинувшей долины? Другого дома нет, нужно ценить то, что есть, не расстраивая силы на мелкие дрязги.</p><p>Только вот в мыслях ведьмы давно укоренилась мысль, что свое превосходство нужно постоянно подтверждать. Только магическая сила имеет значение, только она и определяет важность. Остальное лишь пыль, пускаемая в глаза.</p><p>Тренировки с Вольпиной необходимы Авроре, чтобы победить, раз и навсегда доказав своё первенство над остальными. Значит, необходимо найти ответ, который устроит наставницу. Даже если, сама Борелль считает это непомерной дуростью.</p><p>— Это так важно? Мои заклинания самые сильные среди одногодок, зачем…</p><p>— Затем. Хочешь победы? Хочешь стать первой? Тогда тебе не составит труда найти ответ. Истинный ответ.</p><p>Холод в голосе наставницы сменился усмешкой лишь в самом конце, когда она прищурилась, легко предсказывая последующую реакцию своей ученицы:</p><p>— Маринетт, которую ты считаешь неудачницей, уже догадалась. Пройди её следами, если не сообразишь.</p><p>И исчезла, оставляя Аврору досадовать из-за надоевшей соперницы. Ведьма не собиралась уступать той ни в чем. Она не собиралась пренебрегать любыми средствами для этого. Пройти чужими следами? Легко и с блеском! Ничего выдающегося выскочка не сделала. Любая справилась бы с тем заданием, ведь что трудного приворожить какого-то человека?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Людская деревня встретила Аврору странной тишиной. Привычные деревья заменили дома, настроенные почти впритык друг к другу. Жители явно избегали окраину, граничащую с лесом. Это значительно облегчило задачу Борелль, которая не собиралась общаться к теми больше необходимого. Они же… люди. Простые, лишенные волшебной силы. Что в них такого значимого? Что так сильно изменило Маринетт?<p>Ведьме пришлось пренебречь своими принципами, но в итоге она узнала и где жила её соперница, и с кем общалась, и кто был неудачливой целью задания. Адриан Агрест, о котором ходили странные слухи, не показался Авроре кем-то особенным. Она привычно уменьшила сплетню в несколько раз, вообразив обычного паренька, который только и выделялся из толпы, что внешностью.</p><p>Найти его оказалось куда труднее. Это порядком разозлило Борелль, постоянно напоминающую себе, что это часть испытания. За каждым поворотом ей чудилась Маринетт, будто ведьма не покидала деревню, оставшись ее частью даже сейчас.</p><p>Голубоглазая ведьма, неожиданно встретившаяся на дороге, только усилила это впечатление. А ухмылка-то! Точь-в-точь как у выскочки!</p><p>— Привет, тебе нужна помощь? — голос у нахального человека оказался на редкость завораживающим.</p><p>Аврора повернулась, потеряв хваленый самоконтроль. На неё смотрели невозможно красивые глаза, полные искреннего участия. Такая забота была настоящим открытием для неё, привыкшей полагаться на себя. Куда удивительнее было то, что парнишка явно имел среди родственников кого-то нечеловеческого происхождения. Не может обычный человек быть таким красивым! Не может он влюбить в себя ведьму, увидевшую его впервые в жизни!</p><p>Если это тот самый Агрест, то Аврора самую малость понимает Маринетт. Самую малость, ведь провалить задание из-за такого человека даже и не стыдно.</p><p>Не доверяя своему голосу, Борелль очарованно кивнула, не сумев отвести взгляд.</p><p>Кажется, она задержится в этой Энигме.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Ведьма и кошмары наяву</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Знакомые луга изменились. От них веяло холодом, будто сама природа была против того, чтобы Хлоя вернулась. Небо затянули тучи, из-за чего идти приходилась в полумраке, больше ориентируясь на собственную память. Дорога к хижине ведьмы навсегда застыла в сознании Буржуа, став постоянной составляющей кошмаров. Неотъемлемой, как сам факт того, что выскочка Чен разрушила жизнь дочери старосты.</p><p>Новый порыв ветра заставил Хлою сделать шаг назад. Вокруг неё поднялись клубы дыма, которые отдаленно напоминали человеческий силуэт. Казалось, будто кто-то смеется ей прямо в лицо. Искренняя насмешка над постоянными неудачами преследовала девушку наяву, не оставляла даже в мыслях. Образ голубоглазой ведьмы следовал за ней по пятам, не уставая напоминать о чудовищной ошибке.</p><p>Дым принял новую форму, изображая влюбленную пару. От одного вида идеалистической картины к горлу подкатила тошнота. Влюбленная девушка была похожа на кривое отражение самой Хлои, в личности же парня не нужно было сомневаться. Как и в том, что зловещий силуэт за спиной Адриана никогда не оставит Буржуа.</p><p>«Этого ты хочешь? — снова рассмеялась ведьма, вовсю развлекаясь со своими иллюзиями. — Жаждешь его любви? О, маленькая запутавшаяся Хлоя, тебе следует только попросить. Помощь вашему роду становится занятной традицией. Интересно, застану ли я твою дочь на своем пороге с той же просьбой?»</p><p>Перед бледной Буржуа появился дымчатый силуэт флакона с любовным зельем. Дрожащей рукой она развеяла его и отряхнула кисть, желая избавиться от самой маленькой связи с магической мерзостью. Ведьма испортила всё, до чего смогла дотянуться, но больше ей это не удастся. Ни сейчас, ни когда-нибудь ещё. Одри не смогла понять истину, Хлоя исправит свои ошибки и разорвет замкнутый круг.</p><p>— Отпусти его! — закричала она, не обращая внимания на слёзы, текущие по щекам.<br/>Адриан, стоящий перед ней, больше напоминал кошмарный сон. Взгляд друга детства будто видел самую суть. Видел и не понимал, ведь разум был околдован гнусной магией, которая исковеркала дорогую личность, оставив жалкую пустышку с пустыми глазами. Вместе с тем, его руки тянулись к Хлое, пытаясь обнять её и удержать.</p><p>Неправильно. Так не должно быть. Это не <i>её</i> Адриан.</p><p>«Прости, но я не хочу тебя пока что видеть. Не могу. Не сейчас. То, что ты сделала… пыталась сделать… Я не могу так просто забыть об этом. Общаться снова, будто ничего и не было, а мы снова друзья не получится. Ты не та Хлоя, и я уже не тот. Тебе лучше уйти».</p><p>Печальный голос Адриана никак не соответствовал влюбленному выражению лица того, кто стоял рядом с Хлоей. Мечта, обернувшаяся кошмаром, кардинально отличалась от реальности. Понимание этого настигало девушку даже во сне, не позволяя ни на мгновение забыть, хотя бы сделать вид, что в порядке.</p><p>Потому что ничего не было в порядке.</p><p>И вряд ли будет.</p><p>Хлоя не знала, куда сбежал Адриан, и могла только догадываться, что ему пришлось пережить. Она осталась в Энигме, преследуемая косыми взглядами и молчаливым осуждением. Спустя несколько недель на втоптанную в грязь репутацию ей было плевать.</p><p>Просто увидеть Адриана, знать, что он жив, уже достаточно.</p><p>А затем слухи про возвращение блудного Агреста, неверие в это, страх показаться на глаза, жесткая отповедь со стороны телохранителя и незаданный вопрос «за что», повисший между ними…</p><p>Хлоя не объяснялась и не просила прощения, осознавая тщетность попыток. Она только догадывалась, насколько ужасно выглядела в глазах Адриана.</p><p>Насколько ужасной её выставила проклятая ведьма!</p><p>Насколько ужасной стала сама.</p><p>Феликсу не нужно было стараться в попытках ужалить Хлою, ведь всё, что он говорил, не раз и не два звучало в мыслях, возвращалось в кошмарах.</p><p>«Это же так легко! Магия решит все проблемы, стоит только пожелать. Не ты первая, не ты последняя. Зачем переживать из-за уже случившегося? Просто измени всё снова, на этот раз окончательно и бесповоротно. Адриан будет твоим. На-веч-но».</p><p>Хижина ведьмы, еще мгновение назад скрытая в дебрях Леса, оказалась прямо перед Хлоей. На пороге застыла ведьма, такая же смешливая и уверенная в себе, как и в их первую встречу. Плутовка протянула руку Буржуа, ничуть не сомневаясь, что та примет заманчивое предложение, окончательно падая в пропасть. Полумрак, царивший вокруг, скрадывал цвета, только лукавый глаза сияли голубым цветом.</p><p>Хлоя прикусила губу, еле заметно мотнув головой. Нет, не за этим она здесь.</p><p>Торжество во взгляде ведьмы сменилось подозрением.</p><p>— Чего ты медлишь? — взвизгнула она, взмахом руки окружая Хлою целым ворохом иллюзорных Адрианом. — Почему не соглашаешься?</p><p>— Ищи себе другую влюбленную девицу, с меня хватит. Держись со своей треклятой магией подальше от меня и моих друзей!</p><p>Стараясь не думать о том, что друзей не осталось, Хлоя в который раз отмахнулась от иллюзий. Уверенность таяла на глазах, ведьма мастерски давила своей силой, заставляя чувствовать себя бесполезной и жалкой. Только Буржуа не собиралась отступать. За свои ошибки нужно отвечать, даже если искупление означало встречу с кошмаром наяву.</p><p>Загипнотизированная недовольным взглядом, Хлоя и не заметила, как силуэт ведьмы преобразился. Веселые хвостики упали на плечи тяжелой косой, юбка сменилась платьем, а алая дымка вокруг пожелтела. Неизменным остался только взгляд, пробирающий насквозь. Отличительная черта ведьм, что ли?</p><p>Ведьм, которые не собирались оставлять одну из них.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Ведьма и ветер перемен</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жизнь возвращается в прежнее русло. Временами Роуз кажется, что ничего не изменилось. Наваждение быстро проходит, оставляя на душе горький осадок. Редкие встречи с Феликсом-чужаком отдаются фальшивой улыбкой и приторно-бодрым голоском. Во взгляде Адриана, случайного свидетеля, немой вопрос.</p><p>Роуз поджимает губы и отворачивается. Учится жить, быть человеком. Переступает через себя, отмахиваясь от тревожного чувства. Снова улыбается через силу, смотря сквозь собеседника.</p><p>Дышать в такой Энигме тяжело. Ведьма как никто понимает сбежавшего Адриана. Жалеет только, что не может поступить так же. Обещала ведь, что присмотрит за деревней. Кому? Когда? Роуз любит свой дом, даром что взгляд то и дело останавливается на зелёной кроне вдалеке. Особенно в лунные ночи. Кажется, это первые звоночки пробудившейся натуры.</p><p>Поговорить об этом не с кем. Бабушка-травница перебралась в ведьминское селение, добраться до которого ещё труднее, чем до хижины под горой. От Маринетт ни слуху ни духу которую неделю. Завязавшаяся когда-то переписка с Вольпиной сошла на нет.</p><p>Ведьмы — странные существа. Одиночки по натуре, отрезанные от клана они быстро теряют себя. Пугающая двойственность. И как только держалась Маринетт? Из-за каких-то особенностей Хранительницы?</p><p>Роуз пытается держаться за свою реальность как только может. Наблюдает, замечая самые скрытые детали. Феликс, убедившись, что в приятельнице Адриана нет ничего опасного, снова исчезает, изредка мелькая где-то в толпе. Ведьма задерживает взгляд на Хлое, совершенно не узнавая дочь старосты.</p><p>Красота, озорство, самолюбие — куда только делись. Потускневшие волосы, невидящий взгляд, обострившиеся скулы. В сторону Адриана девушка и не смотрит, а стоит увидеть той Лес, как руки сжимаются в кулаки. Бледнеет и без того белая кожа, а в синеве глаз появляется страх. Необузданный, скрытый ото всех. Все списывают новые причуды на взросление.</p><p>Роуз кажется, дело в чем-то другом.</p><p>Роуз кажется, становится легче дышать.</p><p>Роуз кажется, что она не одна.</p><p>"Подожди!"</p><p>Она так и не заговаривает с Хлоей. Не успевает. <i>Признанная</i> ведьма удостаивает своим визитом Энигму. </p><p>Аврора для всех — чья-то дальняя родственница. История любит повторения, ведьма снова учится быть человеком. Сменилась внешность, но несносный характер остался прежним. Будто Маринетт и не покидала деревню. Будто всё хорошо.</p><p>— Не заговарривай со мной, — со злостью шипит Аврора, стоит Роуз поздороваться. — Как прришла, так и уйду. Не твое это дело, Лавьян. Взрослые ведьмы сами разберутся.</p><p>Разберутся, как же. Лавьян хватает контроля, чтобы погасить конфликт, но затем она долго смеётся на берегу реки. Знакомый румянец на щеках, томный взгляд и изменившийся голос — об влюбленности ведьмы, как всегда, не знает только Адриан. Он видит в Авроре чужачку и упрямо держит расстояние. Роуз рада, что хоть кто-то не поддался на иллюзии Борелль.</p><p>Хлоя кривит губы в знакомой улыбке, завидев Аврору. Знакомы? Или сошлись характерами? Боррель остаётся в глазах людей непорочной, в спину Буржуа несутся сплетни. В глазах ведьмы танцуют бесы, которым все равно на разгорающееся пламя напротив. Почему-то человеческая девушка выглядит выше всего этого. Она будто и не здесь вовсе. </p><p>Знакомое ощущение для всех, кто хоть раз встречал Хранительниц. Аврора видела их всех. </p><p>Она до сих пор не понимает, что могло изменить Дюпен-Чен или Буржуа. Она следует совету Вольпины, идёт по чужим следам. Ожидания сталкиваются с жестокой реальностью: не все так просто. Не было никогда. И не будет.</p><p>А время идёт, приближая час Испытаний.</p><p>Роуз чувствует ветер перемен. Слышит усилившийся зов. Странные сны, полузабытые с детства, возвращаются вновь. В попытках выяснить, что же задумала Аврора, Лавьян сговаривается с Адрианом. Тот, отводя взгляд, соглашается помочь. Своими методами.</p><p>И точно, стоит ждать беды. Когда у них и шло по плану?</p><p>Да никогда. </p><p>Одной ночью Роуз просыпается, ошеломленная видением. Воспоминанием, если точнее. Решение так просто и гениально, что хочется смеяться.</p><p>Ведьма не колеблется, колдует, наплевав на последствия. В <i>Зеркале тьмы</i> тёмное только название. Луна сияет за окном, в то время как глаза Роуз темнеют от переполняющей её магии. Мир искажется, преобретая сходство с... лесом? Горами?</p><p>Далеко же забралась Маринетт. </p><p>Она ли? Заклинание не может ошибаться. Слегка удивлённая девушка по ту сторону Зеркала так похожа на подругу, так отличается. Роуз чувствует странный ком в горле, наконец увидев Маринетт. Не доверяя голосу, приветливо машет рукой.</p><p>— Давненько не виделись, Ро, — слышит в ответ.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>